Naruto
by Umbra Estel
Summary: TRADUCCION -Todos saben de donde viene Naruto. Todos saben de su mundo. ¿Que pasaría si el mundo de Naruto -no fuera exactamente lo que pensamos que es? SasuNaru
1. De Verdades

**Nota de Traducción**: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy con otra traducción, esta vez de la maravillosa historia de **FastForward** titulada **Naruto **(duh! Ok, ignoren el interesante título, la verdad tiene mucho sentido) Esta historia es diferente y entretenida y fue escrita con un ritmo rápido y agradable de leer, esta terminada en el original, así que no se preocupen que los 18 capítulos estarán terminados antes de que se den cuenta. Antes que nada, unos cuantos puntos. Es un AU sin escenas fuertes, simples enredos y relación, todo tranquilo.

**Advertencias del autor:**

-YAOI: Antes de que avancen más, me gustaría apuntar algo: ¡ESTO ES UN SASUNARU! Si, ¡SasuNaru! Va a tener algo de Sasu y algo de Naru ¿Esta bien? Así que antes de leer el enunciado que sigue, recuerden, ¡esto es un SASUNARU! Habrá algo de NaruSaku. ¡JUSTIFICADO NARUSAKU, OH POR FAVOR NO SE VAYAN! T.T Lo juro, es justificado y es tan ligero que hasta parece que no esta ahí. Ni siquiera creo que se vayan a besar o algo así. Así que recuerden, ¡SASUNARU! (Eventualmente…) Y si, esto significa yaoi, aunque no habrá lemons.

-OOC: Esto es un AU… algo así… bueno, es difícil de explicar, pero solo deben saber que habrá algunos serios OOC (personajes fuera de su personalidad) lo cual podré explicar mejor en el capítulo dos, pero ténganlo en mente.

-Palizas a Sakura: ¡YO NO ODIO A SAKURA! Siento que necesito aclarar eso. DE VERDAD me gusta Sakura, pero dada la naturaleza de este fic y como quiero que siga su curso, va a haber algo de odio hacia Sakura aquí. ¡Pero DE VERDAD no la odio!

Advertencia de Derechos (Del autor original): Naruto no es mío. La verdad, ninguna de las ideas de mis fics son verdaderamente mías. De HECHO, nada de lo que he escrito es realmente mío, ¡ni siquiera esto! …¡Solo bromeaba! Pero de verdad, Naruto no es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 1

**De Verdades**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto entró caminando a la oficina del Hokage, el dieciocho añero lucía confiado cuando se detuvo frente al escritorio de la Sannin Tsunade. Se paró alto, sus ojos calmados y enfocados, su postura entre estar rígida y relajada. Este no era más el niño de aquellos años. Había crecido, madurado. Se había vuelto más fuerte, y ahora, estaba listo.

Tsunade lo miró, su quijada descansando en sus manos dobladas, apoyados en sus codos.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

La Hokage hizo una mueca de dolor, extrañando los días cuando el enérgico rubio podía entrar súbitamente en su oficina, llamándola una vieja bruja. Esos días habían desaparecido demasiado rápido para su gusto, mostrando justamente cuan duro el rubio había trabajado para cambiar.

Mostrando que tanto quería esto.

"Puede que no haya manera de salvarlo." Murmuró ella. "Que no haya manera de traerlo de regreso."

"De todas formas voy a intentarlo." Insistió Naruto. "De acuerdo a mi investigación, el alma de una persona no puede ser expulsada de su cuerpo, tampoco posesionarse. Basado en lo que he descubierto, debido a su poder, Orochimaru tiene la habilidad de empujar y contener el alma de la otra persona, muy parecido al Kyuubi y a mí. Creo que si las compuertas fueran abiertas –si yo fuera a romper el sello que contiene el alma de Sasuke –podría ser capaz de forzar a Orochimaru a salir fuera de su cabeza."

"¿Qué si Sasuke no quiere que salga?" Tsunade tenía que llegar ahí, a pesar de no querer.

"Teóricamente, no debería importar. Un cuerpo no puede tener dos almas libres, y expulsará instintivamente aquella que no le pertenezca."

La Hokage se quedo mirando al que estaba a su cargo. Siempre estuvo impresionada con la cantidad de investigación que había puesto en esto. Naruto nunca había sido una persona increíblemente estudiosa, pero una vez que fue claro que el cuerpo de Sasuke había sido tomado, había gastado todo su tiempo libre buscando a través de los manuscritos del Cuarto, investigando almas y entrenando. Orochimaru era un enemigo formidable, pero Naruto por si mismo era probablemente más mortífero.

"Si te mando en esta misión-"

"Hoka-"

"Escucha." Ordenó Tsunade, entornando sus ojos. El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, algo de lo que no habría sido capaz hacía dos o tres años atrás. Ella casi deseó que él _pudiera_ argumentar contra ella. "Si te mando en esta misión, alguien va a ir contigo."

"No."

"Esto no esta abierto al debate." Chasqueó Tsunade, sus ojos entrecerrándose aún más. "Irás acompañado, o no irás."

La Hokage podía ver los puños de Naruto cerrándose con fuerza pero su expresión permaneció neutral, y cuando hablo, aún fue con todo el respeto que le había estado mostrando últimamente.

"Con todo el debido respeto, Hokage-sama, no creo que esa sea una buena idea. Cualquier otra persona presente solo me distraería."

"Tal vez, pero ellos garantizarán que no te dejes matar tu solo." Se irguió. "Ya he arreglado que un equipo te acompañe, y si deseas ir en esta misión, tendrás que ir con ellos. Si te vas dejándolos atrás, serás considerado un Nukenin y serás cazado por los ANBU. Incluso mandaré a tus propios subordinados tras de ti, _Capitán_."

Naruto apretó la quijada mientras se giraba hacia ella, sus puños temblando con ira. "¿Ya habías pensado todo esto desde antes, cierto?"

"He sabido que has querido esto desde que el cuerpo de Sasuke fue tomado." Tsunade abrió la puerta de la oficina empujándola. "¿De verdad pensabas que no estaría preparada?"

"Yo," sonrió Hatake Kakashi, levantando una mano como saludo. "Mucho tiempo de no vernos."

"¿Bromeas?" Haruno Sakura caminó dentro de la oficina, picando la mejilla de Naruto. "Has sido un total ermitaño por el último par de meses. Probablemente viviendo de ramen ¿eh? La única vez que te vi fue cuando tu grupo ANBU fue enviado fuera por las misiones."

"¿Qué es esto?" Naruto apretó sus dientes al ver a sus antiguos compañeros. Incluso Baikan Sai estaba presente, sonriendo misteriosamente desde la puerta.

"Este es el equipo que te acompañará." Informó Tsunade. "Todos ustedes conocen a Sasuke en alguna manera, y he decidido que será el mejor equipo para ir contigo."

Naruto estaba temblando de rabia. Ella estaba haciendo que sus personas más importantes lo siguieran a una muerte que quería experimentar solo.

"No creo que esta sea una buena idea."

"¡Oh, vamos!" Sakura lo golpeó por atrás de la cabeza. "Personalmente, no creo que debamos molestarnos para nada, pero si estas determinado en terminar muerto, voy contigo."

"Yo también." Dijo Sai con una sonrisa. "Después de todo, alguien con tan pequeño p-"

"¡Esta bien!" explotó Naruto. "¡Ya entendí!" Se giró para lanzarle una mirada asesina a Tsunade. "¿Cuándo partimos?"

"Cuando quieras." Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Mantente a salvo, gaki. No te perderé por él."

"No lo harás." Naruto se giró y salió enojado de la oficina.

* * *

"Naruto, por muy sorprendente que parezca, Orochimaru _todavía_ va a estar en la aldea del Sonido para el momento en que lleguemos ahí."

"¿Y tu punto es?"

"No hay necesidad de tanta prisa." Kakashi sujetó la parte trasera de la vestimenta Jounin de Naruto, tirándolo hacia atrás. "Has esperado por todo este tiempo, puedes esperar unos días mas."

Naruto gruñó. _Esta_ era _otra_ razón por la cual quería ir solo. ¡_Nunca_ iban a salir de ahí a este paso! ¡Iban a tardar una eternidad!

"Naruto, ¿Cuál es el punto de apresurarnos para llegar, arribando exhaustos y perdiendo?" le preguntó Sakura mientras se estiraba.

_Ella tiene un punto _ insistió la parte razonable del cerebro de Naruto. El resto de su cerebro eligió no replicar, aunque gruñó.

Les tomaría unos cuantos días llegar a la aldea del Sonido –_probablemente mas como un __**mes**__ a la velocidad a la que estos tres iban_ –pero todos estaban confiados de que todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Su plan era bastante simple, después de todo. Llegar a la aldea del Sonido, llevar a cabo el ritual que podría liberar el alma de Sasuke, y entonces salir de ahí. Por supuesto, deberían tener que ser cuidadosos con Orochimaru, porque su alma podría tratar de unirse a alguno de sus cuerpos, o incluso tratar de re-entrar al de Sasuke. Era arriesgado y todos ellos lo sabían muy bien, pero Naruto estaba confiado de que si se mantenía lo más cerca posible de Sasuke después de que Orochimaru fuera expulsado, todo saldría bien. Después de todo, si Orochimaru tratara de entrar a _su_ cuerpo, Kyuubi le lanzaría un puñetazo.

"Así que, ¿cuál es el plan?" preguntó Sakura mientras elevaba sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y dejaba salir un sonoro gruñido mientras se estiraba. "Otro además de, tu sabes, traer a Sasuke de regreso."

"¿Ningún 'kun' al final, por ahí, Sakura?" bromeó Kakashi. La pelirosa lo miró ferozmente.

Era del conocimiento común que Sakura aún amaba a Sasuke, pero que trataba de convencerse a si misma de que no lo hacía. Dolía menos cuando pensaba en él. Acerca de lo que él había hecho; que tan _estúpido_ era. Algunas veces, se avergonzaba de que le gustara, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Dejar ir a tu primer amor siempre era lo más difícil.

"Entramos, realizamos el ritual, y salimos." Informó Naruto

"Que maravilloso plan, oh gran Capitán ANBU." Exclamó Sakura. "Brillante. Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor."

Golpeó a Naruto detrás de la cabeza. Él solo hizo una mueca de dolor. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella lo golpeara.

"¡Me refiero a un plan _de verdad_!"

"¿Qué mas quieres?" masculló Naruto. "Nos vamos a infiltrar cuando este oscuro y cuando ellos menos lo esperen, entonces entraremos al cuarto de Orochimaru y realizaremos el ritual. No se que tan complicado esperas que esto sea."

Sakura gruñó. "Sai, métele un poco de sentido común a tu mejor amigo, ¿quieres?"

"Naruto no me escucha." Le sonrió placenteramente a Sakura. "Solo me gusta pretender que lo hace."

"¿No eres tú de un rango superior?"

"Eso no significa que me vaya a escuchar."

"Maa, Naruto." Kakashi sujetó la parte trasera de su vestimenta Jounin otra vez. "Estas acelerando."

El rubio sentía que estaba a punto de explotar.

Cerca, dos ninja del Sonido observaban intensamente al grupo mientras ellos andaban a grandes pasos mas adelante, Kakashi leyendo su libro pervertido y sujetando a Naruto por la ropa mientras Sakura y Sai comenzaban a discutir el uno con el otro, algo que los dos siempre habían hecho desde que Sai entrara al Equipo Siete.

Los dos ninja se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo. Ellos eran parte de los nuevos Cuatro del Sonido –el viejo grupo no había sido del gusto de Orochimaru, así que los había asesinado –y estaban ansiosos de probar sus nuevas técnicas, completadas con el sello maldito.

"¿Vamos?" le preguntó Chain a su compañero, Ryo.

"Vamos." Los dos se teletransportaron a un lugar un poco mas cerca de los cuatro shinobi viajeros, mirándolos fijamente. "¿Listo?"

"Siempre. Pido al rubio."

"¿Por qué siempre te quedas con toda la diversión?"

Chain sonrió mientras hacía un sello y golpeaba sus manos contra el suelo.

La tierra debajo de sus pies inmediatamente comenzó a moverse y los cuatro shinobi de la hoja dejaron escapar gritos de sorpresa cuando repentinamente comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo. Miraron a su alrededor, alarmados.

"¡Esto debe ser algún tipo de arena movediza!" exclamó Sakura

"¡¿En medio de un bosque?!" le gritó de regreso Naruto.

"Bien, bien, bien." Ryo emergió de los árboles, su espada sobre sus hombros mientras sonreía con satisfacción. "Miren esto. El ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi, el contenedor del Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. Ahora, uno podría pensar que dos tan talentosos shinobi, como ustedes, serían mas inteligentes."

"Honestamente-¿Qué tan _estúpidos_ crees que somos?" Naruto giró sus ojos antes de que los otros tres cautivos en la tierra con él regresaran a su verdadera forma. Todos eran Naruto.

"¡Maldición! ¡Kage Bunshin!" Ryo se giró y comenzó a correr de regreso a Chain cuando Sai apareció frente a él, su mano en la empuñadura de su espada cuando el ninja del Sonido se detuvo.

"¿Qué conveniente, no lo crees, Uzumaki?"

"Si, si. Lo que digas." Naruto se frotó detrás de la cabeza con un suspiro mientras sus clones desaparecían y el reunía chakra en su mano, impactándola contra el suelo a sus pies, liberándose a si mismo con eficacia.

"Los del Sonido se vuelven mas y mas decepcionantes cada vez que nos encontramos con ellos." Kakashi emergió de entre los árboles con Chain en frente de él, el shinobi atado con hilos ninja. Frunció el ceño y jaló hacia abajo la parte trasera de la camisa del chico cuando noto algo. Era el sello maldito. "Así que, tu debes ser parte de los Cuatro del Sonido."

"Wow." Dijo Naruto. "Eso es tan triste. ¿Es lo mejor que pudo mandar Orochimaru? ¡Me siento insultado!"

"¿Piensan que han ganado?" Chain sonrió. "Ni siquiera hemos empezado."

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" gritó Sakura, corriendo hacia ellos.

"Sakura, ya no soy mas tu sensei." Suspiró Kakashi. "Puedes-"

"¡Cállate!" los pasó corriendo. "¡Tenemos que irnos!"

"¿Eh? ¿Irnos? ¿Por qué?" Sai y Naruto miraron hacia atrás en dirección de donde ella había venido. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se giraron, siguiendo a Sakura. Kakashi maldijo e hizo lo mismo, los cuatro corriendo tan rápido como podían antes de saltar sobre los árboles.

"¡Maldición! ¡Ellos _sabían_ que no éramos nosotros! Todo esto era parte se su plan."

"Si, ¡y _funcionó_!" gritó Naruto antes de dejar salir un aullido de sorpresa y saltar hacia otro árbol.

El suelo bajo sus pies había cobrado vida, como figuras emergidas de la tierra alrededor de los árboles, _animándolos_ también, así que éstos intentaban sujetarlos y atraparlos con sus ramas.

"¡Jutsu de Fuego, _Jutsu de Fuego_! ¡Un jutsu de fuego podría ser _realmente_ bueno en este momento!" le gritó Naruto a Kakashi. El rubio nunca había sido bueno con los jutsus de fuego.

El antiguo sensei del grupo realizó un grupo de símbolos rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, una rama salió de improviso y le sujetó el tobillo, elevándolo por sobre pies.

"¡Kakashi!" gritó Sakura, deteniéndose. Sai se estrelló contra ella, semi cargándola cuando saltó a la siguiente rama.

"¡No te detengas! ¡Él puede cuidarse a si mismo!" insistió el ANBU. Naruto apareció a su lado, mirando por encima de su hombro. Su sensei había desaparecido entre los árboles, hizo una mueca de dolor, esperando que Kakashi estuviera bien.

"¡Cuidado!" Naruto miró al frente de nuevo y gritó, esquivando por debajo una rama que había cobrado vida y cayendo de los árboles. Semi aterrizó sobre sus pies, maniobrando para quedar otra vez de pie y continuar corriendo. Atravesó en medio de una serie de árboles, para aparecer en un amplio claro que estaba al filo de un barranco. Frenó bruscamente medio segundo antes de alcanzar la orilla y miró hacia abajo, respirando fuertemente. No podría ser capaz de saltar a través, pero pensó que tal vez si descendía por un lado, podría evitar ser detectado por un tiempo y regresar por Kakashi.

Naruto dejó salir un vagamente audible sonido de conmoción cuando las rocas en las que estaba parado se desmoronaron y cayó, precipitándose en picada al gran barranco debajo de él, sus ojos completamente abiertos.

* * *

El timbre de una puerta sonó ruidosamente, provocando que suaves pisadas caminaran hacia la puerta. Un clic y un chirrido después, estaba abierta, la mujer sonriendo brillantemente al mirar a su visitante.

"Vienes aquí todos los días, no hay necesidad de tocar el timbre. Puedes simplemente pasar."

"Gracias, pero por mucho que yo la estime como una segunda madre, y por mas familiar que sea con esta casa, prefiero mejor tocar el timbre."

"Como gustes." Ella sonrió y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que el alto adolescente entrara a la casa. Bajó su mochila y la puso a un lado de la puerta y se quitó los zapatos. Con esa rutina diaria hecha, metió sus manos en lo profundo de sus bolsillos y marchó para subir las escaleras.

"Ella ya esta aquí." Le llamaron desde los peldaños detrás de él.

_Ya lo se_, pensó para si mismo antes de abrir la puerta al final del corredor.

Ella se giró del asiento que usualmente él ocupaba. Ella siempre se lo robaba cuando llegaba tarde, y eso le irritaba a más no poder.

"Ey, no creí que vinieras." La amargura era clara en su tono. Ellos nunca se habían caído bien, solo se forzaban a si mismos a soportarse el uno al otro.

"Vengo aquí todos los días, ¿Por qué hoy habría de ser diferente?" demandó, molesto. Agarró un taburete de la esquina y se sentó a los pies de la cama ante él, dejándose caer. "¿Te parece que comencemos a pretender que nos caemos bien el uno al otro?"

"Bien." Replicó ella secamente antes de suspirar y plantar una sonrisa en su rostro. Se inclinó y corrió su mano a través del cabello del ocupante de la cama. "Ey, cariño. Soy yo otra vez."

"_Y_ yo." Le entornó los ojos a la bruja.

"Y Sasuke." Dijo entre dientes.

"A Sakura le gusta pasar tiempo a solas contigo." Dijo el moreno, con los brazos cruzados.

"Por supuesto que lo hago; ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Él es mi _novio_." Entornó sus ojos.

"Pensé que estábamos pretendiendo." Sasuke puso una falsa sonrisa.

Sakura se mofó. "De verdad necesitas encontrar un nuevo mejor amigo, Naruto. Sasuke no valora tu tiempo, inconsciente o no."

El moreno apretó los dientes, bajando la mirada hacia la figura inconsciente en la cama. Tenía un IV insertado en el dorso de su mano. Un respirador estaba conectado a él, así como también un catéter y un tubo gastrointestinal –Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de porque se llamaba así, pero le suministraba comida.

El cabello de su mejor amigo estaba largo, ya que la Sra. Uzumaki solo lo cortaba cuando pasaba sus hombros. Con él inconsciente, era difícil para ellos darles un corte de cabello decente.

Sasuke se había ofrecido a rasurarlo una vez a la semana, algo que había comenzado cuando el rubio había empezado a lucir un bigote y barba. Había sido divertido por un tiempo, pero perdió su humor una vez que se volvió claro que Naruto no se estaba riendo.

Él no hacía nada, ya no mas. ¿Y quien podía culparlo? El rubio había estado en coma por dos años.

* * *

_**Nota Final**: DUN DUN DUUUUUN (Y ahí va Umbra otra vez traduciendo un fic de universos paralelos (jajaja bueno, algo así) ¡pero es que este tenía que traducirlo!) Bueno, en este capítulo no diré nada que tenga que ver con spoilers para el futuro NADA, solo aclararé que… tengan en mente que este fic se escribió antes de que cierta parte del manga revelara ciertas cosas acerca de Naruto, así que no me peguen y me recuerden acerca de los orígenes del chico, ya lo sé, lo juro, pero prefiero traducirlo como esta, tampoco en lo que respecta a Sasuke. Hablaré más de ello en el siguiente capítulo cuando sea más evidente de que hablo._

_Si se preocupan porque ya tengo Door Number Two (y otra cosa CASI por ahí) que no cunda el pánico, me tarde en traducir este principalmente porque quería tener mas capítulos, y si, tengo ya varios traducidos, supongo que los subiré cada viernes a menos que me presionen demasiado._

_Perdón, pero no recuerdo el nombre del tubo que suministra comida, si cometí un terrible pecado en el nombre, háganmelo saber, lo corregiré._

_Algunas palabras para el diccionario:_

_-Sannin: Los tres ninjas legendarios, así se les llama a Tsunade, Orochimaru y Jiraiya_

_-Hai : Si._

_-Nukenin: Ninja perdido (lo que es Itachi y Sasuke al abandonar la aldea)_

_-Yo: El hola de Kakashi jaja._

_-Gaki: niñato, mocoso, chamaco, escuincle (escojan ustedes)_

_-Maa :Ahí si no estoy muy segura, es algo así como 'cálmate' pero la verdad no tengo idea._

_-Shinobi: Ninja_

_Dejen reviews que alimentan mis ansias traductoras._


	2. De Hermanos

**N/A: Así que, ha habido un montón de confusión, ¡Bien! Ese es mi punto, muajaja. Ahora verán si sus suposiciones estaban correctas o no XD**

**Nota de Traducción: Puse T como clasificación por una razón, estos niños tienen una boquita… pero bueno, yo no me puedo quejar, cuando estoy con mis amigos suelo ser peor. Así que no se ofendan si leen algunas palabras fuertes, otras, son bastante normales.**

**Advertencia de Derechos: Puede que no sea dueña de Naruto, pero Kiba es mi dueño ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 2 _

**De hermanos**

* * *

Había ocurrido cuando tenían dieciséis. Sasuke se había encontrado con Naruto después de la cita del rubio con Sakura, y habían salido para ver una película. Sasuke no sabía como describir los sentimientos que había experimentando en ese tiempo cuando tenían catorce y Naruto había comenzado a salir con Sakura. Habían pasado dos años, y el sentimiento _aún_ estaba ahí.

Su hermano mayor, Itachi, insistía en que estaba celoso, pero él no entendía porque el otro Uchiha pensaba eso. Naruto aún gastaba el cincuenta por ciento de su tiempo con Sasuke. Nunca cancelaba una cita con el moreno por Sakura, ni cancelaba una con Sakura por Sasuke. Malabareaba con ambos como un experto, nunca dando ni a su mejor amigo ni a su novia más tiempo que al otro. Naruto siempre había sido una persona justa.

Había salido de ninguna parte. Los dos estaban cruzando la calle por el paso peatonal, siguiendo las reglas de vialidad perfectamente. Un camión salió disparado por la esquina y la siguiente cosa que Sasuke supo, es que estaba en el hospital. Tenía un brazo roto, las costillas fisuradas, un ojo negro y una de sus rótulas estaba dislocada. Naruto no había salido para nada mejor, rompiéndose cuatro costillas, su nariz, su brazo izquierdo y con una fractura compuesta en su pierna izquierda. La única diferencia entre los dos-

fue que Naruto nunca despertó.

Los doctores dijeron que estaba en un estado temprano de coma, pero aún estaban esperanzados de que pudiera salir de él. Entonces, unos cuantos meses después, la actividad de su cerebro sugería que se había sumergido a si mismo en su propia mente. Dijeron que una vez que alguien entraba a una vida alternativa en su propia mente, las oportunidades de que despertaran eran menos del cinco por ciento. (1)

En realidad Sasuke no había entendido del todo el concepto, así que lo investigó. De lo que había reunido, Naruto había creado un mundo alternativo en su mente, uno tan extenso y perfecto que ya no estaba más consciente de su vida exterior. Ya que se había perdido tan completamente a sí mismo en la historia que había creado dentro de su cabeza, no estaba tratando ya más de asirse a su vida real, porque por lo que él recordaba, la historia que había creado _era_ su vida real.

Sasuke había leído de casos sobre gente muriendo durante su coma debido a su duración. Otros despertaban y eran incapaces de regresar a como eran sus vidas antes del coma. Todo lo que Sasuke leía lo hacía preocuparse más y más de que cuando –si –Naruto despertaba, no fuera la misma persona.

_Eso,_ mas que cualquier otra cosa, asustaba al moreno mas que la muerte en sí. No se creía capaz de manejarlo si _su_ Naruto despertaba y era una persona completamente diferente. Los dos prácticamente habían crecido juntos, eran los mejores amigos, habían planeado ir a la misma universidad y todo. Lastimaba a Sasuke el saber que si Naruto despertaba, podía que ni siquiera lo recordara.

Desde el día que había sido ingresado al hospital, Sasuke había estado ahí para su mejor amigo. Había ido a su cuarto todos los días por una cuantas horas e incluso una vez que Sasuke había sido dado de alta, aún volvía. Cuando Naruto había sido transferido del hospital a su casa, Sasuke había comenzado a visitarlo ahí también. Todos los días, por alrededor de dos horas, el moreno venía y solo le hablaba a Naruto. En realidad nunca decía nada, solo hablaba. Eran divagaciones frívolas, diciendo nada y todo lo que le venía a la mente, desde el clima, hasta lo que había cenado la noche anterior. Simplemente tenía que hablar para hacerse creer a si mismo que tal vez, solo tal vez, Naruto pudiera oír su voz y regresar.

Pero por supuesto, después de tres meses, Sakura se había enterado de las visitas de Sasuke, y siendo su novia, había comenzado a llegar a la casa de Naruto también. Eso molestaba a Sasuke, porque en la escuela, ella coqueteaba con otros hombres e incluso había comenzado a considerar a los otros para salir, pero en el segundo que supo acerca de lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke, se le unió, casi como si fuera una guerra para ella. Para ver quien podía traer a Naruto de regreso.

Deseaba que ella consiguiera un nuevo novio para que así nunca tuviera que verla otra vez.

Tenían dieciocho, se graduarían en alrededor de seis meses, y la chica _todavía_ estaba peleando con Sasuke por Naruto.

Sasuke la odiaba. Naruto se merecía a alguien mejor.

Aunque quien sería esa, Sasuke no lo sabía.

* * *

Sasuke cerró de un portazo su casillero cuando sonó la campana, poniéndose su mochila sobre el hombro. Inuzuka Kiba apareció a un lado suyo, codeándolo levemente en un lado.

"Yo." Dijo.

"Ey, amigo." Sasuke tendió su puño y el otro moreno golpeó el del pelinegro con el suyo propio. "¿Cómo te va?"

"Hombre, la química avanzada me está pateando el trasero." Gimió Kiba, frotándose atrás de la cabeza. "Voy a reprobar, compañero."

"Estarás bien." Sasuke empujó la puerta de su clase de inglés para abrirla, la primera cosa que sus ojos encontraron fueron a Sakura inclinándose _demasiado_ cerca de Abumi Zaku. Incluso tenía su mano en la parte superior del muslo del chico. El pelinegro dejó salir un sonido de disgusto antes de dejarse caer en una silla, Kiba se sentó a su lado.

"Dios, esa pequeña perra necesita parar. O rompe con Naruto y deja de visitarlo, o deja de coquetear con estos cabrones." Sacudió su cabeza dirigiéndose hacia Sakura. "Hablando del rubio, ¿Cómo le va?"

"Ha sido el mismo por dos años, Kiba, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ayer fue diferente?" Sasuke suspiró, sacó su libro de inglés y dejó caer su mochila a sus pies. El moreno se encogió de hombros, recargando su espalda en la silla para que así las dos patas delanteras se elevaran del piso.

"Un tipo siempre puede tener esperanza ¿o no? Mierda, ha estado lejos por tanto tiempo, estoy comenzando a pensar-" se cortó a si mismo cuando notó los puños cerrados de Sasuke. Dejó caer de nuevo la silla en cuatro patas. "Ey, lo siento, compañero."

"No hay problema." Replicó Sasuke. "Yo solo –no me puedo imaginar yendo a la uni sin él, ¿sabes? Él y yo, hemos estado juntos desde siempre y algo mas. Incluso estos dos años anteriores en la escuela han sido –raros."

"Te entiendo, amigo." Suspiró Kiba, poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y reclinando nuevamente su silla. "Estar castigado ya no es divertido, solo es aburrido. Y las bromas nunca fueron tan buenas sin él."

"¿Podemos no hablar de esto?" susurró el pelinegro. "Yo solo –es lo suficientemente difícil ya ¿si? No te necesito recordándomelo todo los días."

"Ey, tú eres el que va a su casa todo el tiempo, compañero. Neji está furioso de que nos hayas dejado plantados el sábado."

"Su mamá quería que le ayudara a estirar sus músculos."

"Sasuke, Neji nos apartó esos boletos para el concierto hace _meses_. Terminó teniendo que invitar a ese maldito lerdo suicida, Gaara. Su papá lo obligó. Neji te va a patear el trasero la próxima vez que se encuentren."

"Naruto también era su amigo."

"Compañero, actúas como una chica." Kiba suspiró. "Naruto _no_ está despertando. Supéralo y sigue adelante. ¿Cuándo vas a conseguirte una novia? Escuché que Ino te ha echado el ojo."

"Aja, porque de verdad quiero tener una cita con la chica mas popular de la escuela." Giró sus ojos. "Solo somos buenos amigos por Naruto, no estoy muy dispuesto a usar eso para obtener algo de ella. Estoy bien así. Tengo mi rutina, e incluso si verlo así me deprime –es agradable. No me voy a rendir con él."

"Compañero, ¿Por qué no simplemente _vives_ con los Uzumaki?" Kiba abrió su libro cuando su maestro, Hatake Kakashi, entró a la clase. "Ya pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo ahí, de todas formas."

Sasuke lo ignoró.

* * *

"¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!" El rubio se quejó y luchó para abrir sus ojos, su visión dio vueltas por unos cuantos segundos antes de aclararse. Levantó la mirada hacia unos preocupados ojos verdes, la pelirrosa suspiró, aliviada, mientras él miraba a su alrededor. "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Qué me golpeó?" se quejó, sentándose y tallándose detrás de su cabeza.

"El piso."

"Esa fue una caída endemoniadamente grande." Musitó Sai, mirando hacia arriba hacia un lado del precipicio. Ni siquiera podía ver la cima. "Es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido."

"Si." Gruñó y se puso de pie, todavía frotándose la cabeza. "¿Dónde esta Kakashi?"

"No lo sabemos." Replicó Sai. "Regresamos a buscarlos, pero no lo encontramos. Diablos, no te hubiéramos encontrado de no haber sentido tu chakra. Es bueno que el Kyuubi tenga tan fuerte sentido de supervivencia."

"Aja." Murmuró Naruto. "Yupi."

"¿Así que ahora que?" preguntó Sakura mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía el polvo de su falda. "No podemos nada mas seguir sin Kakashi."

"Probablemente lo lleven de regreso. Tortura ¿saben? Revela muchas cosas." Dijo Sai, mirando alrededor. "No creo que Kakashi vaya a hablar, pero uno nunca sabe. Escuché que tienen a este tipo que hace que Ibiki parezca un gatito."

"Eso no es posible." Insistió Sakura, sin creerle al ANBU. _Nadie_ era mejor que Morino Ibiki. Simplemente era inconcebible.

"¿Señoritas, podemos comenzar a caminar?" masculló Naruto, él ya había comenzado. No se sentía con ganas de malgastar su chakra para volver a escalar el precipicio. Por todo lo que sabían, los ninja del sonido estaban esperándolos en la cima.

"¿No crees que tal vez deberíamos olvidarlo?" Sakura apareció a un lado de Naruto, Sai en el otro. "Quiero decir, incluso si Kakashi se fue, ¿No crees que Orochimaru será capaz de figurarse que nos estamos encaminando hacia la aldea del Sonido? Es decir, este es el único camino que te lleva directo."

"¿Y que si lo sabe?" demandó Naruto. "Aún vamos a ir. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Incrementar la seguridad? ¿Poner a todos en guardia? Y que, no le va a ayudar."

"No lo se, pero personalmente, encuentro difícil hacerme cargo de mas de cinco personas a la vez. ¿Qué tal tu, Sakura? ¿Cinco?"

La Kunoichi le dedico una mirada y él le sonrió agradablemente antes de mirar de nuevo al frente. No estaba alentando a Naruto, pero tampoco necesariamente le estaba diciendo que era una mala idea. Diablos, Naruto no los iba a escuchar de todas formas, y ambos lo sabían, así que Sai se imaginó que no tenía caso discutir. Simplemente seguiría a Naruto como un buen amigo y se aseguraría de que no se matara.

Sakura suspiró. "Naruto-"

"No." la interrumpió mientras los tres caminaban lentamente.

"Pero-"

"_No_." repitió, girando para mirarla duramente. "_No _vamos a regresar a Konoha. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Ir por refuerzos? ¿Esperar un poco mas? Ya a nadie más le importa Sasuke. Nadie a excepción de a mi. No _obtendremos_ refuerzos, y si regresamos sin Kakashi, Tsunade no me dejara ir por Sasuke otra vez."

"Pero piensa al respecto." Sakura se movió para pararse en frente de Naruto, sus manos en sus hombros. "¡No podemos encontrar a Kakashi! ¿Qué si algo le pasó? ¿Qué tal si- que tal si esta muerto?" susurró.

"Oh, que poca fe." Todos miraron hacia arriba para ver a Kakashi sentado en una pequeña saliente, el _Paraíso_ _Icha Icha_ abierto en su cara. "He estado esperando por ustedes un rato."

"¡Bastardo!" Sakura le arrojó un kunai, el cual atrapó con su mano libre, terminando la página que estaba leyendo antes de cerrar el libro de un golpe y bajar la mirada hacia ellos. "¡Estábamos de verdad preocupados! ¡¿Por qué no te reuniste con nosotros?!"

"Bueno, se encaminaban hacia esta dirección de todas formas." Se encogió de hombros y sonrió antes de brincar para bajar, guardando su libro. "¿Me extrañaron?"

"¡Bastardo!" Sakura se arrojó para golpearlo, pero el hombre la esquivó, sabiendo que dolería puesto que ella estaba tan enojada con él. Su super fuerza era atemorizante, incluso para un gran shinobi como él.

"¿Podemos seguir moviéndonos?" preguntó, Naruto ya lo había adelantado. "Quiero decir, a menos que estés asustado, Naruto."

"Deja de ser tan pendejo y apúrate." Chasqueó Naruto, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar sobre su hombro.

"Ese chico cada día se vuelve mas y mas como Sasuke." Suspiró el Jounin mientras los otros tres le seguían.

* * *

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"¡No!"

"¿Y ahora?"

"¡No!"

"¿Y que tal ahora?"

"_¡No!_"

"Sakura, solo ignóralo, lo alientas al contestarle." Declaró Kakashi con aburrimiento, sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos mientras caminaba a un lado de Naruto. El rubio se había desconectado de los tres –especialmente de Sai.

"¿Aunque no sientes que esto hace que el tiempo se vaya mas rápido?" preguntó Sai simpáticamente. "Solo piénsalo, tan pronto como yo pregunte y tu digas que si, estaremos cerca y no tendré que preguntar mas. ¿Ya llegamos?"

"Si."

"No mientas, Sakura."

Kakashi sabía que la única razón por la cual el ANBU no estaba pinchando las mejillas de Sakura era porque querían mantener sus brazos unidos al resto de su cuerpo.

Naruto continuaba ignorándolos mientras caminaba antes de detenerse repentinamente, frunciendo el cejo. Podía escuchar algo. Sonaba como Sasuke. Escudriñó el área, estrechando sus ojos mientras los otros se detenían a un lado suyo.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Puedo oír a Sasuke."

"Yo no escucho nada." Susurró Sakura mientras guardaban silencio, escuchando. Podía oír a Sasuke hablando acerca de Neji, lo cual provocó que el rubio se preocupara sobre el clan Hyuuga. Tenían que separa a Orochimaru de Sasuke _ya_.

"Está hablando acerca del clan Hyuuga." Estuvo de acuerdo Sai mientras luchaban por precisar el lugar. "¿Creen que Orochimaru sabe que estamos aquí?"

"Es difícil de decir." Kakashi se agazapó. "Pero obviamente estamos cerca de la frontera con el Sonido. Debemos buscar refugio y atacar al anochecer."

"De acuerdo."

Retrocedieron silenciosamente, Kakashi y Sai al frente mientras Sakura estaba en la retaguardia con Naruto. Estrujaba sus manos la una con la otra mientras caminaba detrás del rubio, esperando desesperadamente para hablar con él, pero al mismo tiempo, asustadaza de hacerlo. Finalmente se decidió a decirle. Ahora eran los mejores amigos. Hermano y hermana.

"Naruto."

"Si me vas pedir que regresemos a casa, Sakura, la respuesta es no."

"No, no-no es eso." La chica suspiró. "¿Tú sabes como –Sasuke no te mató aquella vez cuando pelearon entre ustedes? ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho mientras estabas inconsciente, pero simplemente se fue?"

"Dijo que fue un capricho." Le recordó Naruto, refiriéndose a su último encuentro con el Uchiha cuando todavía era Sasuke.

"Si, bueno –eso fue lo que el _nuevo_ Sasuke dijo. Pero -¿Sabes porque el _viejo_ se fue? ¿Sabes que me dijo antes de que de verdad decidiera irse?"

"¿Qué?" susurró Naruto, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Me dijo –que estaba enojado. Estaba enojado de que tú fueras mas fuerte que él porque eso significaba que ya no podía protegerte mas."

Naruto se detuvo ante esas palabras, sus pies plantados firmemente en el piso mientras Sakura también se detenía, girando hacia él.

"¿Él dijo eso?" susurró Naruto.

"Si, lo hizo. Dijo –que desde la vez de la pelea con Haku, tú eras la persona que había escogido como su 'persona especial'. Iba a seguir instruyéndose; haciéndose más fuerte. Todo por ti, y por el bien de protegerte. Así que cuando comenzaste a superarlo, creo que sintió que falló, o algo. Como si tal vez su propósito estuviera desperdiciado por completo, así que volvió a su meta original: Itachi." Suspiró, pasando su mano a través de su cabello rosa, mirando adelante hacia Sai y Kakashi, quienes habían desaparecido. "Esto debe de ser un gran golpe para ti, puesto que no pretendo que sepas que pasa por la cabeza de Sasuke, pero en el Valle del Fin, pudo haberte matado para obtener el Mangekyou."

"Porque yo era su persona mas importante." Susurró Naruto.

"Creo que sus sentimientos de protegerte fueron mas fuertes que su deseo de matar a Itachi."

"Si, bueno, hasta que lo traigamos de regreso, supongo que no lo sabremos."

Naruto volvió a caminar, siguiendo a Kakashi y Sai. Sakura miró tristemente como se alejaba su espalda al tiempo que sentía una gota de agua caer sobre su cabeza. Levantó la mirada hacia las oscuras nubes que se habían reunido.

"La lluvia se lleva todas las penas." Murmuró mientras comenzaba a llover. "Todas excepto las tuyas, Naruto. Para ti, la lluvia te las recuerda."

Y era verdad. Porque mientras la lluvia empapaba su ropa, su mente regresaba a aquella pelea final con Sasuke, donde no había sido capaz de salvarlo de sus propios demonios.

* * *

Sasuke dejó caer pesadamente su mochila en el piso mientras suspiraba, entrando a la cocina donde su madre estaba parada cocinando la cena. Caminó hacia un lado y le besó la mejilla, la mujer se sobresaltó antes de sonreírle.

"Ey, cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

"Tu sabes." Se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador y lo abría. "Escuela."

"Ey, sal de ahí, cenaremos en cuanto tu padre llegue a casa." Insistió mientras removía algo que parecía como salsa de carne.

"Bueno, todavía no esta en casa ¿verdad?" sonrió Sasuke mientras se metía el final de un panecillo con atún en la boca. Uchiha Mikoto le giró los ojos a su hijo.

"Niño descarado. Te estas pareciendo mas y mas a tu hermano."

"Dices eso como si fuera algo malo." Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta al tiempo que Itachi entraba, sonriendo ligeramente antes de ir a un lado de su madre y besarle la mejilla.

"Tiene sus puntos buenos y malos." Bromeó Mikoto mientras Itachi se dirigía al refrigerador y sacaba un poco de jugo de naranja. "Itachi, puedes quitarle ese panecillo a tu hermano, por favor."

Sasuke dejó salir un sonido de protesta mientras Itachi tomaba el pan justo de entre sus dientes, el hermano más joven sosteniendo mantequilla y salsa de barbacoa en cada una de sus manos, incapaz de contraatacar.

"Arruinaras tu cena." Insistió Itachi antes de morder el pan él mismo y dirigirse hacia la mesa.

Sasuke tragó antes de hablar, persiguiendo a su hermano. "¿Y que _contigo_? Ese era el último, ¡tráelo aquí!" hizo el intento de morder el pan, pero Itachi lo puso fuera de su alcance.

"Soy mayor, yo debo comérmelo."

"No es justo, ¡dámelo! ¡Me lo robaste!"

Itachi siguió empujando con su codo para alejar a Sasuke, puesto que aún estaba sosteniendo el jugo de naranja con su mano, y sostenía el bocadillo de atún sobre su cabeza para que así Sasuke no pudiera morderlo.

El bollo fue repentinamente arrancado de su mano, ambos hermanos gritando mientras se giraban, Uchiha Fugaku mordiéndolo antes de saludarlos.

"Gracias."

"¡Papá!" gimió Sasuke antes de dejarse caer en su silla con un puchero y poniendo las ya inútiles mantequilla y salsa de barbacoa en la mesa.

"Arruinarás tu cena." Insistió Fugaku mientras le daba a su esposa un beso en la frente. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Bien, hasta que los dos demonios llegaron a casa." Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza hacia Itachi y Sasuke.

"Ey, demonios o no, somos _tus_ demonios, y nos amas." Insistió Sasuke mientras Itachi ponía un vaso en la mesa. Vertió el jugo de naranja en él y en el segundo que bajo el contenedor para tomar el vaso, Sasuke lo alejó de golpe y se lo bebió.

"Mocoso." Murmuró Itachi mientras Sasuke regresaba el vaso vacío, limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano.

"Anciano."

"Lerdo."

"Imbécil."

"Bastardo."

"Cabrón."

"Ey, ey." Mikoto se giró. "¡Lenguaje!"

"Su madre tiene razón." Fugaku le lanzó una mirada a Sasuke. "¡Estoy horrorizado! Tres tandas de insultos y ninguno de ustedes uso la palabra 'maldito'."

"Perdón." Suspiró Sasuke. "Estaba pensando en después usar pendejo."

"Y yo chupa-pito." Concordó Itachi.

"¡Chicos!" exclamó Mikoto, suspirando mientras levantaba dos platos y se dirigía hacia la mesa. "Fukagu, no los alientes, por favor."

"Perdón."

Sasuke sonrió cuando bajo un plato frente a él, y el otro frente a Itachi.

"Oh, spaghetti." Dijo alegremente el más joven de los Uchiha.

"¿Ves? ¿No estás agradecido de no haber arruinado tu cena?" Mikoto se sentó mientras Fugaku llegaba a la mesa con los dos platos finales.

"¿Es en serio? Sasuke es un maldito pozo sin fondo. Puedes alimentarlo con un caballo a las cinco y aún estará suficientemente hambriento para cenar a las seis." Itachi comió un poco de su cena mientras Sasuke sonreía.

"Que familia." Suspiró exasperada Mikoto. "Hay demasiada testosterona, todos ustedes confabulan demasiado contra mi."

"Oh, Es solo porque lo vales, cariño." Fugaku la beso en la sien mientras continuaban comiendo.

"Así que, Sasuke, ¿Cómo está Naruto?"

El tenedor de Sasuke se congeló, Itachi y Fugaku lo miraron. Bajó su tenedor y se aclaró la garganta, evadiendo sus ojos.

"Esta bien. Discúlpenme." Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Corazón-" comenzó Mikoto mientras se paraba pero Itachi le tomo la mano, parándose en su lugar.

"Yo iré." Itachi salió rumbo a la sala, Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón con sus manos cruzadas y presionadas contra sus labios. El Uchiha mayor se sentó a su lado, ninguno diciendo una sola palabra por unos cuantos segundos.

"Solo pregunta porque le importa."

Sasuke se mofó. "Ha estado en coma por dos años, ¿no crees que si repentinamente despertara lo sabrían?"

"Naruto es un tema difícil de sacar frente a ti, y sabes que tan reservados somos los dos. Ella solo quiere asegurarse de que estas bien."

Sasuke recorrió su cabello con sus manos, dejando que permanecieran en sus mechones oscuros mientras miraba hacia el piso. "Debí ser yo."

"Sasuke." El tono era uno de advertencia. Itachi odiaba cuando Sasuke se ponía así.

"No, ¡Debí haber sido yo! Naruto tenía -todo. Una novia, buenas calificaciones, popularidad… Era feliz. Yo simplemente –no lo era. Nadie me hubiera extrañado."

"Naruto lo hubiera hecho." Contraatacó Itachi. "No hubiera sido todas esas cosas mas. Siento que todo esto haya pasado, pero simplemente vas a tener que tener fe y esperanza en que despierte."

Itachi palmeó el hombro de su hermano antes de pararse y dirigirse de regreso a la cocina. Sasuke le llamó, Itachi se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

"¿Tú crees –que es feliz? Tu sabes, ¿Dónde quiera que este?"

Itachi se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién sabe? Pero te garantizo que _cuando_ regrese, estará mucho mas feliz de lo que alguna vez fue allá."

Itachi regresó a la cocina. Sasuke se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

Naruto se sentó en la entrada de la gran cueva en la que habían decidido refugiarse. Los otros tres habían optado por descansar antes de que la noche cayera, pero Naruto no podía dormir, así que decidió vigilar.

Ya rara vez dormía, su mente siempre inquieta. Tenía un extraño temor de que un día se quedara dormido y no despertara. Que su mundo entero repentinamente desapareciera y no tuviera manera de regresar.

Había sido un sentimiento que había comenzado tan pronto como hubo visto a Sasuke por aquel breve momento años atrás. Ese día, Sasuke había tratado de matarlo, y hubiera tenido éxito de no haber intervenido Sai. Desde entonces, seguía escuchando la voz del pelinegro en su cabeza, como si lo estuviera persiguiendo. Una vez, se despertó en la cama bañado en frío sudor, seguro de que Sasuke había estado cerca de él y le había tocado la cara.

Mientras Naruto recargaba su espalda contra la pared con un suspiro, dejó a su mente divagar sobre su ex compañero, como generalmente hacía. Pensó acerca de cada una de las cosas que habían pasado juntos, y todas las emociones que evocaban en cada una. Naruto no sabía si le pasaba lo mismo a Sasuke, pero había comenzado a darse cuenta de un par de cosas acerca de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke era su persona mas preciada –justo como Sakura había afirmado que Naruto era la de Sasuke –y el pelinegro era la única persona que de verdad le reconocía. Siendo su amigo. Su rival. Naruto se había dado cuenta de que amaba al Uchiha. Había tratado de negarlo al principio mientras estuvo fuera con Jiraiya esos dos años y medio. Había insistido que ese enfermizo sentimiento en su estómago, que aparecía cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke, solo era aflicción. Era enojo y tristeza. Pero entre mas pensaba acerca de ello –mas se daba cuenta que no era el caso. Si importar que tan fuerte tratara de negarlo, no pudo.

Naruto estaba enamorado del teme.

Era casi repugnante siquiera pensar en ello –el como podía amar a alguien que le causara tanto dolor. El hecho de que Sasuke era un chico, justo como él, ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza. El amor era ciego, y más de un shinobi o kunoichi en Konoha estaban enamorados de otros de su mismo sexo. No era mal visto, en realidad era bastante común, y por lo tanto, aceptado.

Era solo el hecho de que se trataba de _Sasuke_ lo que molestaba a Naruto. Sasuke, quien lo había lastimado. Sasuke, quien casi lo había asesinado. Dos veces. Simplemente –era estúpido. Era una idiotez amar a alguien que no había hecho otra cosa más que causarle dolor. Aunque, otra vez, Naruto nunca había sido conocido por ser listo.

Algo moviéndose detrás suyo lo hizo salir violentamente de su ensoñación, el rubio se giró para mirar a Sai caminar lentamente hacia el frente de la cueva. El otro se sentó a un lado de Naruto con un profundo suspiro, mirando fuera hacia el cielo oscuro.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" Naruto se giró hacia Sai antes de asentir. "¿Por qué crees tanto en él?" el ANBU se giró para mirar al rubio. "Nunca te has rendido con él, jamás. Realmente crees que regresará una vez que este separado de Orochimaru."

"Supongo…" su voz se perdió antes de sonreír levemente. "Que es por lo que dijo aquella vez."

"_Quiero vengar a mi clan._"

Sai enarcó una ceja. "No lo capto."

Naruto se rió levemente, frotándose detrás de la cabeza. "Ya se, suena raro, pero –bueno, aún no ha hecho eso. Orochimaru rompió su promesa. Eso, y es solo que –la manera en que Sasuke cambió mientras estaba con el Equipo Siete. Era tan cerrado y reservado cuando comenzamos a entrenar, pero después de eso, todos nosotros simplemente –evolucionamos. Él se volvió más abierto y todos comenzamos a preocuparnos más los unos por los otros. Es como cuando Gaara se convirtió en el Shukkaku cuando estuvo en Konoha y trató de matar a Sakura. Sasuke y yo saltamos a la acción. Sasuke estaba preocupado por ella, _y _por mí, y fue por eso que abrió el sello. Quería protegernos. El Sasuke que conocí aquel primer día no hubiera arriesgado su vida por una molesta fanática de cabello rosado y el estúpido, último de la clase, contenedor del Kyuubi."

Sai todavía no lo entendía, pero de nuevo, no podía afirmar que alguna vez hubiese entendido al rubio. Solo sabía que Naruto tenía algo que atraía a la gente. Simplemente era así.

"Tengo otra pregunta para ti." Naruto asintió de nuevo y sus ojos escudriñaron el siempre oscuro cielo. "Si tuvieras que escoger entre salvar a Sasuke, y salvarme a mi ¿A cual escogerías?"

Naruto tuvo que sonreír. _Baika Sai, tan franco como siempre._

"¿En que forma?" preguntó.

"Si Sasuke estuviera a punto de matarme, y la única manera de detenerlo fuera matándolo – ¿lo harías o me dejarías morir?" Sai atrapó a Naruto con una mirada intensa. El rubio pasó una mano por sus despeinados mechones.

"Honestamente –no lo se."

Sai estaba un poco herido, pero tenía que admitir, que sabía que diría eso. "Yo te escogería a ti sobre Sasuke."

"No es la misma elección." Naruto sonrió ligeramente. "Sería como yo si escogiera entre tu y Orochimaru; por supuesto que te escogería a ti. Pero que me hagas escoger entre tú y Sasuke –es como si yo te pidiera que escogieras entre Sakura y yo."

"Aún así tu." Dijo Sai inmediatamente. "Sakura me golpea demasiado." Le sonrió a Naruto.

"Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué tal entre tu hermano y yo?"

La sonrisa lentamente desapareció del rostro de Sai mientras se giraba y trataba de pensar en ello. Su hermano contra su mejor amigo. ¿A quien _ debería_ escoger salvar?

"No lo se." Murmuró finalmente.

"Es lo mismo para mi cuando me preguntas si tu o Sasuke." Sonrió Naruto.

Ambos escucharon algo detrás de ellos y se giraron para ver a Kakashi y Sakura emergiendo de las profundidades de la cueva.

"La noche ha caído. Es hora."

Naruto y Sai asintieron antes de ponerse de pie.

* * *

(1) No tengo idea de si es posible, pero por el bien de mi fic, lo es XD jaja.

* * *

**NA: ¡Ey! Así que, ahora puedo explicar los OOC. ****Son así porque la gente que Naruto percibe como sus amigos en su estado de coma NO son las mismas personas que conoce en la vida real… he dicho suficiente.**

**También puedo aclarar algunas cosas, para los que aún siguen confundidos. Naruto esta en coma, por lo tanto todo lo que se ve desde el punto de vista de Naruto es su sueño inducido por el coma, lo cual he vuelto el universo de Naruto (Ninjas y la cosa) y todo lo que se ve desde el punto de vista de Sasuke es el mundo **_**real**_**, donde esta el Naruto inconsciente. Así que cuando hay saltos entre el mundo ninja y la escuela, es porque están brincando entre el sueño de Naruto y el mundo real, y muestra las reacciones de la gente al coma de Naruto. Espero que les ayude para explicarse algunas cosas para la gente que aún esta confundida.**

_Nota de Traducción: _

_OK, me convencieron, iba a subir el capítulo 2 hasta la semana que entra pero… bueno jajaja XD. _

_Para el que no lo entendió en el capítulo, si, Naruto tiene pequeños chispazos del mundo real, a quien oye es a Sasuke hablando con él. Y sospecho que cuando escucho hablar a Sasuke de Neji (aunque lo haya oído también Sai, eso tendrá su explicación) probablemente también haya escuchado mientras dormía. Este fic es un lío… En el que sigue tenemos más enredos entre los dos mundos. (Prefiero a la Sakura del mundo ninja, la otra es una bruja)._

_Espero que lo siguiente no ofenda a nadie pero aquí va: aprecio muchísimo que ya varios hayan puesto esta historia como favorita, o con alerta, pero por favor, si pueden hacer eso también pueden dejar un review ¿no? No es realmente complicado y tampoco tiene que ser una tesis para doctorado. No me malentiendan, lo aprecio, pero también anima saber que opinan de la historia o si mi traducción es nefasta (la historia no la escribí yo, así que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarla de todas formas).Si tu no hace eso, ignora este comentario._

_Si, tengo algunos capítulos ya traducidos, actualmente estoy traduciendo el capitulo 6, pero no me gusta subirlos todos de golpe, creo que así se disfrutan mas. Ciao!_


	3. De Sueños

**Advertencia de Derechos: Ordené un Hermano Mayor para Kishimoto para que así pueda aprender a compartir, puesto que he asumido que es demasiado codicioso porque es hijo único, pero termino logrando que el Hermano Mayor fuera arrestado y necesito pagar la fianza :( Kishimoto no es muy compartido cuando se trata de los personajes de Naruto :(**

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

**De sueños**

* * *

Naruto acechó sigilosamente por detrás a un ninja del Sonido que hacía de centinela, cortando su garganta sin hacer ruido y atrapando el cuerpo muerto antes de que golpeara el piso. Regreso de un salto a los árboles con él, bajándolo silenciosamente en los bosques antes de buscar a su próximo blanco.

Incluso aunque este era Naruto, aún _era_ un Capitán ANBU, y no había obtenido ese título por nada. Por muy escandaloso y gritón que fuera, también podía ser silencioso y furtivo. El adolescente podía incluso acercársele sigilosamente a Kakashi, algo por lo cual prácticamente todos en Konoha estaban sorprendidos. Aunque también los asustaba, porque significaba que podía realizar sus bromas mucho mas furtivamente, pero por suerte para la aldea, hacía mucho tiempo que el rubio había dejado atrás los días de las bromas.

Sai apareció a un lado suyo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Toda la mitad oeste de la villa estaba limpia. Sakura y Kakashi tenían el lado este, pero Naruto no necesitaba esperarlos para entrar.

"Voy a entrar."

"Te cubro la espalda." Sai se agazapó detrás de Naruto. Los dos saltaron silenciosamente de los árboles, sus espaladas pegadas fuertemente contra las paredes de cada lado de la puerta. Sai empujó la puerta ligeramente con una mano, y ambos escucharon el sonido del papel al tensarse. Compartieron una mirada. Pergamino explosivo.

_Muy bien, plan B._ Naruto levantó la mirada, Sai la siguió. Sabían que usar chakra para escalar la pared alertaría a la villa de su presencia. _Si solo pudiera contactar a Kakashi y pedirle una distracc-_

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó desde el otro lado de la villa, Naruto se rió ligeramente. Kakashi siempre estaba un paso delante de él. Se giró hacia Sai, asintiendo, y los dos escalaron la pared a toda velocidad, usando la menor cantidad de chakra posible. Bajaron de un brinco por el otro lado, escuchando gritos de 'múltiples enemigos'. Naruto solo podía asumir que Kakashi había usado el Kage Bunshin.

Sai le indicó con un gesto una dirección y Naruto asintió, los dos confundiéndose entre el caos. Ambos eran ANBU, y habían entrenado por mucho más tiempo que cualquiera de los shinobi del Sonido que pudieran tratar de detenerlos. Cualquiera de los que los encontrara apenas tenían tiempo de abrir sus bocas antes de que la espada de Sai o el kunai de Naruto cortara a través de los músculos de sus gargantas. Les tomó alrededor de un minuto llegar al cuarto de Orochimaru.

_Sabrá que estamos aquí por él,_ pensó Naruto mientras hacía a un lado su ensangrentado kunai, dado que necesitaba ambas manos para esto._ Pero esta es nuestra única oportunidad, no voy a echarme para atrás ahora._

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" expresó Sai en el más silencioso de los susurros.

"Si."

Naruto y Sai entraron explosivamente al cuarto de Orochimaru, el pelinegro saltando al frente de su amigo para protegerlo mientras el rubio realizaba los primeros sellos del jutsu. El cuarto estaba vacío, Sai bajó su ensangrentada espada. Justo cuando abrió su boca para preguntar que hacer después, un iracundo chidori apareció por arriba, Sai apenas y lo evadió. Localizando al Sannin, Naruto comenzó de nuevo.

Sus manos temblaban mientras realizaba los sellos; el sudor se deslizaba por un lado de su rostro mientras se concentraba. Su mente volvía a enfocarse en Sai, preocupándose de que fuera a resultar herido mientras esquivaba a Orochimaru. Entonces, pensaba de nuevo en la pregunta de su amigo, lo cual solo servía para distraerlo aún mas.

El hombre en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo ni siquiera parecía notar que estaba ahí.

_¡Por favor funciona! ¡Por favor funciona! __Por favor, por favor, __**por favor**_ Realizó el último sello, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dejó fluir todo el chakra que pudo hacia el Sannin.

Tomó menos de un segundo. El jutsu golpeó la espalda de Sasuke y el moreno gritó antes de caer pesadamente en el piso. Una nube negra fluyó desde la boca de Sasuke y se lanzó hacia Naruto. Los ojos del rubio estaban abiertos para este momento y juntó sus manos con fuerza, un escudo de chakra apareciendo frente a él. La nube –el alma contaminada de Orochimaru –se impactó contra esta antes de dar la vuelta y apresurarse de vuelta hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke. Sai había agarrado la figura inconsciente y estaba a punto de brincar por la ventana.

"¡Sai, muévete!" Vociferó Naruto.

El ANBU ni siquiera se giró para saber porque Naruto le gritaba. Dejó caer a Sasuke y brincó hacia un lado, el alma de Orochimaru volando a través la ventana abierta. Naruto corrió hacia ella rápidamente y realizó otro sello mientras seguía el alma con la vista, mirando como esta desesperadamente trataba de encontrar otro cuerpo al que pegarse.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe, Sai se giró con su espada desenvainada para proteger a Naruto, pero casi instantáneamente las puertas fueron cerradas de golpe otra vez, Kakashi y Sakura atrincherándolas.

"¡¿Todavía no terminan?!" gritó Sakura.

"Es mas difícil de lo que parece." Gruñó Naruto. Tenía el alma de Orochimaru atrapada en una gigantesca caja de chakra, y estaba forcejeando para hacerla mas pequeña para así poderla regresar al cuarto y sellarla en un pergamino.

La puerta fue golpeada con fuerza desde fuera, Kakashi y Sakura fueron apartados ligeramente dada la fuerza del golpe, y nuevamente pegando sus espaldas con fuerza contra la puerta.

"¡No tenemos mucho tiempo, Uzumaki!" Gritó Kakashi mientras Sai se unía a ellos en la puerta, apoyándose en ella también.

"Casi lo tengo." Gruñó Naruto mientras atraía la caja de chakra y el alma hacia sí mismo. Se enfocó en sostener la caja mientras dejaba que sus manos se separaran y tomaba un pergamino especial de su chaleco Jounin. El chakra alrededor del alma de Orochimaru cedió y el capitan ANBU impactó el pergamino contra la nube, atrapándola dentro del papel antes de morder su pulgar y esparcir su sangre a lo largo del pergamino. Dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando la mano que sujetaba el rollo fue quemada, dejando caer el papel por reflejo. Rodó sobre si mismo, un sello apareciendo en el frente.

"¡¿Listo?!" gruñó Kakashi.

Naruto salió de su estupor, mirando hacia la puerta, ya con una grieta de decente tamaño, y luego agarró el pergamino, guardándolo de nuevo en su chaleco.

"¡Si, vámonos!" Se agachó a un lado de Sasuke, colocando al moreno sobre su espalda antes de inclinarse en la ventana. Sorpresivamente, no había moros en la costa.

"¡Vámonos!" Naruto brincó.

* * *

Sasuke respiraba sonora y rápidamente al tiempo que corría con toda su fuerza. Miró por sobre su hombro en una ocasión, solo para agacharse cuando le dispararon.

"No tienes ningún lugar donde esconderte, hermanito." La voz de Itachi tenía un matiz de locura mientras seguía a su hermano, su pistola disparando hacia Sasuke cada vez que tenía un tiro limpio.

"¡Vete a la mierda, Itachi!" Sasuke se pegó a una pared mientras giraba en una esquina, maldiciendo coloridamente. Eso lo había hecho ir mas lento. Maldición. _¡Maldición!_ ¡Necesitaba un arma, una mejor que el estúpido cuchillo que tenía!

Giró en otra esquina y se paró de golpe. Un callejón sin salida. _¡Mierda!_ Se giró para mirar hacia el cañón del arma que se acercaba más y más, la carrera habiéndose convertido en caminata. En un último y desesperado intento, Sasuke lanzó su cuchillo, el arma fue fácilmente esquivada.

"Terminó el juego." El arma apuntó hacia su cabeza.

"¡No, espera!"

BANG.

"_Game over, el jugador dos gana._"

"¡Ay, bastardo!" Sasuke lanzó su control por sobre su hombro dirigido a su hermano, el mayor sólo sonrió mientras lo esquivaba. "¡Nunca me dejas obtener un arma decente! ¡No es justo, tú sabes dónde están las mejores y vas por ella desde el inicio!"

"No es mi culpa si apestas."

"Ey, yo no apesto." Sasuke señaló con su dedo a Itachi. "Sólo que tú haces trampa."

"No tengo razón para hacer trampa. Tú apestas."

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera salir con una réplica, la puerta de su hermano se abrió y su madre asomó la cabeza dentro del cuarto.

"¿Cariño? Minako está en el teléfono."

Sasuke aplastó brutalmente la esperanza que había aflorado en su pecho, asintiendo levemente y poniéndose de pie. Salió del cuarto de Itachi y descolgó el teléfono de la mesa entre su cuarto y el de Itachi, poniéndoselo en la oreja.

"Ey, señora Uzumaki."

"Hola, Sasuke. Espero no molestarte. Perdón por llamar tan tarde." Sasuke miró hacia el reloj. Sólo eran las diez, no era la gran cosa.

"No, está bien. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno, Naruto luce un poquito de barba." Dejó escapar una risita. "Me preguntaba—"

"Seguro." La interrumpió Sasuke. "Puedo ir mañana."

"Oh, no quiero molestarte con eso en fin de semana, me preguntaba si podrías hacerlo cuando vinieras el lunes."

"No hay problema, puedo ir mañana."

"Sasuke, eres un ángel. Gracias."

"El placer es mío. Que pase buenas noches, señora Uzumaki."

"Buenas noches, Sasuke."

El pelinegro colgó el teléfono antes de levantarlo otra vez y marcar el número de celular de Kiba. El moreno le contestó después de cuatro o cinco timbres.

"¡Hombre! ¡Sasuke! Estoy _tan_ nervioso por mañana ¡¿Me llamaste para compartir mi emoción?!"

"Em, en realidad…" Sasuke tuvo la decencia de sonar avergonzado. "Sobre maña—"

"¡No! ¡De ninguna maldita manera, Uchiha, _no_ te vas a zafar de esta!"

"¡Llamó la mamá de Naruto!"

"¡_Jesucristo_, hombre! ¡Maldición! ¡¿De verdad piensas que Naruto quiere que no tengas una vida?! ¡Por mucho que la odiemos, Sakura es su novia, _déjala_ a ella dejar todo por él!"

"¡Es mi mejor amigo!" vociferó Sasuke.

Se hizo el silencio del otro lado de la línea antes de que Kiba suspirara. "Sasuke, no es que yo no me preocupe por Naruto, lo hago, tú _sabes_ que lo hago. Lo visito una vez por semana, pero yo no _vivo_ ahí, maldita sea." Hizo una pausa, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. "Voy a llamar a Neji. Te habló después."

Kiba colgó antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir otra cosa. Suspiró y colgó el teléfono también.

"Cariño." Percibió a su madre por el rabillo del ojo. No quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

"Me voy a la cama." Se apresuró en pasarla.

"Cariño, tan sólo son las diez."

Cerró su puerta y le puso seguro. Con un suspiró, se dejó caer en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Él, incluso él mismo, no sabía porque se preocupaba tanto por Naruto. Después de todo, Sai era el amigo de la infancia mas antiguo del rubio y solo visitaba a Naruto dos veces a la semana. Sasuke se imaginó que era porque había crecido con Naruto. Ellos _siempre_ estaban juntos. Las personas solían llamar siempre a Sasuke preguntando por Naruto, puesto que el rubio no tenía celular y los dos siempre andaban juntos.

"Carajo." Murmuró hacia la oscuridad, golpeando la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la puerta. "Despierta, idiota."

* * *

"Despierta, bastardo." Naruto contuvo el impulso de golpear a Sasuke, en lugar de eso lo sacudió.

"Naruto, no estas ayudando." Sakura lo empujó, manteniendo su distancia de Sasuke. El rubio notó que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras miraba al pelinegro, pero no se acercó ni un paso más.

"¿Cuánto tardará en despertar?" preguntó Sai mientras sentaba al otro muchacho y procedía a atar sus manos por detrás de su espalda con unas cuerdas especiales con chakra.

"No lo se. En caso de que todos lo hayan olvidado, nunca había hecho esto antes." Susurró Naruto, su mano yendo hacia el rollo en su chaleco para asegurarse de que seguía ahí.

Sakura tomó su mano, jalándola hacia ella y mirando la quemadura. No estaba curándose, lo cual era extraño, considerando que tenía al Kyuubi dentro de él. Sakura dejó que su chakra curativo fluyera de sus manos hacia la de Naruto, pero nada pasó. Frunció el entrecejo, confundida, pero Naruto simplemente retiró su mano.

"Todo tiene un precio, Sakura-chan. Este es un pequeño precio que pagar." Sonrió.

Sakura quería abofetearlo por pretender ser tan valiente, pero se limitó a sujetar su mano de nuevo y cuidadosamente envolverla en un poco de gasa. Naruto la observó mientras trabajaba, como se fruncían sus cejas, como si estuviera tratando de asegurarse de que no lo lastimaba. Terminó y levantó la mirada hacia Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Hola, Sasuke." Ambos se giraron hacia el pelinegro cuando escucharon el perezoso acento de Kakashi. El pelinegro estaba observando los alrededores del claro donde se habían detenido a descansar. "Te ves confundido."

Los ojos de Sasuke escanearon a las personas presentes antes de centrarse en Naruto. El rubio simplemente le regresó la mirada desafiantemente. Mientras los ojos de Sasuke no estuvieran rojos, mirarlo estaba bien.

"Lo sacaste." Su voz sonaba profunda, baja; era diferente a la de la última ocasión en que cualquiera de ellos la había oído. Sin embargo, también las voces de Naruto y de Sai se habían vuelto mas graves, así que era lo justo.

"Lo hice." Naruto palmeó el bolsillo de su chaleco –golpeó apropósito el equivocado, solo por si acaso.

"Te regresaremos a Konoha." Sai revolvió el cabello del Uchiha, pero el pelinegro mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Naruto, ignorando la sonrisa burlona del ANBU. "¿No estas emocionado de ir a casa?"

"Itachi aún está vivo." Dijo Sasuke; una declaración, no una pregunta.

"Sip." Kakashi le sonrió a Sasuke, su ojo visible curvándose. "Orochimaru te traicionó. No es una sorpresa, pero pensé que debería decírtelo."

Sasuke no dijo nada después de eso, y el equipo de cuatro siguió su camino a casa con su prisionero. Naruto siguió mirando hacia Sasuke, solo para encontrar que los oscuros ojos del otro estaban enfocados en él. Era inquietante, pero Naruto estaba demasiado feliz de tenerlo de regreso como para que le preocupara de verdad. Le ofreció a Sasuke una de sus mas grandes sonrisas la última vez que lo miró y fue recompensado con una elevación de ceja.

El rubio sonrió en privado para sí mismo ante esto, porque era algo que el _viejo_ Sasuke hubiera hecho.

"Deberíamos tomar un descanso. Descansar." Le dijo Sai a Kakashi, pero el hombre peliplateado negó con la cabeza.

"No, no quiero parar mientras estemos con Sasuke. Vamos a continuar hasta llegar a Konoha."

Sai le dirigió una mirada a Naruto antes de inclinarse para acercarse a Kakashi. "Naruto tiene su chakra drenado, y no ha dormido desde antes de que entráramos a la aldea del Sonido. Con Sasuke de regreso para rematar –debe estar exhausto."

Kakashi se giró para mirar al rubio. _Se_ veía un poco pálido y estaba acunando su vendaje contra su pecho. Miró de nuevo a Sai, quien asintió. Kakashi suspiró.

"Naruto." El rubio levantó la mirada pues había estado mirando sus pies, y se giró hacia Kakashi. "Tú y Sakura tomen un descanso. Nosotros seguiremos adelante con Sasuke. Ustedes pueden alcanzarnos después."

Naruto abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sakura habló primero. "Entendido. Me aseguraré de que descanse."

"¿Qué? ¡Pero estoy bien!"

"No me hagas dejarte sin sentido." Sakura lo miró enfadada. Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor ante la idea y luego, finalmente, caminó mas despacio, Sakura se detuvo con él.

"Los alcanzaremos." Llamó la chica mientras Sai y Kakashi cambiaron de lugar para así estar cada uno a un lado de Sasuke.

El Uchiha se giró ligeramente para mirar a Naruto una última vez antes de desaparecer por entre los árboles. Naruto cayó en redondo sobre su espalda y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Sasuke tocó el timbre de la casa de Naruto, Minako abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

"Hola, Sasuke. Justo te perdiste a Sakura, se fue hace dos minutos."

El pelinegro se abstuvo de saltar de alegría, simplemente le sonrió a la mujer mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Le dijo que tenía que hacer algo antes de desaparecer, Sasuke se quitó los zapatos. Lentamente siguió el camino subiendo las escaleras y giró hacia el cuarto de Naruto. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror. La puerta de Naruto estaba abierta.

"¡Sakura eres una _idiota_!" Pasó como bólido al cuarto, entrando de golpe mientras sus ojos escaneaban el área. Aterrizaron en el monstruo. "¡Kyuubi! ¡Fuera!" Corrió hacia el gato, el cual estaba masticando el tubo gástrico de Naruto, el animal de rojizo pelaje brincó de la cama y corrió por la puerta. Sasuke corrió hacia la cama para inspeccionar el daño en el tubo, suspirando cuando notó que no había ninguno. Había atrapado a la bestia a tiempo.

Kyuubi era el gato de los Uzumaki, quien resultaba que amaba masticar el plástico. Puesto que el gato favorecía a Naruto, hubiera sido cruel impedir que entrara al cuarto del rubio, pero solo podía estar ahí cuando alguien más estaba presente. Cuando nadie estaba mirando, el gato mordisqueaba varios de los tubos conectados a Naruto. ¡Sasuke iba a _matar_ a Sakura por olvidar eso!

"¿Qué pasó?" Minako apareció en la puerta, alarmada.

"Sakura olvidó cerrar la puerta." Refunfuñó Sasuke mientras inspeccionaba la maquinaria en busca de algún problema, sólo por si acaso. "Kyuubi estaba aquí."

"¿Está bien?" la madre del rubio se apresuró para estar a un lado de Naruto.

"Eso creo." Musitó el pelinegro, continuando con su revisión en búsqueda de algún problema.

"Oh, gracias a los dioses." Minako pasó su mano con dulzura a través del cabello del rubio y le besó la frente. "Estás bien, bebé."

Sasuke estaba aliviado, pero también estaba insanamente furioso. Sakura ya lo sabía ¡Naruto pudo haber _muerto_! Si una de sus máquinas se hubiera detenido repentinamente o algo, Sasuke habría sido condenado a muerte después de que la gente viera lo que le hubiera hecho al cuerpo de Sakura. _Definitivamente_ iba a tener unas palabras con ella después.

"Oh, ese gato estúpido. Lo voy a encerrar en el sótano." Minako comenzó a irse, pero se giró. "Oh, Sasuke, puse la crema y la navaja de afeitar en el estante del baño."

"Gracias, iré por ellos." Dijo y también se dirigió hacia la puerta. La cerró detrás de si mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño, Minako persiguió a Kyuubi por las escaleras.

Sasuke entró al baño, su mirada cayendo sobre las cosas que necesitaba, pacíficamente inmóviles en el estante. Suspiró, apoyando sus manos en el frío mármol, mirando hacia abajo hacia la navaja y la crema de afeitar. Tal vez Kiba tenía razón. Tal vez sólo estaba siendo estúpido al venir siempre a ver a Naruto, puesto que era claro que no iba a despertar pronto.

"Conozco esa mirada." Sasuke se enderezó de golpe, girándose hacia la figura parada en el marco de la puerta. "Yo la tengo también, algunas veces. Pero luego recuerdo quien es Naruto. Regresará."

"No quise –"

"Sasuke." Uzumaki Arashi le sonrió, negando con la cabeza. "Vienes aquí todos los días. Hablas con él todo el tiempo. Si quieres venir menos seguido, nadie te culpará. Yo mismo encuentro difícil verlo, si soy honesto."

Ahora Sasuke se sentía mal. No quería perder la esperanza, y no quería que Arashi pensara que estaba perdiendo la esperanza. Sabía que la madre de Naruto se apoyaba en él, de cierta manera. El día en el que él dejara de ir, ella probablemente perdería toda esperanza. Sasuke no le podía hacer eso. Y no les haría eso. Así que, hizo lo que pensó que sería lo mejor en esa situación.

Mintió.

"Sr. Uzumaki, está equivocado. Esa mirada era una de exasperación porque justo puedo imaginarlo despertando y ordenándome que termine de rasurarlo."

Arashi se rió, Sasuke sonrió. "Si, eso suena como algo que Naruto haría. Puedes simplemente dejar que le crezca una barba."

"No gracias." Sonrió Sasuke. "Así se le daría aún una _mejor_ razón para actuar como un cavernícola."

El hombre mas viejo rió de nuevo, alejándose mientras repetía las palabras de Sasuke antes de deshacerse de nuevo en risas. Sasuke tan sólo sonrío con satisfacción y deambuló de nuevo hacia el cuarto de Naruto, forzándose a no rendirse con Naruto.

Había una pequeña vasija con agua en el escritorio a un lado de la cama de Naruto y Sasuke se imaginó que la madre del rubio la había puesto ahí mientras estaba hablando con Arashi.

El pelinegro acomodó la navaja y la crema de afeitar, queriendo primero estirar un poco los músculos de Naruto. Caminó hasta los pies de la cama y levantó los cobertores hasta la altura de la cintura del rubio antes de sujetar su pierna izquierda y doblarla hasta la rodilla. Podía admitir que odiaba eso, pero de todas formas lo hacía lo mas seguido posible. Para él, se sentía como si pudiera hacer una diferencia en el tiempo de recuperación de Naruto cuando –si –despertaba.

Dobló y estiró la pierna de Naruto veinte veces antes de moverse hacia su otra pierna. Después de terminar con eso, volvió a bajar los cobertores antes de dirigirse hacia sus brazos y hacer lo mismo, doblándolos hasta los codos. Una vez hecho eso, se quedó mirando a Naruto unos segundos antes de mirar su reloj. Hora de comenzar a afeitarlo.

Siempre había encontrado esto incómodo, pero era la manera más fácil de afeitarlo. Así que pasó una pierna sobre las caderas de Naruto, y se acomodó, la mitad de él sobre el estómago de Naruto y la otra mitad en su entrepierna, teniendo cuidado con el catéter del rubio.

"Si estas soñando alguna perversión, guárdatela en tu cabeza. No quiero que se te ponga dura mientras estoy sentado sobre ti, daría la idea equivocada." Sonrió de medio lado. Naruto se mantuvo igual, pero Sasuke simplemente pretendió que Naruto le había respondido.

El pelinegro alcanzó la vasija, humedeciendo sus manos antes de pasarlas sobre el rostro de Naruto. Luego tomó la crema de afeitar y esparció un poco en la mitad inferior de la cara del rubio antes de usar la vasija para quitarse la espuma blanca de las manos.

"Muy bien, idiota. Hora de hacerte ver más civilizado." Sasuke sonrió mientras se inclinaba y acercaba la navaja de afeitar al rostro de Naruto.

La mano del rubio se contrajo.

Sasuke casi deja caer la navaja de afeitar, con los ojos totalmente abiertos. ¡¿Podía ser?!

"¡Señora Uzumaki!" gritó, sus ojos aún sobre la mano de Naruto. "¡Señora Uzumaki!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Fue el padre del rubio quien apareció primero, preocupado. Sasuke simplemente señaló hacia la mano de Naruto, demasiado asustado como para mover al rubio.

"Su mano…"

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" Minako sonaba histérica. Probablemente estaba asumiendo lo peor.

"Su mano…"

"¡¿Qué con su mano?!" demandó Arashi, harto de que Sasuke nada más repitiera lo mismo.

"Su mano se movió."

"¡¿Hizo que?!" Ambos padres estuvieron a un lado de la cama al mismo tiempo. "¿Naruto? Cariño, ¿Puedes escucharme?"

"¿Naruto?" Arashi tenía tanta esperanza reflejada en su rostro, que Sasuke deseó no haber dicho nada.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Hazlo de nuevo!" Sasuke estaba conmocionado con la orden, tratando de pensar que es lo que había hecho. _No hice nada… sólo –me incliné hacia delante para comenzar a afeitarlo._ Se imaginó que no tenía nada que perder, así que se inclinó hacia delante otra vez, moviéndose ligeramente.

La mano de Naruto se movió otra vez.

Minako gritó y corrió hacia el teléfono. Arashi sólo sujetó la mano de Naruto, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior. Sasuke se pregunto si tal vez Naruto realmente _podría_ despertar y demandarle continuar afeitándolo. Sasuke se imaginó que lo agarraba a puñetazos, inclinándose más hacia delante y pasando la navaja a través de la mejilla del rubio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sasuke no miró a Arashi. Simplemente continuó afeitándolo mientras respondía.

"Bueno, no quiero que Nana venga y lo vea así, nunca dejará que lo olvide." Insistió Sasuke, luego bajo el tono de su voz. "Además, él me hará terminar el trabajo de todas maneras."

"Supongo." Sasuke podía decir que el hombre mayor estaba tratando de no llorar. El mismo Sasuke estaba apretando la mandíbula para evitar hacerlo.

"Viene en camino." Minako reapareció en el cuarto. "Dulzura, no tienes que terminar."

"No, está bien." Replicó Sasuke, continuando. "Quiero terminar."

Se sentaron en silencio mientras Sasuke trabajaba, y esperaron que Tsunade Sannin llegara.

Tsunade era la madre de Minako, pero la razón por la que fue llamada era porque también era una famosa doctora. Dejó tirado todo en el hospital sólo porque la mano de su nieto se había movido. Iba a determinar si Naruto podría despertar pronto o no. Minako había considerado llamar a su padre, Jiraiya, pero no quería decírselo a demasiada gente en caso de que fuera una falsa alarma.

Sasuke justo estaba limpiando el exceso de crema de afeitar del rostro de Naruto cuando Tsunade entró de golpe por la puerta, su amiga Shigure Shizune justo detrás de ella. Shizune era un tipo especial de terapeuta que ayudaba a la gente en los hospitales que recién habían tenido una experiencia que cambiaba la vida, como pacientes amputados o pacientes en coma. Naruto iba a estar confundido sobre el tiempo que había pasado cuando despertara, así que iba a necesitar a Shizune.

"Sasuke, quítate." Ordenó, el pelinegro se apresuró a obedecerla.

Sasuke, Kiba y Sai eran las únicas personas, además de Naruto, que podían llamar a Tsunade 'Nana'. Ella los estimaba a los tres como si fueran familia, así que no tenía problema en que ellos la consideraran familia también. Aunque no dejaba que nadie más la llamara así. Sakura lo había intentado una vez y Tsunade se había puesto como una fiera, diciéndole que era una lambiscona e insistiendo que Naruto era demasiado bueno para ella. Ese fue el día en que Sasuke decidió que amaba a Tsunade.

"Por favor esperen afuera." Dijo Tsunade, Sasuke y los padres de Naruto dejaron el cuarto, a pesar de no quererlo. Sasuke caminaba de un lado al otro frente a la puerta mientras Minako mantenía sus manos fuertemente unidas, como si estuviera rezando en silencio. Sasuke supuso que probablemente lo estaba. Dos años eran un largo tiempo.

El mismo Arashi bajo las escaleras para traer café. Sasuke sabía que el hombre necesitaba hacer algo cuando estaba estresado. Regresó minutos después, pasándoles una taza a Minako y otra a Sasuke, habiendo hecho malabarismos con tres tazas. Sasuke odiaba el café, pero de todas maneras le dio un sorbo al negro líquido, a falta de algo mejor que hacer. Los tres se quedaron de pie en silencio, sorbiendo sus cafés y esperando, minuto tras agonizante minuto.

Finalmente –después de horas, días, meses, _años_ –la puerta se abrió, y Shizune les hizo una seña para que entraran. Sasuke escogió esperar en el corredor por la puerta. Él no era de la familia.

"Sasuke, ven aquí."

No era una sugerencia, pero de nuevo, Tsunade era de las que no daban más que órdenes. Así que Sasuke entró al cuarto caminado para pararse a un lado de los padres de Naruto antes de meter torpemente sus manos en sus bolsillos. Fue forzado a sacar su mano izquierda cuando Minako lo jaló de la muñeca, entrelazando su mano con la de él y apretándola con fuerza mientras esperaban. Tenía la mano de su esposo sujetada con fuerza en su otra mano.

"Tengo lo que podrían ser potencialmente buenas noticias."

"¿Potencialmente?" preguntó Minako mientras los ojos de Sasuke oscilaban en la nueva máquina dentro de la habitación. Parecía que estaba grabando las ondas cerebrales de Naruto.

"Bueno, parece que su mente esta oscilando entre su mundo y este. Algo debe haber pasado que rompió su concentración en su mundo, así que está casi en medio."

"¿Lo que significa?" preguntó Arashi.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Minako estaba aplastando su mano.

"Bueno, puede resultar de las dos maneras." Suspiró Tsunade. "El mejor de los casos es que despertará en una semana o dos. El peor caso –se deslizará de nuevo a su mundo y lo perdemos una vez mas."

Minako inspiró abrupta y sonoramente, su mano apretando los agarres tanto de Sasuke como de Arashi. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que –

"¿Sasuke?" Se giró hacia la madre de Naruto. Ella dejó ir la mano de Arashi y sostuvo la de Sasuke entre las suyas. "Dulzura, tú -" Su voz se atoró en su garganta y cerró sus ojos, tomando unas cuantas inspiraciones para calmarse a sí misma antes de continuar. "Se movió por ti. Estabas solo con él cuando pasó, así que –probablemente está unido a ti."

"¡¿A mí?!" Sasuke resistió la urgencia de señalarse a sí mismo con incredulidad, pero fue difícil.

"Minako tiene razón." Se giró hacia Tsunade, aún conmocionado. "Vienes aquí todos los días y le hablas. Probablemente eres su unión a este mundo, así que vas a tener que asegurarte de seguir visitándolo."

"Por supuesto." Soltó Sasuke. "Si, aquí estaré."

"Bien." Tsunade sonrió. "Esto es un progreso. Puede que lo hagamos despertar."

Sasuke miró a Naruto. ¿Realmente iba a despertar?

* * *

_Notas de Traducción: Algo curioso sobre este fic (en su original en inglés y que ha probado darme mas de un dolor de cabeza cuando me percaté de ello) es que al escribirlo, la autora se las ingenia para cambiar el estilo y la formalidad del texto al cambiar de mundos, mientras en el mundo ninja suele usar palabras mas rebuscadas, profundas y formales en algunos momentos, utiliza modismos, palabras sencillas y en general crea un ambiente de juvenil ligereza en el otro. Dada la diferencia entre el español y el inglés, a veces adaptarse resulta un poco complicado, mas con los modismos juveniles americanos, porque tengo que buscar sus contrapartes, pero de tal forma en que la mayoría lo entienda (no puedo llenar esto de modismos mexicanos porque perdería el sentido)._

_Atención especial a la mano de Naruto (tanto la quemada que no se puede curar como la que se movió). Mi próximo gato se llamará Kyuubi XD_

_Es irónico considerar que en este fic la madre de Naruto se llama Minako… considerando que Minato es el verdadero nombre del cuarto._

_Nota Cultural: Kishimoto no es hijo único como se señaló en la nota original de advertencia, en realidad tiene un gemelo (que loco)._

_Diccionario:_

_Kage Bunshin –La técnica de los clones de sombra (que todos conocen)_


	4. De Guías

**AN: Así que… ¿DÓNDE dije que Naruto despertaba sin lugar a dudas? ;P Además, gracias a todos los que me dieron que Kishi tiene un hermano. Sabía que tenía un hermano, pero no sabía que era gemelo. Mi advertencia sólo era por ser una retardada, como siempre.**

**Advertencia: Ugh, no puedo pensar. No son míos, debería dejarlos ir y nada mas acaparar a Hideki y Kyosuke. –acaparo-**

* * *

Capítulo 4

**De Guías**

* * *

"¿De verdad no quieres ir más rápido?" le preguntó Sakura a Naruto mientras caminaban tranquilamente a través de los árboles, el rubio con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Sakura tenía las suyas detrás de la espalda, sus dedos entrelazados mientras miraba a su amigo.

"¿Por qué molestarnos? Aún va a estar ahí cuando lleguemos." Naruto le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ella volteó los ojos.

"Tú eres el que traía prisa en llegar al Sonido para verlo, y ahora que lo tienes de regreso, estás menos entusiasmado."

"No es que esté menos entusiasmado, simplemente es que –ahora sé donde está. Sé como contactarlo, y sé que puedo hablar con él cuando lo quiera. No veo la necesidad de apresurarnos."

"Supongo." Suspiró Sakura, mirando hacia el cielo. Se había aclarado considerablemente. No se había dado cuenta de que Naruto estaba tan cansado, porque había dormido por más de ocho horas y despertado aterrorizado. Se había confundido, pero él insistió que sentía como si no fuera a despertar, y se veía muy aliviado de descubrir que nada había cambiado cuando lo había hecho.

"¿Qué crees que le pasará?" susurró Sakura.

Era algo que los dos se habían estado preguntado acerca de su ex –compañero, pero ninguno había tenido el valor suficiente como para preguntarlo hasta ahora. Sakura sólo lo hacía porque la estaba volviendo loca, y sabía que Naruto iba a querer hablar sobre ello. O tal vez no querría, pero _ella_ quería, así que lo sacó.

"No lo sé." Admitió Naruto. "Estoy –asustado de que Tsunade-no-baachan vaya a tener que ejecutarlo."

"Ella sabe que él significa demasiado para nosotros, Naruto, nunca haría eso."

"Pero los aldeanos la presionarán." Susurró. "Traicionó a Konoha y se fué con el enemigo. No hay manera de que nada mas lo perdonen sin mas, Uchiha o no. Básicamente es como Itachi. Si _él_ regresara, dudo que los aldeanos lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos sólo porque es un Uchiha."

"Supongo." Replicó Sakura

Los dos continuaron en silencio, caminando lentamente. Entrando a la sombra mientras el Sol abrasador los golpeaba, la aldea vislumbrándose a través de los árboles.

"¿Piensas…?" Naruto se giró hacia Sakura mientras ella se perdía a la mitad de la frase. "¿Piensas que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Orochimaru nunca hubiera aparecido durante los exámenes Chuunin? Si yo hubiera sido más –fuerte…" Su quijada se tensó por un segundo. "Si hubiera impedido que el sello le fuese colocado ¿Crees que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?"

Naruto lo pensó por un segundo, mirando atrás hacia las puertas de Konoha. "No." Respondió con honestidad. "Si Orochimaru no hubiera atrapado a Sasuke durante los exámenes Chuunin, hubiera tenido éxito en otra ocasión. De cualquier manera, la propia ansia de poder de Sasuke lo hubiera conducido al Sonido. No nos hubiera sido posible salvarlo, sin importar que tan fuerte tratáramos."

"Pero tú lo hiciste." Insistió Sakura con una sonrisa. "Ahora está de regreso, por muy reacio que esté sobre ello. Estoy segura de que te lo agradecerá. Después de todo ¿Quién quiere compartir su cabeza con alguien mas? ¿Te puedes imaginar compartiendo tu cuerpo con Orochimaru?"

A Naruto le recorrió un escalofrío ante el mero pensamiento. "Es su lengua." Sacó su propia lengua para enfatizarlo. "¡La lengua! ¡Me pone los pelos de punta."

Sakura soltó una risita, coincidiendo con él mientras empujaba a Naruto ligeramente, diciéndole que era un idiota. El rubio rió y Sakura no pudo evitar el sentirse aliviada. Naruto no había actuado así de inmaduro en mucho tiempo, y sólo demostraba que tener a Sasuke de regreso lo estaba haciendo actuar como antes. Sabía que Tsunade estaría encantada de escuchar un "Tsunade-baba" salir de la boca del rubio una vez más. Pudiera que incluso le gritara por ello, pero Sakura sabía que por dentro, Tsunade estaría feliz.

"¡Naruto!" los dos miraron hacia delante mientras Hagane Kotetsu iba corriendo hacia ellos. Ambos entraron en pánico por un segundo, pensando que tal vez Sai y Kakashi nunca habían logrado regresar y Sasuke los había matado o algo, pero se relajaron cuando notaron la sonrisa. "¡De verdad trajiste a Sasuke de regreso!"

"¡Nadie nunca pensó que lo lograrías!" Kamizuki Izumo exclamó mientras también alcanzaba al rubio. "No te ofendas, no era nada contra ti, pero –él es _Uchiha Sasuke_. ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras!"

"Sip, sip." Naruto sonrió salvajemente, enlazando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y riendo ligeramente mientras caminaba hacia delante pomposamente. "Siempre le dije a todos que sería capaz de derrotar a Sasuke."

"¡No te regodees!" Sakura lo golpeó por detrás de la cabeza.

"¡Itai! ¡Sakura-chan, eso duele!" gimió Naruto mientras perseguía a la pelirrosa, quien caminaba arrolladoramente hacia la villa.

"Se ve más feliz, ¿verdad?" comentó Kotetsu con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí, se ve." Coincidió Izumo.

* * *

"¡Tsunade, no _puedes_ decirlo en serio!" gritó Naruto con fuerza.

"A pesar del hecho de que regresó sin mostrar resistencia, eso aún no cambia el hecho de que se fue por propia voluntad. Hasta que estemos seguros de que no tiene un motivo oculto para ello, se quedará encerrado." Repitió la Hokage con calma. Estaba haciendo lo que era mas seguro para la villa –y Naruto. Incluso si a él no le gustaba, lo iba a tener que aceptar, maldita sea. "Ahora, dame el pergamino." Extendió su mano para recibirlo.

"No hasta que dejes salir a Sasuke."

"Naruto, no te estoy hablando como Tsunade, me estoy dirigiendo a ti como tu Hokage." Entornó sus ojos. "Dame el pergamino, o haré que mis ANBU te lo quiten antes de aislarte."

Naruto gruñó, impactando el rollo con el alma de Orochimaru contra el escritorio. Tsunade lo miró, pero no lo tocó. Levantó la mirada hacia Naruto antes de mirar hacia su mano. Él lo entendió, extendiéndola hacia ella. La mujer cuidadosamente removió la gasa que Sakura había puesto alrededor de su herida. Una vez que los vendajes fueron removidos, se quedó mirando su herida, estirándose para tocar las quemaduras cuidadosamente. Naruto no emitió ningún sonido, solo hizo una mueca de dolor en una ocasión.

"¿Esto pasó cuando lo sellaste?"

"Sí." Replicó Naruto.

"¿Estás seguro de que no fue capaz de introducir en ti una parte de su alma a través de tu mano?"

"Está demasiado abarrotado ahí, Kyuubi no dejaría a nadie mas en mi coco." Naruto señaló su cabeza. "Orochimaru está atorado aquí," movió su cabeza en dirección del pergamino, "pero basado en esta quemadura, no creo que simplemente se vaya a quedar ahí silenciosamente."

"Oh, lo hará. Me aseguraré de ello." Tsunade llamó a un ANBU y le dijo que llevara el rollo cuidadosamente hacia la sección de pergaminos prohibidos en la torre del Hokage. Lo iba a inspeccionar más detenidamente después, pero necesitaba hablar con Naruto primero.

"¿Naruto, estarás bien?" le preguntó. "Con Sasuke de regreso, quiero decir. Se que esto no será fácil para ti y para Sakura, pero si nunca quieres volver a verlo-"

"¿Qué no justo ahora estaba tratando de sacarlo de su celda?" le recordó Naruto. Tsunade suspiró.

"Mira, Naruto, te conozco, y sé lo amable que eres y como puedes sacrificar tu propia felicidad por la de otros. No te dejaré hacer eso, no esta vez. Sasuke se fue al Sonido por su propia voluntad, y traicionó a Konoha. No te dejaré que lo perdones tan fácilmente."

"¿Qué no es esa mi elección?"

"Naruto," Tsunade se inclinó hacia delante, colocando sus manos extendidas sobre su escritorio, "irás con Sasuke, lo perdonarás, serás agradable con él, te usará, y luego, te destruirá una vez mas. No te voy a dejar volver a ser de la forma en que has sido desde que se fue. ¡No te _dejaré_!"

Naruto se la quedo viendo unos cuantos segundos antes de suspirar, pasando su mano por su cabello. "¿Por lo menos puedo verlo?"

"Con una escolta."

"¿No confías en mí?"

"Confío en ti, Naruto. Es en _él_ en quien no confío."

* * *

"¡Kiba!" Sasuke corrió tras su amigo en el pasillo de la escuela antes del primer periodo, el moreno lo ignoró. "¡Kiba, espérate!"

"Estoy pasando de esperar por ti, Sasuke." Espetó Kiba cuando Sasuke lo alcanzó, sujetando su brazo y tirando de él.

"¡Tío, maldita sea solo escucha, está bien!"

Kiba suspiró, girándose hacia Sasuke, molesto. Estaba harto de que Sasuke siguiera cancelando todo por Naruto. Entendía que los dos solían ser los mejores amigos y todo, pero dejar todo por dicho _inconsciente_ mejor amigo simplemente no era nada genial.

"¿Qué?" espetó Kiba.

"Naruto –su mano se movió."

Kiba parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"La mano de Naruto se movió cuando fui a su casa el sábado." Informó Sasuke. "Y Nana dijo que es un buen signo y que él –él podría regresar."

Kiba sujetó la parte delantera de la camiseta de Sasuke, tirando hacia delante. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, hombre." Sonrió Sasuke. "Estaba pensando que tal vez, si te dejas caer hoy, podamos hablarle por un rato y podría –se que es una apuesta muy grande, pero tal vez él… despertaría."

"¡Sí, oh dios –_joder_ sí! ¡Estaré _ahí_, amigo! Joder, ¿es en serio? ¿De verdad podría salir de esta?"

"Aja." Sasuke se rascó detrás de la cabeza mientras él y Kiba comenzaban a caminar otra vez. "Es –algo raro, ¿eh?"

"¡Y malditamente _alucinante_!" Oh dios mío, me quedaré ahí toda la noche si tengo que hacerlo, pero ese cabrón se va a despertar." Kiba brincó ligeramente. "Mierda, es tan emocionante."

"Sí." Sasuke sujetó el hombro de Kiba. "Tío –no le digas a Sakura ¿sí?"

"Eh, ¿toc toc?" Kiba golpeó la cabeza de Sasuke, el pelinegro lo miró enojado. "No soy un idiota. Esa perra no va a conseguir un _pepino_ de mí."

"Bien." Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras los dos seguían caminando. "Estaba pensando en pedirle a Sai que venga también, pero puede que esté ocupado. ¿Tiene karate los lunes o los martes?" Kiba frunció el entrecejo, tratando de pensar. Cuando pasaron unos cuantos segundos y aún parecía pensativo –o, todo lo pensativo que Kiba _podía_ parecer –Sasuke suspiró. "No importa."

"¿Compañero?" Sasuke miró a Kiba. "Si regresa ¿crees que será –diferente?"

Era algo por lo que Sasuke se había estado preocupando desde que Tsunade le había dicho que Naruto podría despertar. ¿Qué si Naruto no recordaba a nadie? ¿Qué si se convertía en una de esas personas que no podían enfrentar al mundo real y terminaban suicidándose, o entraban a una institución mental o algo? ¡¿Qué si su mundo era mejor que este y trataba de regresarse?!

Sasuke estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, preocupado de que Naruto pudiera despertar y quisiera regresar. Sasuke no iba a ser capaz de enfrentar eso, dependía demasiado de Naruto. Eso fue algo de lo que se percató la primera semana que Naruto había estado en coma. Sasuke _necesitaba_ a Naruto. Habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo que Sasuke no sabía como era el estar sin él –hasta que había sido forzado a estarlo, así era.

"¿Eh, Sasuke?" el pelinegro se giró hacia Kiba, saliendo de golpe de sus pensamientos. El moreno estaba parado a su lado, haciéndole señas a la puerta. Sasuke agitó su cabeza y dio la vuelta entrado al salón de clases que ya había pasado. "Estás preocupado ¿verdad?" le preguntó Kiba mientras se sentaba detrás de Sasuke. "De que no vaya a ser el mismo."

"No me importa si es diferente." Susurró Sasuke. "Yo sólo –no quiero que me haya olvidado. O a ti, o a nadie más. No creo que pueda manejarlo si tenemos que comenzar todo de nuevo."

"Sí, se a que te refieres." Kiba suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla y colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. "Ustedes dos se conocen desde que tenían ¿Qué? ¿Diez?"

"Nueve." Susurró Sasuke. "Nos conocimos a través de Sai porque él y Sai se conocen el uno al otro desde que Naruto tenía cuatro."

"Cierto, cierto. El papá de Sai iba a hablar de negocios con los tuyos, ¿verdad? Y Sai llegó con él, así que así fue como se conocieron. Es algo extraño el pensar que tú y Sai se conocieron primero y terminaste siendo el mejor amigo de Naruto."

"Sai puede ser un poco extraño algunas veces." Dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

"Supongo." Suspiró Kiba. "Pero medio se como te sientes. Incluso aunque yo tenía doce cuando conocí a este tipo, aún así han sido seis años –bueno, cuatro, supongo, puesto que ha estado inconsciente por dos de esos años."

"Aja." Sasuke ya no quería hablar más de ello, lo cual terminó siendo conveniente porque la puerta del salón se abrió para así dejar entrar al primer periodo y a su maestro de inglés, Kakashi. Se sentó torpemente, puesto que no estaba mirando hacia donde iba, su nariz enterrada en un libro. Sasuke giró los ojos, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzando sus brazos.

No podía esperar a que el día terminara.

* * *

Sasuke cerró de un portazo la puerta de su auto, girando las llaves en su mano mientras Kiba seguía su ejemplo, trotando por el camino de entrada de la casa de Naruto para alcanzar a Sasuke. El pelinegro oprimió un botón en la llave que cerraba las puertas del coche antes de caminar hacia la entrada frontal de la casa.

Le había pedido prestado a sus padres uno de sus coches porque quería asegurarse de que llegaría antes de Sakura, lo cual había probado haber funcionado puesto que la vio esperando impacientemente en la parada del autobús. Esperaba que todos los autobuses hubieran explotado o algo así.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, había una nota en ella, y Sasuke se sintió un poco engreído de que la nota tuviera solo _su_ nombre escrito en la hoja.

" 'Sasuke, Arashi se sentía mal esta mañana así que se quedó en casa. Está durmiendo, así que por favor no toques el timbre y sólo entra. Probablemente estaré en la cocina' " Leyó Kiba en voz alta. "Compañero, sólo _tú_ obtienes todo este amor de las damas."

"Cállate, idiota." Sasuke empujó a Kiba antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. Se quitó sus zapatos antes de dirigirse a la cocina para dejar que Minako supiera que estaba ahí. Estaba cortando vegetales cuando entró, y tocó ligeramente el marco de la puerta.

Brincó y se dio la vuelta antes de sonreír. "Sasuke. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" tomó una toalla para los platos, secando sus manos en ella mientras se acercaba.

"Estuvo bien. Traje compañía." Sasuke movió su pulgar tras él, señalando a Kiba, quien se dirigía hacia la cocina después de haberse quitado los zapatos.

"Oh, Kiba. Hace un rato que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Estoy bien. Perdón por no haberme dado una vuelta, la escuela me está matando." Se rascó detrás de la cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable.

"Está bien. Sai está arriba con Naruto, si quieren adelantarse."

"¿Sai está aquí?" preguntó Sasuke, asombrado.

"Aja. Está de vacaciones en este momento, en alguna aleatoria semana libre de la universidad." Minako soltó una ligera risita. "Le llamé para contarle lo que había pasado el sábado así que decidió venir."

"Eso es genial." Asintió Kiba. "No he visto mucho de él desde que entró a la Universidad. Es una lástima que sea un año mayor que nosotros." El moreno palmeó la espalda de Sasuke antes de girarse, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

"¿Te quedarás a cenar, Kiba?" le llamó ella por atrás, pero no muy ruidosamente, en caso de que su esposo estuviera durmiendo.

"Claro que sí, Sra. U." le contestó Kiba, Sasuke haciendo una mueca. Minako riendo.

"Me recuerda mucho a Naruto."

"Excepto que Naruto no es un idiota." Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa antes de encaminarse también hacia las escaleras.

"¿Qué tal tú, Sasuke? ¿Te quedarás?" se giró y le asintió.

"Seguro. Llamaré a mis padres en una cuantas horas." Sasuke comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Escuchó a Kiba gritando el nombre de Sai y giró los ojos, esperando que Arashi no estuviera durmiendo o no lo estaría ya mas. Kiba podía ser un gran idiota algunas veces, pero eso era en parte lo que hacía divertido andar con él.

Sasuke entró al cuarto de Naruto para encontrar a Kiba sujetando a Sai con una llave en la cabeza, el chico mas grande riendo mientras trataba de golpear al moreno en el estómago. Sasuke sonrió, dándose cuenta que siempre extrañaba a Sai una vez que hubiera pasado tiempo con él.

"¡Sasuke, ey!" sonrió Sai. "Ha pasado un tiempo. Siempre tengo que irme por las clases cuando vienes a visitarlo, así que nunca me cruzo contigo."

"¿No querrás decir _te extraño_?" le molestó Sasuke mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama de Naruto, puesto que ahora ambas sillas estaban ocupadas. "Vengo aquí todos los días, tú sólo vienes dos veces por semana."

"Tres veces a la semana, para que lo sepas." Sai sonrió, Kiba finalmente dándose cuenta de que a Sai no le importaba estar siendo estrangulado, y rindiéndose.

El moreno se dejó caer propiamente en la silla a un lado de Sai, inclinándose para acercarse a la cara de Naruto. Picó la mejilla de Naruto, la cabeza del rubio se giró ligeramente por la acción. Kiba continuó picando la mejilla hasta que movió sus manos para picar el cuello de Naruto. No obtuvo respuesta.

"¿Estás seguro de que podría despertar?" Kiba frunció las cejas y los labios. "Aún parece bastante comatoso."

Sasuke se ahorró la molestia de tener que golpear a Kiba en la cabeza porque Sai lo golpeó por él. El Uchiha probablemente terminaría golpeándolo después, de todas formas, solo por el placer de hacerlo.

"Maldición, Kiba ¿No puedes tener un poquito mas de respeto?" espetó Sai, el enojo claro en su rostro. Sasuke sabía como se sentía; esto podía terminar de ambas maneras y ambos estaban asustados de que Naruto pudiera hundirse de nuevo en su propio y pequeño mundo de sueños.

"¿Qué creen que esté soñando?" susurró Sasuke, Sai y Kiba lo miraron.

Los dos chicos siguieron la dirección de la mirada de Sasuke, todos mirando el pacífico rostro de Naruto mientras dormía.

"Siempre quiso ser primer ministro, así que tal vez tenga cincuenta, sea calvo y la cabeza de Canadá." Sai rió ligeramente. Kiba negó con la cabeza.

"¡Noup, tío! Estoy convencido de que es el asesino de alguien, todo musculoso y furtivo, conmigo como su hacker y Sasuke como su mano derecha."

"¿Y yo qué?" preguntó Sai, confundido.

"Tú eres la persona que nos saca de la escena del crimen." Sonrió Kiba. Sai solo giró los ojos. "¿Y que tal tú, Sasuke? ¿Tú que piensas?"

"No lo se." Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "Su mundo probablemente sea muy diferente de este para que sus ideas sean posibles, porque él podría ser ambas cosas aquí si realmente quisiera serlas. Pienso que es algo diferente, algo un poco mas entretenido para él."

"¡Como un samurai!" exclamó Kiba.

"Sí." Sonrió Sai. "O un ninja."

"¡Oh, mierda, compañero! ¡Un ninja sería tan malditamente grandioso!" exclamó Kiba. "Pero un samurai sería aún mejor. Ellos tienen su honor y toda esa mierda. Esa cosa es _genial_."

"Tú simplemente eres un idiota." Sonrió de lado Sasuke.

"¡Ay, amigo! ¡Tú eres un maldito cabrón por completo!" Kiba se inclinó mucho mas cerca de Naruto, señalando hacia Sasuke. "¿Ves? ¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar desde que te fuiste? Extraños los buenos viejos tiempos cuando solo _tú_ eras insultado."

"Yo no lo insultaba _tanto_." Sasuke giró los ojos. "Y además, le encantaba cuando lo insultaba." Sasuke sonrió fieramente, pero entonces brincó un kilómetro hacia arriba cuando la pierna de Naruto se movió.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Vieron eso, demonios?!" exclamó Kiba. Los ojos de Sai estaban totalmente abiertos, mirando la pierna izquierda de Naruto. "¿Naruto? Ey, amigo, ¿puedes oírme?"

"Sasuke." El pelinegro miró a Sai. "Habla otra vez."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" Sasuke frunció las cejas.

"Sólo –sólo habla otra vez. Habla acerca de tu día."

"Está bien." Sasuke levantó una confundida ceja, luego pensó al respecto un poco. "Bueno, Kakashi se tropezó con su escritorio tres veces esta mañana porque estaba leyendo ese estúpido libro."

"Me sorprende que no se lo sepa de memoria." Se rió burlonamente Kiba.

"Ni que lo digas, ha estado leyendo ese libro desde que entramos, como, el octavo grado o algo. Debe haberlo releído una y otra vez."

"Su mano se movió." Sasuke y Kiba miraron la mano de Naruto, los ojos de Sai prácticamente estaban haciendo hoyos en ella antes de levantar su mirada hacia Sasuke. "Eres tú."

"¿Yo soy qué?" preguntó Sasuke, confundido.

"Tú eres su guía. Tú eres el que lo esta trayendo de regreso. Cuando su mano se movió el sábado, eras tú quien estaba a solas con él, hablándole. Y ahora, cuando hablas, es como si su cuerpo reaccionara ante ello. Te estáa usando a ti como guía."

"Espera, ¿así que todo este tiempo, viniendo todos los días y hablando con él –ha hecho que mas o menos comience a regresar?" preguntó Sasuke, sorprendido. "¡Pero-pero sus padres le hablan mas seguido de lo que yo lo hago!"

"Tal vez ellos no existan en su mundo." Murmuró Kiba, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Naruto. "Tal vez ninguno de nosotros exista en su mundo –a excepción de ti."

* * *

Naruto pasó caminando a los guardias de la prisión, ninguno de ellos siquiera dirigiéndole una segunda mirada puesto que estaba usando su vestimenta completa de ANBU, máscara y todo. Sabía que Tsunade probablemente había ordenado que no dejaran entrar a Naruto, y puesto que sólo unas cuantas personas sabían que era un Capitán ANBU, probablemente ellos pensaran que simplemente iba a interrogar al prisionero.

Una vez que hubo pasado a todos los guardias, caminó a través de la hilera de celdas, ignorando los gritos que le dirigían los demás reclusos. Caminó hasta el final, deteniéndose en frente de la celda de Sasuke y mirándolo.

El orgulloso Uchiha estaba sentado en el piso en el rincón más lejano, una pierna doblada y colocada cerca de su pecho, para que así su brazo pudiera descansar sobre él. La otra mano descansaba en su otra pierna. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto en la pared frente a él, ignorando el hecho de que alguien había aparecido en la puerta de su celda.

"Nunca pensé que te vería así de patético." Comentó Naruto, lo cual causó que los ojos del Uchiha lentamente se movieran hacia un lado para mirarlo. Naruto se quitó la capucha y retiró su máscara ANBU, mirando a Sasuke.

Los ojos del pelinegro se desviaron hacia la máscara de Naruto y resopló, volviendo a mirar hacia la pared. "Linda máscara."

Naruto bajo la mirada hacia la máscara de zorro antes de encogerse de hombros. "Me queda."

"¿Qué me va a pasar?" preguntó Sasuke, cambiando de tema abruptamente.

"¿Importa?"

"La verdad no."

"¿Entonces por qué molestarse en preguntarlo?" Naruto se inclinó hacia las barras, apoyando su frente en el frío metal.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato, Sasuke mirando a la pared y Naruto mirando a Sasuke. Era extraño ver al pelinegro detrás de los barrotes, puesto que fue, una vez, admirado por toda Konoha. Él era un Uchiha después de todo.

"¿Por qué viniste tras de mí?" preguntó Sasuke, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos. El Uchiha lo estaba mirando ahora.

"Extrañaba pelear contigo." Comentó lacónicamente, lo cual causó que la ceja de Sasuke se contrajera.

"No has cambiado." El pelinegro volvió a mirar la pared.

"Sí, bueno, tampoco lo hiciste tú." Le acusó Naruto, cruzando sus brazos y apoyando su espalda contra las barras así que no estaba viendo a Sasuke. "Aún eres un bastardo."

"Y tú sigues siendo un dobe." Naruto repentinamente encontró el brazo de Sasuke alrededor de su cuello, que había pasado fácilmente a través de los barrotes. ¿Por qué me das la espalda?" siseó, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de la oreja de Naruto.

"Porque no puedes matarme." Comentó el rubio con soltura, sin cambiar su expresión. "No estoy muy preocupado."

"Hn." Sasuke no se movió, apretándose contra los barrotes y jalando a la vez a Naruto hacia ellos. "No me has visto en tres años, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te mataré?"

"Porque yo no soy quien te traicionó." Comentó Naruto. "Y te di la habilidad de matar a tu hermano sacando a Orochimaru de ti."

"Hn." Sasuke liberó a Naruto, dando un paso hacia atrás. El rubio se giró para mirarlo mientras el Uchiha retrocedía hacia su rincón y se sentaba de nuevo, mirando hacia la pared.

"¡Naruto!" La cabeza del rubio se giró de golpe hacia un lado donde una furiosa Tsunade lo miraba enojada. "Ven aquí ¡_ahora_!"

"Parece que mi visita se terminó, teme." Comentó, mirando de nuevo al pelinegro.

"Supongo, dobe." Hubieron unos cuantos segundos antes de, "¿Te veré otra vez?"

"Si la vieja me deja." Naruto le sonrió antes de caminar hacia la Hokage. "¿Se te ofrece algo, vieja?"

Tsunade lo sujetó del brazo, tirando de él y arrastrándolo fuera del área de celdas pasando los guardias. Una vez que dejaron la prisión juntos, se giró y lo abofeteó. Naruto tropezó, haciendo muecas ante el dolor de su mejilla antes de recuperar el balance y mirarla.

"Desobedeciste una orden directa, lo cual para cualquier otra persona, hubiera sido un mes en una celda." Espetó. "Maldición, gaki ¡¿Piensas que te digo que te mantengas lejos de él porque trato de castigarte?! ¡Quiero mantenerte a salvo hasta que yo _sepa_ que podemos confiar en él!"

"¡_Podemos_ confiar en él, Hokage-sama!" insistió Naruto, tratando de ser lo mas respetuoso posible.

"Le daremos una semana." Siseó. "Ibiki hablará con él --"

"Querrás decir torturarlo." Le interrumpió amargamente Naruto.

"Es un traidor, Naruto." Dijo Tsunade lentamente. "Te cuidado alrededor de él o todo lo que has logrado con los aldeanos desaparecerá así de rápido." Comenzó a alejarse de él, dirigiéndose hacia la torre del Hokage. "Te voy a mandar a una misión mañana. Preséntate en mi oficina a las cinco a.m."

"Sí, señora." Murmuró Naruto, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia casa, las palabras de Sasuke repitiéndose en sus oídos.

"_¿Te veré otra vez?_

* * *

Nota de traducción: Un agradecimiento especial a _Urban dictionary_ sin el cual muchos modismos de este fic no serían posibles de ser entendibles, simplemente porque no vivo allá ni nunca he vivido.

Si alguien se pregunta porque diablos una mexicana va y pone "tío" como expresión de amigo, me canse de poner amigo y creo que si pongo 'wey' o 'valedor' (cada quien lo escribe como desea) que sería la mejor manera mexicana de expresar el 'dude' no me entenderían. Si eres un lector habitual de fics probablemente estés ya familiarizado con el 'tío' mas que con otro modismo existente, o eso me pasa ya a mi. Si no es así, pido una enorme disculpa, eventualmente pondré amigo también.

'Sai puede ser extraño algunas veces' –Amen por ello. Amo a Sai, en ambos mundos. Y a Kakashi, por cierto.

¡Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews! El siguiente capítulo es… interesante, o a mi me gusta bastante. Ya lo tengo traducido así que si obtengo el suficiente aliciente lo subiré el sábado, o dependiendo hasta antes. Nos vemos!

Diccionario:

Tsunade-no-baachan ó Tsunade –baba –Abuela Tsunade, Vieja Tsunade

Itai –Auch

Tsunade-no-baachan Tsunade-no-baachan Tsunade-no-baachan Tsunade-no-baachan Tsunade-no-baachan Tsunade-no-baachan Final del formulario


	5. De Dolor

**Advertencia: K. Masashi y yo llegamos a un arreglo, pero el bastardo me timó T.T**

**Nota de Traducción: Atención con las itálicas en este capítulo, muchas significan mas de lo que a primera vista se ve. **

* * *

Capítulo 5

**De Dolor**

* * *

"¡Naruto!" El rubio se levantó de un sobresalto de su cama, su corazón martillando en su pecho ante el sonido de su nombre. Había tenido el mas extraño sueño acerca de Kiba, Sai y Sasuke, aunque el porque había estado soñado eso, nunca lo sabría. Ni siquiera podía recordar que había pasado. Todo lo que sabía era que le estaban hablando.

Hubo un sonoro golpe y brincó, girando hacia la puerta de su habitación. "¡Naruto, despierta!"

Alguien estaba aporreando la puerta de enfrente.

Gruñó, rascándose detrás de la cabeza mientras se quitaba sus cobijas a tirones y salió de la cama, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de enfrente con un bostezo.

"Es demasiado temprano en la mañana para que la gente esté golpeando mi puerta." Musitó, molesto. Había regresado de su misión la noche anterior casi a las cuatro de la mañana. Abrió su puerta, casi obteniendo un puñetazo en la cara ya que la persona que estaba golpeando estuvo a punto de comenzar de nuevo.

"¡Finalmente!" exclamó Sakura. "Te tomó tu tiempo."

"¿Te das cuenta de que hora es?" bostezó Naruto.

"Sí, son las dos de la tarde."

El rubio parpadeó. "Oh."

Sakura giró los ojos antes de que Sai apareciera a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente y agitando su mano.

"¡Buenos días, amigo!"

"Oh, Dios, _definitivamente_ demasiado temprano." Naruto iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Sakura la empujó para entrar a su departamento, Sai brincando detrás de ella, aún sonriendo ampliamente. Naruto suspiró y se preguntó que había hecho para merecer esto justo después de despertar.

Cerró la puerta y deambuló rumbo a su cocina, donde Sai y Sakura ya estaban hasta sentados en su mesa. El pelinegro incluso tenía una manzana en su mano.

"Por favor, sírvete tu mismo." Musitó Naruto mientras se dirigía al gabinete para sacar una taza de ramen.

"Sasuke fue liberado hoy." La mano del rubio se congeló. "Ibiki dijo que no parecía tener ninguna intención maligna, así que lo dejaron regresar a su casa. Va a ser vigilado por el ANBU, evidentemente."

"Tú eres uno de ellos." Informó Sai antes de sacar un pergamino de Dios sabe donde y lanzárselo a Naruto. "Personalmente, no estoy contento con esto."

"¿No crees que Sasuke ya ha sufrido lo suficiente?" demandó Sakura mientras Naruto abría el pergamino apresuradamente.

"¡Trató de matar a Naruto! ¡En numerosas ocasiones! ¿O lo has olvidado? Lo _odiabas_ cuando fuimos por él ¿y ahora, repentinamente, es tú mejor amigo de nuevo?"

"¡No!" exclamó Sakura, horrorizada. "Sólo pienso que ha sufrido lo suficiente, que con la traición de Orochimaru y el no ser capaz de matar a Itachi, y luego habiendo sido arrastrado a casa e interrogado por Ibiki. Vamos a tener que reconciliarnos con él tarde o temprano."

"Sólo te gusta porque crees que es sexy." Sonrió Sai.

"Si tratan de matarse el uno al otro, por favor háganlo fuera. No quiero tener que limpiar sangre y materia cerebral de mis paredes." Murmuró Naruto mientras miraba sobre el pergamino.

Repentinamente, las manos del rubio se pusieron lánguidas, el pergamino cayendo de su agarre antes de que colapsara en el piso. Sakura y Sai se lanzaron fuera de sus sillas, con pánico en los ojos.

"¡Naruto!"

"¿Naruto, qué pasa?" Sakura se agachó a su lado mientras él se quedaba mirando hacia sus piernas, confundido. "¿Naruto, dónde te duele?"

"No lo hace." Replicó, confundido. "No lo entiendo." Pico una de sus piernas. "Mis piernas nada mas dejaron de sostenerme, por alguna razón, y mis brazos se sienten pesados."

"¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital?" Naruto no podía recordar haber visto alguna vez a Sai tan preocupado antes.

"No, estoy bien." Insistió, forzando a sus piernas a moverse. Tomó un segundo, pero se movieron, y luego se sintió bien. Dobló y estiró sus piernas, confundido.

"¿Tal vez me levante demasiado rápido?" se rascó la cabeza.

"Yo creo…" Naruto miró a Sakura. "Yo creo que deberías _de verdad necesitas un nuevo mejor amigo, Naruto_."

"¿Perdón?"

"Dije que creo que deberías ir a hablar con Tsunade de esto."

Naruto se la quedó viendo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, totalmente confundido. No había escuchado esas palabras, había escuchado otra cosa. Había sonado justo como Sakura, pero no fue lo que ella había dicho.

"Vaya…" susurró Naruto. "Creo que necesito dormir mas o algo. Estoy alucinando." Se frotó los ojos. Se preguntaba si tal vez aún seguía dormido.

"Naruto, realmente creo que deberías ver a Tsunade." Justo en ese momento Naruto notó la falta del sufijo. Se frotó la cabeza.

"No, estoy bien." Le sonrió a sus amigos antes de pararse de un brinco. "Me siento genial. Voy a ir con Iruka-sensei para que me compre ramen, así que ustedes tienen que irse." Jaló a ambos para ponerlos de pie, acompañándolos hacia la puerta. "Los veré a ambos después, ¿bien? Grandioso. Adios."

Cerró su puerta una vez que estuvieron fuera y se apoyó contra ella, frunciendo el ceño. Sentía como si estuviera soñando. "Esto es ridículo." Susurró, agitando la cabeza.

Con un suspiro, Naruto se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Se quitó el pijama y tomó sus pantalones negros y una camisa, poniéndoselos de un tirón antes de ponerse su chaleco Jounin encima de todo. Calzó sus pies en las sandalias y regresó a la cocina, recogiendo su pergamino de misión y releyéndolo. No tenía que reportarse en el complejo Uchiha por otro par de horas, así que se imaginó que de verdad _podría_ buscar a Iruka. Tenía unas cuantas cosas que discutir con él de todas formas, tales como que iba a hacer acerca de Sasuke.

Iruka era la única persona a la que Naruto le había dicho alguna vez acerca de su amor por Sasuke. Casi había querido que el hombre que era como un padre para él hubiera hablado con él de eso. Quería que Iruka le dijera que estaba mal y que debería seguir persiguiendo a Sakura –quien realmente lo calentaba.

Naruto nunca olvidaría la respuesta a su pregunta.

"_Pero Iruka-sensei -¿No está mal que yo ame a Sasuke; otro hombre?_"

"_Yo no veo porque piensas eso. Yo salgo con Kakashi._"

Ahí fue cuando Naruto decidió que Kakashi era un pervertido aún más grande que Jiraiya. Iruka era inocente y puro, y la única persona tras la cual fue Kakashi de entre su vasto surtido de amigos –fue tras tal inocente y puro Chuunin.

Sí, Kakashi era un super pervertido.

"Bueno, mejor me voy a encontrar a Iruka-sensi." Decidió antes de salir de su apartamento.

* * *

"¿Sasuke, cariño?" El pelinegro se estiró, abriendo un ojo soñoliento y mirando hacia su madre. Ella le sonrió. "Amor, son las seis treinta." Él se quejó, moviéndose y colocando su almohada sobre su cabeza. Mikoto rió y jaló las cobijas para quitárselas a su hijo antes de golpearlo en el trasero. El otro gruñó ante la acción.

"¡Vamos, arriba!" salió de la habitación, prendiendo la luz antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó en la cama por unos minutos antes de que el frío comenzara a penetrar la piel expuesta y suspiró, quitándose la almohada de la cabeza.

Rodó sobre su espalda y se estiró, sobando su expuesto estómago antes de pararse y dirigirse lentamente hacia su puerta. Salió de su cuarto y vagó hacia el corredor hacia el baño para ducharse. No fue hasta que llegó al cuarto de azulejo blanco que debatió esta idea. Las duchas tomaban tiempo, y podría no tener tiempo de comer el desayuno antes de irse. Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, la mayor parte del tiempo comía en el camino, porque su madre era así de mágica.

Con un suspiro, pasó su mano a través de su cabello y decidió que necesitaba un baño, así que cerró la puerta, se quitó sus boxers y entró a la bañera. Giró la manija del agua caliente y dejó que las gotas golpearan su piel. Quemaban y tornaron su piel rojiza casi instantáneamente, pero no le importó. Se sentía bien.

El pelinegro se apoyó contra la pared, sus manos apoyadas en los azulejos, sus brazos estirados. Inclinó la cabeza y dejó que el agua atravesara su cabello y bajara por su cuerpo mientras su mente divagaba. Pensó en su visita con Naruto el día anterior, sus manos cerrándose en forma de puño contra la pared. Sakura le había vuelto a decir a Naruto una vez más que consiguiera un nuevo mejor amigo. Sasuke iba a soltar un día que Naruto necesitaba una nueva novia. Todos sus amigos querían que consiguiera una nueva novia –bueno, estaba inconsciente, así que no era su culpa, pero Sasuke solo deseaba que ella oficialmente botara a Naruto y siguiera con su vida.

Por supuesto, no había ayudado cuando el brazo de Naruto se movió mientras Sasuke estaba hablando y ella gritó llamando a Minako, lo cual derivó en la mujer contándole a Sakura que Naruto despertaría pronto. Bueno, tal vez.

Sasuke apoyó su frente contra los azulejos, dejando que el agua cayera y bajara por su espalda. "Maldición, idiota, será mejor que despiertes. Si vuelves a hundirte en tu propia mente, te voy a dar tal paliza que desearás en primer lugar nunca haber caído en un coma."

Su cabeza se irguió de golpe hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que tocaban. "Sasuke, mamá quiere que te diga que el desayuno esta listo. Vas a llegar tarde."

Itachi aún sonaba medio dormido, lo cual tenía sentido, puesto que no tenía clases hasta las nueve. Sasuke no entendía porque despertaba tan temprano todo el tiempo.

"Saldré en un minuto." Respondió.

"No te masturbes ahí dentro, necesito usar esa ducha pronto."

"¡Asqueroso!" gritó Sasuke. "¡Lárgate a joder a otro lado!"

Podía escuchar a Itachi riendo mientras caminaba por el corredor. Eso sólo lo hizo molestarse y tomar un poco de shampoo, lavándose el cabello a gran velocidad antes de enjuagar la espuma y cerrar la llave de agua.

Saliendo de la ducha, se secó rápidamente antes de tomar su gel del cabello y peinarse. Luego regresó a su cuarto con una toalla, tirando sus boxers en su cesto de ropa. Escuchó que tocaban en la puerta del frente mientras estaba en el proceso de vestirse, y maldijo. Si Kiba ya estaba ahí para recogerlo, no iba a poder ser capaz de desayunar. Bueno, no en casa, después de todo.

"Oh bueno." Realmente no le importaba, de todas formas. Y con toda honestidad, su estómago aún estaba revuelto por haber pensado en Sakura.

"¡Sasuke, vámonos!" llamó Kiba desde el final de las escaleras.

"¡Tienes suerte de que esté despierto, animal!" la voz de Itachi se oyó desde el fondo del vestíbulo.

"De todas formas me perdonarías." Kiba definitivamente estaba sonriendo.

Sasuke tomó su sudadera negra con capucha y la mochila antes de abrir la puerta y ponerse el suéter mientras bajaba las escaleras, malabareando su mochila entre mano y mano mientras lo hacía.

"Que tengan un buen día." Mikoto le pasó un sándwich a Sasuke, el pelinegro le agradeció antes de morderlo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Ella siempre estaba un paso adelante. Cada vez que Sasuke pensaba que no desayunaría, ella siempre hacía algo rápido en el último segundo para él. Siempre se lo comía, aún cuando no tuviera hambre.

"Los veo luego." Les dijo Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta y seguir a Kiba por el camino de la entrada de su casa, dándole otra mordida a su sándwich.

"Necesitas levantarte mas temprano o algo, amigo." Kiba se sentó detrás del volante de su Honda, Sasuke entró a su lado.

"¿Qué? Lo hice a tiempo." Insistió Sasuke.

"Apenas." Soltó una risita mientras salía de la acera y se encaminaba hacia la escuela. "Ey compañero, estaba pensando-"

"No te esfuerces demasiado." Sasuke sonrió altaneramente.

"Ja, ja, vaya, eres _tan_ gracioso." Kiba giró los ojos. "_Como sea_, como estaba diciendo, estaba pensando que una vez que Naruto levante su trasero, deberíamos llevarlo a un antro o algo. Tener una fiesta." El moreno movió sus cejas. "Tal vez podamos conseguirle una nueva novia."

El estómago de Sasuke se revolvió ante el pensamiento, pero se lo atribuyó a mareo por movimiento. "No creo que te des cuenta de que cuando despierte, sus músculos no van a funcionar por un tiempo. Tiene que trabajar en ellos y cosas así antes de estar de nuevo bien."

"Mierda, ¿Un jugador de soccer que no es siquiera capaz de caminar? Casi sería mejor dejarlo en su sueño."

"No hay garantía siquiera de que vaya a despertar queriendo jugar soccer." Murmuró Sasuke mirando por la ventana.

"Hombre ¿Cómo le vamos a decir que han pasado dos años?"

"Kiba, voy a decir esto de la mejor manera, pero ¿Podrías cerrar la maldita boca?" Sasuke apoyó su frente contra el frío cristal. "Sigues hablando como si definitivamente fuera a despertar, pero no sabemos."

"No sabemos si eso _no_ pasará tampoco." Le recordó Kiba.

El resto del viaje se realizó en silencio.

* * *

Naruto se echó hacia atrás contra un lado del puesto de ramen, mirando a un lado y otro de la calle, con los brazos cruzados. Estaba esperando a que Iruka se le uniera antes de entrar al Ichiraku, aunque de todas formas no tenía mucha hambre. Suspiró, pasando su mano por su cabello, y levantando su mirada hacia la montaña de los Hokage. Sus ojos memorizaron cada línea del rostro de los Hokages, esperando algún día tener su propia cara grabada en la pared de piedra.

"_Naruto, por favor –"_ La cabeza del rubio se movió rápidamente de lado a lado, buscando entre la gente que lo pasaba. ¡¿De dónde había salido _eso_?! Era la voz de una mujer, y sonaba preocupada.

Se separó del puesto, caminando entre la multitud y buscando a su alrededor. Nadie le estaba prestando atención, ¿así que de dónde había venido esa voz de mujer? _De verdad me estoy volviendo loco._

"Naruto." El rubio se giró, viendo a Iruka saludándolo enfrente del Ichiraku, sonriendo ampliamente.

Naruto le dio la espalda a la multitud, mirando sobre su hombro una última vez antes de unirse a Iruka. "Ey, Iruka-sensei."

"¿Cómo estás? No te he visto en un tiempo." Iruka jaló el toldo hacia un lado, Naruto entró con su maestro siguiéndole. Teuchi ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar que querían, posando dos vasos de agua en la mesita antes de comenzar a preparar su miso ramen.

"Lo se, ha sido demasiado largo. Pero, ya sabes, Capitán ANBU y todo. Hace que uno tenga una vida social bastante limitada." Naruto sonrió.

"Hablando de la cual, escuché que vas a estar vigilando a Sasuke." Los puños de Naruto se cerraron y le tomó un esfuerzo consciente el abrirlos.

"¿Quién te dijo?" susurró.

"Kakashi lo hizo. Y luego Sai." Iruka miró fijamente al rubio, quien tenía la mirada baja. Estaba preocupado. "¿Vas a estar bien con esto?" preguntó.

"Honestamente –no lo se." Naruto suspiró, pasando su mano por su cabello. "No se cómo comportarme alrededor de él."

"¿Aún lo amas, verdad?" pregunto Iruka comprensivamente. Él sabía que Naruto probablemente estaba confundido, y deseaba poder ayudarlo mas, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

"Yo…" la voz de Naruto se fue debilitando. "Las cosas son diferentes."

"¿Sabías que, además de Ibiki, a ti fue a la única persona que reconoció y a la que le habló?"

Naruto se quedó mirando a Iruka, atónito, al tiempo que los dos tazones de ramen fueron colocados frente a ellos. _¿Sasuke sólo me hablo a mí?_ Pensó, sorprendido. Nunca lo hubiera pensado, considerando lo casual que había parecido. Asumió que el pelinegro era así con todos los demás.

"¿Están hablando acerca del Uchiha?" Teuchi se inclinó hacia delante sobre la barra, ambos hombres lo miraron. "Estuvo aquí hace una hora con su escolta ANBU, buscándote." Le dijo al rubio.

Sorprendentemente, esto no hizo feliz a Naruto. Ante todo, sólo lo confundió aún más. ¿Qué quería Sasuke de él? Incluso en su camino a casa, había estado mirándolo, y Naruto sabía que era porque quería algo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Quería que las cosas regresaran a como eran antes? Naruto no creía eso posible, pero estaba dispuesto a iniciar una nueva amistad. O incluso, tal vez, algo mas.

"Me duele la cabeza." Se quejó Naruto, enterrando su cara en sus manos y dejando salir un explosivo suspiro. Iruka le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"¿Vas a ir a verlo luego, cierto? Sólo habla con él, ve como le va. Tal vez quiera ser tu amigo de nuevo o algo." Iruka se encogió de hombros. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ambos han cambiado y crecido. Sólo observa a donde te llevan las cosas."

"Supongo." Giró los fideos alrededor de su tazón de ramen. La verdad es que ya no tenía hambre, pero puesto que Iruka estaba pagando, se sentiría mal si no los comía, así que sacó algunos fideos del caldo y los puso en su boca.

"_Naruto."_

E inmediatamente se ahogó.

Tosió fuerte, golpeando su puño contra su pecho tratando de hacer que los fideos bajaran. Iruka estaba observándolo con preocupación cuando el rubio finalmente logró respirar correctamente. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, abriendo su boca para decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

No había nadie.

"¿Naruto?" El rubio se giró hacia Iruka.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" preguntó.

"¿Escuchar que?" El Chuunin frunció el ceño.

"Era –" Naruto se interrumpió, al ver la mirada de preocupación en los ojos de Iruka. "Nada. Nada, olvídalo."

El rubio se encorvó hacia delante, volviendo a comer su ramen e ignorando la manera en que Iruka se lo quedaba viendo. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

"_Naruto, por favor despierta."_ Le dijo la voz de Sasuke.

_¡__**Estoy**__ despierto!_ Gritó la mente de Naruto mientras miraba fijamente el tazón debajo de él. _¿O no?_

* * *

"Eso no va a funcionar." Sakura giró los ojos en dirección a Sasuke desde la puerta, el pelinegro retirando de golpe su mano del cabello de Naruto, habiéndola estado pasando entre él. Miró con furia a la chica que entraba al cuarto.

Se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama, cruzando sus piernas, lo cual exponía mucho más de su pierna de lo que Sasuke quería ver. Su falda era demasiado corta, y eso lo enfurecía.

"Creo que deberíamos tratar el acercamiento a la Blanca Nieves." Sonrió a medias antes de girar su cabeza hacia Naruto e inclinarse. Sasuke sujetó el brazo que tenía mas cerca y la levantó de un tirón, gruñendo. Ella sólo le ofreció una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero Sasuke no lo encontraba divertido.

"No lo beses cuando está inconciente." Gruñó, apretando el agarre en su brazo. Las cejas de la chica se contrajeron, pero no demostró otro signo de molestia.

"Lo hago todo el tiempo cuando estamos solos." Sonrió con satisfacción.

"Bueno, no lo hagas." Gritó Sasuke, jalando su mano. Se vio forzada a levantarse de la cama, mirando furiosamente hacia abajo a Sasuke, quien aún estaba sentado. Él le regresó la mirada antes de liberar su brazo, luego apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, entrelazando sus dedos. Colocó su mentón sobre ellos y se quedó viendo a Naruto, ignorando completamente a Sakura.

La chica se mofó, cruzando los brazos. "De _verdad_ crees que es por ti ¿verdad?" Sasuke no dijo nada. "Porque su mano se movió un par de veces mientras estabas con él, o mientras le hablabas. Patético."

La ceja de Sasuke tembló y apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. No lo valía, y sabía que solo estaba tratando de enfurecerlo. Estaba funcionando, pero no tenía porque saberlo. No le daría la satisfacción.

"Ay ¿Toqué un nervio sensible, bebé?" Posó su mano sobre su hombro y él la quitó furiosamente, poniéndose de pie y girándose hacia ella, con los puños cerrados. Ella le sonrió y le tomó un concienzudo esfuerzo a Sasuke el no golpearla.

"¿Qué sabes tú de él?" Los puños de Sasuke temblaban de furia. "¡¿Qué _diablos __**sabes**__ tú_?! En todo el tiempo que ha estado inconciente, has salido con otros hombres ¡¿y aún tienes la _cara_ de llamarlo tu novio?! ¡Me das asco!"

"¿Perdón?" siseó Sakura. "¡Solo estoy tratando de seguir con mi vida sin estar deprimida todo el tiempo porque _mi_ novio esta en coma!"

Sasuke ignoró el énfasis en el 'mi'. Sólo estaba rabioso de que ella fuera tan puta.

"Tú no te lo mereces." Insistió Sasuke. "¡Nunca lo hiciste! ¡Siempre fue demasiado bueno para ti!"

"¡Sólo estás celoso porque se preocupa mas por mí que por ti!" chilló Sakura.

Antes de Sakura pudiera abrir su boca para soltarle algún tipo de insulto, la puerta se abrió y Mikoto entró, mirando de lado a lado a los dos adolescentes.

"¿Qué, si se puede saber, está pasando aquí?" demandó.

Sasuke notó que Sakura tenía lágrimas formándose en los ojos, y tuvo la urgencia de golpearle la nariz. Estaba fingiendo esas lágrimas, lo podía jurar. Sus ojos no se estaban enrojeciendo, así que obviamente era una farsa.

"Sasuke se está portando horrible conmigo." Una de las lágrimas rodó por su mejilla y la limpió con el dorso de su mano. "Dijo que no debería estar aquí para Naruto."

Minako se giró para mirar a Sasuke, notando sus puños apretados y su expresión furiosa. Siempre había sabido que esos dos se soportaban el uno al otro sólo por Naruto, pero asumió que con el rubio tan cerca de despertar, su intenso odio el uno por el otro había resurgido.

"Muy bien, vamos, Sakura. Bajemos. Te daré un poco de té." Colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, alejándola mientras Sasuke se giraba hacia Naruto, tratando de calmarse.

"No se por qué dejas que te saque de tus casillas." La cabeza de Sasuke se giró hacia la puerta, sorprendido.

"¡Nana! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!"

Tsunade sólo le sonrió, entrando al cuarto. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke antes de mirar a Naruto y suspirar. "Sabes que tu amistad siempre será mas importante para el mocoso que su pequeña arlequín lambiscona."

Sasuke tuvo que sonreír ante eso. Oh, amaba tanto a Tsunade por su odio hacia Sakura. Lo hacía feliz.

"Supongo, es sólo –siempre me ha preocupado, sabes, que yo no le importe cuando despierte."

"Cariño, a Naruto _siempre_ le vas a importar. Siempre serás importante para él, ¿entiendes?"

Sasuke asintió, y ella sonrió cuando Sakura reapareció en la puerta, murmurando algo acerca de tener que esperar mientras el agua para el té hervía.

"¿Está bien dejarlos solos o tengo que quedarme de árbitro?" Dijo Tsunade medio en broma, mirando al uno y al otro.

"No, estaremos bien, Nana." Sasuke notó como Sakura hizo una mueca ante el hecho de que a él se le permitía llamarle 'Nana'. _Así es, perra, yo significo mas para esta familia que tú._

La vieja mujer se fue y Sakura se cruzó de brazos, evitando mirar a Sasuke. "Sólo vamos a ser civilizados y continuemos pretendiendo que nos caemos bien."

"Bien." Sasuke se volvió a sentar en la silla, Sakura tomando el taburete a los pies de la cama.

* * *

Naruto estaba realmente nervioso mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de Sasuke, estrujando sus manos. Había optado por usar su ropa normal en lugar de ponerse su uniforme ANBU para hacer esto un poquito más personal. Incluso si Sasuke era técnicamente un prisionero, había –alguna vez –sido también un amigo de Naruto.

Caminó hacia la puerta principal y dudó. Elevó su mano para tocar la puerta y casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando alguien aterrizó justo a su lado.

"¡Naruto-taichou!"

Dejando salir un alarido de absoluto terror, Naruto se giró rápidamente, su mano oprimiendo su corazón mientras miraba furioso al ANBU frente a él.

"_¡No me asustes así!_" gritó con fuerza, su voz mucho mas aguda de lo normal.

"L-Lo siento, taichou, estaba seguro que me había sentido." El ANBU se veía confundido.

"En estos momentos estoy un poco nervioso." Admitió Naruto justo antes de que la puerta se abriera. El ANBU y él se giraron para ver a Sasuke mirándolos. Naruto se removió incómodo antes de dirigirse al ANBU.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, te puedes retirar."

El ANBU inclinó la cabeza ligeramente antes de desaparecer, probablemente regresando a la torre del Hokage puesto que Naruto lo estaba relevando.

"Eres mi nueva niñera." Una declaración, no una pregunta.

Naruto se giró para mirar a Sasuke, frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza antes de asentir. El pelinegro se hizo a un lado, dejando que Naruto entrara a su casa. El rubio así lo hizo, pasando por la puerta y quitándose los zapatos antes de entrar más en la casa. Repentinamente se le ocurrió que el ANBU de hace unos momentos había estado fuera, mientras que Naruto había sido invitado a pasar. Se sintió totalmente nervioso otra vez.

"Me imagino que quieres ramen." Sasuke lo rebasó, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

"En realidad, acabo de comer." Le informó, siguiendo al otro adolescente. Se percató de que Sasuke no se veía tan mal de como Naruto había imaginado después del interrogatorio de Ibiki.

"¿Qué te gustaría entonces?" Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, sus manos en sus bolsillos. Naruto se removió inquieto, mirando hacia la sala.

"La verdad, realmente me gustaría hablar. Creo –que tenemos mucho que discutir." Se volvió hacia Sasuke.

El pelinegro solo asintió antes de dirigirse a la sala, Naruto lo siguió. Se sentó en el sofá, pero el rubio optó por el sillón del otro lado, no confiando en sí mismo si estaba tan cerca de Sasuke. Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar, sin estar siquiera seguro de por donde comenzar.

"Yo –em, ni siquiera se por donde comenzar." Admitió, rascándose detrás de la cabeza, luego suspiró. "Te me has estado quedando viendo mucho." Sasuke no dijo nada. "Y escuché que, aparte de Ibiki, yo soy la única persona con la que has hablado."

"¿Y?" pregunto Sasuke, su rostro una máscara sin emociones. Naruto sintió que su estómago se revolvió.

"Y, me estaba preguntado el por que."

Sasuke se puso de pie, y Naruto nunca antes se sintió tan intimidado en su vida. Sus ojos negros estaban entornados, pero su rostro seguía sin mostrar expresión. Caminó alrededor de la mesa que separaba al sofá con el sillón, Naruto se hizo para atrás ligeramente mientras Sasuke se acercaba a su lado. Bajo la mirada hacia él, y el rubio se sintió de verdad vulnerable, por alguna razón.

Se hizo para atrás todavía mas en el asiento a la vez que Sasuke ponía una mano en cada uno de los respaldos para los brazos y subía una rodilla para colocarla entre las piernas de Naruto, el rubio lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Su corazón estaba latiendo insanamente rápido para ese momento.

"Efectivamente, por qué, Naruto." Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, sus ojos sobre los labios de Naruto. El rubio cerró sus ojos por reflejo, esperando que el otro presionara sus labios contra los suyos.

Luego, el dolor explotó en el pecho de Naruto y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras bajaba la mirada para encontrar la mano de Sasuke atravesando lo que, sólo podía asumir, era uno de sus pulmones. Su respiración inmediatamente lo abandonó mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida alrededor de la mano de Sasuke. Sasuke no la sacó, habiendo aprendido de la última vez que hacer eso solo permitiría al Kyuubi curarla. Quería a Naruto _muerto_ esta vez.

El pelinegro se acercó mas a Naruto, sus labios rozando la oreja del rubio. "Me arrebataste mi única oportunidad de matar a Itachi sellando fuera de mí a Orochimaru. Teníamos un trato, pero lo destruiste. ¡Por eso, voy a _destruirte_!"

Movió su mano dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, su puño cerrándose firmemente alrededor del corazón del rubio y apretándolo.

El rubio ya no podía respirar, su visión se volvía borrosa. Pronto, todo se volvió negro.

Y Naruto murió.

* * *

_Notas de Traducción: ¡No me maten! ¡Juro que así va la historia! Creo que este es mi capítulo favorito, sin embargo. Esperen al que sigue… créanme._

_Una terrible disculpa, se que dije que subiría el capítulo la semana pasada pero luego una tormenta cayó el viernes y reventó un transformador de energía y mi calle se quedó sin luz el resto del fin de semana (oh Dios yo sin Internet!!) y luego entré a trabajar de nuevo y pues… ya me entretuve._

_Diccionario:_

_Taichou -Capitán_


	6. De Despertares

**Advertencia de Derechos:**

**Kiba: Lo siento, el Sargento no puede poner la advertencia de derechos en este momento puesto que me robó de nuevo así que va. Masashi mandó a Itachi tras ella. Actualmente esta tratando de eludirlo con una escoba y un bote. **

**Próximo capítulo: ¡AHORA SE ACEPTAN SOBORNOS! Gracias, Ander ;P lol (estoy bromeando, por supuesto)**

* * *

**La línea del monitor cardiaco de Naruto se volvió plana. Sasuke se entristeció y suicidó. ****Fin, lol. ****Perdón, sí, dejaré de ser tan tarada. Solo una pequeña nota de autor para explicar la quemadura en la mano de Naruto, porque hay quienes todavía están confundidos. La quemadura fue para mostrar que el sueño estaba llegando a su fin, en cierta manera, porque Kyuubi no lo estaba curando. No se porque estoy diciendo esto en una NA al inicio del capítulo que todos quieren leer porque Naruto está "despertando"… o se mató a éel mismo, muajajaja. Debería simplemente balbucear más.**

* * *

Capítulo 06

**De Despertares**

* * *

Naruto lentamente volvió a recuperar el conocimiento, su mente nublada y sus pensamientos lentos. _¿Q-Qué? Pensé –Pensé que Sasuke me había matado. ¿Qué pasa?_

Una voz se introdujo por si misma en su cerebro, y le tomó unos cuantos segundos identificarla. _¿Sakura-chan?_

"Él no cree que te merezca; como si _él_ lo mereciera."

"Mas que tú."

"¡Jódete!"

_¡¿Sasuke?! ¿Qué est__á haciendo aquí? __¿Y con Sakura? __**¡¿Qué está pasando?!**_

"¿Podrías, tal vez, _no_ ser una perra por cinco malditos completos min –" Sasuke se quedó a media frase y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Naruto gimió.

"¡¿Naruto?!" Sakura prácticamente chilló.

"¡Nana!" Sasuke se puso de pie de un brinco, corriendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola. "¡Nana! ¡Sra. Uzumaki!"

"¿Naruto, puedes oírme?" Sasuka se pasó al asiento de Sasuke, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados mientras las cejas de Naruto se fruncían y su cabeza se giraba hacia un lado ligeramente. Dejó salir otro quejido, y Sakura pensó que iba a ponerse a llorar.

"¿Qué pasa?" Tsunade fue la primera en aparecer en la puerta, apresurándose a estar a un lado de Naruto y empujando a Sakura del camino. Posó una mano en la frente de Naruto.

"¡Se quejó!" exclamó Sakura, la emoción brotando de ella. "¡Se quejó dos veces!"

"¿Naruto, puedes oírme?" Preguntó Tsunade y él giró su cabeza de nuevo, siguiendo su voz. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y la mujer pensó que se le iba a detener el corazón. "Naruto." Sonrió.

"¡¿Está despierto?!" Chilló Minako desde la puerta, pero Tsunade solo levantó su mano hacia ella, sus ojos aún fijos en el rubio.

"¿Puedes verme, Naruto? ¿Puedes hablar?"

"Tsu-na…" Naruto inhaló profundamente y la mujer sonrió de nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía quien era ella –bueno, su nombre por lo menos.

"Sí, soy yo. Me alegra mucho que me recuerdes."

Se giró, indicándole a Minako que se acercara. La mujer voló hacia la cama, aterrizando en su hijo y abrazándolo con fuerza. "¡Oh, cariño! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!"

Tsunade notó la confusión exhibiéndose a través del rostro de Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke…" dijo forzadamente.

Las cejas del pelinegro se levantaron rápidamente desde su localización en la puerta, completamente atónito de que él hubiera sido la primera persona por la que Naruto preguntó.

"¿Sasuke? Sí, él está aquí." Tsunade miró hacia él y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El pelinegro sintió náuseas. Estaba tan nervioso que casi quiso sólo salir corriendo, pero en lugar de eso caminó lentamente hacia Tsunade y Minako.

"Hola, amigo." Sasuke sonrió hacia Naruto una vez que alcanzó a Tsunade, Minako aún abrazaba a su hijo.

El rostro del rubio cambió instantáneamente cuando vio a Sasuke, y trató de retroceder bruscamente, pero debido a que sus músculos se habían deteriorado dada la falta de uso, no llegó muy lejos.

"Al-Aléjate d-de mí." Insistió Naruto, su voz regresando lentamente.

"¡Naruto, es Sasuke!" Insistió Tsunade y un destello de dolor cruzó el rostro del pelinegro.

"M-me asesinaste… Sasuke… Yo c-confié en ti…"

La cabeza de Sasuke se hizo hacia atrás con brusquedad mientras todos miraban fijamente a Naruto. Incluso Sakura se sintió un poco mal por Sasuke en ese momento. Naruto obviamente estaba delirando.

El pelinegro no esperó para escuchar otra cosa, se giró y salió corriendo del cuarto.

"¡Sasuke!" Tsunade corrió detrás de él mientras Minako tan solo miraba fijamente a su hijo, sin ser capaz de creer lo que acababa de decir. "¡Sasuke, espera!"

El Uchiha no esperó. No se detuvo. Simplemente se metió los zapatos y salió corriendo por la puerta, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que corrían por su cara. Debió haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Qué si Naruto estaba despierto? Ya lo había predicho por un presentimiento, esto simplemente lo confirmaba.

Sasuke temía con anterioridad que Naruto no lo recordara. Casi deseaba que ese hubiera sido el caso.

No hubiera dolido tanto.

Y lo hacía. Dolía. Dolía demasiado, pero no podía comprender completamente el porque.

Se preguntaba que es lo que había hecho su yo del sueño –bueno, además de lo obvio. Aparentemente había _asesinado_ al rubio. ¿Pero por qué? Eran mejores amigos, ¿Por qué la mente de Naruto habría de suplantarlo con una imagen como esa? Sasuke no podría lastimar a Naruto; ¡nunca!

Nunca en su vida había llegado a casa tan rápido. Corrió todo el camino, ignorando sus ardientes pulmones y sus temblorosas piernas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su mochila y las llaves mientras corría por la acera de su casa, pero de todas formas la puerta estaba abierta. Corrió dentro, quitándose los zapatos de una patada.

"Sasuke, amor, Tsunade está en el teléfono para ti." Llamó Mikoto, pero el pelinegro la ignoró. Subió corriendo las escaleras, jadeando mientras luchaba por respirar y llorar al mismo tiempo. Itachi venía bajando, y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo estaba mal –era bastante complicado no verlo. Sujetó el brazo de su hermano mientras lo pasaba, deteniendo al chico mas joven en su camino.

"¿Sasuke, que pasó?"

"¡Suéltame!" aulló Sasuke, jalando y liberando su brazo violentamente del agarre de Itachi y continuó subiendo las escaleras. Itachi lo siguió con pasos apresurados, alcanzando la puerta de Sasuke al tiempo que el pelinegro la azotaba. El hermano mayor intentó abrirla, pero tenía llave.

"¿Sasuke?" tocó. "¿Sasuke, qué pasa?" No recibió respuesta. "Abre la puerta; háblame. Vamos." Tocó de Nuevo.

Mikoto subió las escaleras, parándose cerca del borde y observando mientras Itachi tocaba un poco más en la puerta. El chico más grande miró hacia su madre y suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía idea de que estaba mal, pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Naruto. Su sangre repentinamente se heló al considerar las posibilidades. ¿Se habría deslizado Naruto en su coma de nuevo? O peor – ¡¿Habría _muerto_?!

"¡Sasuke!" Itachi aporreó la puerta.

"Itachi." Se giró hacia su madre, quien se veía como si no supiera que hacer. "Sólo déjalo tranquilo."

"¿Qué pasó?" demandó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"Naruto despertó." Susurró con una mueca. "Y –bueno, no salió exactamente de la manera en que todos esperábamos."

* * *

Minako paseó fuera de la puerta del cuarto de Naruto, mordiendo sus nudillos con nerviosismo. Seguía lanzándole miradas a la puerta del rubio, mientras Sakura se apoyaba sobre la barandilla, sumida en sus pensamientos. Tsunade subió las escaleras, ambas se giraron hacia ella. La mujer suspiró.

"Mikoto dice que Sasuke no sale de su cuarto." Informó.

"Me siento terrible." Mikoto se cubrió el rostro. "¿Por qué habría Naruto de decir algo como eso?"

Tsunade tan sólo suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Has podido contactar a Arashi?"

"No, aún está en una reunión. Le dije a la secretaria que era urgente, pero dijo que no podía entrar al cuarto de reuniones, pero que le haría saber en cuanto saliera. Así que, simplemente tendremos que esperar." (1)

Todas se quedaron de pie en silencio por uno cuantos minutos más antes de que un grito explotara desde el cuarto de Naruto.

"_¡¿Qué?!_"

Minako saltó hacia la puerta, pero Tsunade la atrapó por la muñeca, alejándola del pomo de la puerta y negando con la cabeza. "Deja a Shizune lidiar con esto. Obviamente le causará una gran conmoción, dale tiempo."

"¡Es mi hijo!"

"Lo se." La calmó Tsunade. "Pero esto es muy delicado, y –"

"¡¿Podrías dejar de decir tantas idioteces, mamá?! ¡Voy a entrar!" Liberó su muñeca y abrió la puerta de golpe, entrando. Shizune la miró desde el lugar en el que estaba a un lado de la cama mientras Naruto miraba a Minako con los ojos muy abiertos.

El rubio estaba apoyado contra la cabecera de su cama, aunque sus brazos y piernas estaban extendidos torpemente, puesto que no los podía mover por si mismo. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía como si pudieran caer de su cabeza.

"Cariño –"

"Minako, no deberías estar aquí en este momento." Dijo Shizune duramente.

"Pero mi hijo –"

"¡¿Hijo?!" soltó Naruto, sus ojos abriéndose aún mas –si es que eso era posible. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Soy s-su _hijo_?!"

"¡Minako, por favor!" Tsunade tiró del brazo de su hija. "Regresa fuera."

"¡Tsunade, Shizune –no entiendo!" Exclamó Naruto a la vez que sus brazos ascendieron ligeramente, como si quisiera agarrar su cabeza, pero cayeron de regreso poco después, puesto que no era lo suficientemente fuerte aún para soportarlos.

Shizune se puso de pie, empujando fuera a Minako y Tsunade. "Por favor, sólo esperen fuera." Cerró la puerta.

Así que, esperaron. Por alrededor de una hora, esperaron. Escuchaban el ocasional arranque desde dentro del cuarto, pero Shizune calmaba a Naruto relativamente rápido. Las tres mujeres fuera alternaron entre recargarse contra las paredes o el barandal y pasear. Sakura realmente necesitaba irse a casa, pero Naruto estaba _despierto_, así que no iría a ningún lado. Además, necesitaba hablar con Naruto sobre Sasuke. Acerca de la traición del pelinegro.

Shizune finalmente abrió la puerta, cerrándola rápidamente tras ella cuando Minako ya se había lanzado hacia la psiquiatra.

"¡¿Y bien?!"

La mujer suspiró. "Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Él recuerda a la mayoría de las personas que conoció en la vida real, pero unas cuantas personas no existen para él." Hizo una mueca. "Tú y tu esposo son los primeros."

Minako comenzó a llorar. Tsunade la tranquilizó mientras abrazaba a su hija.

"Em, me recuerda a mi, ¿verdad?" Sakura dio un paso hacia delante. Shizune asintió. "¿Puedo hablar con él por un segundo?"

La mujer miró hacia Minako y Tsunade, quienes estarían ocupadas por un rato, luego suspiró y asintió, abriendo la puerta. Sakura entró al cuarto antes de cerrar la puerta y se giró hacia Naruto. Él simplemente se la quedó viendo.

"Ey." Dijo con nerviosismo. Se sintió como si fuera la primera vez que hablaba con Naruto. "Em, Shizune dice que me recuerdas. Me alegra." Sonrió, caminando hacia delante y sentándose en la silla a un lado de la cama del rubio. "Debes estar realmente confundido."

"Eso es quedarse corto." Dijo Naruto en voz baja ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa. "Por lo menos tú te ves igual, Sakura-chan."

La pelirosa levantó una ceja. "¿Chan? ¿Qué es eso, un término cariñoso?"

Naruto parpadeó ante ella, luego se sonrojó, desviando la mirada. "Supongo que no usan sufijos."

"No." Sakura se rió ligeramente. Agitó la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco mas relajada ahora. Miró a Naruto con una cálida sonrisa antes de suspirar y hablar. "Entonces, tú y yo obviamente nos conocíamos el uno al otro en tu, em… tu…"

"¿Mi sueño?" proveyó Naruto. Ella sonrió apenada.

"Ajá. Bueno, me alegra de que estuviera en él. ¿Sabías que estamos saliendo?"

La quijada de Naruto cayó. "¡¿L-lo estamos?!"

La chica asintió con una gran sonrisa, inclinándose hacia delante y tomando una de las manos de Naruto en las suyas. "Lo hemos estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo. Fue tan extraño pasar estos dos últimos años sin ti." Se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos. _¡Me debes una por esto!_ "También fue duro para Sasuke."

"Él me ase –"

"Lo se." Le interrumpió, levantando la mirada hacia él. "Sé que el cabrón te asesinó en tu sueño, pero en cierta manera, me alegra. Es debido a ese simple hecho que tu despertaste." Alejó una de sus manos de la de Naruto y la pasó a través de sus puntiagudos mechones, sonriendo con ternura.

Naruto la miró fijamente por unos cuantos segundos, confundido. Lentamente, cayó en cuenta de la revelación, y su quijada volvió a caer.

"Tú odias a Sasuke."

"Nos odiamos el uno al otro. Es mutuo." Sonrió. Sakura bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales estaban acariciando la suave piel de la mano de Naruto. "Nunca nos caímos bien el uno al otro, solo nos soportamos porque tú significas demasiado para los dos." Se rió. "Aunque definitivamente necesitas un nuevo mejor amigo. No soy tan cruel como para decirte que es una persona horrible, pero de verdad no te va a hacer bien para tu recuperación si estás asustado de él." Se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que la elección es tuya, pero déjame decirte que este Sasuke no tiene ningún interés en lastimarte. Aunque nunca estará aquí para ti como yo lo estaré." Pasó una mano por la mejilla de Naruto con una sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y ambos se giraron hacia ella. Shizune sonrió a modo de disculpa.

"Lo siento, Sakura, pero será mejor que te vayas. A Minako le gustaría pasar tiempo con su hijo."

"Por supuesto." La chica se puso de pie, alisando su falda antes de girarse hacia Naruto con una sonrisa. "Te veré después ¿está bien?" Se agachó y besó la frente del rubio.

La adolescente dejó el cuarto y Naruto miró a la mujer que había sido etiquetada como su madre entrar al cuarto. Tenía cabello corto y color rubio rojizo con ojos azul oscuro. Podía notar la resemblanza entre ellos, e incluso si era extraño, le sonrió. La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente, sentándose en la silla a lado de su cama mientras la puerta era cerrada.

"Yo, em…" Naruto de verdad deseaba poder sobarse detrás de la cabeza, pero sus brazos realmente estaban pesados. Era molesto, en serio. "De verdad siento mucho que no te recuerde."

"Oh, cariño, está bien." Se inclinó para acercarse y tocarlo, pero retiró su mano en el último segundo, posándola torpemente en su regazo. "Shizune me dijo que tienes bastante imaginación. Ninjas, ¿eh?"

"Ajá." Naruto sonrió, pero desapareció de su rostro fácilmente. Bajó la mirada hacia su colcha azul oscuro, con un enorme zorro estampada en ella. "Parecía tan real."

"Shizune dijo que siempre lo parecen. Pero estoy feliz de que finalmente volvieras."

"Supongo que –yo también." Se giró y le sonrió. "Es bueno saber que de verdad tengo una familia, y que todo lo que pasó no era… bueno, real."

"¡Oh, cariño!" Minako no pudo resistirse esta vez, y se lanzó hacia delante, tomando su mano. Naruto sólo le sonrió torpemente, mirando a su alrededor hacia su cuarto. Notó una gran cantidad de fotos de él con Sasuke, sus ojos se prolongaron en una en la que los dos estaban en mitad del aire, la fotografía habiendo sido tomada mientras saltaban hacia una piscina.

Minako siguió la línea de su mirada y sonrió. "Esa es de tu cumpleaños número quince." Le informó. "Pareciera como si ambos estuvieran saltando pero en realidad tú sujetaste el brazo de Sasuke y lo empujaste contigo."

"Ya veo." Dijo Naruto torpemente.

"Amor, sé que esto va a ser difícil para ti, pero por favor tan sólo escúchame, ¿sí?" Minako se acercó mas, ahora sujetando su mano en las dos de ella, muy parecido a como lo había hecho Sakura antes. "No conozco los detalles de lo que pasó mientras estabas en tu coma, pero declaraste que Sasuke te asesinó. Eso puede que sea cierto en tu sueño, pero el Sasuke en este mundo no es como el otro. Él es tu mejor amigo, se preocupa muchísimo por ti. Nunca te ha hecho daño –bueno, está esa ocasión en la que te tiró un diente, pero siendo justos, te lo merecías." Le sonrió. Naruto sólo la miró fijamente, notando la diferencia entre el tono de su madre y el de Sakura.

Cuando Sakura habló de Sasuke, su desagrado por él era claro en su voz, y sospechaba que tal vez ella le había dicho que aceptara a este Sasuke simplemente porque sería problemático para ella si no lo hacía. Cuando su madre hablaba de Sasuke, había agradecimiento y amor en su tono, y era claro que Sasuke era una persona importante para ella. Pero incluso si los dos tonos eran diferentes, aún transmitían el mismo mensaje.

"Sakura me dijo que él no era una mala persona."

"Estoy impresionada de que haya crecido lo suficiente para dejar sus problemas con Sasuke entre ella y él. A ella realmente le desagrada, y ella a él, así que debió haber sido difícil para ella decirte eso."

"Parecía difícil." Admitió Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Pero es cierto, dulzura." Minako acarició su hombro con una amorosa sonrisa. "Tú significas todo para él. Vino aquí todos los días para verte. Él literalmente abandonó todo por ti. Sasuke se preocupa por ti, e incluso aunque tu Sasuke hizo algo horrible, de cierta manera, no lo hizo. Él te regresó a nosotros. Sasuke ha sido importante durante toda tu recuperación, tanto en este mundo como en tu sueño. Oh, cariño, por favor no lo juzgues por algo que nunca pasó, Sasuke nunca te haría daño, jamás."

Naruto la miró por algunos segundos antes de volver a mirar hacia las fotos por todo su cuarto. Apretó los labios.

Ambos miraron hacía la puerta de la habitación de Naruto cuando escucharon un portazo y pasos apresurados. "¡Minako! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Está Naruto bien?!"

El rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz. No la reconoció. _Ese debe de ser mi papá, supongo… Esto es tan raro... _Naruto medió deseó no haber nunca despertado.

"Todo está bien, Arashi. Todo está bien, todo está grandioso." Naruto podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Tsunade.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Está despierto."

"¡¿Qué?!" La puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar entrar a un hombre rubio con afilados ojos azul grisáceo y una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. "Naruto."

Para ser sincero, las palabras que salieron de la boca de Naruto no eran exactamente las que el adolescente había intentado decir.

"¡Puta madre! ¡El Cuarto Hokage!"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo mientras Naruto le regresaba la mirada a nada más y nada menos que al Yondaime Hokage. El hombre miró a su esposa antes de mirar hacia Naruto.

"También conocido como 'papá'." Dijo lentamente. El rubio adolescente se sonrojó, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos al tiempo que su madre sonreía. "Pero –está bien. Puedes llamarme el… em…"

"¿Cuarto Hokage?"

"Sí, eso." Se rió, entrando al cuarto y sentándose a los pies de la cama. Sonrió, colocando su mano sobre la pierna de su hijo. "Es bueno tenerte de regreso."

* * *

Sasuke estaba acostado de lado en su cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Estaba sintiendo tantas emociones entremezcladas que estaba sorprendido de que su cerebro no hubiera explotado por todas ellas. Estaba cansado y enfurruñado, y de verdad quería matar algo, aunque no tenía nada a su disposición para matarlo.

Alguien tocó a su puerta. "¿Sasuke? Sakura está aquí para verte."

_Tacha eso, ahora tengo algo que matar,_ pensó Sasuke con furia. Aunque, por muy dulce que pudiera ser el asesinar a la molesta perra, realmente no quería que ella entrara a su cuarto y se riera de él porque Naruto deliró y pensaba que él lo había asesinado.

"Dile que se vaya." Le espetó Sasuke a su madre.

"Sasuke, deja de ser una princesa y abre la puerta."

Sasuke dejó salir un salvaje gruñido mientras giraba fuera de su cama y caminaba con fuertes pisadas y furiosamente hacia su puerta, quitándole el seguro y abriéndola. Sakura hizo una mueca al ver la mirada enojada, pero se mantuvo de pie admirablemente, con la cabeza en alto. Hizo el intento de pasar a un lado de Sasuke para entrar a su cuarto pero él se interpuso en su camino con su cuerpo. Notó que su madre se había ido. _Bien, sin testigos._

"¿Puedo entrar?"

"No."

"Bien." Lo miró enojada, cruzándose de brazos. "Dios, eres un grandísimo cabrón."

"No necesito tus insultos. ¡Ganaste, ve y vive con él para lo que me importa!" Trató de azotar la puerta pero Sakura se movió para interponer su pie en la madera, evitando que se cerrara.

"Pensé que deberías saber que me debes una."

"¿Lo hago?" Dijo Sasuke con desprecio. Si no movía su pie, iba a encontrar una manera de atraparlo entre la puerta y el marco.

"Le dije que no eras así." Sasuke parpadeó.

"¿Cómo así?"

"Como el tú de su sueño." Sakura suspiró, quitando su pie ahora que sabía que tenía la atención de Sasuke y alisando su falda. "Le dije que tú no eras una persona horrible, y eso… bueno, eso es en general todo lo que le dije."

"¿Y tenías que venir a mi casa para decirme esto?" Preguntó Sasuke secamente, aunque _estaba_ agradecido. Sólo que Sasuke no tenía porque saber eso.

"Bueno, si te hubiera llamado, me hubieras colgado." Replicó la chica en un tono tan frío como el de Sasuke. "Así que, ahora que lo sabes, me voy antes de que me salga urticaria por estar tan cerca de tu cuarto." Se rascó el brazo, como para enfatizar su punto. El pelinegro simplemente la miró con odio y la observó irse. Una vez que bajó las escaleras, Sasuke azotó su puerta y le volvió a poner llave.

Dio vueltas sobre su cama, se sentó y miró hacia la pared frente a él. ¿De verdad iba Naruto a darle otra oportunidad? Eso esperaba Sasuke, aunque sospechaba que tal vez no había tenido la mejor reacción posible a lo que Naruto había dicho. _Por lo menos no brinqué sobre él o algo así._ Suspiró, pasando su mano a través de su cabello.

El pelinegro miró hacia su teléfono antes de suspirar. Se removió en su cama y se estiró para alcanzarlo, quitándolo del soporte y colocándolo en su oreja para asegurarse de que nadie más lo estaba usando. Cuando escuchó el tono de marcar, marcó el familiar número y esperó a que sonara.

"¿Hola?"

Sasuke tomó una respiración profunda. "Hola, señora –"

"Oh, Sasuke, gracias a Dios." Minako sonaba verdaderamente aliviada. "Siento mucho lo que pasó, Naruto le explicó todo a Shizune y ella realizó una teoría probable. Por favor no odies a Naruto por lo que dijo, es complicado y…"

Sasuke tuvo que sonreír mientras la mujer continuaba balbuceando. Parecía genuinamente preocupada por él, y casi parecía como si estuviera tratando de reconciliarse por lo que Naruto había dicho. Seguro, Sasuke había estado trastornado, pero con toda honestidad, no se iba a rendir. Las palabras de Sakura sólo significaban que iba a volver a intentarlo antes de lo que había planeado.

"Está bien, señora Uzumaki, en serio." Sonrió ligeramente, jugueteando con la esquina de su sábana. "Em, si está bien con usted, y con Naruto, me estaba preguntado si podía ir mañana. Ya sabe, sólo para que pueda hablar con él y cosas así. Quiero que él sepa que yo no soy como el Sasuke de su mundo." Su mano se tensó y apretó el teléfono.

"Por mí esta bien, estoy segura que también estará bien para Naruto."

"¿Podría –nada mas preguntarle, por favor?" La mano de Sasuke apretó el teléfono aún más.

"Por supuesto, un segundo." Escuchó movimiento mientras ella cubría el teléfono, y luego escuchó voces apagadas. Regresó a la línea unos cuantos segundos después. "Dice que está bien."

Sasuke soltó el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que estaba sosteniendo. "Me dejaré caer después de la escuela, como siempre."

"Muy bien, te veremos entonces, Sasu…¿qué?" El pelinegro frunció el ceño al escuchar las voces apagadas otra vez. "Naruto dice que no puede esperar para verte, Sasuke." Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Sasuke también sonrió.

"Yo tampoco puedo esperar para verlo. Buenas noches." Colgó antes de que replicara, sus manos temblaban. Se sentía nervioso, por alguna razón.

Suponía que era porque tenía que ver a Naruto como era ahora –sería como volverse el amigo del rubio otra vez.

* * *

(1) Yo veo a Arashi con un trabajo tipo de gobierno, el cual tiene mi padre, y ese tipo de trabajos, incluso si uno dice que es una emergencia, a menos que estés chillando que alguien que ama esta muriendo, las reuniones no pueden ser interrumpidas. Apesta :(

* * *

**AN: Así que… olvidé poner la palabra "angst" en este fic… Estaba bastante segura que oprimí "Drama" cuando escogí las categorías ;P**

* * *

Umbra's notes: Ya, juro que he estado muy ocupada, en serio. Bueno, ¡despertó! Yuhuuu. Para los que les entre así como que algo porque ya sólo estamos en un mundo… bueno, no será la última vez que veamos el mundo ninja, créanme.

Diccionario:

**Yondaime Hokage –El Cuarto Hokage**


	7. De Confusión

**Advertencia de Derechos: Escapé de Itachi, pero estoy atorada viviendo en esta base oculta por ahí con un mutante llamado Bob. Él, también, fue forzado a quedarse aquí por tratar de robar los personajes de K. Masashi. **

* * *

_Capítulo 07_

**De Confusión**

* * *

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente mientras miraba pasar el paisaje. Itachi se veía bastante tranquilo en el asiento del conductor, una mano en el volante y la otra a través del marco de la ventanilla. Se ofreció a llevar a Sasuke porque no tenía otra clase mas tarde, y porque sabía que su hermano se volvería loco esperando al autobús. Diablos, Mikoto tenía suerte de que el pelinegro _si quiera_ hubiera ido a la escuela.

"¿Cómo tomaron tus amigos el despertar de Naruto?" preguntó Itachi para romper el altamente tenso silencio.

"El teléfono de la casa Uzumaki debe haber estado descolgado por horas." Replicó Sasuke. "Sakura es una chismosa, así que todos y las madres de estos sabrán que está despierto. Afortunadamente, la perra tenía una cita con el doctor y su mamá no la dejó faltar a ella, así que no estará ahí hoy. Gracias Dios."

"¿Y que de Kiba y Neji?" Itachi dio vuelta en una esquina con un movimiento fluido. Eso puso a Sasuke incluso _más_ nervioso.

"No quieren molestar por ahora. Diablos, incluso _Sai_ está fuera en algún tipo de viaje de campo de cinco días con su clase de arqueología. Se volvió loco cuando le llamé. Probablemente tratará y vendrá a casa antes, pero está a mitad de la nada en casa del quinto infierno, así que ¿Quién sabe?"

"Bueno, eso simplemente significa que lo tendrás todo para ti." El Uchiha mayor giró para entrar a la calle de los Uzumaki y se estacionó en la acera del chico. Sasuke tragó saliva con fuerza e Itachi tuvo que sonreír.

"Vamos, te llevaré hasta la puerta." Itachi sacó la llave del encendido y salió. Sasuke lo siguió después de un breve titubeo. Los dos caminaron hacia la entrada del frente y el dedo de Sasuke se detuvo frente al timbre. Itachi lo empujó, lo que provocó que el más joven presionara el mecanismo.

"¡No estaba listo!" espetó Sasuke.

"Hubiéramos estado aquí todo el día si hubiéramos tenido que esperar a que estuvieras listo." Itachi le ofreció una sonrisa torcida al tiempo que escuchaban pasos acercarse a la puerta. Se abrió y Mikoto se sorprendió ligeramente de ver al mayor de los Uchiha.

"¡Oh, Itachi! Ha pasado un tiempo. ¡Te ves muy bien! Tan guapo como siempre, por lo que veo."

"Gracias, señora Uzumaki. Usted también se ve muy bien."

Sasuke tenía que admitirlo, la mujer se veía _fantástica_ hoy. Su rostro estaba sonrosado, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida y su voz desbordaba entusiasmo. Era extraño. Sin embargo, Sasuke supuso que se había acostumbrado tanto a la mirada muerta de la mujer por los pasados dos años que verla así de feliz era extraño. No era algo malo, sólo era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

"¿Te gustaría entrar y ver a Naruto, Itachi? Puede que te recuerde también. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te mencionó cuando habló de su elaborada historia." Se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a los dos hermanos, Itachi sonriendo cortésmente mientras Sasuke simplemente se entretenía cerca de la puerta, ni siquiera quitándose sus zapatos todavía.

"Sasuke está nervioso por lo que Naruto dijo ayer." Le informó Itachi a la mujer, lo cual le ganó una mirada furiosa de su hermano.

"Oh, fue espantoso ver esa mirada en tu rostro, Sasuke." Minako abrazó al chico, lo cual encontró ligeramente embarazoso, no obstante le regresó el abrazo. "Naruto no lo hizo apropósito, lo entenderás una vez que escuches su historia. Es bastante asombrosa, debo admitirlo. De cualquier manera, no te preocupes por ello. No se que fue lo que Sakura le dijo, pero con su plática y la mía, se sintió culpable y preguntó muchísimo sobre ti. Por supuesto, no dije nada mas que cosas buenas." Le bromeó mientras lo picaba en la espalda. "Estuve muy aliviada cuando hablaste, Naruto había dicho que te quería ver después de que Arashi y yo hablamos con él, pero pensamos que lo mejor era esperar hasta que estuvieras listo."

"Estoy listo, tan sólo –un poco nervioso, eso es todo." Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y finalmente se quitó los zapatos mientras la mujer insistía en tomar el abrigo de Itachi para que así este se pudiera quedar a tomar una taza de café. Continuaba declinando la invitación cortésmente, pero _quería_ ver como le iba a Naruto.

"¿Estás listo?" le pregunto Sasuke a su hermano mayor mientras le esperaba en las escaleras. El otro chico le dedicó una sonrisa torcida mientras se acercaba a él en calcetines.

"Creo que la _verdadera_ pregunta es ¿lo estás _tú_?"

"Tch." Sasuke se dio media vuelta, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, y subió las escaleras. La puerta de Naruto estaba entornada cuando llegó al rellano, lo cual casi lo hace entrar en pánico al acordarse de ese maldito gato, hasta que recordó que Naruto estaba despierto. Tomó una inspiración profunda mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, luego hizo una mueca. _Él ha sido tu mejor amigo por años. Sólo hazlo._

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Sasuke empujó la puerta para abrirla y miró dentro. Naruto estaba sentado en la cama con un adorable mohín en la cara, un libro estaba abierto en su regazo. Parecía ser de biología, y el rubio seguía golpeando con los dedos las páginas con molestia. Kyuubi estaba ronroneando suavemente mientras retozaba a los pies de la cama del rubio, apenas moviendo una oreja cuando Sasuke empujó la puerta para abrirla.

"Hola, Naruto." Dijo con nerviosismo, sintiendo su garganta cual si fuera de lija.

El rubio levantó la mirada, sorprendido, y casi sonrió hasta que todo el color desapareció de su rostro y su boca se abrió para formar una gran 'O'. Sasuke frunció el cejo, apunto de preguntar que pasaba, cuando Naruto dejó salir un grito de ira y trató de brincar fuera de la cama, sólo que sus piernas no cooperaron y provocaron que hiciera alguna clase de extraño movimiento con la parte superior de su cuerpo. Kyuubi brincó muy alto en el aire aterrorizado antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad por la puerta con pánico.

"¡Aléjate de mí!"

Una cuchillada de pánico atravesó el pecho de Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras, y resistió la urgencia de agarrarse de algo. _Supongo que no está tan listo como todos dicen._

"¡Sasuke, cuidado! ¡Chidori! ¡_Usa el Chidori_!"

El pelinegro parpadeó. _Un momento -¿Qué? Muy bien, así que está bien conmigo, por el momento. ¿Entonces quien…?_

Se giró, sólo para encontrar a su hermano enarcando una ceja. Sasuke se preguntó que tenía la familia Uchiha, porque hasta el momento Naruto parecía estar aterrorizado de dos de los cuatro miembros. ¿Tal vez era algún tipo de rencor del que nunca habló? Tal vez a Naruto no le gustaba ser hijo único…

"Es bueno ver que te va bien, Naruto. Supongo que mejor me voy y hago que Sasuke explique lo que sea que te confunda para así no causar tu muerte por falta de oxígeno al cerebro." Sasuke arqueó una delicada ceja al escuchar esto hasta que se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba hiperventilando. "Llámame cuando estés listo para regresar a casa, Sasuke, y vendré a recogerte." Itachi palmeó el hombro de su hermano, luego se giró para irse.

El pelinegro tan sólo miró la figura de Itachi alejarse mientras Naruto continuaba hiperventilando. Una vez que el mayor de los Uchiha estaba fuera de la vista, Sasuke salió de golpe de su aturdimiento y se giró hacia Naruto. Este miraba también a Sasuke.

"Em, ¿está bien si entro? No quiero que te pongas frenético, así que no me acercaré a ti si te causo miedo." Sasuke odiaba tener que decir esas palabras, pero no necesitaba al rubio muriendo sobre él o algo.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos a Naruto el registrar las palabras que Sasuke había dicho, y negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. Luego pasó su mano a través de sus brillantes mechones dorados y los jaló con fuerza.

"¡Odio esto… odio estar tan confundido! ¡Desearía no haber despertado nunca!"

Esas palabras hirieron a Sasuke, pero supuso que más o menos podía entender a lo que se refería Naruto. Todo era diferente en este mundo, de lo que sabía por lo que había reunido, y estaba preocupado de que su mejor amigo pudiera terminar como uno de esos casos de los que había leído. Los que no se podían adaptar a la vida real. Esperaba que no.

"Puedo explicarte todo de todo, si quieres. No me importa si nos toma toda la noche." Sasuke dio un cauteloso paso hacia delante, asegurándose de moverse lentamente. La acción causó que Naruto levantara la mirada otra vez, sus manos aún enterradas en su cabello.

Usando movimientos lentos, Sasuke puso su mochila en el piso cerca de la puerta antes de caminar hacia delante de nuevo y mover la silla a lado de la cama de Naruto. "Voy a sentarme aquí ¿está bien? No te pongas frenético conmigo o algo, no te voy a lastimar."

El rubio tan sólo miró como Sasuke se dirigía hacia la silla. El mismo Uchiha se sentía como un idiota usando todos esos movimientos lentos, pero de verdad no necesitaba que Naruto dijera ninguna otra cosa que pudiera lastimarlo sin querer. Una vez que alcanzó la silla, se sentó, con Naruto aún mirándolo.

"Muy bien, me voy a sentar aquí y a quedarme quieto." Informó. "Así que ¿Qué te gustaría saber?"

Naruto le parpadeó, luego bajó la mirada hacia el libro que estaba leyendo. "¿Qué es esto?" Señaló la imagen. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, confundido ante el giro de atención de Naruto, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia delante ligeramente para mirar.

"Se ve como el interior de una arteria, pero no me lo tomes literal."

"Oh." Naruto frunció el ceño, con ese adorable mohín regresando a sus labios.

"Em, Itachi te aterrorizó casi tanto como yo lo hice." Sasuke se figuró que ahora podía quitar del camino toda esa confusión con la gente. Les haría la vida más fácil a _todos_. "¿Cómo está eso?

"¿Eh?" Naruto miró hacia Sasuke, y luego palideció cuando sus palabras de verdad penetraron. Sasuke se imaginó que tal vez su cerebro estaba trabajando de manera mas lenta o algo puesto que apenas había despertado de un coma. Eso, o su mente iba a mil por hora y seguía tratando de disminuir la velocidad para de verdad registrar las cosas. "Él es parte del Akatsuki."

"¿El Qué-atas-kuti?" preguntó Sasuke, luego se dio cuenta que debía sonar como un idiota, pero Naruto no pareció importarle lo que había dicho.

"¡El Akatsuki! Son un grupo de ninja perdidos que van detrás de todos los Jinchuuriki para obtener a los Bijuu para así usarlos y apoderarse de todos los países. Ellos tienen esta inmensa cosa como estatua que usan para extraer el Bijuu, y te mueres si el tuyo es extraído, y ya que yo tengo uno dentro de mí, temí que Itachi hubiera venido por mí. Además tú y él se odia el uno al otro y pensé que los dos iban a comenzar una guerra masiva en mi cuarto lo cual hubiera terminado matándome, desde cualquier lado, y ¿Porqué me estas mirando así?"

Naruto inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, completamente confundido por como le estaba mirando Sasuke. El mismo pelinegro tenía todas las palabras que el rubio había usado en su mente. _¿Qué demonios es un ninja perdido? ¿Y un Jinchuuriki? ¿Un Bijuu? ¡Demonios, Naruto tiene una imaginación impresionante!_

"Muy bien." Sasuke se rió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en su asiento, posando sus codos en sus rodillas. "Los dos vamos a tener que ayudarnos el uno al otro con esto, puesto que tú estás confundido con el mundo real y yo _no_ tengo idea de que fue lo que acabas de decir."

Naruto se sonrojó adorablemente al tiempo que volvía a bajar la mirada con embarazo hacia el libro en su regazo. Pasó sus dedos sobre la página con nerviosismo mientras luchaba para hacer que su sonrojo desapareciera. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta que se había sonrojado porque Sasuke le había sonreído. _Parece ser que estoy enamorado de él ya sea dentro de mi cabeza o en la vida real._

"Bueno, digamos simplemente que el Akatsuki son los chicos malos y que quieren matarme. Tú odias a tu hermano porque el asesinó a todo tu clan, y sólo te dejó a ti vivo, así que lo odias y tu único propósito en la vida es matarlo."

"Interesante." Dijo Sasuke con lentitud, luego sonrió. "Bueno, aquí, Itachi no es una mal tipo –excepto cuando me roba mi comida, pero eso no cuenta. Se supone que los hermanos mayores deben ser unos idiotas." (1)

"¿Y que hay sobre tu clan?" preguntó Naruto.

El pelinegro se frotó detrás del cuello. "Bueno, no se sobre clanes, pero si te refieres a nuestra familia, todos están vivos. Mis padres, mi hermano y yo vivimos como a diez minutos en coche de aquí y no somos la familia perfecta ni nada por el estilo, pero estamos bastante bien."

Naruto frunció en ceño, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Coche?"

_Ay Dios, ¿Por qué me ofrecí de voluntario para esto?_ Gritó la mente de Sasuke._ Porque es tu mejor amigo, ¡ahora aguántate y explícalo!_ Se respondió a si mismo.

"Es –bueno, básicamente es esta estructura de metal cuadrada con un motor. Es una forma de ir de un lugar a otro sin tener que caminar ni nada."

"Oh." El rubio aún parecía confundido, pero Sasuke se figuró que era difícil de explicar que era un coche, así que se preocuparía por hacerlo cuando llegara el momento en que tuviera que entrar a uno.

"Como sea, tu madre dijo que tuviste una interesante aventura en esa cabeza tuya." Sasuke se recargó sobre el respaldo de su silla y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Te importaría contármela? Me gustaría saber porque estabas tan asustado de mi cuando despertaste."

Naruto se sonrojó de nuevo, y se maldijo a sí mismo por ello. "Sí, de verdad lo siento por eso. Sakura-chan –" El rubio se interrumpió a sí mismo. "Sakura y mi madre me dijeron que eras una buena persona y un buen amigo. Tan sólo estaba un poquito –confundido."

"Está bien." Sonrió Sasuke. "Ya hicimos las pases, así que estoy bien con esto. Es que me sentí mal de que estuvieras asustado de mí."

"Oh, no estaba asustado." Insistió Naruto mientras se movía ligeramente en la cama, saltando un poco y sonriendo ampliamente. "Simplemente era que estaba sorprendido de verte, es todo. Después de herirme, me estaba preguntando porque aún estarías por aquí." Se encogió de hombros. "Al principio creí que todo era un truco o algo, y que todo este mundo era un genjutsu." Notó la mirada en el rostro de Sasuke y comenzó a reír. "Una ilusión, básicamente. Pensé que estabas tratando de engañarme, pero luego me imaginé que si habías atravesado mi pecho con tu puño, ¿para que te molestarías en ponerme en un genjutsu?" Se encogió de hombros. "Y luego traté de deshacerlo unas cuantas veces mientras estaba hablando con Shizune, tampoco es como si alguna vez haya sido bueno deshaciendo genjutsu, pero supuse que estaba lo suficientemente asustado, debió haber funcionado." Suspiró y se encogió otra vez de hombros.

"Pero ahora crees que esto es real ¿verdad?" Sasuke apretó los puños incluso aunque sabía que lo hacía.

"Bueno, a pesar de lo confuso que es esto, incluso si no lo es, aún así me gusta pretender que lo es." Sonrió brillantemente. "Tengo una familia aquí. Y tú eres mi amigo." Hizo una pausa. "_Eres_ mi amigo ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí, soy tu amigo!" Sasuke rió un poco. "No estaría aquí si no lo fuese."

"Eso es bueno." Sonrió Naruto.

Los dos se quedaron sentados en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, el rubio aclarando su garganta incómodo. No sabía que decirle a este Sasuke. Era tan diferente –tan abierto. Era raro.

"Em… ¿Quieres que te cuente de Konoha y esas cosas? Ya sabes, si quieres que lo haga."

"Seguro." Sonrió Sasuke. "Pero prepárate para ser interrumpido, porque sigues usando términos que no entiendo."

"Está bien." Naruto sonrió ampliamente. Metió las manos bajo las sábanas y forzó a sus piernas a moverse para que así pudiera estar mirando de frente a Sasuke con mas comodidad. Sus brazos habían recuperado su movilidad casi de inmediato debido a la propia determinación de Naruto para hacerlos moverse, pero sus piernas eran una historia diferente. Iba a tener que tener fisioterapia para recuperar su uso, no es como si el rubio entendiera a que se referían.

Una vez que estuvo sentado al estilo indio frente a Sasuke, sonrió y comenzó. "Bueno, todo comenzó cuando sólo era un bebé…"

* * *

La señora Uzumaki tarareó una tonada al azar mientras subía las escaleras con una cesta de toallas dobladas, en su camino para remplazarlas en el armario del recibidor. Eran casi las diez de la noche, y Sasuke y Naruto habían estado juntos todo el día. Incluso les había llevado la cena arriba en lugar de hacer que Sasuke ayudara a Naruto a ir a la mesa, nada más porque no pensaba que hubiera sido capaz de llevar a los chicos ahí.

Pasó por la puerta abierta y se detuvo del otro lado para oír, escuchando la entusiasta voz de Naruto mientras volvía a contar su historia. No había llegado tan lejos con Arashi y Minako, principalmente porque era muy larga, pero ella quería escuchar cada palabra de ella. Arashi se había rehusado a dejarla escucharla cuando no estuviera ahí, así que había tenido que pasar el día mostrándole a Naruto como era su verdadera vida. Aunque extrañamente, había sido el rubio quien le había pedido ver sus libros de física y biología.

Cuando escuchó en que parte iba Naruto, era más o menos alrededor de la misma parte donde ella y Arashi se habían detenido, así que se quedó escuchando por unos cuantos segundos. Arashi no necesitaba saberlo. Era su propia culpa por trabajar hasta tarde.

"¡…Y entonces, los hermanos demonio _destrozaron_ a Kakashi-sensei!"

"¡No inventes! ¡Debimos haber estado _jodidos_ sin él!" la voz de Sasuke se escuchó fuera del cuarto. Minako tuvo que sonreír. Estaban tan metidos en esto, que era adorable. _Los niños y sus juguetes_, pensó con una risita.

"¡Eso también fue lo que yo había pensado! ¡Estaba seguro que íbamos a morir, pero entonces, atacaron a Tazuna, y tú, tú estuviste _tan_ genial! ¡No te dejé saberlo porque estaba celoso, pero estuviste sorprendente! ¡Lanzaste un shuriken y un kunai para sujetar sus cadenas contra un árbol, luego brincaste sobre sus brazos y nada más, bang! ¡Los pateaste a ambos en la cara y desconectaste su cadena del mecanismo al que estaba atada en sus brazos! ¡Fue tan grandioso, me sentí como un idiota!"

"¡Pero aún así, sin Kakashi, no había forma de que sobreviviéramos!"

"Oh, pero él no estaba muerto de verdad, llegaré a eso en un minuto…"

La puerta de enfrente se abrió y Minako saltó, corriendo por el corredor hacia el armario de la ropa blanca para que así su esposo no supiera que había estado escuchando.

"Buen intento, cariño." Le llamó Arashi desde debajo de las escaleras mientras ella abría el armario y se reía ligeramente.

"¡Oh sí, y mi papá era el Cuarto Hokage!" exclamó la voz de Naruto aleatoriamente desde su cuarto, como si la llegada del hombre se lo hubiera recordado repentinamente.

Arashi subió las escaleras con lentitud, caminando hacia el marco de la puerta de su hijo mientras Minako se apresuraba para regresar también. Si Arashi iba a escuchar, entonces también ella.

"¿Volviéndole a contar tu historia ahora a Sasuke? ¿No te vas a cansar de repetirla todo el tiempo?"

"No en realidad." Naruto se frotó detrás de la cabeza con una risa corta. "De verdad me gusta, especialmente porque se que no es real –pero se _sentía_ real."

"Deberíamos hacer que escribiera un libro o algo." Sonrió Sasuke. "Ganarían millones."

"Oh, esa es una buena idea." Le sonrió Minako a su marido, quien sólo giró los ojos.

"Deberías irte a casa pronto, Sasuke. Es tarde."

"¡Ooh! ¡Pero todavía no llego a la mejor parte donde me clavó un kunai en la mano!" insistió Naruto, sus ojos totalmente abiertos y suplicando.

"Tu padre tiene razón, no queremos que te agotes." Insistió Minako.

"¡Pero estoy bien!" Naruto agitó sus brazos con entusiasmo. "¡Ni siquiera estoy cansado!"

"Aún así, Sasuke tiene que ir a la escuela mañana." El pelinegro suspiró, arrastrando su mano a través de su cabello.

"Tienen razón, Naruto. Debería irme. Ni siquiera he hecho todavía mi ensayo para la clase de Kakashi, y me va a quemar vivo si no lo hago." Naruto hizo un pequeño mohín. "Pero regresaré mañana."

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron. "¿Lo prometes?"

"Claro." Sasuke sonrió. "Quiero escuchar el resto de esta historia." _Especialmente la parte en la que supuestamente te asesino…_ Sasuke de verdad quería saber porque Naruto había soñado eso.

"Está bien, entonces continuaremos mañana." Naruto saltó con entusiasmo en su cama.

"Te llevaré a casa, Sasuke." Arashi le hizo una seña hacia la puerta mientras Naruto se estiraba.

"Bueno, debería dormir si Sasuke se va a ir." El chico bostezó.

"¿Estás cansado?" la voz de Minako tenía un deje de pánico y el rubio parpadeó al mirarla antes de mirar hacia Sasuke, quien estaba tomando su mochila que estaba a lado de la puerta.

"Sabes, ayer, me mantuvieron despierto hasta cerca de las tres de la mañana porque no querían que me durmiera."

"Bueno, admítelo, _estabas_ en un coma." Sasuke se encogió de hombros mientras se colgaba la mochila sobre el hombro. "Para ser honestos, el pensamiento de que te duermas como que también me atemoriza."

"Voy a despertar esta vez, lo prometo." El rubio sonrió ampliamente, colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. Sasuke simplemente sonrió un poco antes de despedirse con la mano.

"Te veo mañana…" perdiéndose a mitad de la frase, exprimiéndose el cerebro buscando la palabra. ¿De nuevo cual era? Ah, sí. "Dobe."

"¡Teme!"

* * *

El siguiente par de días no fueron diferentes al primer día que Sasuke había pasado con el rubio. A Sai se le dijo que reprobaría su curso si se iba antes así que se quedó, aunque con renuencia. Aunque había sido principalmente debido a sus padres.

Todos los otros amigos de Naruto estaban demasiados avergonzados como para importunar, así que Kiba había ofrecido su casa para el fin de semana para que así todos pudieran ver a Naruto sin bombardear la residencia Uzumaki.

Por supuesto, había _una_ persona que siempre seguía a Sasuke a la casa del rubio, lo cual lo hacía querer matar cachorritos. Sakura prácticamente había competido con él hacia la parada del autobús todos los días, lo cual hacia que Sasuke se volviera homicida. El primer día que se le unió en donde Naruto, el rubio había sido forzado a volver a contar el inicio de su historia otra vez.

Estaba entusiasmado por ello, y a Sasuke no le importaba escucharla de nuevo por lo creativa que era, ¡pero tener que escuchar todos los malditos "oh" y gritos ahogados de Sakura estaban volviendo al pelinegro absolutamente loco! ¡Y la perra seguía inclinándose sobre él y tocando la mano del rubio o su hombro y _Sasuke quería asesinarla_!

¡Nunca había odiado tanto a la chica de cabello rosado en su vida! No sabía _por qué_ estaba tan celoso, puesto que Naruto los trataba a ambos por igual –justo como antes de su coma –pero lo estaba. Sentía como si porque él había "matado" a Naruto, el rubio iba a desviarse hacia Sakura y Sasuke preferiría morir que vivir para ver que eso pasara.

"¡Oh, Naruto, fuiste _tan_ valiente!" Sakura se inclinó, con ambas manos alrededor del antebrazo más cercano del rubio. Él se rió, frotándose detrás de su cabeza con su otra mano.

"Nah, fui vergonzoso. Ni cerca si quiera de lo genial que estuvo Sasuke."

"Suena como si Sasuke solamente estuviera alardeando." La ceja del pelinegro tembló.

"Por lo menos no era un inútil." Murmuró, cruzándose se brazos. Fue el turno de Sakura de que su ceja temblara, y le ofreció una sonrisa falsa a Sasuke.

"No tuve la oportunidad de hacer nada porque _alguien_ estaba alardeando."

"¿Sabes qué? ¡_Debí_ haber estado alardeando, porque no hay forma de que _te _ hubiera protegido de buena gana por otra razón!"

Ambos se miraron furiosos el uno al otro mientras Naruto comenzaba a sentirse altamente incómodo. No había visto a los dos pelear mucho desde que había despertado, así que aunque sabía que no se caían bien, simplemente no sabía que _tanto_. Shizune también les había dicho a Sasuke y Sakura que trataran y siguieran siendo amigables, tan sólo para que así fuera un poco mas fácil para Naruto hacer la transición, pero cuando dos personas se odiaban el uno al otro tanto como ellos lo hacían, el ser amigables era _duro_.

"Este…" Naruto sintió una gota de sudor caer por un lado de su cabeza mientras se reía con nerviosismo. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Oh, excelente." Musitó secamente Sakura. "Sólo es Sasuke siendo un cabrón como siempre."

"¿Ah sí? Tal vez deberíamos contarle a Naruto acerca de lo _solitaria_ que estuviste mientras estaba en su coma." Escupió Sasuke.

"¡Tú _no_ tienes ningún derecho de juzgarme!" chilló Sakura, causando que Naruto retrocediera de miedo. No tenía idea de cómo detenerlos. Usualmente, eran él y Sasuke quienes peleaban y Sakura quien los detenía. Ver a los otros dos pelear dejaba a Naruto sin saber que hacer.

"¿Chicos?" dijo nerviosamente.

"¿Oh, no tengo derecho de juzgar? Dime ¿Qué es lo que _yo _he hecho para traicionar a Naruto?"

"¡Por lo menos yo no lo _asesiné_!"

"¡_Eso no fue real!_"

"¡Ey!" gritó Naruto, enojándose.

Ambos se giraron hacia él inmediatamente, como si hubieran olvidado que estaba ahí. "Oh, dulzura, lo siento." Sakura se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla, pero Sasuke sujetó su brazo y la detuvo.

"No lo hagas." Gruñó.

"¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?" lo picó la chica.

"¡Ya, alto!" exclamó de nuevo Naruto, frustrándose. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Sakura con inocencia.

"¡¿Qué quieres _tú_ decir con 'que quiero yo decir'?! ¡Ustedes dos prácticamente están sobre la garganta del otro por, básicamente, razones estúpidas! ¿Por qué? Ya se que dijeron que se odiaban el uno al otro, y mi madre dijo que los dos no se llevaban bien, pero -¿Qué diablos?"

Los dos se removieron incómodos, esperando que el otro contestara. Cuando se hizo evidente que Sakura no lo iba a hacer, Sasuke suspiró y lo hizo él.

"Naruto –Sakura y yo no nos aguantamos el uno al otro; nunca hemos sido capaces de hacerlo."

"Simplemente comenzamos a tolerarnos el uno al otro después de que caíste en tu coma." Se metió Sakura, lo cual hizo a Sasuke gruñir.

Naruto nada más se los quedó viendo al tiempo que Kyuubi entraba caminando al cuarto y brincaba a la cama, sentándose a un lado de la cadera de Naruto y ronroneando mientras lo miraba, como si pidiera ser acariciado. Todos en el cuarto ignoraron al gato.

"Vaya…" fue todo lo que Naruto pudo pensar en decir. Cuando Sakura le había dicho que ella y Sasuke se odiaban el uno al otro, no había imaginado que fuera así de serio. "Tú _amabas_ a Sasuke en mi mundo de sueños."

"Por lo cual casi vomito cuando lo mencionaste." Replicó Sakura, haciendo cara de asco.

"Gracias a Dios que era un sueño." Estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke.

"Oh, como si no _quisieras_ una pieza de mi si te gustara."

"No lo haces _ahora_ ¿Qué te hace creer que _alguna _ vez lo harías?"

"¡Ey!" Ambos miraron otra vez hacia Naruto. "Mierda. Cada palabra se convierte en una guerra entre ustedes dos."

"Perdón, amor." Sakura tomó su mano entre la suya y la apretó.

"Cuidado, ella muerde la mano que la alimenta." Espetó Sasuke mirando con furia hacia la chica.

"¡Ah, paren!" exclamó Naruto al tiempo que Sakura abría la boca para replicar. El rubio apartó su mano de su agarre y las agitó con fuerza. "¡Mi cerebro va a explotar!"

"Perdón." Murmuraron a la vez, luego se miraron furiosamente el uno al otro por haber sido copiados.

Naruto sentía con ganas de apuñalarse con un kunai. ¡Esto era endemoniadamente _ridículo_!"

* * *

(1) Yo tengo una hermana mayor, ¡¡y es MALA!! lol. (Estoy bromeando. Vivo con ella y puede ser malvada algunas veces, pero eh, así es la vida)

* * *

_Umbra's Notes:_

¿No les parece adorable Naruto? Bueno, Sasuke también jajaja. Les confieso la verdad? No me acuerdo si los ninja que encontraron al equipo 7 durante su primera misión eran los hermanos demonio o que y me dio mucha pereza poner el ánime para saber como se llamaban (si alguien sabe dígame por favor)

Yo soy una hermana mayor y soy mala… ¡y estoy orgullosa de serlo! Jajajaja, bueno, lo normal.

Siguiente capítulo: el resto de la pandilla finalmente se encuentra con Naruto y otras cosas.


	8. De Reuniones y Descansos

**Advertencia de Derechos: Demasiado cansada, no es mío. La imaginación de K. Masashi sobrepasa por mucho la mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 08

**De Reuniones y Descansos**

* * *

Sasuke dio vuelta en la esquina en el coche de su padre, conduciendo por la calle con el enojo dibujado en el rostro. No quería hacer esto, pero también le podría causar más problemas si no lo hacía. Deseó haber pensado en recoger a Naruto primero, pero entonces la perra se le tiraría encima y ya no quería pelear más con ella.

Se detuvo al final del camino de entrada, Sakura se puso de pie en los peldaños del zaguán y comenzó a caminar con ritmo tranquilo por el asfalto. Sasuke quería arrancar, sólo para fastidiarla, pero se forzó a sí mismo a quitar su pie del acelerador, para no caer en la tentación.

Ella abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró, cerrándola antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. "No puedo creer que tenga que estar atorada en este coche sola _ contigo_ por diez minutos."

"Cómo si para mi fuese mejor." Murmuró Sasuke. "Si lo hiciera a mi manera, hubiera pretendido que no sabía donde estabas si alguien me preguntara porque no estabas ahí. No es como si alguien lo fuera a hacer."

"Sasuke." Suspiró Sakura, girándose para mirarlo y poniendo una mano en su brazo. La única razón por la que Sasuke no la quitó de golpe fue porque el coche hubiera girado sin control. "Sé que me odias por mi relación con Naruto y por como me ama más que a ti, pero vas a tener que aceptar que él ya no es tuyo. Nunca aceptaste esa idea, ni cuando comenzamos a salir. Él no es _tuyo_. Deberías estar agradecido de que yo estoy dispuesta a compartir." Quitó su mano de su brazo y lanzó su cabello detrás de su hombro.

"¿Piensas que lo puedes mantener lejos de mí?" preguntó Sasuke mofándose, sus manos se tensaron en el volante.

"Oh, ambos sabemos que puedo. Alguna parte de su mente aún cree que tú lo asesinaste." Le sonrió al pelinegro, quien miro con furia hacia el camino. "Vamos a estar en esto por un largo tiempo, Sasuke. Tú y yo siempre hemos competido por su atención, pero él es una pared de ladrillos. Él no va a ceder y darnos a alguno de los dos más que al otro, así que vamos a tener que soportarlo, justo como _siempre_ lo hemos hecho. Aprende a soportarme, porque no me voy a ir a ningún lado."

Sasuke pensó que si detenía el coche, sacaba a Sakura a patadas y le pasaba el coche encima, podría hacerlo pasar _totalmente_ por un accidente. Ella estaba caminando hacia la casa de Naruto, él la vio, fue a detenerse a su lado y oprimió el acelerador en lugar del freno. ¿Ven? Simple. Un accidente.

Al tiempo que más pensamientos de 'accidentes' pasaban por su cabeza, se acercó al camino de entrada de Naruto, el rubio y sus padres estaban cerca de la cochera. Naruto estaba en una silla de ruedas y se veía de verdad molesto por ello, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Los músculos de sus piernas se habían deteriorado, así que necesitaba un montón de trabajo antes de ser capaz de caminar otra vez.

Aunque, Sasuke tenía que admitirlo, Naruto se veía adorable sentado en esa silla con sus brazos cruzados y un mohín en el rostro. Su padre empujó la silla hacia delante mientras Minako abría la puerta del coche, parándose a un lado de ella.

"Hola Sakura, Sasuke." Dijo Arashi cuando detuvo la silla a un lado de la puerta abierta. Naruto aún fruncía los labios.

"Oh, supéralo, serás capaz de caminar enseguida." Insistió Sasuke con media sonrisa mientras giraba en su asiento para mirar al rubio. "Eres demasiado terco para nada mas quedarte sentado ahí y no trabajar en ello."

"Es verdad, pero aún así." Musitó Naruto mientras su padre se ponía a un lado de él y su madre se movía para sujetar la parte trasera de la silla.

"¿Estás listo?"

"Ajá." El rubio suspiró y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su padre. Arashi puso un brazo bajo las rodillas de su hijo y otro alrededor de sus hombros, levantándolo de la silla. Minako quitó la silla de debajo de Naruto rápidamente y Arashi maniobró a Naruto para colocarlo en el asiento trasero, quitándose una vez que estuvo sentado nuevamente.

"¿Serás capaz de ayudarlo a salir cuando lleguen a casa de Kiba?" le preguntó Arashi a Sasuke mientras Minako oprimía un botón del lado de la silla de ruedas y la doblaba a lo ancho. Sasuke le asintió a Arashi al tiempo que abría el maletero.

"Claro, estaré bien. El tipo fue alimentado por un tubo por dos años, y _no_ tiene músculo." Le sonrió a Naruto, quien abrió su boca ampliamente ofendido. "Debe pesar nada."

"En realidad, ha ganado peso desde que despertó, así que es bastante pesado." Dijo Arashi con una carcajada. Naruto giró su insultado rostro hacia su padre.

"¡No se a quien golpear primero!" exclamó Naruto, haciendo un mohín y volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

"Aaaa, ¿Nadutito necesita ayuda poniéndose su cintudoncito de seguridad?" preguntó Arashi mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de Naruto. El rubio trato de morderle la mano lo cual sólo provocó que su padre se carcajeara sonoramente, alejándola. Gruñendo, Naruto se lo abrochó él mismo, ya sabiendo como hacerlo dado que había ido al doctor unas cuantas veces.

Deseaba recordar mas acerca de este mundo porque era frustrante tener todas estas cosas que no entendía, pero pronto había descubierto que aprendía rápido. Había memorizado su libro de biología después de leerlo una vez, el cual no entendió, pero sus padres no lo encontraron sorprendente. Tenía una memoria fotográfica, sólo que no lo sabía puesto que desde que despertó de su coma, había estado olvidando un montón de cosas dado que su cerebro aún no estaba funcionando por completo.

El portaequipaje fue cerrado de golpe y Minako se acercó a la puerta. "Muy bien, llámanos si necesitas algo y asegúrense de hacernos saber cuando regresen." Miró hacia Sakura y Sasuke.

"No espero que estemos hasta muy tarde, pero depende en si quieran o no escuchar sobre el mundo de Naruto." Sakura sonrió. "Si quieren hacerlo, esteremos ahí por un rato."

"Bueno, llámame si no llegarás para la cena, ¿está bien?" Besó la mejilla de Naruto y él puso cara de vergüenza. Todavía no se había acostumbrado completamente a tener padres.

"Diviértanse." Arashi se despidió con la mano mientras Minako cerraba la puerta. Sasuke salió de la acera y se dirigió hacia la calle de la casa de Kiba.

"¿Cómo has estado, Naruto?" Sakura se giró en su asiento y sonrió cálidamente.

"No muy diferente de ayer." Naruto se rió ligeramente. Había visto a Sakura cada día desde que despertara, a excepción del día cuando estuvo en el doctor, así que era raro cuando ella le preguntaba como estaba. Ella _sabía_.

"Eso es bueno. ¿Acostumbrándote a las cosas aquí?"

"Sí." El rubio se encogió de hombros. "Extraño el ramen, pero mis padres me alimentaron con algo llamado pizza. Estaba bueno." Sonrió.

"Bueno, tiene sentido. La pizza solía ser tu comida favorita." Comentó Sasuke.

"Em, vuelve a la realidad, Sasuke, era el filete." Sakura rodó los ojos.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando se forzó a sí mismo a no hacerlo. Simplemente apretó las manos fuertemente en el volante, imaginando que era el cuello de Sakura. Si mostraba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, entonces tal vez Naruto podría tomar partido por él. Incluso lanzó una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor hacia Naruto, y atrapó los brillantes ojos azules del rubio mirándolo directo a él. Desvió su mirada de vuelta al camino y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" inquirió Naruto.

"No mucho, como diez minutos o algo así." Replicó Sasuke.

"Oh," fue su respuesta.

Esos diez minutos fueron pasados en silencio, Sasuke ojeaba a Naruto de vez en cuando. El rubio se veía nervioso, alternando entre frotarse el rostro y morderse las uñas. Terminó estrujando sus manos mientras Sasuke estacionaba el coche fuera de una gran casa. Habían otros dos o tres coches estacionados a lo largo de la calle y algo le decía a Naruto que eran los coches de sus amigos.

"No se si quiero hacer esto." Susurró mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para así estar prácticamente sacando la cabeza entre los dos asientos delanteros.

Sasuke abrió su boca para tranquilizarlo, pero la _perra_ a su lado lo venció en ello, girando en su asiento y sonriéndole cálidamente.

"No te preocupes, bebé, yo estaré ahí."

Sasuke gruñó, sus manos apretando el volante. "Kiba y los otros quieres verte, estarán decepcionados si no apareces."

"¿Qué tal si no recuerdo a alguien?" a Naruto le entró pánico.

"No te preocupes." Sakura lo besó en la mejilla antes de salir del coche. Sasuke abrió el portaequipaje mientras ella cerraba su puerta, dándole algo que hacer mientras él hablaba con Naruto.

"Ey." Sasuke prácticamente gritó, provocando que Naruto saltara. Sasuke frunció los labios, suavizando su voz. "Si llegas a olvidar a alguien -¿eso qué? No es el fin del mundo, todos saben que estuviste en un coma. Sigues insistiendo en que te asesiné, y aún _estoy_ aquí para ti." Le sonrió torcidamente, Naruto forzó una débil sonrisa.

"Supongo."

"¿Qué _quieres_ decir con 'supongo'? ¡Maldición, dobe, se hombre!" Sasuke le golpeó en el brazo antes de salir del coche. Se aplaudió a sí mismo por haber recordado el apodo que el Sasuke de Naruto le había dado. Le gustaba tratar de encontrar maneras de combinar los dos mundos, se había figurado que así haría la transición más sencilla.

Y funcionó, porque para Naruto, el ser provocado por Sasuke ayudó un poco. Le hizo sentir como si esto fuera una competencia y el Uchiha lo había retado. Naruto estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar ese reto.

_Es tan extraño. Algunas cosas de –mi mundo son muy similares a mi vida real, mientras que otras son completamente diferentes._ _Era_ extraño cuando pensaba sobre ello. Sasuke y él mismo parecían tener exactamente la misma relación, aunque Sakura estaba saliendo con _él_, y ella y el Uchiha se despreciaban el uno al otro. Le hacía preguntarse por que _él_, en su propia mente, había hecho que Sakura lo odiara. ¿A lo mejor era lo que él quería en su vida real? ¿Tal vez _quería_ que la pelirrosa lo odiara? ¿Pero entonces porque hacer que a ella le gustara Sasuke en su mundo de sueños?

_¿Para estar celoso?_ Caviló mientras escuchaba afuera a Sakura y Sasuke discutiendo sobre la silla de ruedas. _¿Celoso de Sasuke obteniendo lo que yo quiero? ¿Pero porque me importaría? Quiero decir –por lo que puedo decir, a, __**este**__ yo no le importa nada de eso. Sasuke y yo somos como hermanos o algo así, compartiendo todo y actuando como si, mientras haga al otro feliz, estamos satisfechos. ¡Argh, no lo entiendo!_ Naruto se frotó la cabeza furiosamente con ambas manos, irritado infinitamente. Esto era tan frustrante.

Brincó cuando la puerta a su lado fue abierta y Sasuke asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa. "¿Estás listo? No puedo prometer que no te dejaré caer, sólo para que lo sepas."

Naruto forzó una sonrisa, el rostro de Sasuke estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro lo iba a _cargar_. _¡Oh Dios, alguien allá arriba me odia!_

"Em, tu sabes, probablemente yo pueda sentarme en la silla por mi mismo." Insistió Naruto.

"De ninguna manera, si te caes y te golpeas la cabeza, tu mamá me asesinaría. Vamos." Sasuke se acercó aún más, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio y poniendo el otro debajo de sus rodillas.

Estrangulando un sonrojo, Naruto rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y lo dejó levantarlo para sacarlo del coche. La silla fue empujada hacia delante rápidamente y Sasuke puso a Naruto en ella antes de enderezarse y estirarse.

"Eso fue un buen trabajo en equipo." Picó el chico mientras Sakura alejaba la silla del coche y se dirigía hacia la entrada. Sasuke azotó la puerta y la cerró antes de correr detrás de ella. Notó que había un tablón de madera en los escalones de la entrada y se figuró que Kiba _había_ estado escuchando cuando le llamó el día anterior para decirle sobre la silla de Naruto.

Sakura lo empujó hacia arriba rumbo a la puerta y se detuvieron, sus dedos titubeando sobre el timbre. Justo cuando estaba a punto de oprimirlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¡Naruto!" El rubio pensó que su silla se iba a ir para atrás cuando alguien se impactó contra él, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lo sacudía casi violentamente de lado a lado, causando que la silla se balanceara. "¡Joder, hombre! ¡Regresaste! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Amigo! ¡Esto es malditamente maravilloso!"

"¿Kiba, _podemos_ tener un turno?" demando la molesta voz de Yamanaka Ino.

El otro chico no tuvo la oportunidad de responder, porque Kiba fue arrancado de Naruto y alguien mas se impactó contra el pecho del rubio. La persona abrazándolo lo sujetaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello y estaba temblando mientras lo hacía, casi incapaz de creer que era real, que Naruto _realmente_ había vuelto.

"Nunca hagas esto de nuevo." Susurró, dándole finalmente a Naruto una pista de quien era.

"¿S-Sai?"

Nadie se movió mientras continuaba abrazando a Naruto. Sasuke tal vez podía ser su mejor amigo, pero Sai era su mas antiguo amigo de infancia. Los dos siempre habían tenido intereses diferentes, pero aún así eran realmente cercanos y siempre lo serían.

"Lo juro, Uzumaki, si _alguna_ vez vuelves a hacerme eso, te voy a patear los huevos hasta que te lleguen al cerebro." Naruto no lo pudo evitar. Se carcajeó, sacudiendo su cabeza, y dándole palmadas a la espalda de Sai.

"Créeme, te aseguro que no fue mi intención terminar en un coma." Le aseguró. "Pero estoy seguro de que tu amenaza disuadirá a mi cerebro de nunca volverse a desconectar así."

"Bien." Sai finalmente se separó antes de darle un puñetazo a Naruto en el brazo. "Bienvenido a casa, maldita mujercita remilgada."

"¿Yo? ¿Una mujercita?" Narutó se carcajeó. "_Tú fuiste_ quien se puso todo emocional." Sonrió ampliamente.

"Cristo." Ambos se giraron hacia Ino al tiempo que esta giraba los ojos. "Naruto ni siquiera recuerda a Sai y los dos _ya_ volvieron a comportarse como siempre."

"Bueno, lo conozco. Por decir algo, todos ustedes participaron de alguna manera en mi –em…" _Aún_ no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo. ¿Un sueño? ¿Una vida alterna? ¿_Cómo_ se describe lo que había experimentado?

"Ey, ey, no te provoques una migraña, idiota. Entendemos que quieres decir." Kiba sonrió de oreja a oreja, golpeándolo de broma en el brazo.

"¿Por qué todos abusan de mi?" Naruto pretendió un mohín. "Sasuke me golpea en el coche, Sai me golpeó hace dos minutos ¿y ahora tú? ¿Alguien _más_?"

"¡Yo, yo, yo!" Ino agitó su mano en el aire antes de reírse. "Ven aquí, bobo." Empujó a los otros dos para pasarlos y abrazó a Naruto mientras reía. El chico sonrío y le devolvió el abrazo. "Dios, es realmente bueno verte despierto de nuevo."

"Gracias, supongo." Río mientras ella se alejaba.

"Aún faltan algunas cuantas personas, pero pasarán por aquí pronto. Shikamaru fue demasiado perezoso para despertarse temprano, así que se aparecerá cuando quiera. Neji y Hinata fueron forzados a ir a un bautismo, así que estarán ahí un rato, pero Neji dijo que no podías empezar hasta que llegara."

"¿Empezar qué?" le preguntó Naruto a Kiba, confundido.

"Duh, tu historia acerca de tu propio pequeño mundo que fue tan alucinante que no querías volver." Kiba frotó los nudillos con fuerza contra la cabeza del rubio, Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Muy bien, suficiente abuso." Sakura empujó a Kiba con una mirada furiosa.

"¿Me dicen otra vez por qué está aquí la perra?" preguntó Ino con un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos.

"Para ya, puta."

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Ino dio un paso hacia delante, pero Sai le sujetó el brazo para evitar que llegara mas lejos.

"Me escuchaste. Sólo eres popular porque sabes como ganártelos." Sakura sonrió con satisfacción.

"¡Retira eso, _maldita_ perra!" Ahora sí, Sai tuvo que sujetar físicamente a Ino. "¡Tú eres quien engañó a Naruto mientras estaba en un coma!"

El mismo rubio estaba frotando sus sienes en exasperación.

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!" chilló Sakura.

"¡Ey!" gritó con fuerza Naruto, todos se detuvieron para mirarlo. "¿Es así como mi vida siempre ha sido? Porque si es así, quiero regresar a mi agradable y pacífica soledad."

"No digas eso." Sakura se agachó para abrazarlo por detrás. "Lo sentimos. Es nada mas que este grupo nunca sale junto."

"No, nada mas es que nunca hemos salido _contigo_." Insistió Kiba.

"Chicos." Soltó Sai, todos se callaron antes de que otra pelea comenzara. Miró hacia Naruto, sonriendo amablemente mientras seguía sujetando a Ino, quien miraba con ira a Sakura. "Yo estoy en la universidad, así que no salgo con ustedes mucho, pero cuando estaba en la preparatoria, todos éramos un grupo, a excepción de Sakura. Ella es parte de su propio grupo con Zaku y Kin y los demás."

"¿Los ninja del Sonido?" Naruto preguntó en voz alta hacia nadie en particular, una mirada extraña cruzando por su rostro. _¿Estoy saliendo con alguien que frecuenta a gente que, en mi mundo, eran ninja del Sonido?_

"¿Eh?" preguntó Sakura, confundida. Aún no habían llegado a los exámenes Chuunin en su relato.

"Nada." Insistió Naruto, frotándose detrás de la cabeza.

"Pero, sí, ella es tu novia, así que realmente no podemos excluirla ¿sabes?" Sai sonrió. "Aunque aún somos de dos grupos diferentes. Ella es la única de otro grupo que es tu amiga."

"Bueno, Ino es más o menos diferente, también." Kiba hizo una seña hacia Ino. "Porque es popular y toda la cosa, pero aún así sale muchísimo con nosotros."

"Así que básicamente… " Naruto se perdió a la mitad de la frase por unos segundos. "¿Hay toneladas de grupos diferentes en nuestra escuela y yo más o menos los he mezclado y combinado?" preguntó frunciendo el cejo confundido.

"Algo así." Sonrió Sai. "Pero ey, ¿Qué estamos hacienda todos parados aquí fuera? Vamos a dentro."

Sai empujó a Ino dentro de la casa, Sakura siguiéndolos, empujando la silla de Naruto. Kiba se quedó de pie en la entrada unos segundos más, inclinándose hacia Sasuke. "Necesitamos lograr que rompa con ella, esto es malditamente ridículo, compañero."

"No me digas." Gruñó Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke gruñó ligeramente mientras ponía a Naruto en el asiento trasero de su coche, estirándose ligeramente al alejarse, Sakura trataba de volver a plegar la silla.

"¿Sasuke, podrías guardar la silla, por favor? Quiero hablar con Sakura." Dijo Naruto. El pelinegro alzó una ceja pero se encogió de hombros, moviéndose para decirle a Sakura que entrara al coche. La pelirrosa lo hizo con una sonrisa, girando en su asiento después de cerrar la puerta y mirando a Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa, bebé?"

"Em…" Naruto se rascó detrás de la cabeza con una mueca. "Esto va a ser realmente embarazoso, y –me voy a sentir de verdad mal diciéndolo, pero creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso."

Las cejas de Sakura se contrajeron. "¿Un descanso?"

"Bueno, tú sabes, en mi mundo, me odiabas en un principio y luego simplemente nos volvimos verdaderos buenos amigos, así que es raro ir de eso a esto en una noche." Naruto se sentía _realmente_ mal diciendo esto, pero realmente no podía lidiar con esto en este momento. "Y desde que desperté, la verdad no he entendido todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, así que pensé que si tomábamos un descanso por un rato, realmente podría ayudarme."

"¿Un descanso?" repitió Sakura amargamente.

"Aja, sólo por un pequeño lapso. No estoy diciendo, como que, un año o algo así, sólo un par de semanas. Tú sabes, hasta que me acostumbre a todo."

"¡¿Yo _esperé_ por ti y ahora quieres tomar un maldito _descanso_?!" Escupió Sakura furiosamente, causando que Naruto palideciera.

"Sakura, lo siento." Ahora Naruto se sentía incluso _peor_. "Simplemente tienes que entender, esto es difícil para mi."

"¡No, _no_ entiendo!" chilló. "¡¿Esto es por Sasuke, verdad?!"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" insistió Naruto. "¡Esto no _tiene_ nada que ver con Sasuke!" Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. ¿Por qué Sakura se estaba poniendo tan furiosa? No estaba rompiendo con ella, simplemente quería tener un pequeño descanso.

"_Tiene_ que ver con Sasuke." Acusó Sakura. "¡Todo _siempre_ tiene que ver con Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué es tan _malditamente __**especial**_?!"

"Sakura, eso no –"

"Olvídalo." Cortó al rubio, el odio llenando su mirada. "¡Encuéntrate tú sólo otra novia, terminamos!" Abrió de golpe la puerta del coche.

"¡Sakura, espera!" la azotó antes de que Naruto pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa.

La pelirrosa pasó como bólido por la acera, sacando el celular de su bolsillo y llamando a Zaku para que viniera a recogerla. Sasuke sólo la miró irse, confundido. Abrió la puerta del conductor y metió la cabeza, mirando a Naruto frotarse el rostro.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada, no quiero hablar de ello." Susurró Naruto.

Sasuke se sentó y se puso el cinturón antes de arrancar el coche y suspirar. "Rompiste con ella, ¿verdad?"

"¿Estabas escuchando?" le acusó Naruto. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

"No, sólo que es obvio." Sasuke condujo hacia la casa del rubio. "Lo siento."

"No, no lo haces." Resopló Naruto. "Y además, yo no rompí con ella, ella rompió conmigo." Suspiró. "Le pedí un descanso, ya sabes, para que así pudiera acostumbrarme a estar de vuelta y todo eso, y ella lo tomó muy mal y sólo –lo terminó."

"No suenas muy transtornado." Comentó Sasuke.

"Bueno, siempre fuimos sólo amigos en mi mundo, así que no es que duela que no siga conmigo, pero estoy preocupado porque parece que significa que no será ya más mi amiga." Suspiró. "Siempre estuvo ahí ¿sabes? Va a ser extraño."

Sasuke no supo que decir. Él odiaba a Sakura, así que no podía sentirse genuinamente triste de que se hubiera ido y no podía confortar a Naruto porque estaba _encantado_. Decidió que lo mejor sería nada mas guardar silencio. Además, Sasuke sabía el por qué lo había terminado. Para ella, nunca había sido realmente porque le gustara Naruto. Ella pensaba que él era sexy y odiaba a Sasuke. Salir con Naruto era como una competencia con el Uchiha. Era una manera de ver a quien prefería Naruto de entre ellos dos, y al preguntarle a Sakura por un descanso, para la chica, era como si Sasuke hubiese ganado. Así que, simplemente decidió renunciar.

"No te preocupes por ello, hay muchos peces en el mar." Sasuke podría estar mintiendo si dijera que estaba preocupado de que Naruto fuera soltero. Significaba que sería capaz de pasar más tiempo a solas con él, justo como solía ser antes de que apareciera Sakura.

"Ya tengo a alguien en mente." Admitió Naruto discretamente, lo cual causó que Sasuke le lanzara una mirada por el espejo retrovisor. El rubio estaba evitando su mirada.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién es? ¿Ino?"

"Nunca lo adivinarías, así que no te molestes." Naruto se reclinó en su asiento y miró por la ventana.

"¡Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo! Dime." Insistió Sasuke.

"Tal vez luego."

El pelinegro lo dejó ahí. Aún sentía como si necesitara ganarse la confianza de Naruto, así que no iba a presionarlo. Aunque ahora que Sakura se había ido, tendría más tiempo para probarle a Naruto que no era una mala persona.

"¿Cómo es que Gaara no estaba ahí?"

Sasuke parpadeó, preguntándose si había escuchado bien. Se detuvo en una luz roja y se giró para mirar a Naruto.

"¿Gaara? ¿Por qué habría de haber estado?"

"¿Él no es nuestro amigo?" preguntó Naruto, confundido.

"Eh, no. Es un perdedor suicida. A nadie le cae bien. Shikamaru tiene una cosa por su hermana Temari, y Kiba y Kankurou llevan un laboratorio juntos y se llevan bastante bien, pero Gaara es un fenómeno. Nadie se junta con él."

"Oh." Naruto sintió que su corazón se contraía ante eso. Incluso en el mundo real, Gaara era odiado. Se sentía culpable de no haber tratado con más ganas antes de su coma de acercarse al pelirrojo. Se figuró que tal vez su sueño le estaba mostrando cosas que no había sabido antes. Sakura y él siendo amigos podía mostrar que realmente no estaban destinados a estar juntos, que él se volviera amigo de Gaara podría mostrar lo que necesitaba hacer, o Gaara iba a morir.

Naruto recordó lo que pasó después de que Chiyo hubiera revivido a Gaara y él había sido la primera cosa que el pelirrojo había visto. ¿Significaba eso que Gaara se iba a suicidar y que Naruto era la única cosa que lo detendría?

_Creo que estoy buscándole mucho a esto, tan sólo fue un sueño. Pero aún así, no hará ningún daño si soy agradable con él. Se lo merece. Gaara es un buen tipo._

El rubio levantó la mirada al notar que se detenían y vio su hogar. Estaba en casa. No les había tomado tanto como pensó que lo haría. Sasuke salió de coche y azotó la puerta. Corrió hacia la puerta de enfrente y tocó el timbre antes de trotar de regreso y abrir el portaequipajes.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Minako llamó a alguien dentro de la casa y caminó para abrir la puerta de Naruto mientras Sasuke forcejeaba con la silla de ruedas.

"Ey, cariño." Besó la mejilla del rubio. "¿Dónde está Sakura?"

"Caminó." Replicó Sasuke al tiempo que llevó la silla a un lado de la puerta del rubio.

"¿A esta hora?"

"Rompió conmigo." Le informó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. "Le pedí un tiempo y se puso como fiera, así que –espero que aún podamos ser amigos y todo eso."

"Oh amor, lo siento mucho." Dijo Minako en tono de disculpa mientras Arashi aparecía.

"Está bien. No es la gran cosa." Se encogió de hombros. "¿Cuándo voy a volver a la escuela?"

"Bueno, tu padre y yo hemos llamado a un tutor para que te actualice. Te dejaremos volver lo más pronto posible."

"Estaré caminando antes de eso." Sonrió Naruto. Sasuke se carcajeó.

"Ajá, claro." Le molestó, pero honestamente, realmente esperaba que el rubio se pusiera de pie nuevamente pronto. Ver a alguien tan enérgico como Naruto en una silla de ruedas escocía, y entre mas pronto el rubio se pusiera de pie, mejor.

* * *

**A.N: Blah, un capítulo corto y no pasó mucho… lo siento todos ustedes esperaron por tanto para tener este pedazo de basura :(**

* * *

Nota de Umbra: Independientemente de lo que dijera la autora, a mi es un capítulo que me gusta. Siento la demora, cuando vine a ver se me vino el tiempo encima y de pronto ya era viernes y yo me fui de vacaciones (playa!!) y obviamente no hice nada en ese periodo como debí y luego tuve dos días de trabajo y hoy viernes decidí que tenía pereza de trabajar y me puse a traducir dos fics de tirón. Pienso recompensarlos con el capítulo 9 traducido muy pero muy pronto.

¡Miren! ¡Salen todos! O casi… no pudimos ver a todos pero cuando lleguen a la escuela sabremos más de ellos y, por supuesto, de Gaara… pobre…

Una lástima lo de Sakura, los fans del SasuNaru seguro ya pegan brincos de alegría, pero no será la última vez que sabremos de la pelirrosa. En el siguiente capítulo tendremos otra nueva y conocida cara.

PD: Nunca imaginé que carro no es un palabra conocida en algunas partes del mundo y que mas bien es como que un modismo de mi país… no saben cuanto batallé con las partes del coche, automóvil o como sea, incluyendo el portaequipajes, maletero, cajuela o lo que sea. Por si también queda la duda, preparatoria es lo mismo que el instituto.


	9. De Fisioterapia

**Advertencia de Derechos:** **Genma es dueño de todos, muajajaja. Y por Genma, quiero decir K. Masashi.**

* * *

Capítulo 09

**De Fisioterapia**

* * *

"No entiendo porque necesito ir a fisioterapia para aprender como caminar; puedo simplemente hacerlo por mí mismo." Insistió Naruto mientras se permitía ser empujado en su silla de ruedas por el corredor, con los brazos cruzados.

"Deja de ser malcriado, esto es bueno para ti. Te ayudará a volverte a poner de pie." Insistió Sasuke.

"Gracias de nuevo por venir conmigo, Sasuke." Le dijo Minako con una sonrisa. "No habría habido manera de que yo hubiera sido capaz de meter y sacar a Naruto del coche por mi misma."

"No hay problema." Le aseguró Sasuke. "Se _está_ poniendo más pesado, ¿verdad?"

"¡Ey!" exclamó con furia Naruto mientras ponía sus manos en las ruedas de la silla, forzándola a detenerse. Sasuke nada más irguió una ceja. "¡Para que lo sepan, _no_ estoy gordo! ¡Soy un ninja!"

"Seguro lo eres." Sonrió Sasuke.

"¡Maldita sea, eres tan molesto ahora como lo eras en mi sueño!" refunfuñó Naruto al tiempo que movía sus manos y le permitía a Sasuke continuar rodándolo por el corredor. Se detuvieron fuera de una puerta de cristal y Minako la abrió, Sasuke empujándolos dentro.

"Hola, Naruto." Una mujer que Naruto no reconoció le dijo detrás de un mostrador. "El Dr. Yamato estará con ustedes en un momento."

"¿Yamato?" preguntó Naruto. "¡¿Cómo de, Yamato Tenzou?!"

"¿Lo recuerdas?" le preguntó Minako mientras ella y Sasuke se sentaban en la sala de espera, con Naruto frente a ellos.

"Eh, algo así." Rió Naruto por lo bajo. "Cuando Kakashi-sensei estaba en el hospital, Yamato-sensei se hizo cargo del Equipo Siete por un tiempo. No he llegado tan lejos todavía en mi historia, pero está cerca del final, así que ese debe ser el por qué. ¿Cómo es que lo conozco aquí?"

"Te rompiste la rodilla el año que caíste en el coma." Le informó Sasuke. "Estabas jugando soccer y alguien del equipo contrario más o menos te pulverizó la rótula. Bueno, no lo hizo, o no habrías sido capaz de volver a caminar _jamás_, pero te la fastidió bastante, así que tuviste que venir aquí por algo de fisioterapia."

"Aunque estuviste aquí antes. Siempre hiriéndote a ti mismo." Minako rió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza. "Yamato debe de haber vivido sólo de nuestro dinero puesto que estuviste aquí tan seguido."

"Eso es en realidad bastante exacto." Todos se giraron y vieron a Yamato caminar desde su oficina con una sonrisa. "Hola, Naruto. Es bueno verte despierto de nuevo. Escuche sobre ti por Tsunade."

"¿Cómo la conoces?" preguntó Naruto, confundido.

"Ella es quien me ayuda a organizar mis negocios." Sonrió al tiempo que se inclinó frente al rubio.

"Lo cual significa que debería atendernos gratuitamente." Le molestó Minako. Yamato sólo se carcajeó mientras sujetaba la pierna izquierda de Naruto y comenzaba a masajearla. "Hm, los músculos están bastante deteriorados, pero le daré como mes y medio."

"Leí que toma casi seis meses antes de que las personas se vuelvan a poner de pie." Insistió Sasuke.

"Este es Naruto." El doctor le recordó al pelinegro al tiempo que se ponía de pie. "Tenemos suerte de que se haya quedado en esa silla por tanto tiempo."

"Lo atrapé tratando de salir de la cama esta mañana." Admitió Minako. Naruto hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.

"También lo hubiera logrado. Sólo necesitaba dos minutos, pero _no_."

"Te hubieras caído, golpeado tu cabeza contra el escritorio y luego volver a quedar inconsciente. ¿De _verdad_ quieres hacer pasar a tu madre por todo ese sufrimiento otra vez?" Yamato le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

"Lo hubiera logrado."

"¿De _verdad_ quieres hacer pasar a tu madre por todo ese sufrimiento otra vez?" le repitió Yamato con una oscura mirada en los ojos. Naruto lo miró con los ojos como platos. ¡Yamato se veía exactamente igual a como en su mundo de sueños! _Maldición, ¡¿Esta gente de verdad está así de loca?!_ Pensó Naruto con una risa nerviosa.

"Supongo que entonces no debería tratar de hacer eso de nuevo."

"Buena idea." Yamato recuperó su sonriente jovialidad, hablando con la madre de Naruto por sobre el hombro del rubio mientras Sasuke sólo soltaba una risita burlona.

"¿Qué?" le dijo Naruto con una mirada asesina.

"Eso funciona contigo todo el tiempo. Debería preguntarle como lo hace. Adoraría tener tanto control sobre ti." Sasuke sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Sí? Bueno tal vez yo lo aprenda primero y obtenga control sobre _ti_." Naruto sonrió ampliamente y luego palideció cuando se dio cuenta de que tipo de implicaciones le daban sus bromas. Se sonrojó y miró hacia Yamato, tratando de sacar de su cabeza la imagen de un Sasuke suplicando.

Odiaba que su enamoramiento del mundo de sueños se hubiese transferido al mundo real. Si Sasuke fuera aún un cabrón, después de haberlo 'asesinado', probablemente Naruto podría haber superado ese amor. Pero este Sasuke era casi _mejor_ que el Sasuke de su sueño.

Este Sasuke lo visitó todos los días por dos años. Era su mejor amigo, lo trataba como un ser humano, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Tenía buen cuerpo, era sexy, y maldita sea, _tenía_ que estar bien equipado porque sus manos y pies eran tan malditamente grandes. Eso y que se preocupaba. Se preocupaba por Naruto de una manera en la que el rubio sólo podía soñar que su Sasuke del sueño se preocupara por él. Casi temía que fuera a despertar y descubrir que todo _esto_ era el sueño y que Sasuke aún era un idiota que lo había abandonado para irse con Orochimaru, y que aún era el tipo que atravesó con su puño el pecho de Naruto.

"Naruto." El rubio se sobresaltó y se giró para mirar a Yamato. Su madre y Sasuke también lo miraban, preocupados. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Bien. Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en mi mundo de sueños." Naruto rió ligeramente.

"No puede ser fácil." Suspiró Yamato. "Despertando y descubriendo que todo lo que estabas seguro era real, no lo es. Apuesto que aún te preguntas si este es el mundo real ¿eh?"

"Espero que lo sea." Naruto sonrió débilmente. "Es mucho mejor que mi mundo de sueños, para ser honesto."

"Bastante justo." Yamato sonrió. "Vamos, empecemos con tu fisioterapia. Veremos que tan lejos podemos llevarte hoy, y con suerte te tendremos en muletas pronto." Yamato le sonrió a Minako y a Sasuke mientras empujaba al rubio hacia su oficina y cerraba la puerta.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta sonó en la casa de los Uzumaki, Minako caminó hacia la puerta de enfrente y la abrió. Sonrió brillantemente a la persona del otro lado.

"Hola, Neji. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, Sra. Uzumki ¿y usted?" inquirió con educación mientras se mantenía de pie en la entrada.

"Estoy bien." Ella sonrió.

"Me alegra escucharlo. ¿Se encuentra Naruto?"

"Sí. De hecho, acaba de terminar su sesión de tutoría. Creo que está en la sala." Se hizo a un lado y le hizo una seña a Neji para que entrara, el chico asintió de manera educada mientras lo hacía. Caminó hasta pasarla rumbo a la sala y, de hecho, encontró a Naruto ahí, en frente de la televisión. Seguía frunciéndole el ceño al aparato, como si estuviera molesto, y Neji sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la película de ninja que estaba mirando.

"¿Algo te disgusta?"

Naruto saltó, girando en su silla de ruedas para mirar a Neji. "¡Jesús! ¡Sin importar el mundo, aún eres un maestro en el arte de acercarte a mi sigilosamente!" El rubio puso en silencio la televisión y giró su silla de ruedas para estar frente a Neji. "¿Qué pasa, Neji?"

"Aparentemente, que tu ritmo cardíaco está elevado." El chico sonrió. Naruto lo miró ceñudo. "Pero divago. Simplemente vine para conversar contigo. Soy el presidente de la clase y uno de tus amigos más cercanos, así que pensé que debería extenderte la cortesía de cuestionarte si tienes alguna pregunta acerca de la escuela. Estarás regresando en tres semanas aproximadamente, tu madre me informó de ello el otro día. ¿Te sientes preparado?"

Naruto no contestó. Sólo se le quedó viendo a Neji con una extraña expresión en la cara. El Hyuuga sospechaba el por qué y se sonrojó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Siempre hablas así?"

Neji rió ligeramente, su suposición era correcta, y negó con la cabeza. "No. Particularmente no la última vez que me viste. Tengo que ser cuidadoso de lo que digo en frente de Kiba, para que no recuerde que soy un estirado." Naruto inclinó una ceja y Neji sonrió torcidamente, figurándose que este era el mejor lugar para comenzar.

"Eres una persona interesante, Naruto. Todos nosotros, que somos amigos –eso nunca hubiera ocurrido sin ti. Todos nosotros somos de mundos diferentes, por decirle de alguna forma, pero al trabar amistad con nosotros, nos reuniste, lo cual dentro y fuera del concepto, es una hazaña." Naruto inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Las escuelas son realmente –particulares. Tienes tus grupos y no te desvías de ellos, pero tú lo hiciste. Nos conociste a todos nosotros de alguna manera u otra y ahora todos somos amigos."

"Cuéntame." Los ojos de Naruto relucieron y Neji vio un destello del viejo Naruto ahí.

"Muy bien. Bueno, primero, comencemos conmigo. Yo soy un estirado, lo cual significa ser de la clase alta en términos escolares. Siempre asisto a clases, hablo –bueno, ya sabes." Sonrió. "También obtengo las mejores calificaciones en todas las clases en las que estoy. Nos conocimos porque tú y yo siempre estábamos nariz con nariz por la calificación más alta en clase. Siempre te sobrepasé, pero siempre estuviste tan sólo un punto detrás de mi."

Naruto tuvo que preguntarse sobre esta escuela y su habilidad para enseñar si es que _él_ era tan listo como _Neji_. Aunque se guardó el pensamiento. Tal vez Neji sólo estaba tratando de elevar su ego, puesto que _obviamente_ no sabía que Naruto _no_ era listo.

"Así que, así fue como nos conocimos. Tú y Sasuke se conocieron a través de Sai y tú conoces a Sai desde que son niños porque los padres de ambos eran amigos. Tú y Sasuke son aficionados a los videojuegos –lo cual es principalmente su culpa por influenciarte –y tú conociste a Kiba en la fila para conseguir el juego de Final Fantasy VII cuando salió por primera vez. Iba a la misma escuela que ustedes dos, así que comenzaron a salir con él. Ino es obvia, ambos son populares y participan en deportes, así que se cayeron bien en el acto. Shikamaru es un genio, pero es tan perezoso que la mayoría de las personas lo clasifican como un perdedor, pero en realidad está más bien en la categoría de nerd. Me gustaría colocarte más en una categoría del tipo deportista, pero no es lo que eres. Eres difícil de clasificar." Admitió Neji.

"¿En que grupo está Gaara?" preguntó Naruto.

Las cejas de Neji se arquearon muy lentamente. "¿Sabaku Gaara? ¿El solitario fenómeno emo? Está en el grupo de los perdedores. Bueno, solitarios, supongo, puesto que siempre está solo. Es un fenómeno, a falta de un mejor término."

Naruto se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en todo lo que Neji había dicho. Si había unido a todos esos diferentes grupos ¿no podía agregar a Gaara? El chico podría tener algunos amigos, Naruto estaba seguro de eso. _Especialmente si él es como __**mi**__ Gaara_. Naruto realmente quería ir a la escuela para que así pudiera conocer al pelirrojo. Odiaba el pensamiento de que alguien con quien había soñado ser un amigo tan cercano estuviese solo.

Al rubio le estaba comenzando a gustar el hecho de haber caído en un coma, porque era como si su mente subconsciente le estuviera diciendo las cosas que se suponía debía hacer. Todo lo que había soñado parecía tener una clase de propósito en su vida real, como su amistad con Sakura, su amor por Sasuke, su amistad con Gaara, todo. La única cosa a la que no podía llegar a una conclusión era el porque Sasuke lo había traicionado. ¿Significaba eso que si Naruto le confesaba a Sasuke como se sentía realmente…?

* * *

Yamato empujó a Naruto en su silla hacia un par de barras paralelas de madera y se detuvo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio.

"Bueno, Naruto, ¿estás listo para más fisioterapia?"

"Estoy listo para _caminar_ otra vez." Murmuró Naruto. "Todo este asunto de la silla se está volviendo molesto."

"Muy bien entonces. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie tú sólo?" le preguntó Yamato mientras sujetaba los mangos de la silla.

"Probablemente, si uso mis brazos." Naruto se estiró y sujetó las dos barras a cada uno de sus lados, levantándose con un gruñido. La mayor parte de su peso fue soportado por sus brazos mientras hacía a sus piernas moverse. Sus pies golpearon el piso, sus rodillas temblaban mientras gentilmente colocaba el peso sobre sus piernas.

Yamato quitó la silla del camino, poniéndose detrás y cerca de Naruto con sus manos cerca de cada uno de los lados del rubio. "Bien. Bien; ¿puedes poner más peso en tus piernas?"

Naruto gruñó como respuesta al tiempo que sus brazos comenzaron a temblar debido a la tensión. Puso más peso y sus rodillas se doblaron. Yamato lo sujetó por la cintura, sujetando a Naruto mientras este luchaba para que sus piernas lo soportaran.

"¡Maldición!"

"Cálmate, Naruto, estas cosas toman tiempo." Insistió Yamato mientras el rubio lograba balancearse una vez más.

"¡Esto apesta! ¡¿Por qué no puedo nada más caminar?!"

"Naruto, no creo que siquiera te des cuenta de lo lejos que has llegado. La mayoría de los pacientes de un coma no serían capaces de levantarse por ellos mismos hasta después de un mes y medio después de despertar. ¡Tú lo lograste en sólo dos cortas semanas! Estarás en muletas muy pronto y, después de eso, podrás estar de pie sin la ayuda de nada." Dijo Yamato de forma alentadora al tiempo que soltaba al rubio.

Naruto estaba jadeando, su rostro rojo y con el sudor escurriendo desde su frente. Dejó salir un gruñido y su pie izquierdo se movió hacia delante. Lo empujó hacia delante mas que en realidad haberlo levantado y luego bajado, pero era mejor que nada.

"¿Ves? Estás mucho más cerca de usar muletas. Siempre tuviste una voluntad fuerte. ¡Vamos!" el fisioterapista sonrió detrás de Naruto mientras el adolescente daba otro paso hacia delante. Siempre había estado impresionado de lo rápido que Naruto superaba los obstáculos, pero el muchacho estaba ahora tan determinado, que era ridículo.

"¿Puedo…preguntarte…algo?" jadeó Naruto mientras luchaba por dar otro paso.

"Si no mueres por falta de oxígeno, puedes."

"¿Te gustan… los árboles? ¿O la madera?" preguntó Naruto.

"Para ser sinceros, tengo un invernadero en mi patio trasero, así como también un árbol de manzanas y uno de naranjas. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ser botánico?" el hombre rió ligeramente.

"No. Sólo…preguntaba." Naruto llegó al final de las barras paralelas y Yamato se detuvo detrás de él. Los pies del rubio se giraron pero no pudo lograr que sus piernas lo soportaran lo suficiente para darse la vuelta.

Después de unos segundos, sus rodillas se rindieron de nuevo, pero cuando Yamato se acercó para atraparlo, Naruto gritó "¡No!" y sus rodillas golpearon el piso. Gimió ligeramente, respirando agitadamente, una mano en cada barra con Yamato detrás de él, sus manos aún inmóviles. Pudo haber atrapado a Naruto, pero ¿quién era él para detener el progreso de otro? Si Naruto quería tener moretones en las rodillas hasta que pudiera caminar, Yamato no tenía derecho a detenerlo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó, aún cuando conocía la respuesta.

"No." Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Puedo hacerlo." Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, sintiendo su corazón latiendo en su cabeza. Se acomodó, aún en sus rodillas, y sujetó la barra a su derecha con ambas manos. Gruñendo, forcejeó para impulsarse hacia arriba, sus piernas temblando mientras volvía a colocar los pies en el piso. Usó todos los músculos que tenía en sus brazos para levantarse por completo, moviendo rápidamente una mano hacia la otra barra una vez que estuvo de pie. Levantó la mirada, jadeando, Yamato le sonreía mientras se quedaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

"Buen trabajo, chico. Regresa por aquí y haremos algunos ejercicios con las piernas."

Naruto asintió y forzó a sus pies a arrastrarse hacia delante. Era un proceso lento, pero Yamato nunca había visto algo así. Naruto estuvo en un coma por dos años, y en tan sólo dos semanas después de haber despertado, ya podía caminar, en cierto grado. La única otra persona que se había acercado siquiera a Naruto se había tardado tres semanas y dos días. _Pero de nuevo, este __**es**__ Naruto. __No debería de estar sorprendido._ Yamato rió en silencio. Aún recordaba el día en que Naruto había entrado cojeando con una rodilla reventada. Cuatro días después y el rubio estaba jugando en el torneo de soccer. Naruto simplemente era incapaz de estar quieto.

El rubio alcanzó el final de las barras paralelas y Yamato sujetó su silla de ruedas para así llevarlo a través del cuarto y así poder trabajar con sus músculos. Naruto le dio una mirada a la silla antes de fijar sus ojos con los de Yamato.

"No."

La ceja del fisioterapista se elevó apenas. "¿No?" Había una pizca de diversión en su voz.

"No te molestes poniendo esos ojos raros, mi respuesta es no." Naruto pareció a punto de cruzar sus brazos antes de recordar que los necesitaba para estar de pie.

Yamato rió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza. Naruto _definitivamente_ no estaba listo para caminar por sí sólo, pero…

* * *

Sasuke bostezó mientras seguía sentado en la sala de espera de la oficina de la fisioterapia, aburrido. Comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos contra el respaldo del brazo de su silla mientras miraba la manecilla de los segundos dar vueltas y mas vueltas en el reloj. Miró su reloj de pulsera para ver la hora, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera de que había estado mirando al reloj, y luego volvió a mirarlo, aún vigilando la manecilla de los segundos.

Minako había ido a intentar recuperar su puesto en el periódico donde había trabajado antes del accidente de Naruto. Con ella ocupada y Arashi trabajando, Sasuke se había ofrecido a llevar a Naruto con Yamato, aunque apenas se daba cuenta de que debió haber traído un libro. Usualmente venía con Minako y por lo tanto tenía a alguien con quien hablar, así que nunca había traído nada antes. Habían habido algunas ocasiones en las que venía sólo con Naruto, pero Yamato lo dejaba pasar al cuarto, los dos adolescentes burlándose el uno del otro mientras Naruto arreglaba lo que fuese que se había estropeado.

Yamato había dicho que puesto que esto era más serio, no creía que fuera justo para Sasuke ver a Naruto trabajando tan duro. Así que, Sasuke había sido forzado a esperar afuera, y ya estaba listo para asesinar a alguien, estaba tan aburrido.

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke se obligó a si mismo a no gritar "¡Finalmente!"

"Lo hiciste bien hoy, Naruto. Te veré de nuevo en dos días. No trabajes en exceso." Yamato le sonrió al rubio. Aún estaba bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo y Sasuke se puso de pie para ayudar a empujar la silla. Se congeló cuando vio a Naruto caminar lentamente con la ayuda de unas muletas. El rubio sonrió ampliamente ante la reacción de Sasuke mientras cojeaba hacia él.

"Es obstinado, no pude decir que no." Sonrió Yamato, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Significa esto que podrá ir a la escuela?" preguntó Sasuke mientras Naruto se detenía a su lado, sus piernas temblándole ligeramente. La respuesta de Yamato simplemente fue el señalar las temblorosas rodillas del rubio.

"No hasta que esté estable, y depende de su madre también. Puede que aún no sepa lo suficiente para volver a la escuela."

"Supongo." Sasuke miró a Naruto.

"¡Sólo esperen! ¡Estaré de nuevo de pie muy pronto!"

"No exageres demasiado, Naruto." Le previno Yamato mientras el rubio cojeaba hacia la salida.

"Ajá, ajá." Insistió el adolescente cuando Yamato apareció frente a él.

"_No_ exageres demasiado." Yamato lo miró con los ojos.

"Esta bien." Chilló Naruto, retrocendiendo. La mirada del fisioterapista se suavizó y sonrió.

"No olvides hacer tus ejercicios para las piernas. Sasuke puede ayudarte con ellos."

El rostro de Naruto comenzó a calentarse al imaginar a Sasuke ayudándole. Algunas de las posiciones eran realmente… Bueno, podría ser malo hacerlas con alguien que le gustaba a Naruto.

"¡No!" Soltó Naruto, esperando que no estuviera sonrojándose tan terriblemente como sentía que lo hacía.

"¿Por qué no? Tu madre no es lo suficientemente fuerte y tu padre no está el suficiente tiempo en casa." Yamato puso su mano en el hombro de Sasuke. "Tú ayudarás a Naruto ¿verdad?"

"Seguro." Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

"Grandioso." Yamato le sonrió a Naruto. "Diviértanse –pero no se diviertan _demasiado_."

Al mirar la sonrisa en el rostro de Yamato, Naruto no pudo evitar el pensar que el hombre sabía más de lo que decía.

* * *

Naruto se sentó en el lugar del pasajero en el carro de Sasuke, mirando hacia la residencia Uchiha. Miró hacia Sasuke, luego de nuevo a la casa, sintiendo que toda la sangre comenzaba a abandonar su rostro. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

"¿Bromeas, verdad?"

"Mi familia realmente quiere verte." Insistió Sasuke, preocupándose un poco de la palidez en el rostro de Naruto. "No se porque estás tan asustado de Itachi, pero te lo juro, es un buen tipo. No va a tratar de herirte ni nada parecido."

Naruto simplemente siguió mirando hacia la casa, respingando ligeramente cada vez que veía una sombra pasar frente a una de las ventanas. ¿Cómo era posible que los padres de Sasuke ya estuvieran en casa? Sólo eran las seis. Esto tenía que ser un truco. Itachi probablemente había amenazado a Sasuke, obligándolo a traer a Naruto.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza. _¡Estás siendo estúpido! ¡Este no es el Itachi del Akatsuki! ¡Este ya no es más mi mundo, la gente __**no está**__ tratando de atraparme! Cálmate y sólo entra._ Tomando un profundo y tranquilizador respiro, asintió y abrió su puerta, sacando sus muletas del coche y poniéndose de pie, con algo de dificultad.

Sasuke no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarlo, sabiendo que Naruto le gritaría si lo hacía. Incluso aunque Naruto había cambiado, algunas cosas seguían siendo iguales y una de esas cosas era la terquedad del rubio.

Caminó hacia el frente del coche y esperó que Naruto cogeara hasta él, pareciéndose mucho a un pato, en la opinión del pelinegro. Rió por lo bajo ante la imagen mental de un Naruto pato, pero decidió reservarse su opinión. No creía que Naruto apreciara el chiste tanto como él.

Una vez que el rubio lo alcanzó, Sasuke dirigió lentamente el camino hacia la puerta, manteniéndose al mismo paso con Naruto. Observó al otro subir las escaleras de la entrada antes de meter la llave y abrir la puerta.

"Ya llegué." Llamó mientras se quitaba del camino para dejar a Naruto entrar. "¡Y traje compañía!"

Naruto no sabía que esperaba después de que la puerta se cerrara tras él. ¿A Itachi saltando por las escaleras con un kunai? ¿A Sasuke apuñalándolo? ¿Descubrir a los padres muertos con Itachi parado sobre ellos?

Naruto justo se dio cuenta de por qué había creado tan elaborado mundo de sueños –tenía una imaginación excepcional.

Una vez que su mente dejó de crear escenarios, una mujer apareció en la puerta de la cocina, secándose las manos con una toalla. Naruto estuvo atónito al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de nunca haber visto a los padres de Sasuke en el mundo de sueños, reconocía a esta mujer. Le hizo sentirse mal de no haber reconocido a su propia madre. Por lo menos había reconocido a su padre.

Mikoto le sonrió, colocando la toalla a un lado de la puerta de la cocina –Naruto asumió que había una mesa o una barra.

"Naruto." Sonrió. Se apresuró hacia él con los brazos extendidos y lo abrazó una vez que llegó a él. "Perdóname, pero es que es tan bueno verte." Se retiró y puso sus manos ligeramente sobre sus hombros. "Oh, te ves tan bien. Y ya de pie. No es una sorpresa, _eres_ Naruto."

El rubio rió ligeramente. "Gracias. Debería estar feliz de saber que debió haberme provocado una buena impresión, porque incluso aunque nunca la había visto antes en mi mundo de sueños, la reconocí en el segundo en que salió de la cocina."

"Oh, todo un caballero entre las damas." Mikoto sonrió. "Sasuke, harías bien de aprender de Naruto."

"¿Qué? ¿Ir a ciegas e inventar cosas para hacerte un cumplido cuando no es cierto?" sonrió torcidamente. Mikoto intentó golpearlo, pero él la esquivó riéndose.

"Fugaku aún no llega, cariño, pero asegúrate de quedarte para verlo. De hecho ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Yo le llamaré a tu madre." Se volvió a meter apresuradamente a la cocina justo para hacerlo.

"¿Em…seguro?" dijo Naruto lentamente, la mujer ya había desaparecido. Sasuke se carcajeó, dándole unas palmadas a Naruto en la espalda.

"Una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza, es bastante imposible sacársela. Vamos, subamos a mi cuarto." Sasuke dirigió el camino hacia las escaleras, Naruto siguiéndolo lentamente. Las escaló lentamente, sintiendo sus piernas tambalearse peligrosamente, pero se las arregló para llegar a la cima a salvo. Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado, reacio a vocalizar que había estado impresionado.

La puerta de Itachi se abrió, y Sasuke enarcó una ceja al tiempo que el mayor de los Uchiha se negaba a salir.

"Podrías por favor asegurarte de que Naruto no se caiga de las escaleras o algo parecido antes de que salga."

Sasuke se carcajeó, moviéndose a un lado de Naruto y bloqueando las escaleras. "Muy bien."

Itachi salió del cuarto, su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre. Todo el color ya había desaparecido del rostro de Naruto, Itachi rió por lo bajo ante los ojos, abiertos como platos, que lo miraban. Se quitó sus lentes de la nariz, doblándolos y enganchando uno de los extremos a su camisa para que así colgaran de su cuello. Sólo los necesitaba para leer.

"Sasuke me dijo que me temes, lo cual encuentro insanamente gracioso considerando que solías luchar contra mi e insultarme. Espero que no hayas perdido tus agallas." Palmeó la espalda de Naruto, el rubio respingó. Itachi enarcó una ceja. "Vaya, ¿Qué tan escalofriante _era_? Eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano, eres uno de los únicos lo suficientemente afortunados para no tener que preocuparse por mí." Se puso a un lado de Naruto y le pasó ligeramente un brazo por los hombros, para así no apoyar mas peso en las piernas del chico.

"Vamos, juguemos unos cuantos video juegos. Tal vez el ser pateado en el trasero por mi refresque tu memoria." Dirigió a Naruto hacia su cuarto. Sasuke sonrió mientras los seguía.

* * *

**AN: Si, la fisioterapia pasó rápido, pero sólo hay unas cuantas cosas que puedes decir cuando alguien trata de reaprender a caminar…**

* * *

Notas de Umbra: Me tardé un poquito más de lo que esperaba, la verdad, pero bueno, por lo menos todavía es miércoles, el próximo estará el fin de semana, ¡Naruto regresa a la escuela!

Sólo una última aclaración, creo que malinterpretaron lo dicho en el anterior capítulo, cuando algo dice "AN" significa "Autor Note" o "Nota de Autor" no es para nada mi opinión, sólo transcribo lo que se puso en origen. Lo digo porque recibí varios reviews diciéndome que porque osaba pensar que el capítulo era una basura, reitero, _yo no escribí eso_, es una nota original de la autora, al igual que todas las que dicen "AN".

Respecto a Neji: puse 'estirado' a falta de un término mejor que me complaciera, creo que es más o menos el concepto que se quiso dar (de nuevo 'prep' es un modismo complejo, su traducción literal es preparatoriano, pero sinceramente eso no tiene mucho sentido), pueden usar también presumido, cerebrito, matado, quemapestañas, pero no 'nerd' eso es otra cosa.

Respecto a Naruto: el rubio me salió pervertido jojojo… No comentaré nada de Sasuke. Y de verdad… amo a Itachi.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y no olviden de dejar reviews.


	10. De Escuela y Perdedores

**AN: Para todos los que lo pregunte, sí, ya leí el capítulo 367, como sea, no me gusta poner spoilers masivos en mis fics (a excepción de que sea por accidente, lo cual he hecho antes y lo siento) así que por esa razón, no voy a hacer ningún cambio en este fic o en ningún otro hasta que ese capítulo haya salido en el anime (Maldita sea, eso será dentro de mucho…) Pero si, lo sé :) Y sobre dónde se encuentran ciertas personas (es decir, Chouji, Lee, etc) de verdad no puedo acomodar **_**a todos**_** en este fic, así que, sí, tuve que quitar a algunas personas que no iban a tener un papel importante, así que lo siento –gota – ¡Por lo menos mantuve a Gaara! … No es como si el pudiera ser alguien que podría quitar, jaja.**

**EDITADO:**

**PRECAUCIÓN: Me estoy molestando de ser regañada por TENER este comentario y NO comentarlo aquí. Sakura dice "maricón" en este capítulo, yo lo encuentro inaceptable, puede que ustedes también, o puede que nada mas se encojan de hombros y no les importe, esa es su opinión propia. **_**A mi**_**, personalmente, no me gusta escuchar esta palabra porque tengo muchos amigos gay quienes la encuentran ofensiva. Si no les ofende, entonces bien. Si lo hace, me disculpo por tener que usarla y les hago saber que la forma de pensar de Sakura no expresa la mía.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 10

**De Escuela y Perdedores**

* * *

Naruto se despertó de un sobresalto, casi con pánico, su mano buscando por un kunai que no encontraba. Le tomó unos segundos el recordar que su mundo de sueños no era real y otros más para identificar el sonido. La alarma de su reloj.

Gruñó, girando sobre su espalda y mirándolo, notando que eran las seis treinta. ¿Por qué estaba la alarma prendida? _Ah sí,_ pensó con un enorme bostezo, una mano estirándose para apagar los pitidos. _Tengo escuela._

Una fría oleada de temor le inundó, amenazando con ahogarlo. No quería ir, estaba asustado. Todos lo mirarían, ¿y qué pasaría si olvidaba a alguien? ¿Cómo podría justificar a quien recordaba y a quien no? Contempló el fingir estar enfermo para librarse de ello, tirando su cobertor sobre su cabeza.

No estaba preocupado sobre el material de curso actual o por no estar en el mismo grado que sus amigos, porque había hecho un examen el fin de semana y el director –quien Naruto había descubierto era el tercer Hokage, alias Sarutobi Hiroki –había dicho que podía regresar como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Era raro para Naruto el poder recordar todo y entenderlo, pero no iba discutir sobre ello. Pensó que era bastante impresionante que casi un mes después de haber despertado, hubiera aprendido once años de valor educativo. Ignoraba el _por qué_, tan sólo estaba agradecido de hacerlo.

"¿Cariño?" Alguien tocó a su puerta. Naruto se debatió el finger su muerte, pero considerando su coma, eso hubiera sido cruel.

"Em, ¿sí?"

"¿Estás levantado?" preguntó.

"Em…¿define levantado?" replicó nerviosamente.

Hubo una pausa, luego escuchó abrirse su puerta y fue forzado a quitarse sus sábanas de la cabeza. Su madre caminó hacia su cama, sosteniendo una taza llena de café en una mano, y vestida elegantemente en un traje beige con su cabello en un moño.

"Dulzura, no tienes que regresar a la escuela si no estas listo." Le dijo dulcemente mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama. "No te esfuerces."

"No es que no crea que estoy listo, sólo estoy –asustado." Admitió, ignorando la paliza que estaba obteniendo su orgullo.

"Naruto, eso es normal. Ha pasado un largo tiempo, pero eres una buena persona y aprendes bastante rápido." Recorrió con su mano el cabello de su hijo. "Estarás bien. Y Sasuke, Kiba y todos tus demás amigos estarán justo ahí para ayudarte. Sólo se tu mismo y todo saldrá bien."

Naruto se sentó, estrujando sus manos mientras tragaba salida con fuerza y asentía. "Está bien, le daré una oportunidad."

"Si no puedes soportarlo, has que Sasuke te traiga en casa en el coche en el descanso y luego llámame al trabajo. Le informaré a la escuela que es demasiado pronto ¿correcto?" Le acarició la mejilla con la mano y sonrió.

"Está bien." Asintió. "Puedo hacer esto. Sólo es escuela, ¿Qué tan duro puede ser?" Forzó una sonrisa y se estiró para alcanzar sus muletas.

"Ese es mi niño." Lo besó en la frente mientras se ponía de pie y miraba su reloj. Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde. Tu padre ya se fue, así que no olvides cerrar la puerta cuando saltas. Regresaré alrededor de las cinco treinta. Si no te sientes bien para ir a la escuela, llámame a mi teléfono móvil para que así pueda informarles, ¿bien?"

"Sí."

"Muy bien." Repitió con una sonrisa, besando su frente por segunda vez. "Que tengas un buen día."

"Tú también." Ella le sonrió y se preparó para irse cuando Naruto la detuvo. "¿Mamá?" Se giró. "Te ves realmente bien."

"Gracias, cariño." Sonrió y agitó su mano, luego se fue.

Naruto escuchó la puerta del frente cerrarse mientras cojeaba por el corredor, y repentinamente se le ocurrió el por qué no tenía padres en su mundo de sueños. Su papá se iba antes de que despertara, y su mamá se quedaba atrás sólo el tiempo suficiente para asegurase que se despertara antes de irse también. Su madre regresaba a casa a las cinco treinta, y su padre alrededor de la hora de la cena, a las siete. Era como no tener padres, la verdad.

Naruto cojeó hacia su baño y comenzó a alistarse para la escuela, su mente vagando así como él. Seguía tratando de relacionar cosas de su vida real con su mundo falso. Algunas cosas tenían sentido, otras no, pero se imaginó que se explicarían por si mismas a su tiempo. Algunas veces se preguntaba si _quería_ que se explicaran, o si preferían tan sólo ignorar el hecho de que tenía su propio mundo de sueños y simplemente seguir con su vida.

Mientras cerraba la llave del agua de la ducha y se secaba –con dificultad; las muletas apestaban –se preguntaba si debía decirle a sus amigos que era gay. ¿Tal vez debía decírselo primero a sus padres? No lo sabía, pero _definitivamente_ quería decírselo a Sasuke.

_No… tal vez no a Sasuke…_

Sintió mariposas revolotear en su estómago y colocó ambas manos sobre él para calmarlo mientras se sentaba en la taza del baño. Una vez que se calmó, tomó sus muletas y caminó hacia su cuarto, una toalla alrededor de su cintura. ¿_Debía_ decirle a Sasuke? ¿Qué si se sentía asqueado? ¿Qué si lo rechazaba?

_¿Qué si me hace un agujero en el pecho con su puño?_ Naruto suspiró y se puso un par de boxers mientras estaba sentado en la cama. Que si Sasuke se burlaba de él una vez mas, no creía que pudiera soportar una segunda vez. Suspiró, acostándose en su cama.

"No voy a ir." Decidió mientras tiraba las sábanas sobre él y cerraba sus ojos. Estaba aún mas asustado que antes, ahora, y deseaba que sus pensamientos no se hubiera estacionado en ese tema.

Se quedó en la cama, rogando volver a dormirse cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Grunó, molesto que casi se hubiera logrado volver a dormir. Sonó de nuevo antes de que la puerta de enfrente fuera abierta, significando que quien fuera que fuese tenía una llave, o sabía donde estaba escondida la de emergencia.

"¿Naruto?" Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe y se arrojó las cobijas que lo cubrían al tiempo que escuchaba pasos dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. "¿Estás despierto? ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"¡No!" Naruto forcejeaba para agarrar sus muletas y terminó cayéndose de la cama.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" Preguntó Sasuke con preocupación mientras sus pisadas se podían escuchar subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

Naruto entró en pánico, gateando lo más rápido que sus dañadas piernas le permitían, y azotó la puerta justo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke llegó al segundo piso. El rubio se estiró y puso el seguro antes de jadear y recargar la espalda contra la puerta.

Sasuke tocó. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien." Mintió Naruto, odiándose a si mismo. Estaba avergonzado de que solo estuviera en sus boxers, incluso aunque probablemente Sasuke lo había visto así antes, considerando que solían quedarse en la casa del uno o del otro todo el tiempo. Y gatear –Dios, no podía llegar más bajo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"¡No!" Hizo una mueca, tratando de calmar su voz. "No, puedo hacerlo. Perdón, saldré en un minuto."

Decirle a Sasuke que no iba a ir a la escuela ni siquiera había cruzado por su mente. No quería parecer débil, así que aunque sentía que iba a vomitar, iba a ir a la escuela.

_Tenía_ que. Si no por él mismo, entonces –por Gaara.

* * *

Naruto estuvo sorprendido de descubrir que la mayoría de los senseis de su mundo eran en realidad maestros, y que eran bastante similares a como habían sido. El rubio pertenecía al Salón B de la generación 2004, el maestro de la clase durante los cuatro años del colegio había sido el mismo hombre: Hatake Kakashi.

Había asentido con la cabeza de manera indiferente hacía Naruto, pero era obvio en sus ojos que estaba feliz de que el rubio volviera. No usaba una máscara, pero tenía cicatrices alrededor de su boca. Sasuke le había dicho que Kakashi había estado en un accidente automovilístico el año en que entró en coma, y que había estado usando vendajes en casi todo su rostro. Naruto se imaginó que eso explicaba la imagen soñada de Kakashi.

El adolescente luego se había encontrado con Umino Iruka, el hombre estalló en lágrimas y lo abrazó fuertemente. Pasó su corto descanso con el hombre, y descubrió que Iruka solía ser su niñera cuando era pequeño, y que ahora era un asesor de orientación en su escuela. Aparentemente, Iruka había sido como un hermano mayor para él, lo cual tenía sentido para Naruto considerando la relación que tenía con Iruka en su mundo de sueños.

Creía que la más escalofriante experiencia de todo su día fue encontrarse a Shiranui Genma antes del almuerzo. El hombre había salido _disparado_ hacia Naruto, tratando de abrazarlo y manosearlo, pero Namiashi Raidou lo había detenido y le dijo a los chicos que corrieran, rápido. Naruto hizo lo que se le dijo, lo mas que sus muletas le permitían, escuchando a los dos maestros hablar detrás de él mientras Genma trataba de liberarse.

"¡Oh, es tan adorable, podría ir y _violarlo_!" el maestro de cabello largo exclamó ruidosamente, lo cual causó que numerosas personas se giraran para ver de quien estaba hablando.

"Ajá –no es una buena idea." Suspiró Raidou mientras los chicos realizaban su escape.

"Muy bien, _eso_ fue aterrador." Admitió Naruto a los otros dos chicos mientras se dirigían a la cafetería.

"Eh, Genma siempre es así." Dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros. "Cuenta, ¿Cómo _era_ Genma en tu mundo de sueños?

El rubio resopló. "Normal."

"¡¿Normal?!" Las quijadas de Sasue y Kiba cayeron.

"_¡¿Genma _era_ normal?!_ ¡No puede ser, tío! ¿Cómo es que _no_ supiste que era un sueño?"

"Ni lo digas." Murmuró Sasuke mientras entraban a la cafetería y tomaba dos bandejas –una para él y la otra para Naruto. Iba a _divertirse_ tratando de hacer malabares con ambas.

"¿Todo ha ido bien hoy, Naruto? Realmente aún no has dicho nada acerca del curso."

"Ha estado bien. Sorpresivamente." El rubio frunció el cejo. "No esperé que fuera así de simple."

"¿Simple?" Sasuke le enarcó una ceja. "¿Tú crees que esto es simple?"

"Bueno, _era_ listo antes. Simplemente debe ser algo de los genes."

Naruto miró sorprendido a Kiba, recordando lo que Neji había dicho antes. ¿Lo había dicho –en serio? ¡¿Naruto era _listo_?!

"¿Listo?" susurró incrédulo. "¿Yo era _listo_?"

"Estabas en el cuadro de honor." Le informó Sasuke, lo cual le ganó una mirada confundida.

"Lo cual es un sí." Le aclaró Kiba con una risita burlona, Sasuke se giró para mirarlo enfadado.

El rubio los miró a ambos sorprendido por unos cuantos segundos. "¿Yo era listo?"

Ambos chicos parpadearon mirando a su amigo antes de que Kiba se inclinara para acercarse a Sasuke y susurrarle por la esquina de la boca.

"¿Crees que esté teniendo problemas de audición?"

"Mis manos están llenas, golpéalo, por favor." Sasuke giró los ojos mientras rebasaba a Naruto para dirigirse a pagar.

"¡No me golpees!" exclamó Kiba en pánico, lo cual sólo provocó que el rubio se riera y siguiera a Sasuke.

El pelinegro bajó ambas bandejas antes de ir y tomar la billetera de Naruto. El rubio retrocedió torpemente, casi perdiendo el agarre de sus muletas. Tomó la billetera él mismo, pasándosela a Sasuke. El Uchiha realmente no pareció notar este pequeño ataque de paranoia.

"Usualmente nos sentamos afuera, pero si eso es muy difícil para ti, podemos comer en el comedor." Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

"De puta madre, el comedor es demasiado _ruidoso_, tío. ¿No podemos –ay!" Kiba cruzó sus piernas y se inclinó ligeramente, al haber sido pateado en la espinilla. "¡Joder, amigo! ¡Eso duele!"

Naruto sonrió ligeramente ante la actitud protectora de Sasuke, y les aseguró que eso de comer fuera estaría bien. Mientras se dirigían hacia las puertas que llevaban afuera, notó a Gaara caminando hacia la línea de la comida. Estaba vestido todo de negro y tenía maquillaje negro alrededor de sus ojos. Naruto esperó que Gaara se sentara afuera también.

Fueron hacia las puertas de la escuela, Kiba pateando una para abrirla y luego sosteniéndola para Sasuke y Naruto antes de seguirlos. Sasuke se dirigió hacia un gran árbol donde algunos de sus amigos ya estaban sentados.

"Bueno, miren quien es." Sonrió Ino mientras palmeaba el lugar a su lado. "Odio estar en el salón A, te extraño demasiado." Naruto se rió y se puso en el suelo –con dificultad –antes de que Sasuke le pasara su bandeja con comida.

"Así que, ¿hasta ahora como ha estado tu día? ¿Todo bien?" inquirió Ino antes de tomar un bocado de su ensalada. Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras picaba la lasaña de su plato. Tenía el insano sentimiento de que esa cosa iba a brincar y tratar de comérselo.

"Bien. No he olvidado a nadie hasta ahora, pero aún no he visto a un par de personas. Como a Orochimaru."

"Créeme, no_ quieres_." Sasuke giró los ojos. "Desde que los dos le prendimos fuego a su feto de cerdo en noveno grado, ha tratado de atraparnos."

Naruto le parpadeó a Sasuke mientras el pelinegro comía, el Uchiha claramente no compartía la preocupación del rubio de que la lasaña le iba a arrancar un pedazo. "¿Le prendimos fuego a un cerdo?"

"Un feto de cerdo. Uno muerto. Lo tenía en un frasco en su estante. El tipo mira demasiado CSI; quería tener su propio feto de cerdo, como ese personaje de Grissom. Sólo lo hemos tenido como maestro un año, así que realmente ya no lo vemos mucho por ahí." Replicó Sasuke antes de mirar la lasaña de Naruto. "¿No tienes hambre?"

"¿Eh?" Naruto miró su plato y se rió con nerviosismo. "No se ve muy amigable." Admitió.

"Deberías apurarte y comerla." Sonrió Kiba. "¡Antes de que te _muerda_!"

"¡Chomp!" Naruto brincó una milla hacia arriba cuando alguien gritó justo detrás de él, Neji riéndose mientras se dejaba caer en el círculo con Hinata.

"¡Se pasan de mierda chicos!" gritó Naruto, poniéndose rojo como betabel.

"Sí, sean buenos con el lisiado." Sonrió Ino.

"¡Váyanse a la mierda! ¡Todos ustedes!" El rubio frunció los labios y comió un poco de su lasaña, mosqueado. Levantó la mirada hacia ellos y se detuvo, notando que Gaara justo se había sentado en el pasto bajo un árbol.

"¿Te ha ido bien en tu primer día de vuelta?" preguntó Neji mientras abría una botella de jugo de naranja y tomaba un largo trago.

"Estoy bien, la gente tiene que dejar de preguntarme eso." Murmuro el rubio, volviendo a picar su comida.

"Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que estás bien." Insistió Hinata con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes que es lo que necesitas, Naruto?" preguntó Kiba, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio. "_Tú_ necesitas echarte a alguien."

"Ese eres _tú_, idiota."

"En realidad, _tú eres _ el que más necesita echarse a alguien de _todos_ nosotros." Le dijo secamente Kiba a Sasuke.

"Eso es lo que mi hermano dice." Admitió el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

"Como sea, Kiba está mas o menos en lo correcto." Estuvo de acuerdo Neji. "Necesitas una novia que te ayude a mantenerte relajado."

"¡Yo soy soltera!" la mano de Ino se levantó de golpe. Naruto río ante su entusiasmo.

"Gracias, Ino, pero yo… sólo digamos que no voy a tener una novia en un futuro cercano."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hinata. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Si esa perra de Sakura hizo que te dejaran de gustar las mujeres, la voy a matar." Bromeó Ino.

"No –fue Sakura."

Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral. Kiba tenía su tenedor cerca de su boca abierta, pero la lasaña se había caído y aterrizado en sus jeans. No pareció notarlo. Naruto se removió incómodo, sintiendo que tal vez no debía haber dicho nada.

"Eres –gay?" preguntó lentamente Ino.

Naruto abrió su boca para decir algo, pero otra voz lo interrumpió.

"Bueno, _eso_ explica algunas cosas." No había notado a Sakura parada frente a él, justo detrás de Neji. Todos los demás lo habían estado mirando, así que ninguno lo había notado.

"Regrésate a tu burdel, puta." Chasqueó Ino, prácticamente enseñando los dientes con furia.

"Métete en tus propios asuntos, perra." Sakura sonrió de medio lado ante su propia astucia. "Venía a reavivar mi flama con Naruto, pero si él es un _maricón_ –"

No pudo continuar porque Ino se había parado y la golpeó cuando dijo esa palabra. Kiba y Neji la tuvieron que sujetar para detenerla de causarle mas daño a Sakura, lo cual probablemente hubiera mandado a la pelirrosa al hospital, y hecho expulsar a la rubia.

"Que problemático." Naruto se giró ante esas palabras, mirando a un suspirante Shikamaru sujetando su bandeja. Había estado castigado por no haber llevado su tarea. "Ino, cálmate, no quieres otra suspensión."

"Sí, escucha a tu _novio_, cerda." Siseó Sakura, limpiando sangre de su boca.

"No soy su novio." Suspiró Shikamaru, molesto. Ino y él habían sido mejores amigos desde el Zinder, así que todos inmediatamente asumían que eran pareja.

"Ey Shikamaru, ¿sabías?" dijo Sakura con una mueca desdeñosa, mirando a Naruto. "Nuestro rubio amigo es un _maricón_."

Ino redobló sus esfuerzos para golpear a Sakura mientras Shikamaru parpadeaba.

"Ino, conseguirás que las expulsen." Dijo de nuevo.

"¡No me importa!"

"No, no." Shikamaru bajó su bandeja. "Sólo me refiero que _tú_ serías expulsada."

"¿Eh?" Ino ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar a Shikamaru antes de que este la pasara y golpeara a Sakura justo en la cara.

"¡Puta madre!" Naruto lo miró con incredulidad, los ojos abiertos como platos. "¡Pensé que no golpeabas a las chicas!"

"No, me soñaste no golpeando chicas." Shikamaru crujió sus nudillos mientras Sakura se tambaleaba para ponerse de pie y correr, sujetándose la nariz. "Y aún si no golpeara chicas, Sakura no cuenta."

"Siento decirlo, pero la escuela entera lo sabrá para el final del día." Susurró Hinata.

"No me importa." Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, tomando otro bocado de su lasaña, como si hubiera olvidado sus pensamientos previos acerca de que la comida lo _mordería_. "Siempre y cuando mis amigos no cambien por mis preferencias, la escuela puede decir lo que quiera."

"Tch." Kiba dejó ir a Ino y se volvió a sentar. "Siempre y cuando no trates de brincarme encima, estamos bien."

"Idem." Accedió también Shikamaru, tirándo una araña de su hombro antes de sentarse.

"Puedes brincarme a mi." Le molestó Ino al tiempo que volvía a comer de su ensalada.

"Te falta equipo." Sonrió Kiba.

"Cuidado, o te robaré el tuyo." El moreno respingó, sus manos se dirigieron a proteger su paquete.

"Por favor no." Se quejó.

Naruto simplemente se rió, negando con la cabeza. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no había dicho nada, y casi levanta la mirada para verle la cara, pero se resistió. También estaba muy asustado. Así que, en lugar de eso, simplemente bajo la mirada y la clavó en su comida mientras continuó comiendo.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos antes de que Kiba se aclarara la garganta.

"Vaya ¿Soy solo yo, o aquí hay, algo así como, una tensión _inmensa_?"

Ino golpeó al moreno detrás de la cabeza, Kiba dejo escapar un grito. "¡Idiota! ¡Sólo tú puedes ser lo suficientemente estúpido para soltar así sin tacto!" (1)

"¿Qué hay de malo con ser directo?" gimió, frotándose el chichón en su cabeza.

"No te preocupes por ello, Kiba." Sonrió Naruto, aún sin levantar la mirada. "Me gusta tu franqueza."

"Gracias… creo." Kiba frunció el ceño. "No me estás coqueteando, ¿verdad?"

Ino quería golpearlo otra vez, pero para ser honestos, le faltaba energía. Golpear a Kiba cada vez que decía o hacía algo estúpido sólo sería una gran molestia. Escogió ignorarlo y continuar comiendo su ensalada.

"¿Por qué no me miras?" Todos levantaron la mirada hacia Sasuke ante su pregunta. Todos a excepción de Naruto. Él no quería levantar la mirada.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Desde que admitiste ser gay, no me has mirado." Le acusó Sasuke, su bandeja frente a él y sus manos entrelazadas, sus codos descansando en sus piernas.

"¡Ya entendí!" exclamó Kiba. Naruto lo miró, alarmado, ¡esperando que no lo fuera a decir en voz alta! Aunque sinceramente, este _era_ Kiba. "¡Estás preocupado acerca de lo que Sasuke piense ahora de ti!"

_Y por suerte para mi, Kiba es un idiota._ Suspiró Naruto. Había estado muy asustado de que Kiba fuera a soltar que a Naruto le gustaba Sasuke, y _ese_ era el porqué no levantaba la mirada. No parecía que nadie hubiera considerado eso. Aunque de nuevo, tenía un poquito de verdad, lo que Kiba había dicho. No quería que Sasuke estuviera asqueado con él o algo así.

"¿Naruto?" El rubio levantó la mirada, por alguna razón con nerviosismo. El azul se fijó en el negro. "¿_Es_ por eso que tienes miedo de mirarme?"

"Sí." Susurró, bajando la mirada.

"Eres un idiota."

"¡¿Eh?!" Naruto levantó la cabeza de golpe, sus ojos encontrándose una vez más con los de Sasuke. El pelinegro estaba sonriendo de medio lado.

"Eres mi mejor amigo. No me importa si quieres tirarte a tíos." Se encogió de hombros. "A cada quien lo suyo. Si a mi me gustara el bestialismo, estoy seguro que estarías ahí para mi sin importar el que."

"¿…_Te gusta_ el bestialismo?" preguntó Kiba, alejándose ligeramente. "¿Necesito proteger a Akamaru?"

Sasuke movió sus ojos lentamente para mirar a Kiba. "Eres un idiota."

Naruto se rió ante la mirada en el rostro de Kiba, negando con la cabeza. Escuchó felizmente mientras Sasuke y Kiba comenzaban a pelear, el moreno usando grandes movimientos con sus brazos y un montón de señalamientos, mientras que el pelinegro sólo sonreía de medio lado y hababa con calma.

_Esto es divertido_, se dio cuenta Naruto mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida. Sus ojos vagaron alrededor del área hasta que se detuvieron en Gaara, y se congelaron. El pelirrojo tenía el rostro frente al árbol bajo el cual estaba sentado, comiendo su comida lentamente con su cabeza inclinada. Naruto bajó su bebida, mirando hacía la espalda del otro, y luego forcejeó para ponerse de pie. Ino comenzó a levantarse para que así pudiera ayudarlo, pero Neji sujetó su brazo, sabiendo que Naruto quería hacerlo por sí mismo.

Una vez que estuvo de pie y sujetando de manera confortable sus muletas, lentamente se dirigió hacia Gaara.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" inquirió Ino mientras que el grupo lo miraba irse. Kiba todavía seguía gritándole a Sasuke, pero el pelinegro también miraba a Naruto.

"Es Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que _crees_ que está haciendo?" suspiró Shikamaru. "Que problemático."

* * *

Gaara podía escuchar al grupo de amigos detrás de él riñendo acerca de una u otra cosa. Prestó atención, tratando de establecer porque Kiba estaba gritando tanto, pero era difícil definirlo, incluso aunque estaba gritando. Kiba tendía a no articular apropiadamente casi todo el tiempo, lo cual hacía difícil el entenderle.

_No tiene nada inteligente que decir de todas maneras,_ pensó Gaara mientras se terminaba su jugo y lo ponía de nuevo en su bandeja. Una sombra apareció sobre él y se giró bruscamente de manera defensiva, mirando con enojo. Se quedó un poco aturdido de ver Naruto, pero su rostro permaneció sin expresión.

"Ey, Gaara. ¿Te importa si me uno?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no?"

Gaara miró por sobre Naruto hacia su grupo de amigos, todos ellos los estaban mirando. Kiba finalmente se había percatado y se había girado para ver que estaba pasando. El pelirrojo dejó salir un gruñido, girándose hacia el rubio.

"Buen intento."

"¿Eh?" preguntó Naruto, confundido.

"Lo siento, pero no voy a caer. Ve y dile a tus amigos que perdiste su pequeña apuesta."

Las cejas del rubio lentamente se levantaron antes de que cojeara frente a Gaara y se apoyara su espalda contra el árbol, usándolo para ayudarle a sentarse antes de colocar sus muletas a su lado. El pelirrojo lo miró con odio, reuniendo sus cosas para así poder irse.

"¿Siempre eres así de paranoico?"

"No tengo nada que decirte." Enunció Gaara antes de pararse, colocando su mochila en su hombro y girándose, su bandeja en sus manos.

"También estabas a la defensiva en mi mundo de sueños."

Esto hizo a Gaara detenerse después del primero paso. Se giró hacia Naruto lentamente, la sorpresa clara en su rostro.

"¿Tú –soñaste conmigo?"

"Bueno, de alguna manera, supongo." La cara de Naruto se partió en una gran sonrisa. "Tú y yo éramos realmente buenos amigos. Te ayude a superarme –sin querer, por supuesto." Soltó una risita.

Gaara se quedó mirando a Naruto por unos cuantos segundos, luego volvió a mirar a los amigos del rubio. Ya no les estaban prestando atención, habían vuelto a pelear los unos con los otros. Si esto fuera una apuesta o una broma, aún estarían mirando, y estarían riéndose. El pelirrojo se giró otra vez hacia Naruto.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó, aunque no se movió de donde estaba de pie. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo me imaginé que podías tener un amigo." Sonrió. "¿Puedes, verdad? ¿Tener un amigo?"

Gaara solo miró a Naruto, notando que tan sincero se veía. Volvió a mirar hacia los amigos del rubio, luego de nuevo hacia él.

"¿Tú –quieres ser mi amigo?"

"Era tu amigo en mi mundo de sueños. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser el ser tu amigo aquí afuera?" Palmeó el lugar a su lado. "Vamos, siéntate."

Gaara vaciló, luego finalmente bajó su bandeja y se quitó la mochila, sentándose torpemente a un lado de Naruto. Los dos miraron al cielo en silencio, el pelirrojo incómodo y Naruto simplemente relajado.

"Así que, dime, Gaara," Naruto se giró hacia él con una sonrisa. "¿Te gusta la playa?"

* * *

Eso es algo que yo hago COMPLETAMENTE… y lo he hecho antes –gota–

**N.A: Ay, repasé este capítulo dos veces, pero estoy tan cansada que probablemente haya algunos errores o algo y hay una parte en esto que siento que ya usé antes en un capítulo previo… si alguien encuentra algo, háganmelo saber ¿por favor? –amor-**

* * *

Umbra's notes: Si… ya se. Ok, tuve problemas laborales y luego tuve un largo y complejo cuadro de depresión (eso de tener que dejar de comer como que afecta) total que en realidad no publiqué NADA en todo este tiempo (ni de este ni de otro fic), siento la demora. Ahorita no tengo trabajo así que en teoría no debería tener problemas en terminar este fic.

La hora de las curiosidades: ya saben que trabajo, pero no saben que mi trabajo me exige estar en contacto con personas de otros países, entre ellos portugueses, debido a esto (y otras cosas) sé que móvil es un sinónimo que se usa para lo que algunos (entre ellos yo) conoce cariñosamente como celular. Por eso, le puse teléfono móvil, igual es mas claro, sé, por mis llamadas telefónicas, que mis clientes no me entienden si digo celular. (clientes…que rudo se escuchó eso… sería mas fácil decir que yo soy su empleada). Además, "echarse a alguien": cogerse a alguien, echarse un polvo, tirarte a alguien… depende del país, continente y hasta uso horario, trate de usar algo que se entendiera (confesaré que la primera vez que leí lo del polvo se me hizo lo mas chistoso del mundo y no lo entendí a la primera).

Amo a Kiba, en serio. Sakura es una verdadera perra ¿no lo creen? ¿Alguien reconoce la pose de Sasuke cuando habla con Naruto? ¿Eh? Jaja la clásica pose No-me-molestes-soy-superior-Uchiha??? (aunque este niño es mas denso que el otro).

Una última disculpa, no revisé este capítulo, así que es probable que encuentren varias faltas de ortografía (sobre todo con los "este" y "esta" que son los que más me dan dolor de cabeza), pero si me ponía a revisar nunca iba a terminar.


	11. De Sexualidad

**N.A: Okay, así que un montón de gente se molestó con los múltiples avisos del último capítulo. La razón por lo que lo hice fue porque no todos leen de verdad las notas del autor, así que quería asegurarme de que la gente lo leyera. Las personas que se molestaron probablemente son los que LEEN las notas de autor también –gota –Lo siento si fui molesta, pero lo dejaré así.**

**Advertencia de Derechos: ¡SON MIOS! ****¡TODOS MIOS! ¡MIOS! ¡MIS PRECIOSOS! ¡ÉL LOS QUIERE! ****¡K. MASASHI LOS QUIERE, PERO SON MÍOS! –acaricia a los personajes-**

* * *

Capítulo 11

**De Sexualidad**

* * *

Yamato salió de su oficina para encontrarse a Naruto sentado solo en la sala de espera. Levantó una ceja y miró alrededor antes de enfocarse una vez más en el rubio.

"¿Dónde está Sasuke?" inquirió. Era un viernes, así que estaba aún mas sorprendido de no encontrar al pelinegro con su mejor amigo.

"Tomé un taxi. No lo quería aquí hoy." El rubio se puso de pie con sus muletas, encaminándose hacia la oficina del fisioterapista.

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó el doctor antes de cerrar la puerta una vez que Naruto estuvo dentro. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, es más o menos que quiero que sea una sorpresa."

El hombre más viejo se quedó mirando a Naruto y trató de que su quijada no golpeara el piso. ¡Si el rubio recuperaba la habilidad de caminar sin la ayuda de sus muletas, probablemente iba entrar en los record de la recuperación más rápida del _mundo_!

"Vamos a tratar esto antes de alegrarnos." Insistió Yamato, poniéndose detrás de Naruto y sujetando su cintura. El rubio dejó caer sus muletas y sujetó las barras paralelas, caminando hacia delante lentamente, pero de manera segura.

Lentamente, el rubio comenzó a poner menos y menos peso en sus brazos, y pronto, estaba caminando con sus manos rozando la madera. Una vez que alcanzó el final de las barras paralelas, se giró lentamente y caminó de regreso hacia Yamato, esta vez, con sus manos a su lado. Se detuvo frente al fisioterapista, sus rodillas un poco temblorosas, pero soportándose completamente con sus piernas. El hombre se rascó la cabeza.

"Ni siquiera se que decirte."

"¿Qué tal 'no tienes que seguir usando muletas'? Realmente me gustaría escuchar eso." Admitió el rubio.

"Aún no. Hay una diferencia entre estar de pie por ti sólo por unos cuantos minutos y estar de pie por ti sólo por mucho, mucho más tiempo. Veamos si puedes aguantar toda la sesión de una hora con tus piernas soportándote."

"Bien. Y una vez que tenga éxito, demando una carta firmada declarando que crees que soy sorprendente." Naruto sonrió mientras caminaba cuidadosamente a través del cuarto y comenzaba a trazar un gigantesco círculo, sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

"Naruto, si aguantas toda la sesión sobre tus pies, te voy dar tus próximas cinco sesiones de fisioterapia gratis."

El rubio parpadeó. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio. De todas formas Tsunade es una amiga, y si lo aguantas, lo mereces."

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. "Vas a desear nunca haber dicho eso, porque me voy a quedar de pie aunque me mate."

"Por favor no mueras en mi oficina, eso podría ser problemático para mis negocios." El hombre sonrió.

Naruto lo ignoró, la mayor parte, y se concentró en pararse por si mismo. Sus piernas quemaban y sus rodillas se sentían como si estuvieran incendiándose, pero ignoró el dolor y continuó caminando en un lento círculo. Sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, pero por lo menos aún estaba de pie. Estaba feliz, porque la silla de ruedas y las muletas habían sido como una patada en el trasero.

Continuó con su círculo y cuando bajó y apoyó su pie izquierdo, el dolor subió de golpe por su pierna e hizo una mueca de dolor, deteniéndole por un segundo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba respirando con dificultad y que el sudor goteaba por un lado de su rostro. Incluso aunque no se _veía_ como si esto le estuviera pasando factura, en realidad lo estaba. Caminar se suponía que no requería esfuerzo, pero él estaba forzando músculos que se habían deteriorado para regresar a su forma previa. Sabía que era temerario, pero Naruto _no_ iba a dejar esa oficina en muletas.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Yamato desde su lugar en la puerta, apoyado contra la pared.

"Puedo hacerlo." Insistió Naruto con una mirada fiera, comenzando a caminar de nuevo. ¿Sus piernas siempre habían sido así de pesadas? ¿Ya se había cansado? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado caminando?

"Confía en mí, Naruto." Rió ligeramente el hombre. "Sí hay alguien en este planeta que pueda lograr esto, eres tú."

"Voy a volver a caminar por mi mismo de nuevo." Insistió Naruto.

"Sé que lo harás. Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente. Si puedes aguantar toda la sesión, probablemente serás capaz de caminar sin tus muletas de ahora en adelante, pero te las _daré_ de nuevo, en caso de que las necesites."

"No las necesitaré." Dijo Naruto entre dientes. "Lo voy a lograr."

"Seguro, niño." Sonrió Yamato, mirando su reloj. Te faltan doce minutos. "Seguro."

Tal vez no debía haber hecho ese trato con él, después de todo. Iba a perder un montón de dinero.

* * *

Sasuke miraba a las casas que pasaban mientras Kiba silbaba una tonada al azar a su lado, girando el volante un poco demasiado aprisa y provocando que el coche, donde ambos estaban, dejara escapar un chirrido de protesta mientras las llantas patinaban ligeramente sobre el asfalto. Sasuke giró los ojos. Kiba era malo en todo lo que hacía, aparentemente.

"¿Tío, sigues deprimido?"

"Franco como siempre." Murmuró Sasuke.

"Oh Dios mío, idiota, así que no quiso salir contigo por _un_ fin de semana. Haces verlo como si fueras una novia celosa que descubre que su novio pasa su fin de semana con una ex o algo." Se burló Kiba.

"Mi mejor amigo estuvo en un coma por dos años, discúlpame si quiero tratar de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él." Gruñó Sasuke, girándose para mirar con coraje a Kiba.

"¿Se te ocurrió que tal vez necesitaba un poco de espacio, amigo?" Kiba se giró para mirarlo ligeramente. "Como que, has estado con él casi todo el tiempo desde que despertó. El tipo debe de necesitar algo de tiempo solo, ¿sabes? Ya cálmate."

El moreno giró en la calle de Naruto y se subió a su acera. Estaba a punto de tocar la bocina pero Sasuke sujetó su muñeca, agitando la cabeza. El otro chico realmente _no era_ del todo brillante, pero supuso que debería estar agradecido de que alguien lo llevara a la escuela todos los días.

"Yo iré por él. No despiertes a todo el vecindario, idiota." Sasuke abrió la puerta del coche.

"¡Te odio!"

Azotó la puerta negando con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta de enfrente, tocando el timbre. No escuchó sonidos dentro de la casa, así que tocó de nuevo. Aún nada. El pánico creció en el corazón de Sasuke mientras visualizaba a Naruto cayendo y golpeándose la cabeza, recayendo en otro coma. Trato de abrir la puerta y la abrió de golpe cuando descubrió que no tenía seguro.

"¡Naruto!" gritó mientras corría hacia las escaleras. "¡¿Naruto, estás bien?!"

Alcanzó el piso de arriba y se lanzó hacia el cuarto del rubio, encontrándolo vacío. Se quedó mirándolo, agitando la cabeza, confundido.

"¿Qué…?" ¿Dónde diablos estaba Naruto?

"¿Se te olvidó?" Sasuke se giró de golpe cuando escuchó la voz, Naruto estaba de pie detrás de él portando un par de pantalones de pijama de tela escocesa y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, su cabello húmedo y goteando agua sobre su pecho bronceado.

"¡Puta madre, Jesús!" Sasuke sujetó a Naruto, abrazándolo con fuerza, sin importarle que estuviera actuando como una mariquita. Las peores imágenes habían pasado por su mente, y encontrar a Naruto bien le había quitado un enorme peso de sus hombros.

"Eh, ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Mierda, me asustaste!" Sasuke se separó y lo empujó ligeramente de los hombros. "Tenía todos estos locos escenarios corriendo por mi mente."

"Perdón, sólo que –no te esperaba." Admitió Naruto, sonriendo ligeramente y cruzándose de brazos. Se preguntó cuanto le tomaría a Sasuke darse cuenta.

"¿No me esperabas? ¿Te ibas a saltar la escuela hoy?" parpadeó el pelinegro.

"No, tú y Kiba no ponen atención. No _tenemos_ clases hoy. Mis padres me despertaron cuando se fueron, así que simplemente me levanté y me di una ducha puesto que no pude volverme a dormir."

Sasuke parpadeó.

"¿No tenemos clases?"

Naruto se rió, negando con la cabeza. "No. Te iba a llamar más tarde para ver si podíamos ver una película o algo."

"Oh." Sasuke se sintió repentinamente como un idiota por no saberlo. Trató de convencerse a si mismo de que Kiba tampoco lo sabía, pero puesto que Kiba realmente _era_ un idiota, no lo hizo sentirse mejor.

"Aunque, ya que están aquí, Kiba y tú deberían desayunar conmigo." Naruto rebasó a Sasuke y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Sasuke lo siguió entumecido, aún sintiéndose como un idiota. Siguió al rubio a la puerta del frente, donde la abrió y salió caminando hacia el frente.

"Kiba, no tenemos clases, idiota. Entra, haré panqueques." Llamó al otro chico mientras Kiba abría la puerta. Este se lo quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos, su quijada cayendo, y luego señaló a Naruto.

"¡Maldita sea, tío! ¡Estás _caminando_ maldita sea!"

Sasuke miró a Kiba mientras se quedaba de pie junto a Naruto, y luego se giró, mirando al rubio. Ahora se quería morir incluso aún _más, _porque sobrepaso la idiotez de Kiba. ¿_Cómo_ había dejado pasar el hecho de que Naruto estaba de pie sin sus muletas? Levantó la mirada hacia Naruto, y vio que estaba sonriendo.

"Este es el porque no quería verte este fin de semana. Estaba tratando de trabajar mis músculos lo suficiente para pararme por mi mismo sin que mis piernas temblaran."

"Vaya." Fue lo único que Sasuke logró decir. "En serio, esto es –vaya. Eres malditamente increíble, hombre."

"¡No jodas, amigo!" se río Kiba mientras subía por las escaleras de la entrada. "¿Así que, ya podemos, no se, empujarte y cosas así?"

"Por favor no." Contestó Naruto riendo con nerviosismo.

Sasuke resistió la urgencia de golpear a Kiba, tan sólo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la casa mientras Naruto y Kiba lo seguían. La puerta fue cerrada y los tres se dirigieron a la cocina.

"No creas que soy gay o algo así, Naruto, pero tienes unos impresionantes pectorales considerando que estuviste inconsciente por dos años."

Esta vez, Sasuke _sí_ golpeó a Kiba. Incluso tuvo que esquivar a Naruto para hacerlo, el rubio riendo ligeramente mientras el moreno gritaba de dolor y luego simplemente comenzaba a gritar, _punto_. Sasuke simplemente estaba tan molesto por la franqueza de Kiba.

"¡Eso dolió mucho, pendejo!" gritó Kiba

"¡Podrías _por favor_ pensar antes de abrir esa maldita boca tuya!" le gritó de regreso Sasuke enojado. "¡Sigues diciendo cosas que es mejor sólo pensarlas!"

"¡Ey!" Ambos se giraron hacia Naruto mientras éste miraba de uno al otro. "¿Se dan cuenta que están actuando como si está fuera una pelea entre Sasuke y Sakura? Por favor no me hagan sacarlos a patadas, no tengo la suficiente fuerza en mis piernas para hacer eso." Se volvió hacia su cocina y comenzó a juntar los ingredientes.

"Perdón." Murmuró Sasuke, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Sí, mi culpa." Kiba se sentó en la mesa. "Espero no haberte ofendido o algo."

"No lo hiciste." Naruto se giró hacia el moreno con una sonrisa. "No me importa, en cierta forma me siento halagado de que pienses eso." Le sonrió con fiereza a Kiba y el chico palideció. Naruto tan sólo respondió con una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a medir la harina

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Sasuke se puso a un lado de Naruto.

"¡No lo hagas, Naruto! ¡Sasuke nos asesinará a ambos!"

"¡Cállate!" siseó el pelinegro, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Naruto sólo se rió antes de contestar que no necesitaba ayuda y Sasuke fue a sentarse a un lado de Kiba. Los tres comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo que habían hecho durante el fin de semana. Bueno, Naruto y Sasuke lo hicieron. Kiba nada mas se puso a inventar historias acerca de ninjas, probablemente para alegrar a Naruto. El rubio _si_ lo encontró gracioso, pero también le hizo pensar en la época que estuvo en Konoha. O, bueno, de su _sueño_ de la época en que estuvo en Konoha por lo menos.

No podía decidir si lo extrañaba o no. Bueno, si era honesto, entonces la respuesta era no, pero estaba triste de que la relación que tenía con Sakura no fuera la misma. Estaba agradecido de que Sasuke hubiera regresado, pero se sentía incorrecto, en cierta manera, intercambiar a Sakura por Sasuke, o viceversa. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente los _dos_ ser sus amigos?

Suspiró, poniendo un poco de la mezcla en el sartén para hacer el primer panqueque. Las cosas eran tan diferentes. _Mejor me voy acostumbrando, porque esta es mi vida ahora. Y no es tan mala._ Se giró para mirar a Sasuke, quien giraba los ojos por algo que Kiba estaba diciendo. Todo lo que restaba era decirle a Sasuke lo que sentía. Tragó saliva con dificultad, girándose de nuevo hacia el panqueque y dándole una vuelta.

Eso iba a ser mucho más difícil en la práctica que en la teoría.

* * *

"No puedo creer que seas _tan_ insensible, Kiba." Ino lo golpeó detrás de la cabeza cuando la campana sonó.

"¡Auch! ¡Diablos! ¡Con Naruto de regreso, pensé que el abuso regresaría a _él_! ¡Dios, todos ustedes apestan! ¡¿Por qué soy su amigo?!" Cerró su gabinete de golpe, tallándose detrás de la cabeza.

"Yo aún no he hecho nada." Insistió Naruto.

"Nota la palabra 'aún', Kiba" se rió Sasuke.

"¡Los odio a todos!" Se fue como un vendaval por el corredor sumamente enojado mientras Ino soltaba una risita, los dos chicos caminando a su lado.

"Estoy realmente feliz de que de nuevo estés sobre tus pies, Naruto" sonrió Ino. "A Sai le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere."

"Lo se." El rubio portaba un malvado brillo en su ojo. "Va a ser increíble."

Ino parpadeó. "Repentinamente estoy aterrorizada por Sai."

"Yo siempre estoy aterrorizado por Sai" Rió Sasuke. "Va a venir por Naruto después de la escuela, y planeo estar ahí para ver que pasa. ¡Va a estar increíble!"

Ino sonrió ampliamente y abrió su boca para preguntar si se les podía unir, puesto que ver la reacción de Sai iba a ser lo más hilarante del _mundo_, pero fue interrumpida cuando alguien patinó en la esquina al final del corredor y señaló con su dedo a Naruto.

"¡Naruto! ¡¿Verdadero o Falso?!"

El rubio se quedó mirándolo, parpadeó y luego miró a Sasuke. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. Regresó su mirada hacia Genma. "Eh, verdadero, si tu pregunta es si soy o no Naruto…"

"¡Justo acabo de escuchar algo de alguien!"

"Que bien, Genma." Suspiró Sasuke.

"¡Es _Sr. _Shiranui para _ti_!" el maestro le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sasuke, pero pronto perdió el interés, apareciendo justo frente a Naruto y picándolo con un dedo el pecho. "Verdadero o falso: eres gay."

Ino y Sasuke le estaban haciendo a Naruto enormes gestos detrás de Genma para que lo negara, agitando sus cabezas y sus brazos frenéticamente. Naruto tan sólo enarcó una ceja y respondió con algo que causó que Ino prácticamente se desmayara y que Sasuke se golpeara la frente con la mano.

"Verdadero, ¿Por qué?"

"¡¿Eres gay?!" Genma explotó de pura alegría, causando que todos se congelaran y lo miraran. Naruto se puso todo rojo cuando todos los ojos aterrizaron en él. "Sexy." Genma sonrió ampliamente. "Pero no puedes tener a Raidou."

En realidad no se le había ocurrido a Naruto que Genma fuera gay, pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente debió suponer que lo era. "Eh, no lo _quiero_, no te apures." Comenzó a caminar pasándolo rumbo a su clase cuando fue sujetado repentinamente por el frente de su camisa y encontró su rostro a centímetros del furioso rostro de Genma.

"_¡¿Que quieres decir?!_" le gritó justo en su cara, Naruto abrió mucho los ojos en pánico. "¡¿Qué, él no es lo suficientemente _bueno_ o algo así?!" Agarró el cuello de la camisa de Naruto con una mano mientras se lanzaba por el corredor, jalando a Naruto con él, quien volteó hacia Sasuke rogándole con la mirada. "¡Raidou! ¡Ven aquí y jódete a Naruto! ¡Muéstrale lo que vales!"

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" gritó el rubio mientras trataba de liberar su camisa.

Genma estaba caminando demasiado deprisa. Naruto encontraba difícil seguirle el paso, considerando que aún no estaba del todo firme sobre sus pies. Tropezó ligeramente, preocupado de que fuera a golpear el piso. Sus rodillas no podrían soportar más abuso.

"¡Genma! ¡Para! ¡Lo estás lastimando!" exclamó Sasuke al tiempo que aparecía a un lado de Naruto y golpeaba la mano del maestro para liberarlo.

Genma lo soltó, girando alarmado hacia Naruto mientras el rubio acomodaba el cuello de su camisa. Luego frunció el seño. "¡Mentiroso, él está bien!"

"¡Nota la falta de muletas!" explotó furioso Sasuke. "Dios, apenas volvió a caminar sin ayuda. ¿Qué tal si actúas _normal_ para variar?"

"¡Ey!" Genma hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos, pero dejó que Sasuke alejara a Naruto, sintiéndose un poquito culpable. No era su culpa ser tan extrovertido. Por lo menos no estaba loco, como Gai.

El hombre se estremeció ante el pensamiento del hombre ataviado de verde. "Argh. Gai."

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Ino mientras Sasuke regresaba a su lado con Naruto, vigilándolo cuidadosamente en caso de que sus piernas fallaran.

"Estoy bien." Rió él, agitando su mano. "No te preocupes por mi"

"¿Entonces porque te estás apoyando en los gabinetes?" le preguntó preocupada.

"Deberías irte a clases, Ino. Yo lo ayudaré, no te apures."

La rubia asintió, dirigiéndole a Naruto una última mirada preocupada antes de alejarse. Siguió mirando por sobre su hombro, viendo a Sasuke tratando de que Naruto lo dejara cargarlo, el rubio rehusándose casi con violencia, agitando sus brazos y alejando al pelinegro. Sonrió para si misma antes de entrar a la clase sentándose entre Shikamaru y Neji.

"¿Cuándo crees que se dará cuenta?"

Dado que se había sentado entre los dos más grandes genios que había conocido, eso era todo lo que necesitaba decirles para que supieran de quien estaba hablando, y a que se estaba refiriendo.

"Es terco." Dijo Neji mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados. "Va a costar más que sólo la declaración de Naruto para que él acepte lo que siente por Naruto. Aún lo confunde con una fuerte amistad."

"Que problemático." Murmuró Shikamaru, mirando hacia el techo con sus manos detrás de la cabeza. "Han pasado mas de cuatro años, ¿no podemos nada más decirle y terminar con esto? Nunca se va a dar cuenta por él mismo."

"Lo hará, eventualmente." Ino se inclinó hacia delante, cruzando sus brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyando su mentón en ellos. "Sólo podemos esperar a que sea más temprano que tarde. Es tan gay que duele."

* * *

Ino golpeteó en el mouse de su computadora con irritación cuando esta se trabó, su ceja temblando con molestia. Iba a lanzar la maldita cosa por la ventana si no la obedecía _¡ahora mismo!_ Escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta, pero su mente se mantuvo enfocada en la máquina infernal a la que miraba fijamente. Entornó los ojos cuando la urgencia de aventarla por la ventana creció.

Se vio distraída de la estúpida cosa cuando alguien tocó a su puerta y se giró en su silla, diciendo que pasaran. Naruto abrió la puerta, frotándose detrás de la cabeza y luciendo insanamente avergonzado.

"¡Naruto! ¡Ey!" exclamó Ino con una sonrisa brillante. "¿Qué haces por aquí? No es que no esté feliz de verte ni nada parecido."

"Necesitaba hablar con alguien." Admitió cuando cerró la puerta. "Generalmente mi primer instinto hubiera sido ir con Sakura, por como era en mi mundo de sueños, pero puesto que tú eres en general el equivalente de lo que ella era –me estoy confundiendo. Basta decir que necesito hablar con una chica, y tú eres la primera persona que vino a mi mente."

"Seguro." Ino se rió ligeramente. El chico se veía tan nervioso. "Siéntate." Le señaló su cama y la obedeció sentándose a los pies de ésta. Ino se acercó rodando en su silla. "¿Qué pasa?"

"El hecho de que sepas que soy gay lo hace más fácil, así que sígueme la corriente." Naruto se removió en la cama. "No se si comencé a ser gay antes de mi coma o después de él, pero lo único que se es que todo el tiempo que estuve en mi sueño, yo estaba…" se interrumpió, sonrojándose.

"¿Tú estabas qué?"

"Yo estaba enamorado de Sasuke." Murmuró rápidamente, esperando que no lo hubiera escuchado.

Ella lo hizo.

"Bueno, ¡_duh!_" La chica le giró los ojos. "Incluso cuando salías con _Sakura_ sabíamos que eras, por lo menos, bi-sexual."

"¿Eh?" Naruto la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, confundido.

"Tú y Sasuke son realmente extraños." Admitió, inclinándose en el respaldo de su silla y cruzando las piernas. "Quiero decir, si, los mejores amigos puede que siempre estén juntos, pero algunas de las cosas que ustedes _hacían_ eran –bueno, no muy amistosas. Eso, y el hecho de que _siempre_ estaban juntos –era un poco espeluznante a veces. Es como, incluso Shikamaru y yo necesitamos un poco de espacio o terminaríamos enojados el uno con el otro, pero tú y Sasuke, no están en el campo de la amistad. Ambos juegan para el mismo equipo, es sólo que Sasuke todavía no deja la caja del bateador."

"¿Así que.. dices que él es gay y no lo sabe?"

Ino suspiró, descruzando las piernas e inclinándose hacia delante para apoyar sus codos sobre sus piernas. "Bueno, creo que es un poquito más complicado que eso. ¿En tu sueño, tú más o menos tuviste dieciocho años para darte cuenta de lo que sentías por Sasuke, no? Así que cuando despertaste, simplemente lo amabas, punto. Para él, pienso que él todavía no sabe como clasificar esos sentimientos. Itachi sigue tratando de empujarlo hacia la dirección correcta, pero o bien Sasuke es realmente estúpido, o su cerebro no se quiere aventurarse en esa dirección."

"¡¿Itachi sabe?!" Naruto estaba atónito.

"Itachi es su hermano, él lo sabe todo." Ino rió. "Y también es malditamente _ardiente_" Sonrío para si misma. Naruto se aclaró la garganta cuando la chica comenzó a fantasear y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el chico, agitando su cabeza. "Cierto, tu problema."

"Bueno, siendo totalmente honesto, vine a preguntarte si debería o no decirle lo que siento. No quiero pedirle que salgamos o nada parecido todavía, pero _quiero_ decírselo. Solamente que estoy preocupado que eso pueda cambiar las cosa entre nosotros ¿entiendes? Como si, ¿qué tal si entra en pánico?"

La rubia volvió a inclinarse sobre el respaldo de su silla mientras consideraba lo que decía Naruto. Tenía un punto, pero también existía la posibilidad de que Sasuke pudiera pensar sobre ello por un rato y se diera cuenta de como se sentía O, simplemente podía negarlo completamente y dejar de ver a Naruto. ¿Lo haría? ¿Sasuke realmente tiraría su amistad con Naruto por esto?

"Yo no puedo hacer esta decisión por ti, Naruto." Finalmente le contestó. "Lo que sea que decidas depende de ti, pero por lo que _yo_ se de Sasuke, no creo que cambie nada en términos de amistad si te dice que no le gustas de _esa_ manera." Sonrió.

"Está bien." Se estrujó la cabeza con nerviosismo. "Entonces creo que se lo voy a decir."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Mañana. O tal vez –no, voy a esperar hasta el viernes después de clases. Kiba quiere enseñarme como jugar fútbol soccer o algo parecido. Dijo que yo era un jugador realmente bueno."

"Lo eras." Ino sonrió con amplitud. "Y te veías malditamente sexy en tu uniforme, empapado en sudor. Mm." Cerró sus ojos y sonrió para si misma mientras recordaba como solía verse Naruto después de sus juegos.

"¡Ey! ¡Deja de hacer eso!" rió Naruto, empujándola de un hombro mientras se ponía de pie. Abrió sus ojos y levanto su mirada hacia él.

"Estaré ahí, por si me necesitas."

"Gracias. Podría necesitarlo. Y gracias por escuchar."

"Cuando quieras. Te veré mañana." Se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Que pases buenas noches." Se fue e Ino se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, girándose.

"¡Dios, finalmente!" le gritó a su computadora cuando se abrió el MSN. Dio un clic en el nombre de Neji y sonrió como loca mientras escribía que Sasuke iba a tener que admitir su sexualidad mucho antes de lo que habían pensado.

* * *

**Umbra's notes: Cielos, ya extrañaba esto. Muchas cosas pasaron en mi vida estos meses, y también pasaron como un suspiro. No pude ponerme a escribir, a traducir a nada, simplemente es como si hubiera desaparecido por mucho tiempo. Ya estoy de vuelta después de tanto, una sincera disculpa. Se que muchos me han de odiar y no los culpo.**

**Mientras pues terminaré de publicar Naruto y mis otras traducciones, trataré de centrarme en esta y terminarlo lo más pronto posible. Por lo pronto subiré dos capítulos de una vez, para reponer el tiempo perdido. **

**Siguiente capítulo: Naruto se confiesa y ocurre algo que nadie (ni yo) esperaba.**


	12. De Recaídas

**]Nota de Traducción: Antes de leer este capítulo ¡ALTO! Asegúrate de haber leído el capítulo 11 antes, porque lo subí junto con éste, y es probable que no entiendas que ocurre en este.**

**Advertencia de Derechos: Los niños bonitos de K. Masashi (Siempre puedes decir cuando estoy cansada cuando no tengo algo semi-creativo que decir… Ugh, tengo que ir a la escuela ¡JUSTO AHORA!)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 12

**De Recaídas**

**

* * *

**

Naruto se sentó en la cama, mordiendo la uña de su pulgar y mirando una fotografía de Sasuke y suya de antes de su coma. Sus ojos continuaban desenfocándose, pero después de unos cuantos segundos se daba cuenta, y los enfocaba de nuevo y volvía a mirar a Sasuke.

Mañana era el día en que le iba a confesar a Sasuke lo que sentía. Mañana podía ser posiblemente el día más importante de toda su vida. Sai le había dicho que se lanzara –después de haber gritado 'finalmente' cuando Naruto le dijo que era gay, puesto que había olvidado que Sai todavía no lo sabía –e Ino le había dicho lo mismo.

"¿Pero que si es una mala idea?" se susurró a si mismo por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez. Estaba tan asustado de perder la amistad de Sasuke. Ser rechazado no era la gran cosa para él, era por la amistad por lo que estaba preocupado. No quería que Sasuke se pusiera como loco y le dijera que nunca lo podría amar así, y que estaba mal y que Naruto le daba asco.

El rubio suspiró, bajando la fotografía y encogiendo sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su pecho, envolviéndolas con sus brazos. Su puerta se abrió y levantó la mirada sorprendido, su madre asomó la cabeza en el cuarto

"Cariño, son casi las dos de la mañana ¿Qué haces todavía despierto?"

"Nada, solo estaba pensando." Sonrió. "Me dormiré, perdón."

"No te disculpes, ¿qué ocurre?" Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, notando la foto en la mesita de noche.

"No pasa nada."

"Amor, puedes decírmelo." Le acarició una rodilla con una sonrisa. "Tan solo quiero ayudar."

El rubio dudó, pero realmente necesitaba a alguien para hablar. Cuando abrió la boca para explicar la situación, su garganta se secó, dándose cuenta de que sus padres aún no sabían que era gay. ¿De verdad podía contarle a su madre en ese mismo momento y luego admitir sus sentimientos por Sasuke mañana? Sólo tenía cierta reserva de huevos. _Ella es mi madre, lo entenderá._

"Mamá, Yo –primero necesito decirte algo." Retorció sus manos, evitando mirarla. "Y no importa que, por favor prométeme que siempre me amarás."

"Dulzura, por supuesto que lo haré." Le sonrió, acercándosele. "¿Qué es?"

"Yo soy, eh…" tragó saliva con fuerza. "Lo siento, es muy difícil decírtelo porque eres mi madre y no quiero perderte." Apretó las sábanas con sus manos, tomando una inspiración profunda. "Yo soy gay."

"Lo se."

Levantó la mirada, completamente pasmado. Ella se rió ante la expresión de su rostro, revolviéndole el cabello.

"Cariño, creo que la única persona en tu vida que _no _sabe que eres gay es Sasuke. A menos de que tú se lo dijeras. Y la única razón de que él no lo sepa es porque él mismo está en negación de ser gay."

"¡¿Es que _todos _lo saben?!" preguntó Naruto lanzando sus brazos al aire. "Mis amigos en la escuela actuaron como si no fuera la gran cosa, _Sai_ gritó 'finalmente' cuando se lo dije ¡¿y ahora tú?!"

"Naruto, por la forma en que tú y Sasuke son, me sorprende que _más_ personas no lo sepan. Ahora," le dio una ligera palmadita en la pierna. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Bueno, quiero decirle a Sasuke lo que siento." Admitió.

"¿Pero tienes miedo de perder su amistad?"

"No se que hacer." Lloriqueó el rubio, apoyando su cabeza contra la cómoda y suspirando sonoramente. "Si no le digo, me volveré loco, y si lo hago, bueno –las cosas puede que no pasen como estoy esperando."

"Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas, amor." Minako le besó la frente mientras se levantaba. "Pero eso es cosa tuya. Sasuke es un verdadero amigo, siempre estuvo aquí para ti, sin importar que."

"Cierto. Gracias, mamá."

"Cuando quieras. Que pases buenas noches." Apagó las luces cuando llegó a la puerta, saliendo del cuarto. Naruto tomó esto como una indirecta para irse a dormir, así que se acostó y cerró sus ojos, tratando de decidir lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

"¡Estoy tan listo para esto!" vociferó Kiba mientras balanceaba su peso de un lado al otro. Entonces cayó de sentón cuando la pelota de fútbol lo golpeó justo en la cara. "¡_Oh Dios mío_!" se sentó, ambas manos sujetando su nariz. "_¡Auch!_!

Ino sonrió ligeramente, lanzando la punta de su cola de caballo hacia atrás sobre sus hombros. "Lo siento cara de perro. Mejor suerte para la próxima."

"¡Lo hiciste a propósito!" gritó Kiba mientras tomaba la pelota de fútbol y se la lanzaba, viéndose insanamente ridículo aún sentado con las piernas abiertas en el pasto dentro de la portería.

El débil lanzamiento fue fácilmente detenido por el pie de Ino, y comenzó a botar la pelota sobre uno de sus pies, antes de transferirla a su rodilla y luego alternar piernas.

Naruto simplemente los observaba desde un lado del campo, disfrutando la ligera brisa mientras se sentaba en el pasto. Sasuke se dirigía hacia él desde la izquierda, sosteniendo una coca cola. Cuando alcanzó a su amigo, se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia Ino, quien ahora tentaba a Kiba manteniendo la pelota fuera de su alcance con algunos movimientos de piernas de fantasía.

"Pensé que ibas a jugar."

"Kiba dijo que aún no había suficiente gente." Le informó el rubio, sonriendo ante la inhabilidad del moreno de pararse sobre dos pies sin caerse. "Y estoy divirtiéndome demasiado observando a Ino destruir el orgullo de Kiba."

"Pobre cosa." Sasuke sonrío de medio lado, tomando un trago a su bebida.

"Además, quería hablar contigo, así que supongo que esto más o menos funciona de una manera agradable."

El pelinegro se giró hacia Naruto, confundido, pero el rubio sostuvo su mirada en los dos frente a él, peleándose la pelota. Apretó el pasto en sus manos, apretando la mandíbula. Podía hacer esto, sólo necesitaba decirlo de manera apropiada.

"¿Te acuerdas –el día cuando admití que era gay, cómo no quería mirarte?"

"Sí." Sasuke miró a Kiba e Ino también, puesto que mirar a Naruto cuando él no lo miraba se sentía extraño. Especialmente considerando el giro que la conversación justo había tomado.

"Bueno, estaba asustado de ver desprecio. No quería saber que tú pensabas que estaba mal que yo fuera gay. Y luego cuando no actuaste así, me sentí –aliviado." Naruto bajó la mirada, mirando las hojas del pasto. Podía hacer esto. "La verdad es, Sasuke… que creo que me gustas desde antes de que me diera cuenta del hecho de que soy gay."

Las cejas del pelinegro se dispararon hacia la línea del nacimiento del cabello, y se giró para mirar a Naruto, quien aún miraba hacia el suelo, con la quijada apretada.

"¿Qué?"

"Me gustas, Sasuke. Mucho. Creo que una parte de mi siempre lo ha hecho." Suspiró Naruto.

Hubo un tenso silencio después de esa confesión, y el rubio creyó que se iba a volver loco. Cuando finalmente no pudo soportar más, se imaginó que era el fin de su amistad, y simplemente se puso de pie para irse.

Sasuke lo sujetó de la muñeca.

"Naruto, por favor no te vayas." Susurró el pelinegro, forzando a Naruto a volverse a sentar. "Me siento halagado de que te guste, Naruto, de verdad lo estoy. Y para ser honesto, me hace un poquito feliz, porque eres mi mejor amigo."

_Pero…_ pensó Naruto con tristeza.

"Pero lo siento, yo no soy así, yo no te veo de esa manera." Sasuke puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto, el rubio se rehusó a mirarlo. "Aunque nunca voy a _dejar_ de ser tu amigo, así que estás atrapado conmigo. Y no me voy a poner todo extraño si me abraza o luchas conmigo. Aunque si me metes mano, trata de que parezca un accidente ¿si?" se rió ligeramente. Naruto sonrió un poco.

"Gracias, Sasuke."

"De verdad lo siento Naruto." El pelinegro sintió como si su corazón se partiera en pedazos. Se lo atribuyó a la culpa, y a la mirada en el rostro de Naruto.

"Está bien." Giró hacia Sasuke, finalmente, una brillante –y falsa –sonrisa en su rostro. "Me alegra que aún vayas a ser mi amigo. Sólo necesitaba sacarlo de mi pecho."

El rubio se puso de pie en un salto, corriendo hacia Ino y Kiba, gritando que quería jugar. Sasuke observándolo desde la banda, sintiéndose como un idiota, sabía que realmente había herido los sentimientos de Naruto. _¿Pero que se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Mentirle? __No lo quiero de esa forma, somos los mejores amigos. __Siempre ha sido la persona más importante para mi, sin importar que. ¿Eso es suficiente no?_

"Ey, Uchiha." Sasuke volteó para ver a Neji acercársele.

"Ey. ¿De verdad vas a jugar?" Sasuke sonaba escéptico.

"No seas un idiota, sólo vine a ver." Neji gruñó mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sasuke y miraba como los otros tres se pasaban la pelota el uno al otro. "¿Cómo le ha ido?"

"Hasta donde puedo decir, bien." Admitió Sasuke. "No puedo creer que esté de pie de nuevo. Y jugando fútbol también."

"Sí, parece bastante sorprendente." Coincidió Neji mientras Kiba corría hacia la portería y pateaba la pelota. Rebotó en uno de los postes y le golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo caer de sentón. Ino y Naruto casi se mueren de la risa, golpeándose en las rodillas y tratando de preguntarle a Kiba si se encontraba bien entre violentos jadeos.

"Vaya. Kiba a llegado aún mas al fondo de mi lista." Declaró Neji con media sonrisa.

"Kiba _siempre_ ha estado al fondo de _mi_ lista." Sonrió Sasuke. "Kiba es –tu sabes, _Kiba_, después de todo."

"Supongo."

"Ey." Ambos levantaron la mirada mientras Shikamaru se dirigía hacia ellos, sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Ey, ¿Vienes a jugar?" inquirió Sasuke. Shikamaru se detuvo a su lado, mirándolo desde arriba.

"¿De verdad acabas de preguntarme eso?" El chico cayó sobre su trasero y luego se acostó, mirando hacia las nubes.

"Cierto, pregunta estúpida. Me siento como Kiba." El pelinegro volvió a mirar hacia los tres jugadores, Naruto alistándose a hacer lo que Kiba le acababa de enseñar.

"Asegúrate de no copiarlo con exactitud, Naruto." Le gritó Neji.

"¡Jódete, Hyuuga!"

Naruto se carcajeó, negando con la cabeza. Comenzó a correr hacia la portería con la pelota, pateándola cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Golpeó un pequeño hoyo después de patear, pisando de manera extraña y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza contra el marco de la portería.

Sasuke y Neji estaban de pie al instante, Shikamaru sentándose para ver que diablos acababa de pasar. Ino y Kiba se lanzaron como bólidos hacia el rubio, girándolo sobre su espalda.

"¡Naruto! ¡¿Naruto, puedes oírme?!" exclamó Kiba, sacudiéndolo un poco.

"¡Muévete!" Sasuke casi lanza a Kiba en su apuro, poniéndose de rodillas a un lado de Naruto y golpeando su mejilla ligeramente. "¿Naruto? ¿Naruto, puedes oírme? ¡Naruto! ¡Despierta!"

El pánico lo envolvió mientras el rubio yacía inconsciente en el suelo, Ino diciendo algo acerca de buscar a la enfermera. Las manos del pelinegro comenzaron a temblar mientras sacudía a Naruto, repitiendo su nombre y golpeándole el rostro. Estaba cerca de la histeria para el momento en que la enfermera llegó, y se ahogaba en la locura cuando la ambulancia fue llamada.

Les tomó a Shikamaru, Neji y Kiba casi tres minutos el hacerle quitar sus manos de Naruto para que los paramédicos pudieran meterlo a la ambulancia.

* * *

Naruto gruñó, su cabeza se giró hacia un lado mientras sus cejas se contraían. Sentía una extraña e incómoda sensación en su pecho y forzó a sus ojos a abrirse. Estuvieron desenfocados unos cuantos segundos, y luego finalmente se aclararon para mostrarle un blanco techo que no le pertenecía. Miró hacia un lado y vio una ventana con las persianas cerradas. Aparentemente fuera era de noche.

_Cierto… me caí… Debo estar en el hospital_, pensó el rubio mientras luchaba por sentarse. Su pecho lo estaba matando. Se talló los ojos, mirando a su alrededor. Su mirada aterrizó en Tsunade, quien se sentaba a un lado de su cama, profundamente dormida en la silla. Supuso que había estado preocupada por él.

"Nana." Se aclaró la garganta, su voz había salido un poco ronca. "Nana."

La mujer se sobresaltó, puesto que lo había dicho con mucha más fuerza la segunda vez, y abrió sus ojos, mirando hacia Naruto. El alivio fluyó por su rostro mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Naruto. Gracias a Dios que estás vivo."

"Por supuesto que estoy vivo ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" pregunto mientras enarcaba una ceja, devolviendo el abrazo. ¿Por qué era que estás ropas se le hacían tan familiares?

"¡¿De qué estás hablando?!" Tsunade se alejó de él, sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Sasuke atravesó tu pecho con su mano con un Chidori! ¡Si Sakura no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo, seguramente hubieras _muerto_! ¡Te dije que Sasuke no era bueno, voy a sentenciarlo a muerte por esto!"

La sangre de Naruto se congeló ante sus palabras, sus ojos totalmente abiertos. "¡¿Qué?!" Se quitó los cobertores de un golpe y se puso de pie tambaleándose, corriendo hacia la ventana y abriendo las persianas. Casi se muere cuando vio Konoha, justo de la manera en que era cuando se había ido. ¿O se había ido realmente?

"¡Naruto, no deberías pararte! ¡Incluso con el Kyuubi, aún estás sumamente herido!"

"No lo entiendo." Susurró, sintiéndose mareado. "¡No entiendo que está pasando!" Se giró hacia Tsunade. "_¡¿Cuál mundo es __**real**__?!"_

* * *

"Todo esto es mi culpa." Murmuró Kiba, sus manos enterradas en su cabello. "¡Diablos! Si no le hubiera pedido que jugara…"

"Esto _no_ es tu culpa, Kiba." Le dijo Ino firmemente. "Fue un accidente."

"Y todavía no sabemos nada con certeza, debemos mantener la calma hasta que oigamos algunas noticias." Insistió Neji.

Los tres, junto con Shikamaru y Sasuke, estaban sentados en el cuarto de espera del hospital, los padres de Naruto ya habían sido llamados. Tsunade estaba en ese momento revisando la condición de Naruto, pero basado en su falta de respuesta, las cosas no se veían muy bien.

Sasuke tan sólo estaba sentado solo al final de la fila de sillas del lado opuesto al de todos sus amigos, sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Si Naruto recaía en su coma, Sasuke no sabía que iba a hacer. Era simplemente cruel para el rubio el haber despertado por tan corto periodo de tiempo para luego volver a su sueño. Sasuke apretó los dientes.

"¡Ino, no lo entiendes! ¡Los padres de Naruto van a culparme!"

"No fue tu culpa." Susurró Sasuke, los cuatro se voltearon hacia el pelinegro mientras retiraba sus manos de su rostro. "Es la mía."

"Sasuke –"

"¡Es _mi _culpa, Ino!" explotó Sasuke, girándose hacia ella. La chica cerró la boca, mirándolo fijamente. "Me dijo que le gustaba, y yo le dije que a mi no. ¿Y luego se golpea la cabeza y repentinamente no despierta? ¿Yo era su guía, no? Bueno, supongo que no lo soy más." Enterró de nuevo la cara en sus manos, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos. "¡Maldita sea, lo arruiné _todo_!"

"Sasuke, esto tampoco es tu culpa." Insistió Ino firmemente. "Esto no es la culpa de _nadie_, fue un accidente."

"Dile eso a los padres de Naruto cuando lleguen aquí." Susurró.

"Sasuke." Los cinco levantaron la mirada cuando Tsunade apareció, su rostro sombrío. "No puedo encontrar a mi hija o a Arashi, ¿podría alguien por favor ir a sus oficinas y decirles que necesitan venir al hospital?"

"Yo iré." Se ofreció Ino, poniéndose de pie.

"Sí, iré contigo." Shikamaru también se paró.

"Ustedes pueden ir a buscar a su madre. Yo iré a la oficina del Sr. Uzumaki." Dijo Neji y también se puso de pie, girándose hacia Kiba. "¿Puedo llevarme tu automóvil prestado?"

El moreno le ofreció sus llaves como si estuviera en un trance, Neji las tomó y luego los tres desaparecieron por el corredor. Tsunade miró a Kiba, preocupada, luego le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

"Kiba, nadie va a culparte de esto."

"¡Nana, yo fui quien le pidió que jugara fútbol!" insistió Kiba, mirándola con lágrimas en sus ojos. "¡¿Cómo voy a explicarle eso a sus padres?!"

"Kiba, Naruto pudo haber estado bajando las escaleras y haber tropezado y haberse golpeado la cabeza contra la barandilla y lo mismo hubiera pasado. Esto _no_ es tu culpa ¿me entiendes? Fue un _accidente_. Pudo haber pasado en cualquier lugar."

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó Kiba en voz muy baja.

El labio inferior de Tsuande tembló y lo mordió con fuerza antes de responder. "No se ve bien."

"Oh Dios." Kiba enterró su rostro entre sus manos, su voz quebrándose. "Oh Dios mío."

Sasuke se puso de pie, pasando a Tsunade corriendo. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo. No tenía el corazón para siquiera _tratar_ de detenerlo.

El pelinegro corrió por el corredor lo más rápido que pudo, las enfermeras le gritaban que no corriera en un hospital, pero las ignoró. Llegó al cuarto de Naruto y se lanzó hacia él, dándole un susto de muerte a la enfermera que inspeccionaba los monitores.

"Realmente no debería estar aquí. Sólo la familia inmediata está –"

"Yo _soy_ familia." Gruñó Sasuke, sentándose a un lado de Naruto y tomando su mano. Diablos, lucía exactamente igual a como lo había hecho por esos dos años cuando estuvo inconsciente. La única diferencia era que estaba en un hospital en lugar de en su casa.

"Vamos, Naruto." Sasuke apretó la mano con más fuerza. "Vamos, no hagas esto. Escúchame y regresa. Lo hiciste antes y lo puedes hacer de nuevo. ¡Óyeme, maldita sea!" Se puso de pie, sacudiendo a Naruto. "¡Naruto, despierta! ¡No me hagas esto maldición! ¡No hagas esto de nuevo!"

"¡Sasuke!" Volteó hacia la puerta, respirando con dificultad con lágrimas sobre su rostro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. "Eso no va a ayudar." Tsunade se acercó y gentilmente apartó sus manos del frente de la bata de hospital de Naruto. "Vamos, suéltalo."

Sasuke jadeó mientras luchaba para hacer que sus dedos obedecieran la orden que su cerebro les mandaba, finalmente dejando ir al rubio y dejándose caer en la silla, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

"No me hagas esto, no otra vez." Susurró, sus manos temblando. "Regresa."

* * *

"Naruto –"

"¡No! ¡No estoy loco! ¡Este lugar no existe, está todo en mi cabeza!" le vociferó Naruto a Tsunade cuando ella le sujetó de los hombros.

"¡Naruto, estás delirando! Casi mueres, lo entiendo. ¡Pero _este_ es tu _hogar_! ¡Este lugar es _real_, Naruto!"

"¡No, no lo es!" insistió. "No lo entiendes, ¡Estoy en coma! ¡Tengo que estarlo! ¡No me puedo quedar aquí, tengo que volver!" comenzó a hiperventilar. "Yo-Yo tengo amigos. ¡Tengo una _familia_! Tengo a –Tengo a… Sasuke." Sus ojos se clavaron en el piso cuando recordó la última conversación que había tenido con el pelinegro. _Tenía_ que ser real.

"Naruto, escúchame." Tsunade tenía sus manos de nuevo sobre sus hombros, y levantó la mirada para ver en sus preocupados ojos. "No fue real. Cualquiera que fuese el escenario que creo tu mente mientras estabas inconsciente no fue _real_. Lo siento, pero así es como son las cosas. Sasuke no es tu amigo, es un enemigo que trató de _asesinarte_."

"¡No!" Naruto la empujó casi violentamente. "¡No lo creo! ¡Fue real! ¡_Este_ es el sueño! ¡No aquel! _¡Este es el sueño!_"

El rubio se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a la ventana abierta, saltando por ella. Tsunade le grito que esperara, que regresara, pero la ignoró. Saltó de techo en techo tan rápido como pudo, respirando con dificultad mientras se dirigía a casa lo más rápido que podía. Tenía que hacer esto antes de que la Hokage mandara a los ANBU tras él.

_¡Oh, Cristo, ya estoy pensando como si este mundo fuera real! ¡Este es el sueño! ¡Es el sueño, y puedo probarlo!_

Naruto estaba tan confundido. Una parte de él se preguntaba si este era _realmente_ el sueño, o si el otro mundo lo era. Después de todo, no recordaba el otro mundo, sólo este, y había vuelto a este. Si realmente estaba en otro coma, ¿no habría creado una historia completamente nueva? ¡Esto no tenía sentido, maldición!

Llegó a su apartamento y subió corriendo las escaleras, alcanzado su puerta pateándola para abrirla puesto que no tenía su llave. "Puedo probar que este es el sueño." Se insistió a si mismo mientras se apresuraba a su habitación.

Abrió su armario y rebuscó en él buscando su caja de kunais sobrantes, encontrándola finalmente y sacándola. Tomó un kunai de la caja y se dirigió hacia el baño, bajando el arma en el fregadero antes de mirarse a si mismo en el espejo.

"Si este es un sueño, puedo controlarlo. Si es real, entonces no puedo. Cuando sujete este kunai, y me corte con él, _no_ va a curarse. Puedo controlar esto, porque es un sueño, y yo digo que no tengo el Kyuubi dentro de mí. El Kyuubi no me cura. Kyuubi es sólo un gato. _Mi_ gato No es un demonio de nueve colas. No me curará."

Levantó apresuradamente el kunai e hizo un corte en su antebrazo. La sangre comenzó a gotear instantáneamente hacia el piso desde la gran herida. Espero, mirándola. Nada estaba pasando. El Kyuubi no la estaba curando.

"¡Lo _sabía_! ¡Esto _es_ un sueño! ¡Todo lo que tengo que hacer es regresar!" _¿Cómo regresé la última vez?_ Pensó, frunciendo las cejas. Entonces, le llegó. Había muerto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era morir, y podría volver a su mundo real. Con su madre y padre. Con Sasuke.

"Todo estará bien. Esto _funcionará_." Insistió Naruto mientras llevaba el kunai a su muñeca izquierda. Titubeó, temeroso de que fuera a doler "morir" otra vez, pero sacudió su cabeza, tomó una profunda inspiración y se cortó la muñeca. La sangre comenzó enseguida a fluir desde la herida a un paso tan deprisa, que Naruto se alarmó, hasta que recordó que eso era algo bueno. Con su mano, resbaladiza por la sangre, tomó la kunai de su otra mano y se cortó también esa muñeca, su visión ya comenzaba a fallarle.

Dejó caer el arma al piso y se dejó caer pesadamente, apoyándose contra la pared mientras miraba con fijeza la luz en el techo. Estiró una mano hacia ella, la sangre cubriendo su piel bronceada.

"Voy de regreso, Sasuke." Dijo forzadamente. "Espérame."

Su visión se oscureció más antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Y Naruto murió.

* * *

Sasuke se frotó el rostro aún sentado en la silla a un lado de la cama de Naruto. Minako y Arashi todavía no podían ser localizados. Sus oficinas habían sido revisadas, su casa, todos los números telefónicos disponibles habían sido llamados y aún nada. Era como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

_Mal momento para desaparecer,_ pensó Sasuke con tristeza. Y luego, algo le pasó por la mente. Se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta, Tsunade estaba de pie cerca de la enfermera de la estación con un portapapeles.

"¿Nana?" Se giró hacia él. "¿Hablaste a casa de Sai?"

"No ¿Por qué?" frunció el ceño, guardando su pluma mientras le pasaba el portapapeles a la enfermera a su lado.

"No se, sólo creo que Naruto dijo algo acerca de sus padres yendo a la casa de Sai."

Asintió. "Voy a intentarlo entonces."

El pelinegro asintió también y regresó al cuarto, sentándose de nuevo a un lado de Naruto y tomando su mano. La apretó con fuerza, esperando que Naruto volviera, pero ya habían pasado casi seis horas, y aún estaba inconsciente. Agitó su cabeza.

"Si estás haciendo esto para castigarme, está funcionando." Le susurró a su amigo. "Vamos, ya he sufrido lo suficiente. La broma terminó. Despierta o te voy a patear el trasero."

El ritmo cardiaco de Naruto, que había estado estable desde que Sasuke había entrado al cuarto, repentinamente comenzó a disminuir. Sasuke lo miró frunciendo el ceño, preguntándose si se suponía que debería hacer eso. Se veía tremendamente lento para la opinión de Sasuke. Se enderezó en la silla, cuestionándose si debía ir a buscar ayuda, pero en su lugar la ayuda vino a él, cuando la pantalla repentinamente mostró una línea plana y la alarma se activó.

Los ojos del pelinegro miraron con conmoción la línea plana de la pantalla de Naruto, la fuerte alarma de la máquina haciendo eco en sus oídos. Naruto tenía una línea plana. Tener una línea plana significaba que el corazón había dejado de latir. Si el corazón había dejado de latir, eso significaba muerte ¿verdad?

"¡No! ¡No, Naruto!" gritó Sasuke, agitando al rubio. "¡Despierta! ¡No hagas esto!"

Sasuke fue alejado de un tirón mientras gente comenzaba a entrar apresuradamente al cuarto. Gritó, tratando de regresar a Naruto, pero alguien luchaba por sacarlo del cuarto. Tsunado ya estaba a un lado de Naruto, lanzando órdenes.

"¡Naruto, _no te atrevas a morirte maldición_!"

* * *

**Nota de Autor: "¡Me alegra tanto que este fic no sea de tragedia!" –De verdad, a QUIÉN creen que están leyendo :P Este es el porque la línea "Y entonces, Naruto murió" de Naruto es tan plana más atrás. He estado planeando esto desde el inicio. Kukuku.**

**Nota de Traducción: Dos capítulos al hilo y con este capitulo damos por iniciada la recta final del fic. Este capítulo y el que sigue son mis favoritos de toda esta historia, tienen de todo un poco. Este capítulo es tierno, gracioso, angustiante, doloroso, dramático, de suspenso, lo adoro. Y el que sigue también.**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto con el capítulo 13 jejejeje.**


	13. De Mundos de Sueños

****

NA: Vaya, recibí muchísimos e-mail de odio por el

**último capítulo… fue divertido –sonríe y asiente –**

**También, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO! Quería escribrirte alto, pero la vida real viene primero T.T Triste, lo se. Debí rendirme en la vida real, lol. Si las cuentas fueran pagadas por alguien mas, no haría otra cosa mas que sentarme y escribir XD**

**Advertencia de Derechos: Ellos eran míos, saben –hic – Eran míos. Yo los creé, y luego K. Masashi sólo… -hic –Simplemente me los robó…**

**K. Masashi: Ajá… sigue soñando… y bebiendo…**

**Lo haréeeee –desmayo –**

_Nota de Traducción: Obviamente esta nota de autor fue escrita un 10 de octubre, así que probablemente no tenga sentido, pero aún así la dejé._

* * *

_Capítulo 13_

**De Mundo de Sueños**

* * *

Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron con fuerza mientras miraba a través de la ventana que daba al cuarto de Naruto, su labio inferior temblando mientras el miedo corría por sus venas. Una enfermera le administraba RCP mientras que otras dos preparaban el desfibrilador para Tsunade, quien les gritaba que se apresuraran, sus manos extendidas. Sasuke podía decir que la mujer trataba de no entrar en pánico, pero era claro que estaba al límite de la histeria.

El elevador sonó y escuchó pasos corriendo por el corredor, pero los ignoró, sus ojos enfocados en el monitor del corazón de Naruto. Aún era una línea plana, y estaba comenzando a temblar más ante el pensamiento de que Naruto tal vez no saliera de esta.

Más personas iban y venían corriendo por detrás de él, pero ninguna de ellas importaba. El único que lo hacía era Naruto.

"Vamos." Susurró Sasuke, tragando con dificultad, sus ojos ardiendo porque se rehusaba a parpadear. "_Vamos_, Naruto."

"¡Sasuke!" Se giró de golpe, sorprendido, y vio a las dos personas que menos hubiera querido ver en este tipo de situación.

Los padres de Naruto.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó?" demandó Arashi mientras se acercaban presurosos. "Tsunade nos llamó en la casa de Sai –"

Nunca terminó porque Minako había gritado, al alcanzar la ventana y mirar dentro. Se apresuró hacia la puerta, pero Arashi la detuvo, sabiendo que si entraba sólo iba a causar más problemas.

Sasuke les dio la espalda, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y obligándose a no llorar mientras escuchaba a Minako llorar histéricamente detrás de él, repitiendo las palabras "mi pequeño" mezclado con sollozos.

Cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, Tsunade estaba usando el desfibrilador en Naruto, el cuerpo del rubio sacudiéndose violentamente con cada descarga, su espalda arqueándose por sobre la cama antes de volver a caer en ella. La línea se mantenía plana. Le dio una neuva descarga, Sasuke observando, mordiendo su labio inferior lo suficientemente fuerte para saborear la sangre en su boca y apretando sus manos una contra la otra en una plegaria.

_Por favor, por favor, __**por favor**__. ¡No hagas esto, Naruto, por favor! Tan sólo vuelve…_

El doctor le dio una última descarga a Naruto, y un largo pico apareció en la pantalla, Sasuke dejó escapar una gran cantidad de aire antes de dejarse caer al suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y cerrando los ojos. Eso había estado demasiado cerca para su gusto.

"Mierda." Susurró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Minako aún estaba llorando, pero Arashi la consolaba, diciéndole que Naruto estaba vivo y que estaba bien. Sasuke observaba, sin siquiera estar seguro de que decir. Los dos padres sólo se abrazaron fuertemente, Minako mirando por encima para asegurarse de que Naruto realmente estuviera vivo y bien.

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke se giró antes de ponerse de pie, Tsunade salió, el sudor era visible en su frente mientras se aclaraba la garganta. El pelinegro podía decir que intentaba calmarse. No podía haber sido fácil trabajar en Naruto haya dentro, y la verdad estaba bastante seguro de que no se suponía que miembros de la familia fueran tratados por otros miembros de la familia. Supuso que era porque ella era el doctor presente más cercano.

"Él está bien. Fue una llamada cercana, pero está vivo. Su respiración es estable. " dijo, su voz tensa.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunto Arashi, que aún abrazaba a Minako.

"Se golpeó la cabeza." Hizo una ligera mueca. "Me temo que –regresó a su coma."

"¡¿Qué?!" demandó Minako, separándose de Arashi casi con violencia. "¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"Lo siento, cariño." Tsunade se acercó para abrazarla, pero Minako trastabilló hacia atrás, girándose y mirando con fiereza a Sasuke. El pelinegro se sorprendió por la intensidad de su mirada.

"¡Se suponía que tú lo _vigilarías_!" le gritó a Sasuke, quien se hizo para atrás apoyándose contra la pared, como si deseara desaparecer a través de ella. Nunca la había visto tan enojada, ni siquiera aquella vez que Naruto y él casi habían incendiado la casa cuando tenían doce.

"Mina –"

"¡Eres su _mejor amigo_! ¡Se suponía que tú lo vigilarías, que lo _cuidarías_! ¡Se supone que tú te asegurarías de que no se lastimara! ¡¿Qué es lo que has _hecho_?!"

"¡Minako!" gritó furiosa Tsunade, moviéndose a un lado de Sasuke y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro mientras el chico miraba con culpa el piso. "¡Esto _no _es culpa de Sasuke! ¡Fue una accidente! Kiba se siente culpable, Sasuke se siente culpable, _todos_ se sienten culpables. Pero no es culpa de nadie, esto simplemente pasó."

Sasuke se alejó de Tsunade, la doctora lo miró. Aún así, él evadió su mirada.

"Tengo que irme."

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa, Sasuke se giró y salió disparado por el corredor lo más rápido que sus piernas lo podían llevar.

"¡Sasuke!" gritó Tsunade detrás de él, pero ya se había ido. Suspiró.

* * *

Naruto se enfurruñó en su sueño, girando su cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente, luchando para hacer a sus ojos cooperar. ¿Estaba de regreso? Podía escuchar a alguien ir y venir en su cuarto, y alguien que estaba sosteniendo su mano. ¿Su madre y su padre? ¡_Tenía_ que estar de regreso!

Forzó a sus ojos a abrirse, su visión borrosa y sonrió ligeramente cuando se giró para mirar a la persona sosteniendo su mano. Lentamente decayó cuando su visión se aclaró y fue claro que estaba mirando a Sakura. Traía un hitai-ate. Aún estaba soñando.

"¡Naruto!" se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras la otra figura en el cuarto se apresuraba para ponerse a un lado de la cama. Era Sai. Naruto ya lo había sospechado. "¡Oh, Naruto, me alegra tanto de que estés bien!"

"A mi también." Dijo Sai. "¡Porque ahora puedo _matarte_!" Se arrojó hacia el rubio, pero Sakura lo alejó de un empujón con una mano, Sai se estampó contra la pared opuesta, sosteniendo su hombro izquierdo furiosamente. "¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!" le vociferó a Naruto.

"¿Eh?" preguntó el rubio, parpadeándo lentamente. Todo parecía aletargado en su mente, y estaba tratando de figurarse porque Sai estaba tan molesto.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama nos dijo lo que soñaste mientras estabas inconsciente después de que te encontré. Sai y yo estábamos preocupados, así que venimos a verte, y estabas inconsciente en tu baño con tus muñecas cortadas." Levantó una de las manos del chico, mostrando la gruesa gasa alrededor de sus muñecas. "Kyuubi no te estaba curando, por alguna razón. Casi mueres."

"¿Me salvaste?" Preguntó Naruto, sentándose. "Mierda." Se frotó la frente.

"¡¿A qué te _refieres_ con 'mierda'?!" demandó Sai. "¡Naruto, casi te _mueres_! ¡_Otra vez_!"

"Ustedes no entienden, ¡esto no es _real_! ¡No estoy aquí realmente! ¡Estoy en un coma y mi yo real esta inconsciente y soñando todo esto. Ustedes dos no existen."

La cabeza de Sakura se hizo para atrás de golpe antes de que bajara la mirada, sus manos dobladas sobre su regazo. "Así que sólo somos producto de tu imaginación ¿es eso?" preguntó, con un rezago de amargura en su voz.

"Sakura, no es eso." Naruto suspiró. "Es –complicado. Pero yo no pertenezco aquí. Estaba tratando de volver."

"Estás loco." Insistió Sai mientras caminaba de un lado a otro a los pies de la cama de NAruto, sus brazos cruzados. "Sakura y yo somos tan reales como tú lo eres, ¡y estamos _aquí mismo_! ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en decir que no existimos?! ¡Estas delirando! ¡Casí te _suicidas_!"

"¡Esa era la única manera de volver!" insistió el rubio. "¡Quiero decir, piénsalo! Me corté las venas porque yo creí que Kyuubi no era real y que mis heridas no sanarían. ¡Así es como logré hacerlo! ¡Explica _eso_!"

"Así que puedes controlar las habilidades curativas del Kyuubi. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Si comienzas a volar, vas a declarar que esto es un sueño?" pregunto con sequedad Sai.

"¡¿Por qué nadie me cree?!" demandó Naruto, frustrándose.

"¡Porque actúas como un loco!" gritó finalmente Sakura. Todos guardaron silencio mientras el pecho de la chica se movía agitadamente, la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza. "Sasuke te abrió un agujero a través del pecho y cuando moriste, creaste un elaborado mundo donde él no era una mala persona. Ahora que sabes que ese mundo era una mentira, estas enojado y quieres encontrar una manera de regresar, ¡pero _no_ vamos a dejar que te suicides! ¡Eso _no era_ real, Naruto! Sasuke es malvado, y va a ser ejecutado. Déjalo ser. _Déjalo_ ir."

"¡No!" gritó Naruto. "Tengo que hablar con él." Lanzó sus sábanas y comenzó a salir de la cama cuando tanto Sakura como Sai lo detuvieron, empujándolo para que se volviera a acostar

"No te vamos a dejar ver a Sasuke, Naruto." Sai lo miró con furia para enfatizar su punto. "Va a ser liquidado, y eso será el fin de esto. Te quedarás aquí y descansarás hasta que la ejecución termine."

"¡No pueden matarlo!" insistió Naruto.

"Eso no está a discusión." Siseó Sakura, Naruto se volteó a mirarla, asombrado. "Tsunade-sama hará que lo ejecuten mañana, y luego todo estará bien. _Tú _estarás bien." Le pasó una mano por el cabello antes de obligarlo a acostarse otra vez. "Ahora, acuéstate y descansa un poco. Sai y yo no vamos a ir a ningún lado."

El rubio maldijo y se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas y se enfurruñó, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué no había funcionado? Si se suponía que regresaría a su _verdadero _ser al morir en _este_ mundo, ¿por qué no había pasado eso? ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

_Tal vez tiene que ver con la persona, _caviló Naruto. _Sasuke es la persona a quien le confío mi vida. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Fue porque confié en él que terminé 'muriendo' en primer lugar. Así que tal vez no puedo hacerlo por mi mismo, tal vez __**Sasuke**__ necesita hacerlo. Correcto, está bien. Puedo simplemente quedarme aquí hasta que los convenza de que me siento mejor, entonces puedo ir a buscar a Sasuke y hacer que me maté otra vez._

Parecía muy sencillo. Y luego recordó lo que Sakura había dicho. Sasuke iba a ser ejecutado mañana.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y brincó en la cama. Si Sasuke era ejecutdo, ¿significaba eso que Naruto no iba a poder regresar a casa?

¡¿Se iba a quedar atorado ahí para siempre?!

* * *

Sasuke no podía respirar para el momento en que llego a casa. No tenía nada que ver con estar cansado, o el hecho de que estaba llorando con tanta fuerza que con trabajo podía ver hacia delante. Simplemente no podía respirar. Minako lo culpaba por lo que le había pasado a Naruto, y el rubio había _muerto_. Sí, había vuelto, ¡pero aún así había muerto!

El pelinegro cerró de golpe la puerta de enfrente cuando llegó, su madre le llamó diciéndole que llegaba tarde y que ya habían comenzado a cenar. La ignoró mientras subía a trompicones las escaleras, jadeando con fuerza mientras luchaba por respirar. Entró a su cuarto de un golpe, tropezando contra algo de ropa que había dejado tirada y aterrizó en su cama sobre su estómago, sujetando su almohada y enterrando a cara en ella. Era aún más _difícil_ respirar.

_Bien, _pensó, aún llorando. _Espero __**sofocarme**__._

"¿Sasuke?"

"¡Lárgate!" gritó enojado, levantando la cabeza de la almohada para decir esa palabra antes de volverla a enterrar en la suavidad y proceder de nuevo a sofocarse.

Sintió un peso en la cama a un lado de él, maldiciendo el hecho de que no hubiera cerrado la puerta con llave, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Itachi puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico más joven antes de acariciar su espalda gentilmente.

"¿Sasuke, qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasó?"

El pelinegro sólo agitó la cabeza, no queriendo hablar sobre ello. No recordaba haber llorado así de fuerte alguna vez antes de esta. Había sido difícil retener las lágrimas cuando confirmaron que Naruto había vuelto a su coma –y cuando había _muerto_ –pero que Minako lo culpara simplemente hacía a la situación en general un millón de veces peor de lo que realmente era. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto _no hubiera_ resucitado? ¿Qué hubiera dicho y hecho Minako entonces?

"Sasuke, respóndeme." La voz de Itachi era autoritaria, pero definitivamente había un trazo de preocupación en ella. Quería saber que le pasaba a su hermano y quería saberlo _ahora_.

"Naruto entró en otro coma." Sollozó Sasuke en su almohada, pero Itachi se las arregló para entenderle, sus ojos abriéndose ligeramente de la impresión.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Tsunade lo dijo!" gritó Sasuke, levantando la mirada de su almohada antes de enterrarla otra vez. "¡Y todo es mi culpa!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" demandó Itachi. "¿Cómo puede ser esto tu culpa? No te culpes a ti mismo–" Itachi saltó hacia atrás, sorprendido, cuando Sasuke se sentó y le lanzó la almohada lo suficientemente fuerte para que casi doliera. Y esto era una _almohada_. Sasuke estaba más que _furioso_.

"¡Fue mi culpa!" explotó. "¡¿Yo soy su guía, cierto?! ¡Yo soy la razón por la que regresó, y como no, en el _segundo_ que lo rechazo, vuelve a su coma y su _corazón se detiene maldición_!" Ahora enterró su cabeza en el colchón, puesto que su almohada ya no estaba. "Y la señora Uzumaki me culpa."

Itachi nada más se quedó mirando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Sasuke por unos segunos, tratando de que todo encajara. Sasuke había dicho que había rechazado a Naruto. ¿De que manera? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Itachi no quería preguntar, pero su hermano estaba tan preocupado sobre esto que se sentía obligado a.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que lo rechazaste?" preguntó con voz calmada. "¿Y cómo es que eso es siquiera relevante con el coma de Naruto?"

El joven Uchiha suspiró, sentándose y encarando a su hermano, secando fieramente las lágrimas de su rostro con sus manos. Evito mirar a Itachi mientras hablaba, demasiado avergonzado puesto que sabía por los hechos que esto era enteramente su culpa.

"Naruto es gay y hoy me dijo que yo le gustaba" Sasuke negó con la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro. "Joder. ¡Admitió que yo le _gustaba_! ¡Se que debí haberme espantado, pero él es mi major amigo! Le dije que lo sentía, pero que yo no lo veía de esa manera, pero que siempre seríamos amigos, que nada cambiaría entre nosotros. Entonces, fue hacia el campo, se resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza contra el poste de la portería."

"¿Y regresó al coma?" preguntó Itachi, confundido. Suponía que un trauma severo en la cabeza después de tan largo coma podría disparar una reacción y causar que regresara a él, pero la creencia de Sasuke de que era su culpa era simplemente ridícula. Itachi sólo deseaba que también pudiera mostrarle eso a Sasuke.

"Aja." Susurró Sasuke. "Naruto se fue. Otra vez."

* * *

"Piensa." Bang. "Piensa." Bang. "Piensa." Bang.

Naruto repitió la palabra cada vez que alejaba su cabeza de la pared antes de golpearla contra la superficie de azulejo una vez más. Tenía que encontrar una manera de verse con Sasuke, pero nadie iba a dejarlo. ¿Por qué lo harían después de lo que había hecho?

Pero el rubio _necesitaba_ verlo. No podía vivir en este mundo toda su vida, eso simplemente destruiría a sus amigos y familia. No les podía hacer esto, ¡_Tenía_ que encontrar una manera de volver! Y para eso, necesitaba a Sasuke. ¿Por qué su cabeza lo mantenía alejado de Sasuke?

"Este es un sueño." Volvió a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. "Y puesto que es _mi_ sueño," se golpeó de nuevo, "debería controlarlo."

Se alejó de la pared y se sentó en la tapa del excusado. El baño era el único lugar en el que podía estar solo sin Sai y Sakura sobre él. No tenía ninguna ventana, así que no estaban preocupados de que escapara. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Si yo puedo controlarlo, entonces todo debería ser como yo lo digo, como cuando Kyuubi no me curó." Frunció el ceño, frunciendo los labios. Podía hacer esto, tan sólo tenía que descubrir como hacer que funcionara. Alejar por las buenas a Sai y a Sakura era ridículo, no ocurriría –bueno, _podría_, pero no era probable.

"¡Joder!" Naruto se golpeó furiosamente la cabeza con ambas manos. "Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de que saliera de esta prisión de cuatro paredes, podría–" Naruto levantó la cabeza de pronto.

Pensó acerca de lo que justo estaba pensando del porque Sai y Sakura lo habían dejado entrar al baño. No había ventana. Era porque el baño estaba dentro del edificio, y una ventana daría hacia otro departamento. Pero, puesto que este era _su _sueño, podía cambiar eso.

"Muy bien." Cerró sus ojos. "Muy bien." Tronando los huesos de su cuello, Naruto se concentró. Quería que una ventana apareciera en la pared frente a él. No una inmensa, sólo lo suficientemente grande para pasar por ella. Y que condujera fuera. Quería ver el cielo azul y otros edificios.

"Funcionará. ¡_Tiene _que!" Insistió Naruto en voz alta. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y luego los abrió cautelosamente. Sonrió ampliamente, abriendo ambos ojos, cuando una ventana yacía frente a él, una pequeña cortina transparente cubriéndola. No era tan grande como la había deseado, pero ey, era una ventana.

Apartó las cortinas y abrió la ventana, mirando fuera. Podía usar chakra para escapar bajando por la pared, y luego seguir usando su poder para que todo se alejara de su camino hasta que alcanzara a Sasuke.

Trepándose al marco de la ventana, comenzó a salir del baño hasta que se preguntó si podría hacerse volar. Mirando el piso abajo, hizo una mueca.

"Mejor no me arriesgo a eso." Se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba descendiendo, sus pies finalmente hacienda contacto con la pared exterior. Soltó el borde y comenzó a correr hacia abajo por un lado del edificio, saltando al suelo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y saliendo disparado por la calle. Necesitaba llegar a Sasuke antes de que alguien descubriera que no estaba en su apartamento.

No sabía donde lo tenían. Alguien como él debería tener una alta seguridad, así que no pensó que fuera encarcelado en una prisión regular como la última vez. Sólo podía asumir que estuviera en los cuarteles del ANBU.

"Esa es mucha gente que pasar." Se dijo a si mismo mientras corría, con el ceño fruncido adornando sus rasgos.

Supuso que podía simplemente hacer que todos se quedaran dormidos o algo así. ¿Eso funcionaría? _Supongo que sólo hay __**una **__manera de descubrirlo._ Pensó. Después de todo, si fallaba, lo peor que le podían hacer era regresarlo a casa y podía tan sólo volver a escapar.

Contempló si tratar o no de que Tsunade cambiara de parecer, pero no quería arriesgarse. Si no funcionaba, estaría atorado ahí para siempre. No iba a arriesgarse a eso, al _diablo _con ese plan, iba a encontrar al Uchiha y salir de esto _ahora_.

Llegó a las afueras de los cuarteles del ANBU y suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, deseando que todos cayeran dormidos. Entonces, simplemente porque era un bromista por naturaleza, sonrió ligeramente y deseó que dos o tres tuvieran un explosivo caso de diarrea. Sólo porque podía.

Esperó como un minuto antes de entrar al cuartel, mirando a su alrededor con preocupación. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando descubrió que todos estaban durmiendo. Si _quien fuera_ trataba de convencerlo de que esto _no era _un sueño, iba a demandar una explicación de como milagrosamente obtuvo una ventana en su baño y como logró que más de cincuenta ANBU cayeran dormidos.

El rubio siguió su camino a través de las escaleras de la base, sabiendo que había unas cuantas cedas abajo. Sólo podía esperar estar en lo correcto con sus deducciones, pero basado en su puntaje escolar en su mundo, estaba bastante seguro de si mismo. Parece que algunos de sus _verdaderos _rasgos se habían quedado con él esta vez.

Llegando al fondo, encontró cuatro celdas, dos de las cuales estaban ocupadas. En la mas lejana estaba Sasuke, y a diferencia de todos los demás –incluyendo al prisionero a su lado –estaba despierto. Estaba sentado con la espalda recargada contra la pared, mirando hacia el piso. Naruto se movió hacia los barrotes, Sasuke levantó los ojos.

"Así que," el Uchiha levantó la mirada completamente, "supongo que estás aquí para perdonarme."

"No." Dijo Naruto con voz monótona. "Estoy aquí para pedirte que me mates."

* * *

Mikoto caminó hacia la puerta de Sasuke y tocó la puerta, acercando su oreja. "¿Dulzura? ¿Estás despierto?"

"Sí, todavía no he logrado sofocarme." Replicó Sasuke. Tristemente, no sonaba como si estuviera siendo sarcástico. Mikoto suspiró.

"¿Lo tomo como que no vas a ir a la escuela otra vez?" preguntó, retorciendo ambas manos. Habían pasado tres días desde la recaída de Naruto, y Sasuke no había salido de su cuarto. Apenas y había comido, y se rehusaba a ver a nadie después de que Itachi había dicho algo que lo había enfurecido y el mayor de los Uchiha había sido perseguido fuera del cuarto por algunas verdaderamente feas malas palabras y unas cuantas de las posesiones del pelinegro. Mikoto sabía que estaba atravesando una época difícil, no quería presionarlo.

"No." Replicó Sasuke "Aquí estoy bien"

"Amor, puede que la escuela lo haga más fácil." Dijo ella con cautela. "Te dará algo en que enfocarte. ¿O tal vez podamos ir a ver una película? Puedo reportarme enferma."

"No, mamá."

Mikoto se recargó contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos. "Amor, estoy preocupada por ti. ¿Podrías –podrías por favor tan sólo salir y hablar conmigo?"

"Sólo déjame solo."

Abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero sonó el timbre de la casa. La cerró, mirando a la puerta de su hijo unos segundos antes de suspirar y dirigirse hacia las escaleras para responder a puerta. Escuchó la puerta de Itachi abrirse y sus pisadas caminando por el corredor hacia el baño.

Mikoto abrió la puerta del frente y se conmocionó de ver a la madre de Naruto parada en el portal. Tenía sus brazos cruzados, su cabello revuelto y sucio. Tenía grandes bolsas bajo los ojos que estaban esponjados de llorar y parecía estar entre avergonzada y sonrojada, aunque Mikoto no estaba segura del porque.

"¡Mina! ¡Hola!" dijo torpemente, la apariencia de la otra mujer la había tomado por sorpresa.

"Hola." Sorbió por la nariz.

"Escuché lo de Naruto, lo siento mucho." Se hizo a un lado para dejar a la mujer entrar. Cuando entró a la casa, Mikoto cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar–"

"Hay algo." La interrumpió Minako. "Necesito que me prestes a tu hijo."

"No saldrá de su cuarto." Mikoto estrujó sus manos. "Se siente culpable por lo que pasó. Sigue insistiendo que es su culpa."

"Ya veo." La mujer rubia bajó los ojos con culpa antes de mirar hacia las escaleras. "¿Puedo tratar de hablar con él'"

"Por supuesto, sube las escaleras. ¿Quieres un poco de café?" preguntó Mikoto mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"No, gracias. No me tardaré."

"Está bien." Minako observó irse a la otra mujer antes de que comenzara a subir las escaleras. Había estado tantas veces en casa de Sasuke, que sabía exactamente donde estaba su cuarto, pero trataba de pretender que no lo sabía para así poder prolongar lo inevitable. _Tenía _que hablar con él. Quería hablar con él desde tres días atrás, pero no había tenido el coraje de hacerlo. Le había tomado todo este tiempo para decidirse, y _aún _no se sentí segura.

Llegando al cuarto después de no poder demorarse más, levantó la mano y tocó la puerta con indecisión, medio esperando que estuviera dormido y que ella pudiera vivir sabiendo que había tratado y que no había nada que pudiera hacer… hasta después, por supuesto.

Pero no estaba dormido.

"¡Mamá, ya te dije, _no_ voy a ir a la escuela!" gritó enojado Sasuke. Minako cerró los ojos, tomando una inspiración profunda.

"Sasuke, soy Minako." Contuvo la respiración, esperando una respuesta. No recibió ninguna. "Y-Yo se que probablemente no quieras hablar conmigo, y lo entiendo por completo, ¿pero crees qué puedas escucharme?" De nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta. "Sasuke, por favor." Cerró los ojos, apoyándo su frente contra la puerta. "Ya perdí un hijo, no me hagas perder otro por un error estúpido."

No supo que fue lo que lo logró, tal vez fue la declaración de que lo apreciaba como un hijo, pero después de un momento y el seguro se abrió. Sasuke abrió la puerta. Se veía casi tan mal como Minako, su cabello parado hacia un lado de su cabeza, sus ojos rojos por la falta de sueño y su piel pálida.

Se hizo a un lado, haciéndole una seña para que entrara, y ella entró al cuarto, sentándose en el borde de su cama. El chico cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su escritorio, sentándose en la silla y juntando las manos, mirando a la madre de su mejor amigo.

"Se que nada de lo que diga ahora puede hacer desaparecer el dolor que te causé en el hospital." Minako evitó su mirada, mirando al piso en su lugar. "Hubiera venido antes, pero no sabía que decirte. En aquel momento, todavía estaba conmocionada. Estaba enojada, y preocupada y la persona más fácil de culpar en ese momento eras tú y no te merecías eso." Levantó la mirada hacia Sasuke. "Cariño, estoy tan, tan arrepentida de lo que dije. Se que no fue tu culpa, no fue la culpa de nadie. Naruto se resbaló. Pudo haber pasado en casa, donde me hubiera culpado a mi misma, o incluso a Arashi, tan sólo porque necesitaría a quien culpar. Fue injusto de mi parte, y estoy mucho muy arrepentida de decirte esas cosas tan horribles." Se puso de pie, sus manos apretadas en gesto de nerviosismo. "Estaba –esperaba que pudieras venir a visitar a Naruto al hospital. Se que estaría agradecido de tenerte ahí. Siempre has estado ahí para él en el pasado, se que lo apreciaría. _Yo _lo apreciaría.

Se paró frente a Sasuke, esperando nerviosamente su respuesta. El chico tan solo la miró antes de pararse y abrazarla. La mujer dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo antes de contestar el abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su hombro.

"Se que no lo decía en serio." Susurró el chico. "Pero aún siento que fue mi culpa."

"No fue tu culpa, cariño." Insistió Minako. "Es solo que yo soy una persona horrible por hacerte pensar eso."

"Está bien." Insistió Sasuke, tratando de alejarse, pero Minako no lo dejaba, así que continuó abrazándola torpemente. "¿Puedo ir a verlo?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Minako se rió ligeramente, liberándolo finalmente y secándose las lágrimas. "Yo te pedí que fueras ¿recuerdas? Sólo necesito ir a casa por unas cosas. Y una ducha. Deberías hacer lo mismo." Ella rió.

"Supongo." El pelinegro sonrió.

"Vendré a buscarte en una hora más o menos."

Sasuke asintió al tiempo que la mujer se despidió y dejó su cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sus manos apretadas juntas con mucha fuerza y su quijada tensa. Había traído a Naruto de regreso antes, podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Naruto tenía que saber que sin importar que, Sasuke lo iba a traer de vuelta.

* * *

Naruto le regresó la mirada a Sasuke cuando el pelinegro parpadeó, tratando de no demostrar la sorpresa en su rostro. El rubio sabía como debió haber sonado. Sasuke probablemente pensaba que estaba loco, pero Naruto _sabía_ que esto era un sueño. Todo lo probaba.

"¿Qué?"

"No pareces ser del tipo que necesita que le repita las cosas." Naruto se cruzó de brazos. "Eres demasiado listo para eso. Te pedí que me _asesinaras_."

"Lo capté, tan sólo necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo para asegurar que _tú _lo entendías, dobe."

Naruto giró los ojos, comenzando a molestarse. ¿Cuánto más le iba a tomar? Sólo quería irse a casa, en ese momento. Y Sasuke era su boleto de ida fuera de aquí.

Pensó en que la puerta estuviera sin llave y la empujó para abrirla. Rechinó sonoramente, Sasuke mirándola sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero Naruto sabía que estaba atónito. Probablemente pensaba que los guardias no la habían cerrado o algo parecido.

"Escuché sobre tu momento psicótico." Los ojos de Sasuke se movieron desde la puert hacia Naruto. "Crees que tienes otro mundo."

"No es psicótico, es la verdad. Este mundo es falso. Quiero ir a casa, de regreso a mis padres, mis amigos –y tú. Aún eres un bastardo, pero por lo menos estás ahí para mi."

"Claramente _ese_ mundo es el sueño." Declaró Sasuke con sequedad.

"Bien, ¿entonces por qué no estas haciendo lo que te pedí?"

"Porque lo pediste."

Naruto estuvo a punto de caerse. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque yo _quiero _que me mates, dices que no, incluso aunque es algo que también _tú _quieres?!"

"En general."

"¡Dios, eres insufrible!" le gritó Naruto furiosamente. "¡Si simplemente te _obligo _a matarme, conociendo mi suerte, no funciona!"

"_Regresa, Naruto."_

El rubio levantó la mirada hacia el techo. "¡Estoy tratando! ¡Dame un minuto!"

La ceja izquierda de Sasuke se levantó ligeramente mientras observaba que Naruto caminaba de un lado al otro en la celda, murmurando en voz baja acerca de variables y consecuencias. El pelinegro estaba atónito de que el rubio conociera palabras tan grandes. Y tenía que admitirlo, Naruto _sí _se veía como una persona diferente.

"Lo dices en serio ¿verdad? De _verdad _crees que hay otro mundo."

Naruto se detuvo, mirando a su amigo. "Sí."

"¿Y yo estoy en él?"

"Eres muy importante en él. Exactamente igual a como lo eres aquí."

Sasuke miró el suelo. "¿Te amo ahí?"

Ante eso, el rubio hizo una mueca y miró hacia donde no estaba Sasuke, enfocándose en las barras de la celda vecina.

"No. No lo haces."

"Bueno, entonces supongo que ese mundo no está del todo mal." Naruto volvió a mirar al tiempo que Sasuke se ponía de pie, sus ojos rojo sangre. El rubio esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de mirar dentro del Sharingan. "No tengo nada que perder de todas formas. Voy a ser ejecutado mañana ¿correcto?"

"Sí. Y esto es algo que tú quieres. Matarme. Sólo –por amor de dios, hazlo _bien _esta vez." Naruto suspiró, exasperado. "Apestas en eso de matarme."

"No por falta de práctica."

"No me digas. Uno creería que lo tendrías perfectamente dominado para este momento." Naruto se quitó la camisa, como si hacerlo ayudara a Sasuke a apuntar mejor o algo así. "Cuando tu quieras."

El pelinegro hizo unos cuantos sellos con las manos antes de sostener su muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha. El Chakra se hizo visible inmediatamente cuando el sonoro y chillante sonido del Chidori inundó el sótano. Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia Naruto, el rostro del rubio estaba desprovisto de todo miedo. Esto sorprendió al Uchiha.

"No puedes echarte para atrás una vez que mi puño esté en tu pecho."

"Casi suenas como si yo te importara." Le molestó Naruto.

"Bueno," sonrió Sasuke. "tú _eres _mi mejor amigo."

"Sí. Y tú eres el mío. Supongo que si me equivoco, obtendrás el Mangekyou Sharingan. De cualquier forma, ambos ganamos"

"Supongo."

Sasuke no desperdició ni un segundo más. Se lanzó hacia adelante, apuntó su puño con perfección para que así golpeara el corazón de Naruto. La puerta del sótano se abrió de un portazo, Tsunade gritaba, pero Sasuke ya había impactado su puño contra el pecho de Naruto. El aliento del rubio se congeló en sus pulmones mientras la sangre se escurría desde la esquina de su boca. Dolía. Mucho.

Si se equivocaba, definitivamente se había condenado a si mismo a la muerte. Si se equivocaba, Sasuke iba a asesinar a todos los que amaba para escapar y así poder matar a su hermano.

Afortunadamente, _no _se equivocaba. Y mientras Naruto moría en el mundo de sueños, su mano se contraía en el mundo real.

* * *

**NA: Es su cumpleaños, ¿cómo podía matarlo de verdad? Eso sería cruel ;P ¿Alguien lleva la cuenta de cuantas veces ha muerto en este fic? –gota-**

* * *

Nota de Traducción: JAJA ha muerto demasiadas para mi gusto… bueno, siendo sincera me divierte cuando muere. Perdón la tardanza, me tarde demasiado con Vis a Vis y luego el trabajo me envolvió. Pero aqui tenemos el capítulo 13 jeje…

Y ahora, señoras y señores, para los defensores del Sasuke del mundo real y que tan diferente es del de los sueños, comienza lo bueno…… ya verán.

Debido a la llegada de mi familia de visita, no voy a poder comenzar a traducir el 14 hasta la semana que entra, así que tengan paciencia. Creo que necesito alguien que me cheque los capítulos porque de nuevo me dio pereza revisarlo jajaja, sorry por cualquier error.


	14. De Cambios

**AN: Aparentemente, ha habido un poco de confusi****ón, lol. El mundo real es el mundo REAL. El mundo de sueños es el mundo de sueños :P El universo de Naruto no es real.**

**Advertencia: -golpeando la puerta de K. Masahi -¡Oh, vamos! ****¡Sabes que quieres compartir! ¡Tu hermano comparte! ¡TU HERMANO ES MUCHO MÁS AGRADABLE QUE TÚ!**

* * *

_Capítulo 14_

**De Cambios**

* * *

El pelinegro metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba por el corredor del hospital con Minako, la mujer se veía mejor de lo que se veía antes, pero aún no tan vivas como lo había estado por los últimos tiempos, desde que Naruto había despertado.

Podía ver a Arashi de pie en el corredor con una taza de café en la mano, obviamente esperando el regreso de Minako. Cuando ella llegó con él, la besó en la mejilla antes de darle una palmadita al hombro de Sasuke cuando pasó. Era su turno de ir a casa y bañarse.

"Voy por un café ¿quieres algo?" preguntó Minako.

"Puedo ir por el por usted." Insistió el pelinegro, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, no. Por favor, ve a hablar con Naruto. Regresaré enseguida." Forzó una sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de dirigir su cuerpo hacia la cafetería.

Sasuke la observó alejarse, esperando que ella de verdad lo _hubiera_ perdonado. Parecía muy sincera y se veía como si estuviera preocupada consigo misma por lo que había dicho, así que estuvo seguro que ella estaba bien. Probablemente aún se sentía culpable, pero Sasuke estaba ahí ahora. Podía traer de regreso a Naruto.

Caminó hacia el cuarto del rubio, un poco deprimido cuando notó todos los tubos que venían de él. Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la silla a un lado de su cama, tomando la mano de Naruto en la suya.

"¿Naruto?" ¿Puedes escucharme?" el rubio no respondió. "Supongo que no, ¿Por qué habría de pensar que sólo porque funcionó una vez, funcionaría de nuevo?" suspiró, acariciando inconscientemente la mano de Naruto con la que tenía libre.

Apoyó la mano de Naruto contra su frente y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. "Siento haber dicho que no, Naruto. Siento no sentirme de la misma manera, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo. No te iba a mentir. Y nunca dejaré de ser tu amigo, sin importar que. Eres demasiado importante."

"De verdad que eres algo, Uchiha."

Sasuke estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla, pero en lugar de eso se puso de pie rápidamente, dejando caer la mano de Naruto y mirando hacia la puerta. Sai estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

"Sai, no te escuché entrar."

"Soy así de escurridizo." Se encongió de hombros, entrando al cuarto y removiéndose de tal forma que ahora sus manos se balanceaban a sus lados. "¿Cómo está?"

"Bien, supongo." Sasuke metió las manos en sus bolsillos, bajando la mirada hacia el inconsciente rubio. "No puedo pasar otros dos años sin él, Sai." Susurró el pelinegro. "No puedo."

"Tampoco yo, aunque espero que para este momento hayas dado cuenta del porqué _tú _no puedes durar sin él."

El Uchiha se giró hacia él, elevando una ceja con confusión. Sai no dijo más, sólo se inclinó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto. El rubio no reaccionó, así que el muchacho más grande suspiró y la retiró antes de darle la espalda a Sasuke y dirigirse a la puerta.

"Sigue hablando, Uchiha. Sin importar donde esté, Naruto siempre seguirá el sonido de tu voz." Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Sasuke parpadeó, confundido, y se volvió a sentar. Sai realmente había actuado extraño hoy. ¿Qué quería decir con que esperaba que Sasuke hubiera entendido por qué no podía durar sin Naruto? ¿Qué no era por las mismas razones que todos los demás?

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia el rubio para estirarse y sujetar su mano, pero quedó atónito al descubrir que ya la estaba sosteniendo. ¡¿Cuándo había pasado _eso_?!

_Como sea, no importa. Necesito seguir hablando. ¡__**Tengo**__ que traerlo de vuelta! _

"Joder, Naruto, no nos hagas esto." Soltó Sasuke, de nuevo apoyando su frente contra la mano del rubio, pero sin cerrar los ojos esta vez. "Regresa, Naruto." Murmuró.

Dolía estar ahí y ver a su mejor amigo de nuevo así. Dolía imaginar que está vez Naruto podía que se hubiera ido definitivamente. Y que era su culpa. Independientemente de lo que todos los demás decían, esto era su culpa. Minako tenía razón, él debía haber estado cuidándolo. Debió haber sabido que Naruto no estaba completamente a salvo. Un golpe en la cabeza e iba a regresar al coma. Y solo Dios sabía cuando volvería.

"Vamos, no seas tonto. Piensa en todos los demás. Piensa en como se sienten todos sin ti. Como me siento _yo _sin ti. Naruto…" Sasuke se interrumpió, con su corazón oprimido. No podía entender lo que sentía, sólo sabía que en ese instante estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y no estaba seguro del porqué.

Inclinó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, cuando sintió que la mano que sostenía se movió. Su cabeza se enderezó de golpe y se quedó mirando a Naruto. ¡Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, pero _definitivamente _había sentido ese movimiento!

"¿Naruto? ¿Naruto, puedes escucharme?" Se puso de pie, inclinándose hacia el rubio. No se movió. "¡Naruto, Dios por favor, si puedes escucharme, vuelve a mover tu mano nada mas! ¡Por favor!"

Nada pasó por unos cuantos segundos, luego Sasuke sintió los dedos del rubio apretando su mano. Dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, cubriendo su boca con una mano antes de sujetar con fuerza el lado de la cama con ella, su otra mano respondiendo a Naruto con otro apretón.

"Gracias a Dios, idiota. Joder, gracias a Dios. Regreso enseguida ¿si? ¡Regreso!" Dejó ir la mano de Naruto y corrió hacia la puerta, saliendo. "¡Tsunade! ¡Tsunade, ven rápido!"

Se dio cuenta que probablemente no era la mejor cosa que decir en el mundo, porque Minako dejó caer su taza de café y se precipitó hacia la puerta con pánico, pensando que tal vez el corazón del rubio se había vuelto a detener. Tsunade le seguía los pasos, ambas mujeres entraron corriendo al cuarto a toda velocidad.

"¿Qué pasa?" Tsunade revisó todas las máquinas con preocupados ojos mientras Minako se dirigió directo al monitor cardiaco. "¿Sasuke, qué pasó?" La doctora se giró a mirarlo. Él tan solo se rió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza. Estaban mirando a la cosa equivocada. Maquinaria.

"¿Qué tal si miran a Naruto?" se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

Ambas mujeres parpadearon, luego se giraron hacia el rubio. Les tomó un par de segundos registrar lo que trataba de decirles. Los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos, mirando a su alrededor con lentitud.

"¡Naruto!" gritó Minako antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Tsunade la calló, porque _estaban _en un hospital, pero estaba sonriendo, su mano en el hombro de Naruto. "¡Oh, gracias a Dios, mi bebe volvió!"

"Mamá, no puedo respirar." Logró decir Naruto.

"¡Perdón! Perdón." Se alejó de él, sentándose y sujetando su mano. "Oh, amor, me tenías tan preocupada."

"Yo me tenía preocupado." Admitió, riendo ligeramente y gruñendo al sentarse. Tsunade apretó un botón en los controles de la cama para hacer que el respaldo se elevara y así pudiera apoyarse contra el. "Me comencé a preguntar cual mundo era real, pero estaba bastante confiado de que este era el verdadero."

"Lo es." Sasuke sonrió desde los pies de la cama. "Bienvenido de regreso."

"Gracias." Naruto rió. "Ambas veces, tuve que lograr que me asesinaras para regresar." Sasuke hizo una mueca. "No es algo malo, Sasuke, no te preocupes. Estoy de vuelta ¿verdad? Y eso es lo que importa."

"Lo es." Minako le besó la frente. "Oh, tu padre va estar tan molesto de haberse perdido esto _otra vez_." Soltó una risita. "Fue a casa a bañarse, debería volver en cualquier minuto."

"¿Cúanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" preguntó Naruto. "Mis brazos y piernas se sienten bien, así que – ¿un día? ¿Dos?"

"Cuatro." Dijo Tsunade mientras posaba su lámpara frente a sus ojos, uno a la vez.

"¿Cuatro días han pasado? Vaya, sólo uno o dos pasaron en mi mundo de sueños. El tiempo definitivamente se mueve más lentamente allá." Naruto frunció el ceño. "O más rápidamente, porque tuve una vida entera en dos años. Eso no tiene sentido." Hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Supuso que tal vez ya que sabía que no era real, hizo que el tiempo intencionalmente pasara lentamente. Ah ¿quien sabe? _Él _ciertamente no entendía su cerebro, ¿por qué habría de entenderlo alguien más?

"Oh, cariño." Minako soltó una risita y lo volvió a abrazar. "Estoy tan agradecida de que despertaras de nuevo. Estaba realmente preocupada por ti."

"También agradezco estar despierto." Le regresó el abrazo, sonriendo hacia Sasuke.

La sonrisa del pelinegro decayó y desvió la mirada, removiéndose. "Mejor me voy. No he ido a la escuela desde tu accidente, así que iré a casa y descansaré un poco para poder ir mañana. Me alegra que estés mejor. Te veo después." Sasuke huyó del cuarto, apretando sus puños contra su cuerpo mientras caminaba apresuradamente por el corredor.

¡¿Qué diablos le _pasaba_?!

* * *

Sai lanzó la pelota de béisbol hacia el techo acostado sobre la cama, atrapándola con una mano antes de cambiarla de mano y lanzarla de nuevo. La había atrapado antes repitiendo el proceso, mirando la pelota caer cada vez que la lanzaba al aire.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, y gente hablando antes de escuchar pisadas subiendo las escaleras. Las ignoró, concentrándose en su pelota. La lanzó una vez más antes de que la puerta se abriera y la persona parada en el marco de la puerta soltara un grito de sorpresa.

Sai falló la atrapada.

"¡_Auch_! _Eso _me va a dejar marca." Gruñó mientras se sentaba, frotándose la frente.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi cuarto?! ¡Y deja eso, la pelota de béisbol tiene un valor sentimental!" Sasuke tomó la pelota de la cama, regresándola a donde pertenecía en la repisa.

"Me aburrí esperándote. ¿Cómo está Naruto?"

"Si te hubieras quedado un poquito más, lo hubieras visto despertar."

"Oh, sabía que iba a despertar" Sai se encogió de hombros, moviéndose de manera que ahora estaba sentado estilo indio en la cómoda. "No estuviste ahí por un rato, así que su guía se había ido. Sabía que una vez que te regresáramos, despertaría. Me alegra que esté bien."

"Sí, a mi también." Sasuke se sentó en su escritorio, girando su silla para encarar a Sai antes de hacerla girar de un lado al otro con su pie. "¿Exactamente que estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué no puedo nada mas venir a visitarte?"

"¿Si se trata de ti? No." Sasuke dejó de girar, apoyándose más en su silla. "La única persona a la que visitas sin tener un motivo oculto es a Naruto. Así que ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

Sai le sonrió a Sasuke, una de esas sonrisas perversas que hacían evidentemente que el otro chico iba a estar hablando con acertijos. Sasuke _odiaba _los acertijos. Tal vez ese era el porque Sai siempre se los decía.

"Pienso que necesitamos hablar."

"¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo en este momento?"

"No, yo estaba hablando, tú te estabas pasando de listo."

"¿Por qué luchar contra la naturaleza?" le preguntó Sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

"Ahora nada más estás siendo sarcástico." Sai se volvió a dejar caer en la cama con un suspiro, mirando de nuevo hacia el techo de Sasuke. "Quiero hablar sobre Naruto."

_Oh oh. _Sasuke se removió. _Sí Sai me dice que me aleje de él, voy a patearle el trasero, cortarlo en pedacitos muy chiquitos y desaparecerlo en la alfombra._ Miró con enfado al otro chico sin querer.

"No te preocupes, Uchiha, no es nada malo." Dijo Sai. Incluso sin _mirar _a sus ojos, podía sentir su intensidad.

"¿Entonces qué es? No estoy realmente de humor para acertijos." Murmuró, girando para mirar hacia su ventana. Nada de lo que Sai dijera iba a interesarle.

"Naruto te confesó lo que siente por ti, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y?" preguntó Sasuke con sequedad, dándole la espalda a Sai.

"¿Y qué le respondiste?"

"No soy gay si es _eso _lo que preguntas."

"¡Oh, tienes que estar jodiéndome!" Sai se sentó, lanzando sus manos al aire. "¡¿De verdad eres _tan _estúpido ó nada más te preocupa lo que dirá la gente?!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Sasuke le preguntó frunciendo las cejas, sin gustarle hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación.

"Uchiha, cuando Naruto estuvo inconsciente, lo visitabas todos los días. Alejabas a otras personas de él. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, y eventualmente hasta te las arreglaste para traerlo de regreso. Cuando Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a salir, me contaste que te sentías raro, y el cómo no te gustaba que Naruto saliera con ella."

"Eso fue porque la odiaba."

"¡Era porque estabas _celoso_!" Prácticamente le gritó Sai.

"Ey, yo odio a la maldita Ascua, así que no trates de convencerme que yo la quería."

"¡No celoso de Naruto! ¡De _Sakura_! ¡_Querías _a Naruto, pero no podías tenerlo, por _eso_ la odiabas tanto! ¡Ustedes dos no solían odiarse el uno al otro tanto, fue sólo por tus sentimientos por Naruto que esto pasó! Maldición, Sasuke, _todos _saben que eres gay y que te mueres por Naruto. ¿Cómo puede ser que tú seas el _único_ que no lo sepa?"

Sasuke se puso de pie y abrió su puerta de golpe. "Sal de mi cuarto en este maldito momento."

"¡¿Hablas en serio, maldita sea?!" Sasuke brincó de la cama, yendo hacia Sasuke. "¿Todavía no lo entiendes, verdad? Piensa largo y tendido sobre ello, Uchiha. Y si todavía no lo entiendes, entonces eres mucho más idiota de lo que pensé." Se giró y comenzó a encaminarse hacia la puerta. "No esperes hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Él no va a estar ahí para siempre. Y otras personas llegarán a tocar a su puerta."

Una vez que pasó el umbral, Sasuke azotó la puerta con fuerza, mirando furiosamente la puerta de madera. Sai no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

* * *

Naruto bostezó mientras entraba a la escuela, frotándose detrás de la cabeza. Se había visto forzado a despertarse temprano ya que no había logrado contactarse con Kiba o Sasuke desde que salió del hospital. Ya que ninguno de los dos estaba disponible, eso dejaba a su madre como la única que lo podía llevar a la escuela, dado que usualmente ella lo despertaba cuando se iba, le destruía su esquema del día de porrazo. Caminó fatigosamente hacia su casillero, bostezando otra vez mientras usaba la combinación, y estuvo a punto de pegar un brinco hasta el techo cuando fue abrazado por detrás y agitado violentamente de un lado al otro.

"¡Narukins!"

"Volviste muy pronto."

"No…respirar…" dijo ahogadamente cuando fue apretado con aún más fuerza. La presión desapareció y volvió a caer sobre sus pies, apretando su pecho mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a las dos personas mas opuestas del mundo.

"¡Escuchamos que habías vuelto y estamos tan contentos!" Genma dio un giro completo sobre si mismo, lo que provocó que hasta Raidou levantara una ceja.

"Estoy feliz de ver que estás bien." Sonrió Raidou. "Otra vez de pie y de regreso a la escuela ¿eh? No esperaba menos de ti." Sonrió.

"Bueno, para ser honesto, sólo vine porque estaba esperando hablar con Sasuke." Naruto sujetó con fuerza la correa de su mochila con sus dos manos. "Yo –no he hablado con él desde antes de mi segundo coma, y la conversación que tuvimos justo antes fue…" Se detuvo cuando notó que tanto Genma como Raidou se inclinaban hacia él, como si estuvieras esperando expectantemente por algo. "Em…¿personal?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Genma se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. "¡No puedes hacernos esto!" Sujetó los hombros del rubio y comenzó a sacudirlo con violencia. "¡Te lo voy a _sacar _a la fuerza!"

"¡Genma!" Raido arrancó las manos del hombre de la camisa de Naruto, el rubio se apoyó contra los casilleros y se sujetó la cabeza. Su visión daba vueltas pero lentamente volvía a enfocarse.

"¡Eso es tan cruel!" lloriqueó Genma, corriendo en el lugar. Raidou y Naruto levantaron las cejas otra vez. "¡Quiero saber!"

"Suenas como un niño."

"Tú _actúas _como uno." Genma le batió las pestañas a Raidou.

"¡¿_Yo _actuó como uno?!" demandó el hombre de la cicatriz, luego tomó una respiración profunda, calmándose. "Creo que hemos agobiado a Naruto lo suficiente, debemos volver al salón."

"Muy bien." Genma hizo un puchero. "¡Adiós, Narukins!"

Raido arrastró a Genma mientras el hombre agitaba la mano con entusiasmo por sobre su hombro. Naruto no soltó la respiración hasta que Genma estuvo fuera de su vista. Volvió hacia su casillero, abriéndolo y cambiando sus libros. Una vez hecho, lo cerró y simplemente se lo quedo mirando. No sabía que hacer. Sasuke había estado ahí cuando despertó, pero luego se había ido y Naruto no había oído nada de él desde entonces.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago ante el pensamiento de que Sauce le mintiera. No había estado bien para nada, había estado asqueado, y ahora él y Sasuke nunca iban a volver a ser amigos Iba a ser justo como en su sueño. Sasuke lo iba a dejar.

El rubio llevó su mano sobre su corazón y apretó la tela de su camisa justo sobre él, apretando los dientes. Había confiado que el Uchiha no se iba a asustar de él. Había confiado que ambos estarían bien. No podía dejar que su amistad fuera una mentira.

_Pero ya lo es ¿no? Desde que yo no quiero ser su amigo. Desde que pienso en él como algo más…_

"¡Naruto!" el rubio se sorprendió y giró, Kiba venía corriendo en el corredor hacia él. Naruto se preocupó de que no pudiera _detenerse_, pero terminó frenando justo frente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Naruto estaba conmocionado.

"¡Amigo, estoy malditamente arrepentido! ¡Oh Dios mío, siento mucho haberte hecho jugar fútbol! Fue estúpido de mi parte ¡Lo siento mucho! Por favor no me odies, amigo, ¡Juro que haré todo lo que pidas! ¡Estoy tan malditamente arrepentido, amigo, no tienes ni puta idea!"

"¡Kiba, cálmate!" Naruto se rió ligeramente, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalada mientras trataba de separarse. "No fue tú culpa. Me resbalé" Finalmente se liberó y le sonrió. "Aunque me alegra que te preocuparas. Por lo menos se que te importa."

"¡Por supuesto que me importa!" exclamó Kiba. "Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, tío. ¡¿Cómo _no_ podría?!"

"Cálmate, hombre. Me estás asustando." Se carcajeó Naruto, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. "Está bien. Yo estoy bien. Todo está bien. No te preocupes. No fue tu culpa."

"Me alegra." Suspiró Kiba, aliviado, antes de recorder algo. "Oh, tengo algo para ti." Abrió su mochila y rebuscó dentro antes de sacar una tarjeta. Se la pasó a Naruto y el rubio sonrió cuando vio a su grupo de amigos al frente, la foto pegada en un poco de papel de colores.

Al rubio casi le da un infarto cuando vio que Gaara estaba en la foto, y cuando levantó la mirada hacia Kiba, el moreno se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Es un buen tipo. Estuviste hablando mucho con él durante el almuerzo, así que cuando volviste a tu mundo de sueños, lo hicimos sentarse con nosotros. Habíamos sido forzados a salir con él antes, pero la verdad nunca habíamos hecho por conocerlo. Es un tipo genial; realmente le caes bien."

Naruto abrió la tarjeta y vio numerosos mensajes dirigidos hacia él de sus amigos. Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji –todos.

Bueno, casi.

Frunció el ceño cuando notó que faltaba la letra de Sasuke, y volvió a cerrarla para ver el frente, mirando la foto. Tampoco estaba ahí.

"¿Cómo es que…?" Su garganta se contrajo y tragó con dificultad, obligándose a calmarse. Probablemente habría una explicación racional. _Tenía _que haberla. "¿Por qué Sasuke no está aquí?"

"Oh." Kiba miró la tarjeta en la mano de Naruto, luego de regreso al rubio. "No lo habría hecho."

El corazón de Naruto se partió en pedazos.

"Oh, ya veo." Susurró, bajando la cabeza para que sus mechones ocultaran sus ojos. Eso dolía.

"¡Oh, mierda, tío! No, no, no como eso." Kiba sujetó los hombros de Naruto. "Sasuke no habría salido de su cuarto todo el tiempo que estuviste en tu segundo coma. Estaba demasiado deprimido. Mierda, perdón, eso se escuchó muy mal."

Naruto levantó la mirada, el alivio corriendo por su cuerpo ante las palabras de Kiba. Tal vez Sasuke estaba diciéndole la verdad cuando dijo que siempre serían amigos, sin importar que. Estaba tan agradecido, se había asustado por un minuto.

"Hablando de Sasuke ¿dónde está?" Naruto miró por sobre el hombro de Kiba, como si el pelinegro se hubiera estado ocultando detrás de él o algo así.

"El demonio sabrá." Kiba se encogió de hombros. "Fui a recogerlo esta mañana y su madre me dijo que él le dijo que yo iba a llegar más temprano y ella asumió que yo ya lo había recogido. Ya se había ido, así que me imaginé que ya estaba aquí. No tengo idea de porque mintió."

"Mm, como sea." Naruto también se encogió de hombros. "Deberíamos ir al salón."

"Sí, tal vez trasero de pato ya está allí."

Kiba pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Naruto y presionó sus nudillos contra la cabeza del rubio mientras caminaban, los dos riendo antes de que Naruto lo alejara. Llegaron a su salón y abrieron la puerta, encontrando a Sasuke ya en su lugar, leyendo un libro. Naruto sonrió y se dejó caer a su lado.

"Ey, Sasuke. Traté de llamarte cuando salí del hospital."

"Estaba ocupado."

Kiba levantó una ceja cuando Naruto respingó. Su respuesta había sido tan cortante; tan grosera.

"Oh. Espero no haberte molestado con mis llamadas, sólo esperaba conseguir que me trajeran gratis esta mañana puesto que no pude localizar a Kiba."

"La próxima vez, llama a Kiba."

Naruto simplemente se quedó mirando a Sasuke, inseguro de que decir ahora. Sasuke estaba portándose como un idiota con él. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

"Perdón." Se desvió su cuerpo lejos de Sasuke, abrazándose a sí mismo y bajando la mirada hacia la mesa frente a él. No quería decir nada más, mucho menos que Sasuke comenzara a gritarle.

"¿Tío, cual es tu problema? ¿Te levantaste esta mañana del lado equivocado de la cueva?" demandó Kiba.

"¡No es su maldito asunto!" Explotó Sasuke, cerrando su libro de golpe y levantándose. "¡Sólo denme un poco de espacio por dos malditos segundos!" Levantó sus cosas y se fue a sentar al otro lado del cuarto antes de darles la espalda y seguir con su libro.

Naruto se lo quedó mirando conmocionado, su pecho le dolía de nuevo. Dejó escapar un gruñido y se movió para sujetárselo, con las manos temblándole. Dolía tan horriblemente.

Había perdido a Sasuke. Incluso en el mundo real, lo había perdido.

¿Cuál era el punto de haber despertado?

* * *

**Notas de Traducción: Tengo nuevo record traduciendo jaja. Bueno, Uchiha Sasuke se revela para los que no se explicaban de donde había salido el del mundo de los sueños. Jojojojo.**

**Los consiento demasiado y les tengo el capítulo super rápido, sólo faltan 4 capítulos para que termine el fic (más el extra, pero es igual que el final más picor) y necesito hacer una petición muy importante: Dejen reviews! Se que desaparecí mucho tiempo, pero tuve muchos problemas mentales en ese entonces y fue una etapa dura de mi vida y se que no tengo ni el derecho de estar pidiéndolos jaja, los que los mandan, ignoren esto y una muy sentida disculpa, pero he notado que recibo menos reviews que lecturas (mucho menos) y luego me apachurro y digo "snif snif". Y la verdad me choca pedirlos pero… pues siempre levantan el ánimo.**

**También quisiera saber si quieren que siga traduciendo SasuNaru (o viceversa) después de que termine Naruto, algún fic en especial (la verdad tengo en puerta uno, pero desde mi depresión sólo seguí el manga de Naruto, ni el ánime ni los fics así que estoy un poquito perdida en eso ahorita) o ya de plano mejor ya me cambio de tema o de plano "no umbra traduces terrible, ya ni te molestes".**

**De nuevo, necesito un revisor, otra vez me dio pereza revisar el capítulo, perdón por cualquier horrendo error de ortografía. Bueno, nos vemos en el capi que sigue!**


	15. De Negación

Advertencia: -se carcajea maniáticamente mientras maneja hacia la distancia con Kiba amarrado en el asiento trasero –¿A ver si me atrapas _ahora, _K. Masashi!

Nota de Autor: La palabra malvada esta de regreso, perdón :(

Además, nuevo OTP: SargeBed –se desmaya

Nota de Traductor: Muchas groserías, en la primera parte, disculpen las molestias.

* * *

Capítulo 15

**De Negación**

* * *

Sasuke azotó la puerta de su locker y se alejó por el corredor con grandes pasos hacia la salida, agradeciendo a Dios que fuera el final del día. Este había sido el día mas difícil de su vida, pero hasta que pudiera entender lo que Sai quiso decir –y probar que se equivoca –se iba a mantener lejos de Naruto. Solo necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas.

"No va a funcionar," canturreó alguien y se giró para mirar con odio a la dueña de la molesta, enfermiza y dulce voz.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu pequeño 'plan' o lo que sea que intentes." Sakura agitó sus caderas mientras se acercaba a Sasuke. "Solo porque pretendas odiar a Naruto no significa que simplemente te voy a dejar entrar a mi grupo para que puedas salir conmigo."

"No te hagas ilusiones, la _ última_ cosa que quiero es ser parte de tu pandilla de retrasados." Siseó, dándole la espalda y continuando hacia la puerta. Ella reapareció a su lado, igualando sus largos pasos.

"¿Por qué mas serías un hijo de puta con Naruto entonces? ¿Finalmente saliste del closet y te rechazó?

"¡¿Qué putas te hace pensar que soy gay?!" Gritó Sasuke, deteniéndose en medio del corredor y girando hacia ella. Numerosas personas en el rango para escuchar se detuvieron, girándose para mirarlo, pero sus ojos permanecieron enfocados en los divertidos ojos de Sakura.

"Puu-or favor." Sonrío Sakura. "Eres mas marica de lo que es Naruto."

"¡No uses ese puto término!" gritó Sasuke, empujándola con fuerza antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la puerta, ignorando todo lo demás que ella podría decirle.

Saltó los escalones del frente de dos en dos antes de meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y dirigirse hacia la parada del autobús. ¿Qué _todos_ pensaban que era gay? Nadie pensaba que Naruto lo fuera, ¿Asi que porque de repente solo porque el rubio hubiera salido del closet, todos asumían que Sasuke también lo era? ¡El _no_ era gay!

Okay, nunca había tenido una novia, ¿Pero y qué? Naruto había tenido una, y _él_ era gay. Solo porque resultara que el prefería ser soltero no significaba que era gay o algo parecido. Algunas personas pasaban su vida entera solteros. ¿Eso los hacía homosexuales? ¡No! ¡¿Qué les _pasaba_ a todos?!

Refunfuñó para si mismo mientras se subía al autobús, dejando caer su mochila en el asiento a su lado para que nadie se sentara ahí y luego cruzándose de brazos, hizo un ligero puchero. Trataba de recordar cuando tenía catorce años y se enteró por primera vez que Naruto iba a salir con Sakura. Se sintió extraño, pero solo fue porque pensó que Naruto iba a comenzar a ignorarlo. Eran mejores amigos y hacían todo juntos. Tener una chica en la mezcla arruinaba el pastel.

Sasuke suspiró, hundiéndose mas en el asiento, mirando el cambiante escenario por la ventana. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos acerca de su relación con Naruto que le tomó casi cuatro cuadras darse cuenta que se había pasado de su parada. Tocó el timbre a toda prisa y se bajó en la siguiente parada, caminando de regreso hacia su casa con un profundo suspiro.

_Tal vez debería hablar con mamá y papá… _frunció el ceño. _No, no voy a hablar con ellos de esto, sería raro. ¿Tal vez Itachi? Estoy seguro que el me ayudará. Y de todas maneras el conoce mejor a Naruto._

Se mordió el labio, abriendo la puerta y quitándose los zapatos a patadas. Su madre no estaba en casa, pero eso era normal, puesto que solo eran las 03:45 pm mas o menos. Cuando se quedaba en casa de Naruto durante el coma del rubio, no regresaba a casa hasta cerca de las seis, así que tenía sentido que ella ya hubiese regresado para ese entonces. Solo esperaba que Itachi estuviera en ese momento. Tenía un horario raro.

"¿Itachi? ¿Estas en casa? Necesito hablar contigo." Gritó hacia las escaleras mientras dejaba caer su mochila en el vestíbulo y se dirigía hacia el segundo piso.

"Estoy trabajando en un escrito ¿puede esperar?" le respondió su hermano cuando Sasuke llegó a la puerta y miró dentro. Su hermano mayor estaba sentado en su escritorio con una pluma en la mano, haciendo notas en un montón de papeles, lo cual era obviamente su ensayo impreso. Se rascaba la cabeza con la punta de la pluma mientras leía antes de hacer otra nota.

"En realidad, es mas o menos importante." Sasuke dijo con una mueca. Se sentía mal de alejar a su hermano de su trabajo, pero de verdad necesitaba hablar con él de esto ¿y quien sabe _cuando_ terminaría Itachi con ese trabajo? Le gustaba perder el tiempo. Era como un arte de los estudiantes universitarios. (1)

Itachi suspiró, dejando caer su pluma y girándose, quitándose los anteojos de sobre su nariz y tallándose los ojos. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno…" Dudó Sasuke mientras entraba al cuarto, sentándose en la cama. Empezó a jugar con la esquina del cobertor de Itachi mientras el mayor lo contemplaba, un poco molesto. Miró su reloj, se aclaró la garganta, luego miró de nuevo a Sasuke.

"¿Esto tomará todo el día?"

"Es solo que… estoy confundido." Suspiró Sasuke, tallándose la cara. "¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que Naruto admitió como se sentía?"

"Ajá." Contestó Itachi, aún pareciendo molesto.

"Bueno, Sai me arrinconó después de que Naruto despertara e insiste que yo… bueno, soy gay por Naruto."

"¿Y qué es lo que _tú_ piensas?"

"Creo que soy heterosexual."

"¿Entonces porque estoy perdiendo valioso tiempo de mi ensayo en esta conversación?" inquirió Itachi, girándose de nuevo hacia su escritorio y volviéndose a poner los anteojos.

"¡No es tan simple!" insistió Sasuke, parándose. Itachi se giró para mirarlo. "Es solo que…lo que me dijo realmente me llegó y ahora, no se _que_ pienso."

"Acabas de decir que piensas que eres heterosexual."

"¡Eso pienso!"

"¿Pero estas pensando que no lo eres?"

"¡Si!"

Itachi miró a Sasuke por unos cuantos segundos. "Freud habría tenido todo un día de campo contigo, hermanito."

"Mira, no _se_ que es o que pienso." Sasuke volvió a dejarse caer en la cama, apretando los puños. "Quiero decir, hemos estado juntos por siempre y cuando empezó a salir con Sakura, si claro, estaba molesto, pero solo porque pensé que ella me lo iba a robar."

"¿Y por qué andabas con él todo el tiempo?"

"Porque es divertido andar con él." Sasuke replicó inmediatamente. "Naruto tiene que ser la persona mas grandiosa que jamás haya conocido."

"¿Por qué lo visitaste todos los días mientras estuvo en coma?" Itachi trataba de no hacer obvio que estaba divirtiéndose con esta conversación.

"Porque es mi mejor amigo y quería que supiera que siempre lo sería, sin importar que. Y terminé trayéndolo de regreso, así que no importa, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto." Itachi se inclinó en su asiento. "¿Por qué hasta ahora te esta molestando tanto?"

"¿Eh?" Sasuke parpadeó.

"Es una pregunta bastante directa, Sasuke."

Itachi se le quedó mirando a su hermano, esperando ver con que clase de respuesta saldría. El menor clavó su mirada en el piso con fuerza mientras contemplaba su respuesta, e Itachi se preguntó si alguna vez daría con ella. Era uno de esos 'todos lo saben excepto tú'.

Rayos, hasta sus _padres_ sabían que Sasuke era gay por Naruto. Al único al que le faltaba que le entrara en el cerebro era a _Sasuke_. Y… bueno, y Naruto, puesto que no estaba completamente convencido tampoco, con eso del rechazo y todo eso.

"Supongo… no estoy seguro porque." Sasuke se pasó la mano por el cabello en frustración. "¡Carajo, Sai debió mantener su maldita boca _cerrada_!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te está haciendo dudar de ti mismo?"

"¡Sí! ¡Soy heterosexual! ¡Quiero a Naruto nada mas como un amigo! ¡Somos _amigos_!"

"Por supuesto que lo son." Suspiró Itachi. Su hermano era tan duro como siempre. "Te diré que, te ayudaré con este problema, pero necesito que esperes hasta el fin de semana. Necesito terminar mi ensayo." Dirigió su pulgar por detrás de él con dirección al papel. "Escribiré un montón de escenarios para ti y tú serás capaz de establecer como te sientes en realidad. Puede que seas gay, pero en negación." Sasuke abrió su boca para discutirlo pero Itachi levantó una mano. "No estoy diciendo que lo seas, hermanito, solo estoy diciendo que es una posibilidad, ¿esta bien? Así que hare esto por ti y luego las cosas deberían ser un poco mas fácil, ¿okay?"

"Okay."

"Bien. Ahora fuera, necesito trabajar."

"Correcto. Gracias."

Sasuke se puso de pie y dejó a su hermano solo, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras él. Itachi suspiró, negando con la cabeza antes de regresar a su ensayo.

* * *

Naruto miraba la puerta frente a él como si lo fuera a morder. Su mano estaba cerrada en un puño a su lado, lista para tocar a la puerta, pero cada vez que trataba, era como si la puerta le sonriera mordazmente y estuviera esperando que hiciera ese tonto error para que le pudiera arrancar la mano en un mordisco.

Ya sabía que el timbre de la puerta lo mandaría directo a un hoyo negro.

Dios, no quería hacer esto. No quería torturarse a si mismo aún mas haciendo que Sasuke lo admitiera. Admitir que estaba asqueado. Que lo odiaba. Dios, Naruto no lo quería escuchar, pero tenía que. Necesitaba saber que era por lo que había pasado en el campo por lo que Sasuke lo estaba ignorando. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Solo había sido un día, pero aún así era un cuchillo en el corazón de Naruto. Y sus palabras esa mañana… Naruto no sabía que le estaba quitando espacio. Se hubiera disculpado de haber sabido, pero no tenía ni idea. ¡Maldición, no era justo! Se había esforzado tanto en regresar al mundo real solo para que sus acciones alejaran a Sasuke.

Tal vez su sueño le estaba tratando de decir algo. Tal vez le estaba tratando de advertir que Sasuke lo lastimaría y lo abandonaría.

Bueno, eso parecía en este momento.

"¿Naruto?"

El rubio saltó tan alto, que pudo jurar que su cabeza golpeó el techo del pórtico. Se giró de golpe para encontrarse a Mikoto caminando hacia el, con sus brazos llenos de compras del supermercado. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el carro estacionado. ¿Cómo es que no había escuchado todo el ruido?

"¿Dulzura, es que nadie te abrió la puerta?" le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

"Eh, no. Deben estar escuchando música." Se río nerviosamente al tiempo que Mikoto abría la puerta.

"Niños tontos y sus juguetes ¿cierto? Tu debes saber, puesto que eres uno también." Sonrió, entrando y haciéndole señas para que la siguiera con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

Tragó saliva con fuerza cuando obedeció, notando la mirada que le dio la puerta mientras caminaba. _Será la próxima vez, _le decía. _Te morderé la próxima vez._

_Si es que __**hay**__ una próxima vez,_ pensó Naruto con una mueca de dolor mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Se quedó mirando las escaleras, una sensación de vértigo lo atacó y tragó con fuerza.

"Sube, cariño, Sasuke debe estar en su cuarto."

Naruto se giró para mirar a Mikoto, pero esta ya había desaparecido en la cocina. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia las escaleras. Diablos ¡¿Por qué era tan _difícil_?!

_¿A quien engaño? ¡__**Por supuesto**__ que es así de difícil! ¿Qué tan fácil puede ser escuchar que eres odiado por alguien a quien consideras tu mejor amigo?_

Naruto no creía poder soportar escucharlo dos veces. Una vez en su mundo de sueños había sido suficiente. Solo esperaba que cuando _este_ Sasuke lo dijera, no estuviera acompañado con un intento de asesinato. Al Sasuke del mundo de los sueños le gustaba hacer eso, por alguna razón.

"Solo hazlo, Naruto." Se susurró a si mismo el rubio, preparándose antes de subir lentamente las escaleras. Llegó a la cima y cruzó sus brazos instintivamente sobre su pecho, encorvándose un poco como si su cuerpo estuviera listo para admitir la derrota mientras su mente aún esperaba lo mejor. Arrastró los pies lentamente por el corredor hacia el cuarto de Sasuke y se detuvo frente a este.

Si la puerta del frente le quería arrancar la mano de un mordisco, esta de plano lo quería devorar. Tragó con fuerza mientras la miraba, observando mientras lo medía, esperando ver cual sería su primer movimiento.

_¡Oh, por dios bendito, es una __**puerta**__! ¡No te esta midiendo! ¡Ni siquiera te esta __**mirando**__ porque las puertas no tienen _**ojos**! ¡Solo toca maldita sea!

Tomando una inspiración profunda –y aún no enteramente convencido de que la puerta no le iba a hacer algo –Naruto separó los brazos y tocó a la puerta.

_Oh, no hay nadie en casa, supongo que me tendré que ir. _Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró por el pasillo cuando la puerta se abrió. Se congeló, dándole la espalda, esperando a ver si Sasuke hablaba primero. Cuando no lo hizo, el rubio tragó saliva con fuerza y se giró.

Sasuke lo estaba mirando. Solo se le quedó mirando. No dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió. Y tenía la mas ilegible expresión dominando sus rasgos. Naruto ni siquiera sabía que decir, la mirada en la cara del moreno lo paralizó en el silencio. Se parecía mucho al rostro del Sasuke del mundo de sus sueños. ¡¿Habían cambiado de lugar o algo?!

"¿Si? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo finalmente Sasuke después de un largo tiempo de solo estarse mirando por ambas partes.

Naruto apretó sus labios, cruzándose de brazos y encorvándose de nuevo mientras miraba al piso. Deseaba haber ensayado esto primero, pero suponía que si lo hubiese hecho, ver a Sasuke lo hubiera hecho olvidar todo de todas maneras.

"Estaba preocupado por ti." Dijo finalmente. "Estabas actuando raro en la escuela. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien."

"Estoy bien."

Corto. Directo. Al punto.

Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Bien. Me alegra."

"¿Eso es todo?"

El rubio comenzó a asentir, pero _no era_ todo y ambos lo sabían. Tomo un gran respiro, cerró sus ojos por unos cuantos segundos antes de abrirlos de nuevo, preparándose.

"Sasuke, necesito saber la verdad." Miró a su amigo. O, a la persona que _esperaba_ aún fuera su amigo. "Tengo que saber si lo que pasó antes de mi coma destruyó lo que teníamos."

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro que sonaba mas molesto que otra cosa, desviando la mirada.

"Mira, estoy pasando como que por un tiempo difícil en estos momentos y realmente necesito pasar algo de tiempo solo para figurarme las cosas. Aún somos amigos, pero solo quiero estar solo por un rato. Así que solo relájate, vete a casa y serás el primero en saber cuando haya dado con lo que estoy buscando. Adiós." Y cerró la puerta.

Mientras Naruto se giraba y bajaba las escaleras, no estaba seguro si debía sentirse preocupado o aliviado.

* * *

(1) De verdad.

Nota de Traductor: Volví, si yo se, años. Muchas cosas han pasado, una de ellas fue quedarme sin Word y sin computadora. Excusas hay muchas, pero entre tanto ya tengo computadora de nuevo asi que, aunque aún me estoy acostumbrando a este nuevo teclado, ya terminé este capítulo. Me tardé un poco mas en subirlo puesto que tenía que revisarlo antes. Pobre Naruto… en fin. Este fin de semana subiré el otro (hay puente en mi país) y trataré de terminar lo mas pronto posible el fic, antes de navidad y de que yo tenga que viajar nuevamente por trabajo.

Una disculpa y nos vemos en un par de días. Recuerden, solo son 18 capitulos, me faltan 3.


	16. De Decisiones

**Advertencia de Derechos: -gruñendo de coraje sentada en la cárcel, esperando el juicio – La próxima vez, K. Masashi… la próxima vez…**

**Nota de Autor: Sabes que necesitas dejar de escribir porno en clase cuando la chica a tu lado mira tu hoja para copiar tus notas porque no alcanzó a escribir todo y grita: "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Estás escribiendo PORNO?!" –mueca- ¡SI! ¡SI **_**ESTABA**_** ESCRIBIENDO PORNO, GRACIAS POR INFORMARLE A TODA LA CLASE Y AL PROFESOR, QUIEN AHORA NUNCA VOLVERÁ A VERME DE LA MISMA MANERA! –se agacha en una esquina y murmura con enojo con un susurro –Estúpida, estúpida chica, grr. La próxima vez, pon mas atención, maldición. (P.D. No hay porno en este capítulo, estaba escribiendo porno para otra cosa. Si, era porno gay, obviamente, no escribo hetero, me asusta).**

* * *

Capítulo 16

**De Decisiones**

* * *

Gaara miró al grupo de Naruto desde la puerta de la salida, su bandeja en la mano. Aún se sentía raro de ir a sentarse con ellos, así que siempre le tomaba un tiempo darse el valor para acercarse. Especialmente ahora, con Naruto tan deprimido. No quería molestarlo aún _mas. _No que supiera como, aunque porque el era todo un emo y jodido olímpicamente, tendría sentido que pudiera arruinar la única cosa buena que tenía.

_En realidad, eso es mentira,_ los ojos de Gaara lentamente se enfocaron en el Uchiha, que estaba ocupando el viejo lugar de Gaara antes de que comenzara a sentarse con el grupo de Naruto. Estaba comiendo solo, leyendo un libro. Se preguntaba como alguien como Sasuke _querría_ darse por vencido con lo que tenía con Naruto. El rubio era tan… tan… bueno, _agradable_. No era una de esas personas que se podían simplemente desechar cuando te aburrías de ellos, Naruto era _genuinamente_ agradable y no se detendría ante nada para hacer a la gente feliz.

Así que ver al rubio tan miserable y luego ver la causa, hacía a Gaara enojarse. _Realmente_ enojarse. Así que, decidió perder el privilegio de sentarse con Naruto hoy. Se sentaría con alguien mas y tal vez sabría que demonios pasaba.

Se dirigió hacia el moreno, ignorando los gritos de Kiba de que fuera a sentarse con ellos. Sabía que Naruto, por lo menos, entendería que estaba haciendo –incluso si el maldito idiota de Kiba no lo hacía.

El pelirrojo puso su bandeja en el suelo y se sentó, Sasuke miró con lentitud por encima de su libro, deteniéndose a medio mordisco para mirar a Gaara. Ignoró al Uchiha, tomando su tenedor y clavándolo en su pasta. Solo acuchilló sus pobres fideos para evitar acuchillar a Sasuke. No creía que Naruto apreciara eso.

_Sabía_ que Sasuke no lo apreciaría ¿pero a quién le importaba Sasuke de todas formas?

"Lo estas angustiando." Dijo Gaara simplemente antes de darle un bocado a su comida.

"¿A quién?"

"Tu _sabes_ a quien." Gruñó el pelirrojo, entornando los ojos peligrosamente. Sasuke suspiró, pasando su mano por su cabello con agitación.

"Mira, ni siquieras sabes la situación."

"No tengo que. Lo estas angustiando. Eso es suficiente para mi."

"Estoy pasando por una situación difícil en estos momentos." Dijo Sasuke defensivamente, mirando con mas enojo a Gaara para forzarlo a mirar a otro lado. No lo hizo. Sasuke se rindió, mirando hacia otro lado el mismo.

"Ayudaste a Naruto en estos tiempos difíciles ¿No crees que es justo que le permitas ayudarte en los tuyos?"

"Él es parte de mis tiempos difíciles." Murmuró Sasuke, enterrando el cuchillo en su comida con irritación.

"¿Por qué lo amas y no lo admites?"

El cuchillo se le cayó de la mano.

"¡¿Qué _todos_ creen que soy gay?!" Sasuke alzó sus brazos al cielo. "¡¿Tengo un anuncio luminoso o algo?!"

"Tenía la impresión de que sabías." Estableció Gaara con simpleza, dándole otro bocado a su comida.

"No soy gay." Refunfuñó Sasuke, pegando sus rodillas a su pecho y poniendo su barbilla en ellas mientras rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos.

"¿Crees honestamente en eso? Le puedes preguntar a cualquiera y te garantizo que todos pensaran lo mismo. Naruto y tu siempre han tenido una relación algo especial. No eres _heterosexual_, yo te lo puedo decir."

"Todos están jodidamente locos." Gruñó Sasuke, recogiendo sus cosas y aventando su libro dentro de su mochila. "_No_ soy gay, e incluso si lo fuera, no tendría ningún problema en admitirlo." Tomó su charola, se puso su mochila en el hombro y se levantó, alejándose de Gaara.

"Ya sabes que lo puedes tener ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?" Gritó Gaara por detrás de él.

Sasuke lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

* * *

"¿Qué esta haciendo Gaara? ¿Por qué se dirige hacia ese reverendo pendejo?" murmuró Kiba mientras se paraba para ir por el pelirrojo, quien lo estaba ignorando completamente y se estaba sentando a un lado de Sasuke. Neji lo sujetó del brazo, preguntándose como es que Kiba se las estaba arreglando para graduarse.

"Déjalo ser."

"¿Por qué?"

"Que pinche problemático." Suspiró Shikamaru, apoyando su cabeza contra su mano mientras picaba la supuración tóxica que estaba tratando de hacerse pasar como un pastel de carne.

"¿Quién? ¿Gaara?"

"No, este pastel de carne." Shikamaru frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Se que es venenoso, pero sigue tratando de convencerme de comerlo."

"Eres un fenómeno." Ino le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza con una sonrisa amable. "Pero aún asi te queremos."

"Grandioso." Shikamaru giró los ojos.

Ino soltó una risita antes de girarse hacia Naruto. El rubio solo miraba su comida; o mas bien miraba _a través_ de ella. La chica apretó los labios negando con la cabeza. _Maldito seas, Sasuke,_ pensó con cólera mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

El chico salió de su ensoñación y se giró hacia ella, sonriéndole mientras ella le dirigía su mejor sonrisa. "Ey, cariño. ¿No tienes hambre?"

"¿Bromeas? ¡Muero de hambre!" sonrió. "Solo que no confío en la comida de la cafetería. Lo juro, esta hecha por aliens y la usan para descubrir a los mejores candidatos para pruebas anales."

"Déjalos atraparte, yo no soy mucho de pruebas anales." Insistió Kiba mientras se comía su propia comida.

"Pruebas anales. Dios, de verdad que tienes talento con las palabras, Kiba." Ino giró los ojos, luego se dirigió hacia Naruto. "Oye, Naruto, estaba pensando…"

"No te esfuerces mucho." Se rio Kiba.

"Mira quien habla." Le contestó Neji con una sonrisa, el moreno le dirigió una mirada horrorizada.

"¡¿Tu también, Neji?!"

"Continúna, Ino, te escucho." Naruto se rio ligeramente.

"¿Sabes, de tu mundo de sueños? Estaba pensando que deberías escribir un libro sobre eso o algo asi." Sonrió. "O, como dibujar un comic."

"Creo que mi mama sugirió eso antes." Dijo Naruto pensativamente.

"Bueno, creo que sería grandioso y probablemente se vendería muy bien."

Naruto se carcajeó, negando con la cabeza. "Gracias, Ino, pero nadie querría leer una historia sobre un niño hablador que quiere ser Hokage." (1)

"Ay, aguafiestas." La chica hizo un puchero, empujándolo con ligeresa. "De verdad creo que saldría bien. Es un concepto interesante y tu idea es bastante única."

"Gracias, pero yo creo qu-"

"Ya sabes que lo puedes tener ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?"

Todos en el grupo se giraron hacia Gaara mientras le gritaba a la espalda de Sasuke mientras este se alejaba, el pelinegro negando con la cabeza antes de precipitarse hacia la escuela. Gaara solo le lanzó una mirada de enojo por unos segundos antes de tomar su bandeja y dirigirse hacia Naruto y sus amigos. Se dejó caer en medio de Ino y Naruto y terminó su plato antes de mirar hacia la bandeja de Naruto.

"Te vas a terminar eso?"

"Eh, no."

Su plato había desaparecido antes de siquiera terminar de contestar, Gaara devorándolo como si no hubiese apenas comido su propio plato entero. Naruto le lanzó una mirada a Neji, luego a Shikamaru, el Nara solo se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba picando su propia comida.

Cuando Naruto se giró para seguir hablando con Ino de su idea, se quedó sorprendido de ver que ya no estaba ahí. Miró alrededor tratando de encontrarla, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Se imaginó que sólo había ido al baño o algo así.

* * *

"¡Ey, Uchiha!"

"¡_Dios mío! _ ¡¿Qué Naruto es el _único_ que entiende el significado de la palabra _espacio_?!" Sasuke dio la vuelta hacia Ino furioso, molesto de que no pudiera pasar un solo segundo sin que alguien lo molestara acerca de su asunto con Naruto. Estaba _tratando_ de pensar las cosas y que todos lo molestaran cada dos segundos: ¡_no ayudaba!_

"Relájate, trasero de pato." Ino levantó las manos. "Sólo pensaba ofrecerte un oído para escuchar por si alguna vez necesitabas hablar acerca de algo con alguien externo."

Sasuke asintió su agradecimiento, mirando a Ino bajar las manos y meterlas en sus bolsillos. Ella lo escaneó con la mirada, Sasuke se quedó donde estaba, esperando para ver si tenía algo mas que decir.

"¿Sabes? No eres mejor que Naruto ocultando tus emociones. Ambos están preocupados por esto, solo que tu nada mas estas de terco y no nos dejas ayudarte. Solo porque necesitas pensar no significa que tengas que cortar todas tus conexiones con Naruto, para que lo sepas."

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a pensar las cosas si siempre esta cerca de mi?" gruñó por lo bajo Sasuke, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Debería ser bastante simple. O lo amas, o no lo amas." Ino insistió encongiéndose de hombros. "No hay un 'tal vez' o 'a lo mejor' para esta clase de situaciones. Es o 'si' o 'no'." Se recargó contra uno de los casilleros, sus manos aún en sus bolsillos. "Estas trantando de resolver esto como si fuera una especie de experimento químico donde hay variables y numerosas soluciones. No es como Química, es mas como los deportes. Como el soccer, por ejemplo. No hay un 'como que medio entró'. O entró o no lo hizo. Debería ser bastante directo."

"¿Esto viene de la chica que no quiere admitir que sale con Shikamaru?" dijo Sasuke con desdeño.

"¡Oh Dios Bendito, _esta bien_!" Ino lanzó sus brazos hacia el aire, encarándolo de nuevo. "¡Te lo diré! ¡Estoy saliendo con _Sai_!" (2)

Sasuke tenía que admitirlo, esperaba que un montón de cosas salieran de la boca de Ino, pero _esa_ no era una de ellas.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Estoy saliendo con Sai! He estado saliendo con él por tres meses. Nunca le dijimos a nadie porque simplemente queríamos asegurarnos que funcionaría y ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo, no sabemos como admitirlo sin que la gente se enoje con nosotros por mantenerlo como secreto. Shikamaru esta enamorado de Temari, él y yo somos _estrictamente_ amigos, justo como nos lo hemos pasado diciendo. Nos conocemos demasiado bien para ser otra cosa. Sería como salir con mi hermano." Le recorrió un escalofrío. "Pero tu y Naruto… ustedes realmente podrían _ser_ algo, Sasuke. Se conocen el uno al otro desde hace tanto y tu lo has apoyado a través de todo y aún así eres capaz de pararte ahí y decirme así nada mas que no tienes ningún tipo de sentimiento por él." Suspiró, negando con la cabeza. "No hay nada de malo con ser gay, ¿sabes? Naruto esta bien con eso. Carajo, si _Genma_ aún esta vivo, no se porque estas tan preocupado."

"No estoy preocupado, es solo que…" Sasuke se quedó a medias, mirando hacia el piso.

"Solo respóndeme esto, Sasuke." Él levanto la mirada hacia ella. "¿Lo amas o no?"

"¿Honestamente?"

"Si."

El moreno apretó los labios, dándole la espalda y alejándose. "No lo se."

* * *

Sasuke gruñó mientras caía de espaldas sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo, exhausto tanto mental como físicamente. Había sido arrinconado por cada uno de sus amigos hoy, excepto por Naruto. Todos le preguntaron lo mismo ¡Pero no _sabía_! ¡Aún no podía decifrarlo! Solo porque se preocupara por Naruto y extrañara tenerlo cerca, aunque solo hubiesen estado separados por tres días, eso no significaba que se moría por él.

Además ¿Era siquiera _posible_ ser gay por una sola persona? Eso como que estiraba lo de ser bi-sexual al máximo ¿no?

Tomó su almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella, gritando con frustración antes de tirarla a través de cuarto. Casi le da un ataque cuando se dio cuenta de que Itachi estaba parado en su puerta, mirándo la almohada que había golpeado el piso cerca de donde estaba parado.

"Si tienes algún problema con la almohada, Sasuke, deberías hablarlo antes de ponerte violenta con ella."

"Traté, pero se pasó de lista." Insitió Sasuke, sentándose. "¿Qué hay?"

"Toma." Itachi dejo caer una hoja de papel en el escritorio de Sasuke. "Hice algunos escenarios para ti. Respóndelos y regrésamelos y te diré la respuesta." _Aunque sería mejor si tu te das cuenta solo,_ pensó Itachi mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sasuke suspiró, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su escritorio, sentándose en su silla y tomando una pluma, miró de pasada toda la hoja antes de leer el primer escenario, golpeteando con su pluma el escritorio.

_Naruto te invita a ver una película sobre un chico que cae en un coma y muere. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de eso?_

"Hm." Sasuke acercó su pluma al papel, escribiendo su respuesta sin pensar acerca de ella mucho. Quería que fueran honestas y carentes de dudas, así que escribió la primer cosa que le pasó por la cabeza sin profundizar mucho.

_Estas de compras con Sai cuando de pronto ves a Naruto. Cuando estas a punto de llamarlo, lo ves saludando a alguien mas y una chica corre hacia él y se besan. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

Con su puño apretando la pluma y sus dientes apretados, rápidamente escribió su respuesta, de nuevo, sin pensar mucho en como se sentía en ese momento preciso del tiempo.

_Naruto viene de visita y esta realmente angustiado porque él y sus padres tuvieron una pelea. Esta llorando y no puede dormir después de que le dijiste que puede pasar la noche aquí. ¿Qué haces?_

La idea de un Naruto llorando le apretó el corazón y rápidamente escribió su respuesta, dándose cuenta que una vez que terminara, esperaba que Itachi pudiera leerlas. Su letra era atroz en ese momento puesto que estaba escribiendo tan rápido para asegurarse que sacara sus pensamientos lo mas rápido posible. Se encogió de hombros, no era la gran cosa.

_Estás solo con Naruto después de que ambos bebieron un poco y él se inclina repentinamente y te besa. Sabes que esta borracho, así que no esta en control. ¿Qué haces?_

Sasuke se rió por lo bajo ante el pensamiento de un Naruto borracho, puesto que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo totalmente perdido. Esto era algo que tenía que cambiar, puesto que probablemente sería insanamente gracioso. _Sin mencionar que sería mas fácil aprovecharse de él,_ pensó con media sonrisa mientras contestaba la pregunta. Lo que pensó no se regitró por completo en su mente.

_Naruto muere. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

Sasuke quedó tan sorprendido con la última pregunta que le tomó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta como se sentía. Rabia porque Naruto le ha sido robado. Agonía porque nunca lo volvería a ver. Vacío, tristeza, odio… no podía describir completamente _como_ se sentiría si Naruto muriera.

Así que, antes de que pudiera pensar mas al respecto, escribió rápidamente su respuesta antes de reclinarse hacia atrás en su silla dejando caer la pluma, permitiendo a sus ojos recorrer la hoja. Se desenfocaron, así que suspiró, antes de inclinarse hacia delante, tallarse los ojos y levantar el papel para releer las preguntas y respuestas.

Sus cejas lentamente se van levantando mientras lee hasta que, finalmente, casi desaparecen en la línea de su cabello cuando llega al final de la página. Ahora ya entiende como se siente.

Todo mundo estaba loco.

* * *

Neji tocó la puerta del cuarto de Naruto antes de entrar solo, encontrando al rubio tirado en la cama en la oscuridad. Niega con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y encendiendo la luz.

"Apágala." Se quejó Naruto, girando hacia un lado y jalando sus cobijas para cubrirse la cara.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es mas difícil encarar la realidad cuando realmente no puedes verla."

Neji se río un poco, pero ya obligado, apagó la luz antes de caminar cautelosamente hacia la silla de Naruto y sentarse.

"Tu madre está preocupada, Naruto. También yo."

"Estoy bien, solo un poco deprimido porque Sasuke se porta como un bastardo egoísta." Murmuró, luego se quitó de golpe las cobijas de la cabeza. "¡Cabrón egocéntrico! Argh, quisiera arrancarle la nariz de un mordisco, o patearle las espinillas o _algo_."

"¿Te podría sugerir las bolas? Mucho mas efectivo."

"¡Sí! ¡Gracias! ¡Las bolas! ¡Debería arrancarle _las_ bolas de una mordida!" Volvío a cubrirse la cabeza con las cobijas. "Estúpidas bolas."

Neji se rio, sabiendo que era inapropiado, pero Naruto era tan gracioso. "Naruto, se razonable. Solo te torturarás solo. Realmente recomiendo patearlo en las bolas. O usar un bat de beisbol para pegarle en la entrepierna, puesto que es mas fácil hacerlo pasar por un accidente."

La sábana de nuevo lo destapó, Naruto agitando con aprobación su dedo hacia Neji. "Me caes bien Neji. ¡Dame mas ideas!" La sábana lo volvió a cubrir por completo.

"Naruto, Sasuke solo esta confundido." Suspiró Neji. "Todos sabemos que es gay, menos él. Te prometo que, una vez que se de cuenta por si mismo, dejará de ser un cabrón y regresará. Mientras tanto, no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Solo trata de darle espacio y espera a que pase. Se que es doloroso, pero tu eres una persona fuerte, estarás bien."

"Si es que soporto lo _suficiente_ a que esa perra y princesa del hielo se de cuenta." Gruñó por lo bajo Naruto.

Neji suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. "No te quisiera decir esto, pero creo que debo. Sai y yo hemos estado hablando y ambos pensamos que esto es peligroso."

La sábana volvió a desaparecer, Naruto levantó una ceja. Neji apenas y lo podía ver en la oscuridad. "¿Qué cosa?"

"Dado tu frágil estado mental ya que te estas recuperando de tu coma, tememos que te des otro golpe en la cabeza y nos dejes para siempre. Sin Sasuke para ser tu guía, nos da miedo que te perdamos."

"Neji, Sai y tu son adorables. Locos, pero adorables." Sonrió Naruto. "No voy a regresar a mi mundo de sueños, e incluso si lo hago, ahora ya se como regresar." Frunció el ceño. "Creo. Bueno, ha funcionado las últimas dos veces de todas formas."

"Aún así. No te esfuerces demasiado, por favor se cuidadoso. Nos preocupamos por ti, e incluso aunque Sasuke no este para ti en este momento, regresará y estará de nuevo acompañándote, como siempre lo ha estado."

"Gracias, Neji, pero estoy bien." Naruto sonrió.

"Bien." Se puso de pie. "Mejor me voy. Probablemente Hinata se este preguntando donde estoy." Le asintió ligeramente a Naruto antes de dejar el cuarto.

El rubio suspiró, poniéndose de espaldas de nuevo y mirando al techo.

"Aja, estoy bien."

Tomó la almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella, como si tratara de sofocarse.

"Mátame." Le lloriqueó a su almohada.

_Odio mi vida._

* * *

(1)–cof cof-

(2) La Pareja MAS bizarra XD

_Nota de Traducción: Bueno, dije que el lunes, pero esta hasta el martes. Tuve mas vida social de la esperada. Dos capítulos mas, el que sigue es el último largo y la verdadera conclusión. Ya no recuerdo si el que sigue tendré que subirl ya no hay que subirle porque no pasa nada jajaja. Bueno, estén pendientes de sus alertas, porque no me acuerdo del capítulo que sigue, pero si lo creo necesario lo subo, pero creo que no jaja. Nos vemos en una semana!_

_Por cierto, como saben, no tengo quien revise esto antes de subirlo, lo suelo leer pero pues como sea, uno no siempre ve sus propios errores._


End file.
